The Phoenix and the Sparrow: II
by xX .Pirate Queen. Xx
Summary: Jack and his new family. What does fate have in store for the Sparrow's? And how does Jack's infamous mother feel about Phoenix? And who could forget Grant Teague Sparrow? Review...
1. Hell on Earth

The Phoenix and the Sparrow: II 

READ THE PREQUEL TO THIS ONE FIRST OR YOU MIGHT NOT GET SOME THINGS!

IT'S COMPLETE!

IT'S CALLED:

THE PHOENIX AND THE SPARROW

Summary: Jack's been through torment. His heart is broken and he has no hope left… Perhaps a visit to his friends is exactly what he needed… Jack embarks on a venture to find his wife and child… and will keep them, no matter what the costs… Disclaimer: 

I still down own anything belonging to Disney… sadly as it is… Jack Sparrow and his friend are still under your reign.

**A/N:**

Sequel to "The Phoenix and the Sparrow: I"… REVIEWWWW! Lol :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hell on Earth… 

It had been nearly five years since Jack last saw Phoenix. His heart broken, and his spirits low. No drink could satisfy his craving for his love, and no whore in town could satisfy his lust. He'd never felt this way before, so many emotions… Somehow he didn't quite know how to exactly handle them all. He had been acting coldly towards every and everything around him… some of his men had even jumped ship, saying they couldn't deal with their moody captain any longer. But Jack couldn't, and wouldn't move on…

"Captain…", Jacobs said walking into the room. "Port Royal is comin' up on the horizon sir… Just thought ye'd like to know", he said taking a seat opposite from Jack at the desk. Jack said nothing and continued to scrawl little notes on a map.

"Do ye think she'll be there Jacobs?", Jack asked, looking up hopefully… "Well… it's 'ard to say sir, I mean… we 'ave searched nearly the entire Caribbean…", Jacobs said quietly, making sure to watch what words he used with his captain.

Last time someone mentioned that Davy Jones was a merciless monster and wouldn't let Jack take Phoenix back… Jack had him lashed…

Jack looked back down at his map for a moment, threw his pencil aside then crumpled up the map. He leaned back in his chair, his hand resting on his chin as he thought for a moment. Jacobs looked very nervous and slowly got out of chair… Jack said nothing. Jacobs nodded at Jack then quietly left the cabin.

"Gibbs… I think he's loosin' it… 'is mind and 'is 'ope…", Jacobs said meeting Gibbs at the helm. Gibbs said nothing but nodded, looking at the sunset.

oooooooooo

As Jack sat in his cabin… he got up slowly and walked over to the small 'washroom' In the corner and looked in the mirror. He then placed his hands on each side of the small basin and looked down, his eyes shut tight, and began to sob quietly.

"I can't take this anymore…", he said to himself. "I need 'er back…", he clenched his jaw, feeling the warm liquid fall from his eyes. "… my child… my first born…", he said, wiping his eyes and giving a disbelieving chuckle. He then tried to clam his breathing and walked over to his cabinet full of rum.

He took a bottle and drained it, then took another one, walking over to sit in the chair at the desk.

"Where are ye luv…", Jack said to himself, beginning to sip the rum once more. Suddenly there she was… she saw Phoenix sitting on the edge of the bed, no longer pregnant.

"I'm right 'ere Jack… come and make love to me my strong pirate captain…", Phoenix said seductively licking her lips at Jack. Jack's eyes went wide and he shot out of his chair and stumbled his way to where he saw Phoenix sitting.

"Luv! Yer 'ere! I've missed ye!", he said trying to hug Phoenix… but when he looked at where she was again, he saw nothing. He looked around his cabin frantically and still saw nothing. He felt his eyes begin to sting again and he clenched his jaw, trying to keep his composure.

"Five years luv…", he said laying down on the bed. "Why can't I find ye?", he asked to ceiling he was staring at. Jack's shipmates convinced Jack to pay a visit to his friends, to try and give him a rest. Jack regretfully agreed and told his crew to set sail for Port Royal.

"Goodnight my luv… I will find ye soon enough… and I'll never let ye go…", Jack said looking at the locket Phoenix had left behind. He opened it and let the music ring out, making tears form in his eyes. He then cuddled into his pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Jack sowed Phoenix's shirt she had left behind to his pillow, so every time he fell asleep, he could smell her pineapples and coconuts, just as the night he first met her. The scent faded a long time ago, but every time Jack slept, he smelled it… he embedded the scent into his memory.

oooooooooo

Jack awoke shortly after he fell asleep and walked to the window, noticing the stars, and how the ship wasn't moving. The crew had rarely called Jack when they docked anymore, they knew not to disturb the man in his state. Jack slowly put on his coat and hat and exited his cabin…

When he looked back into the cabin once more before shutting the door, he saw he and Phoenix laughing naked on his bed. He saw the way she giggled whenever he would tickle her… He saw the way she looked into his eyes when he lay above her.

Jack clenched his jaw with a swift grin, then shut the door.

The walk was very slow, Jack walking lazily along the shoreline of the hidden cove, then slowly through his shortcuts. He stopped when he saw the entrance to the hidden lagoon. He entered it slowly, looking around, feeling his eyes well as he remembered what they had experienced in that very same cove. He walked over to where he had placed the boat taking them further behind the waterfall. He crouched down and touched the water, feeling how warm it was… making him remember when she ran away from him and jumped in, urging him to follow.

He smiled… probably the first time he had in months. He then stood up and looked around one last time before making his way up to the Turner's. Past the cove and through the alley ways, Jack finally reached their home and approached it, knocking on the door.

He heard someone rummaging around in the foyer before he heard the door click. Suddenly the door opened and he saw Elizabeth in a robe, holding a small girl with her arm who was gripping her leg.

"Jack!", Elizabeth exclaimed wrapping her arms around her friend. She held him tightly for a moment, then her body stiffened when she heard Jack begin to sob.

When Jack saw Elizabeth with the small child gripping her leg, he nearly lost it. All he saw was phoenix with their small child… was it a boy or a girl? Did he have a gorgeous daughter or a strapping son? Jack held Elizabeth tightly and sobbed into her shoulder. Elizabeth didn't know what to do, so she gently patted his back… she's never seen Jack, nor any man for that matter in this kind of state before.

"Elizabeth! What's the matt---", Will rushed into the room, then saw Jack holding Elizabeth tight as he sobbed. Will looked confused for a long moment, then began to slowly approach the two in the foyer.

"Jack?", Will asked, feeling his daughter run into his arms for protection. Will caught her, his eyes still not moving from Jack and his wife. Jack sniffled, then slowly pulled away from Elizabeth. He held his head down and wiped his face. Elizabeth and Will stared at Jack, almost in horror at the way he looked. He was much thinner than they'd last remembered, his skin was much paler, and the area around his eyes were dark, as if he hadn't slept properly in weeks.

"Go to your room Angela…", Will whispered to his daughter, who acknowledged instantly, then ran up the stairs. Jack looked up and watched the little girl run up the stairs and gave a small teary-eyed smirk.

Jack then made eye-contact with an extremely confused Will. His face went serious, then he began to sway on his feet, as if he would loose consciousness.

"Phoenix… she's gone…", Jack managed to say, though saying her name stung his throat. Will and Elizabeth looked frightened at each other then approached Jack. Elizabeth took Jack by the arm as Will closed the door.

"Come on Jack…", Elizabeth whispered leading him in to the living room. This wasn't their happy friend anymore… this wasn't the witty and fun-loving Jack who always had a smart remark. This was a broken human being… one who looked like they had no life-source left in them… This looked like a man who had been going through hell on Earth.


	2. Travel Up River

**CHAPTER 2: Need to Travel Up River…**

Jack told Will and Elizabeth what happened the night they dropped them off in Port Royal some five years ago. Elizabeth was in tears, and Will was speechless. Will couldn't even fathom the idea of Elizabeth being taken away from him, let alone the idea of never seeing his child. He looked at Jack and saw pure pain and heartache, nothing he'd even seen before.

Jack finished his story and sat motionless, staring at the ground. He began to fidget with the naked finger that once held the ring he gave to Phoenix. He smiled slightly, remembering that whenever she looked at it, she had to remember that he loved her… more than anything.

"Jack…", Will started, not quite sure what to say. Jack and Elizabeth both looked at Will while he thought. Suddenly, Will's face brightened…

"Jack!", he shouted standing up, "Have you gone to see Tia Dalma?", he asked. Jack looked at him for a moment, then shot up as if he'd just seen a ghost. He ran to the front doors and was about to walk out.

"Jack!", Will shouted after him. "I need to go… I don't know why I never thought of that before, but now I know I 'ave to get there as fast as I can…", Jack replied looking back at Will.

"Jack… may we go with you?", Elizabeth asked. She then stood up walking towards Jack, looking back and forth between the two men. "I mean… we became close friends… and I would rather like to help you find her…", she said nervously, hoping that Will would let them go.

Jack looked at her for a moment, then nodded. Will clenched his jaw and turned to Elizabeth. "I don't want Angela on the ship…", Will said facing his wife. Elizabeth stood her ground however and challenged Will with her eyes.

"Listen… Phoenix is my friend, as is Jack… yours too if I wasn't mistaken! So we ARE going on that ship, and our daughter will have a wonderful time!", she said as she slowly approached Will, intimidating him, her voice rising.

Will opened his mouth to protest, when Elizabeth gave him a sharp slap across the face. Will and Jack looked at Elizabeth dumbstruck. Elizabeth smiled sweetly and began walking up the stairs, "Now… if you don't mind, I will be getting our things ready…", she finished, turning and walking quickly up the flight of stairs.

Will looked at a Jack who was shocked, yet somewhat impressed… she reminded him of Phoenix. "Phoenix had an influence on her…", Will said shrugging, trying to explain why she did what she did. Jack gave a slight chuckle and walked out the door for some fresh air. Perhaps seeing his friends was the right thing after all…

oooooooooo

Jack and his friends made it back to the 'Pearl' shortly, despite Angela's attempts to run away from her parents into the ocean. Jack suggested they put her on a leash, but that only earned him a deadly glare. Angela was quite cute… she was 4 years old, and had the spirit of her father, the curiosity of her mother, and of course, the blood of a pirate (Thanks to Bootstrap of course…). When Jack saw his three friends however, it reminded him of what he and his family would be like.

As they reached the deck of the ship, Mr. Gibbs smiled happily along with the rest of the crew to see the Turner's… and even happier to see that Jack looked slightly happier than he had been in a long while.

"Mr. Gibbs… we 'ave need to travel up river…", Jack said walking over to his first mate at the helm. Gibbs swallowed hard… "A fleetin' need?", Gibbs asked nervously.

"If it means finding my wife and child, Joshamee… THEN YES! A SODDIN' FLEETIN' NEED!", Jack exploded, earning him many stares. He ignored them and clenched his jaw, and returned to the deck, ushering his friends into his cabin. Will and Elizabeth looked nervously at Jack for a moment, then followed him in, Angela leading the way.

As they got into the cabin, they felt the ship lunge in the water, setting sail, despite the time of the night. The three adults took seats around Jack's desk, while the mini-explorer Angela run and jumped onto Jack's bed, giggling as she jumped up and down. Jack saw the child, and smiled, but then turned away clenching his jaw, trying not to think of Phoenix and his son… daughter… he didn't even know.

"So Jack…", Will said looking around the messy cabin. "Where have you been these past five years?", he finished, looking back at Jack. Jack gave him a faint smile then looked at his desk and sighed.

"Everywhere…", he said looking at all the maps that were piled on the desk. "I've been back to the Bahamas, Port Antonio, The Virgin Islands… Singapore! England!", Jack said putting his elbows on the table and holding his head. "I've been everywhere… and it actually 'urts thinkin' that ye of all people Whelp… reminded me of Tia…", Jack said, picking up a small piece of coal, and marking a spot on the map. Will picked up an apple from Jack's desk and bit into it.

Suddenly Angela walked over to Jack slowly… almost like she was studying him. She got close enough for Jack to see her out the corner of his eyes, and watch her actions.

"Are you pirate?", she asked, her eyes glistening with curiosity. Jack looked at her and smiled… he nodded, which made her eyes grow wide. She looked at her parents, who also nodded. She then walked up to his legs, attempting to climb onto him. Jack didn't quite know what to do in that situation, but he helped her up. She sat in his lap staring at his face. Jack actually grinned at this, making the little girl see his gold and platinum teeth.

"Did you eat your treasure?", Angela asked Jack seriously. Jack and his friends laughed at the remark, but then Jack looked at her with as much seriousness as the little one had used.

"I was hungry… and there weren't any little lass's such as ye to eat…", Jack said, smirking. The little girl didn't look phased, and continued to stare.

"Mother, why do pirates lie?", she asked Elizabeth, still staring at Jack. Jack looked at Angela shocked… she saw right through him. He thought all kids were daft enough to believe at least HIS lies…

"Fine… I ate me treasure cause I didn't want anyone findin' it… savvy?", he looked at the little girl, challenging her with his eyes. The little girl looked at him seriously for a moment, then nodded.

"So who are you?", she asked. Jack opened his mouth in mock-shock, and looked at her as if she was crazy. He then straightened his back, "I'm the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow", he finished with a cocky grin. Will looked at Elizabeth and they shared a knowing smile… They saw how the small child was cheering Jack up beyond belief, even enough for him to be his cocky self once more.

The little girl studied him for a moment. She then took his hat off his head and put it on herself. "Mother and father told me your stories… I like them", she finished, wiggling in Jack's lap attempting to get down. Jack smiled at the girl then helped her down. She then ran to the bed and laid down looking at the ceiling, trying to sing one of the pirate songs her mother taught her, very quietly.

The three adults looked at her and smiled, then began talking once more.

oooooooooo

Somewhere out there however… a tired Phoenix walked up the steps and into a dark room. She yawned as she walked in, heading towards a bed. She studied the child's face shining in the moonlight and gently leaned down and kissed the child on the forehead.

"If only yer father was with us…", she whispered rubbing the child's hair back. "Ye look just like 'im…", she finished with a smile, her eyes filling with water. She gently wiped them away and stood up walking around the room, picking up various objects from the floor and putting them in their places.

She looked down at her ring and spun it on her finger… She began to cry softly, holding her head in her hands when she heard a voice.

"Please don't cry anymore mum…", the child she kissed looked up and said to her. Phoenix quickly wiped away her tears and looked at the child. "I'm sorry…", she tried to giggle. "Go back to sleep… I'll see ye in the mornin' me little pirate…". And with that, Phoenix exited the room, closing the door behind her. She walked into a larger room and got under the covers of her bed, beginning to cry into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep, the same as she had done for most of the past five years.

oooooooooo

As Jack finished telling Will and Elizabeth about how he thinks he was cursed from the treasure they found, they looked over to see Angela fast asleep under Jack's blankets. Jack gave a smile and went over to the child. He uncovered her then picked her up, walking over to Will. He placed the child in Will's arms and bid his friends goodnight.

Jack closed his cabin door and walked towards his bed. He sat down on the bed just when he felt his stomach rumble. He made a face, and realized it'd been a couple of days since he'd had anything besides rum. Jack got up and walked to his door, exited, walked across the deck, and down to the galley.

Jacobs and the cook Frederick were cleaning up the galley when Jack entered. Jack placed his head on the table and moaned. Jacobs looked at Jack with a smile.

"Finally decided to eat somethin' eh Cap'n?", Jacobs said, gathering bread, meat, and an apple of a plate, handing it to Jack. Jack moaned and raised his head. He looked at Jacobs with a grin and accepted the plate he received. Jacobs sat across from him and pulled out three dice… each with pictures of a crown, an anchor and hearts. He rolled them in a cup and slammed them on the table, making a bet. Jack placed his bet and continued inhaling the food.

"How ye do that… I'll ne'er know…", a disappointed Jacobs said as he lifted the cup to reveal what Jack had bet… two hearts and an anchor. Frederick finished his duty, and soon joined their game, bringing out a couple bottles of rum.

Some few hours later, the three men were drunk and laughing, actually having a good time. Jacobs and Frederick were in disbelief as Jack actually told a funny story and laughed along with them in good spirits. It had been unimaginable for the past couple of years.

oooooooooo

The next morning, Jack came out of his cabin early, and went up to the helm, which he hadn't done in months. When he thought him and a couple of men were the only ones awake, he saw a tiny girl stride across the deck, trying to hide, possibly from anyone spotting her. Jack then called down to her, making her jump. He laughed as she made an angry face and came stomping up to the helm. She looked Jack in the eyes then slammed her heels down on his foot.

Jack wanted to laugh but decided to humor the little lady by jumping up and down pretending she hurt him severely. Angela smiled proudly and then walked back down below deck to her parents' cabin.

While at the helm… Jack began day dreaming about if he and Phoenix had a daughter… Raven. He looked across the deck and saw his wife chasing after his young daughter, full of smiles. He then saw Phoenix lift up the small child and spin her around, both laughing; she then held her close and began to plant kisses all over the girl.

Jack smiled at the thought and a couple of times had to point the ship back on course. At around noon, he retired to his cabin for a nap, he sorely needed.

As he slept, he had a nightmare…

_It was a dark night, the middle of a jungle, and Jack heard screams all around him. He then began to run, not knowing why… as fast as he could until he reached an opening where he saw a woman hanging from a noose… not just any woman, but Phoenix. Jack began to scream as he saw a small boy lying on the ground bloody and lifeless._

_He instinctively picked up the small child and held him in his arms, beginning to cry. Suddenly, he heard the laughing of men around him, the sounds coming closer and closer until he felt a sharp pain in his head._

Jack suddenly sprang awake as he noticed he was on the floor of his cabin, beside his bedside table. He figured he reeled around and knocked his head on the corner. He got up and laid back down on his bed, holding the area he had hit. He began to remember what he'd been dreaming about and tried to get it out of his head, but all he could see was his dead wife, and possibly son, in his arms.

Jack felt his eyes begin to sting as he began to cry softly again… within 20 minutes, he was asleep once more.


	3. Answers, Answers

**CHAPTER 3: Answers, Answers…**

It took about 4 weeks, but they finally made it to Tia Dalma's home without a problem. Will and Jack both agreed for Elizabeth and Angela to stay on the ship, thus Jack, Will, Gibbs, and Jacobs went to see the with doctor on their own.

Their boat slowly approached the hut at sunset, and Jack could feel himself begin to sweat slightly. What if she was there? What is Tia knew where she was? Or what if she told him she was dead? Jack was anxious…

They tied the boat up at the edge of Tia's hut, and got out slowly. Jack straightened his clothes for a moment nervously and slowly pushed open the door of the house. The room as empty as far as Jack could tell… she was no where to be seen.

"Tia?", Jack asked, looking around the room. Just as he was about to take a ring from her desk, he heard footsteps leading from the top floor of the house. He then saw the dark-skinned woman's figure, and lastly her face, which held a smile as she walked over to greet the 4 men.

Jack gave her a friendly smile, as did Jacobs… Gibbs and Will on the other hand had no expression at all. She walked seductively over to Jacobs and made her hand caress his eager loins. Jacobs shuddered and chuckled, making the other men roll their eyes.

"Tia…", Jack said in a deep, serious voice. When she turned, her eyes were like Phoenix's… he could finally see the resemblance. He paused for a moment then opened his mouth to speak…

"Ye want ta know where me grand'dahta is…", Tia spoke, turning to Jack with a smile. Jack's mouth closed. Tia then walked around the room and sat down behind her table… Jack and the men followed suit. Tia's eyes didn't leave Jack's as she continued to stare at him. Jack stared back into Tia's eyes, and only saw Phoenix.

Tia's hand met Jack's and she slowly rubbed it… "Ye love 'ar don't you?", Tia asked Jack, who said nothing. Tia took her hand away from Jack's hand and her face went serious as she continued to look in Jack's eyes.

"Jack… she came 'ere one time when she gave birth to yer child… and I 'aven't seen 'ar since…", she said seriously. Jack's jaw clenched and he looked down at the table.

"Do you know where she is now?", Will asked Tia. Tia shook her head and looked back at Jack. Jacobs then made a confused face, and spoke up to Tia.

"Tia… we've known ye fer a long time… don't give us yer dirt about ye not knowin' where she is… And even if ye didn't know, ye know, that we know, that ye know, that we know ye can find 'er regardless", Jacobs said sternly, earning a smile from Tia. Tia always admired Jacobs… and he knew what do to persuade her.

"I demand payment…", Tia said seductively to an eager Jacobs. Jacobs nodded and then licked his lips, he then winked at Tia and nodded. Jack rolled his eyes…

"Will ye tell us already woman!", Jack demanded to Tia. Tia would've usually snapped back, and not helped Jack at all, but she could see the pain in his eyes, and the love he felt for her granddaughter. She opened a small pouch holding shells and crab legs, and placed them on the table. She then held them in her hand and bean speaking in a different language… one none of them recognized. Tia threw down the objects on the desk, and hovered over them for a moment, studying their places.

She looked up at Jack with a smile… "Ye'll find 'ar in Puerto Rico… but I cannot 'elp ye past that", she said sternly. Jack's expression went shocked for a moment, his hand stroking his beard-braids, and then he looked at Tia, his hand falling down.

"That can't be… I've been there twice already!", Jack said to Tia through gritted teeth. Tia said nothing but nodded with an understanding smile. She slowly got out of her chair and went to a back room. The men heard clanging and small popping sounds, before Tia walked back out with a small cup in hand.

She placed the cup in-front of Jack and sat back down. "She told me about how ye touched di treasure of Captain Kidd… di curse was neva lifted, so it fell upon you…", Tia said seriously. "Drink that Jack Sparrow… and when ye venture to Puerto Rico, ye will sure enough find mi grand'dahta", she finished looking seriously at Jack.

Jack and the other men examined the drink for a moment, until Jack decided he'd do virtually anything to be able to see Phoenix again. He looked at the murky drink, and then gulped it down with one swig. He didn't move for a moment, making Tia's face fall a bit annoyed, but then began to grip his chest furiously. He fell to the floor and began to wiggle and writhe, the other 3 men looking worried, but Tia Dalma smiling down at Jack.

What they didn't know was that, the drink she gave Jack, was a certain remedy that would prove if he felt truly for the woman he said he did. If he didn't, Jack would've tasted the most sweet thing he'd ever tasted in his life… and if he felt truly for the woman, he would be engulfed by pain.

"Go now Jack Sparrow…", Tia said once he stopped. "Do not 'urt 'ar, or else not only will Davy Jones 'unt ye down, but so will I…", she gave a warning to Jack who was being held up by Gibbs and Will. She walked over to Jack and planted a gentle kiss on kiss cheek, and then walked over to Jacobs.

Jacobs pulled Tia across the room as they giggled going up the stairs. "Be back soon cap'n!", Jacobs chuckled, attempting to pinch Tia's bum as they ascended.

oooooooooo

Jack passed out in the small rowboat as they brought him out of the cabin. Will and Gibbs talked for a while, while they were waiting for Jacobs. About 20 minutes later, a very happy Jacobs exited the cabin and got in the rowboat. They began to row hard, getting back to the ship as fast as they could.

When they got back, an eager Elizabeth ran up to her husband and asked what happened. Will told her as Gibbs and Jacobs brought Jack into his cabin and placed him on his bed. Jacobs had to take a double-look when he glanced at Jack.

"Gibbs!", Jacobs said in disbelief as he attempted to hit Gibbs to get his attention, his eyes never leaving Jack's form. "He looks… well… look!", Jacobs said quietly to Gibbs. Gibbs' eyes went wide when he saw that jack body was now what it was before… tanned and muscular… no longer light and pale. Jacobs and Gibbs shared a disbelieving laugh and exited the cabin.

Elizabeth's arms wrapped around Will in joy when she heard that they knew where Phoenix was. They suddenly saw their daughter bolt towards them laughing, Will catching her in his arms and tossing her in the air. The three laughed and then went down to their cabin for a good night of sleep.

It would take the crew only a day to sail to Puerto Rico, and they were all excited about that. Gibbs took the helm and decided that it'd be best they try to let Jack sleep as long as possible, probably being able to surprise him with them docking at the island the next morning.

oooooooooo

That same night, Phoenix felt something in the air lighten, as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't know what it was, but it made her smile. She walked out of her house and down to the shoreline of a beach, where sat a child playing with the sand.

"Come on ye lil' pirate! It's time for yer bath!", she shouted out with a smile. The child gave a disgusted face, reminding Phoenix of what Jack was probably like when he was a child… stubborn.

"Touch me and I'll run ye through!", the child shouted at Phoenix. Phoenix laughed, "Ye will, will ye?", she asked, her hands on her hips. The child nodded, and then Phoenix giggled as she began to chase the child down the beach. She finally caught up with it and grabbed the child, lifting it up into the air, making it laugh with delight.

Phoenix hugged the child close and gently stroked their hair, kissing them lightly on the forehead. She then carried the child inside and closed the door.

When her child was finished with their bath, she placed it in their bed, kissing them gently and tucking their blankets up to their chin. Phoenix smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Mum… don't cry tonight please…", the small child whispered, not looking up at their mother, Phoenix went to the door and turned to face the child, "I 'ave a feelin' I won't be fer a while… I luv ye, and so does yer father… goodnight…", she finished with a whisper, blowing a gentle kiss through the air.


	4. The Sparrow's Nest

**CHAPTER 4: The Sparrow's Nest…**

The next morning Jack awoke jovially and full-spirited. Everyone around him could barely believe he was the same captain they had only weeks before. Jack's cabin was cleaned spotless by noon, and he looked clean and prim… he looked majestic with his coat and tri-corn hat, making Angela think of him as a mighty legend.

Jack walked up to the helm with a bright green apple, and began with Will and Elizabeth. "Look…", Jack said pointing to the land they could see clearly, "We're almost there! Only about an hour left I'd imagine…", Jack said with a grin, biting into his apple.

He felt different, and assumed he only had Tia Dalma to thank. He watched Angela run up and down the deck, playing with Jacobs, and making him give her piggy-back rides, and it made him excited, knowing that soon he'd see his child… his beautiful little Sparrow…

oooooooooo

Phoenix just finished getting dressed in a white blouse and black breeches that reached just past her knee. While she was readying her hair while the child in the other room slept… she glanced out the window to see nothing but black sails, approaching on the horizon. She dropped what she had in her hands and she felts her eyes sting with tears of joy. She quickly bolted down the stairs and out of the house, running to the shore line, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

She saw the ship, clear as anything, getting larger as it approached… she wiped her tears and began to laugh. She then ran up to the house confused, not knowing what to do or what she wasn't going to say. She ran back down to the beach, then back up to the porch of her house. Her legs bouncing excitedly in the process.

She knew he'd probably ask why SHE didn't go looking for HIM. But when she gave birth at her grandmothers' shack, Davy Jones made Tia cast a spell on Phoenix, making it certain that she could never leave the island unless Jack found her. Phoenix had lost hope many times, but now, seeing the black sails clearly in front of her, all hope was restored.

About 30 minutes later, the 'Black Pearl' docked in a port, not too far from where Phoenix was. Jack was the first off the ship as he walked down the docks. Phoenix wanted so badly to go run for Jack, but she didn't want to leave the sleeping child alone.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Angela walked to the first small tavern they saw. Jack entered first and looked around at the people, earning many odd looks. He walked over to the bar and caught the attention of the tender.

"Oi! Bar-keep… I've got a question for ye…", Jack asked, placing a few shillings on the table sliding it over to the old balding man.

"Si signor…", the man acknowledged Jack.

"'Ave ye seen a woman… her skin looks like caramel, and 'er hair is yellow like gold…", Jack questioned, obviously wanting to brag. The man thought for a moment, "She wears breeches and boots… Oh! An' she's got lovely bosoms", Jack finished with a cocky grin. Yep... he was back to his old self once more.

The man thought for a moment, then he smiled at Jack. "Phoenix ye mean signor?", the man said. Jack nodded with a grin. The man then explained to Jack where he could find her and he left straight away.

As Jack and his friends were walking to Phoenix's house, Phoenix heard her child yell out for her. She went up to the child and hushed the child back to sleep. She then went downstairs to go outside, but then she changed her mind to go and change what she was wearing. She turned her back to the door and began walking towards the stairs.

"What would 'e think if 'e saw me in these rags?", she said aloud, holding part of her shirt in her hands.

"He'd think yer the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in 'is life…", she heard a deep husky voice say behind her. She quickly turned around, her dreadlocks whipping around in the process. She stared at her love… Jack… the man she loved with her soul.

Jack stood in the doorway, barely able to process in his mind the fact that he had her once again. He saw tears form in Phoenix's eyes as she ran full speed for Jack, him catching her and lifting her up, making her legs wrap around his back. Jack began to kiss her with everything he had in him, ignoring the disgusted looks he was getting from the young Angela.

"Oh JACK!", Phoenix breathed between kisses and tears. "I've missed ye so much!", she kissed him passionately once more. Jack finally put Phoenix on the floor and looked into her eyes, "I've missed ye every damn day luv…", Jack said, his eyes beginning to water, but his smile not fading. Phoenix wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

When she finally stopped, she looked at the Turner's, who she ran and embraced with tears as well. When she looked down at Angela, she laughed and picked her up.

"Aren't ye the cutest little pirate, eh?", Phoenix asked the little Angela. Angela just smiled, and then was put back down on the ground.

Phoenix looked at Elizabeth and Will and then told them to follow her into the dining room. The house was average size… not small, but no where near as big as the Turner's. Phoenix then took out some fruits and other things for them to snack on, nervously. They gave her an appreciative smile, and then sat down, beginning to eat with their child.

When Phoenix turned around, Jack's arms wrapped instantly around Phoenix's waist, his hands holding her behind tightly. Phoenix giggled as Jack grinned.

"I luv ye with all me 'eart luv…", Jack whispered into her ear just as he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. She held his face in her hands for a moment, planting gentle kisses on his lips.

"Come with me…", Phoenix said, taking Jack's hand and leading him up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, Jack pressed Phoenix against the wall and began kissing her deeply. She sopped it though once she remembered Jack was a father…

She pulled Jack into a large room, where the first thing Jack saw was a small child sleeping in a bed. "He's takin' 'is nap…", Phoenix smiled at Jack. Jack's expression was one of nervousness and pride all in one. "Our Romeo Jackson Sparrow…", Phoenix said quietly to Jack.

Jack knelt down at the edge of his son's bed and looked at him… inspecting him. He looked exactly like Jack… the unruly hair, the bone structure. He was a literal 'mini-Jack'. Jack smiled down at his son as he gently brushed his hair out of his face. Jack then kissed his son gently on the forehead…

"Mum…", Jack heard a young voice say… but not coming from Romeo. He quickly looked to where the sound was coming from and he looked at Phoenix questioningly. Phoenix merely smiled and nodded.

"Mum…", the little girl said, rubbing her eyes and walking towards Phoenix. "Can I go play at the docks today? I promise I'll---", she was saying, but then ran quickly to hide behind Phoenix's legs when she saw Jack.

Jack slowly approached Phoenix, his eyes not leaving the little girl that hid behind her legs. Phoenix brought a hand around her daughter, and pushed her forwards so she faced Jack.

"Ye had a daughter with another man…", Jack said, pain filling in his eyes and heart. Phoenix looked a him confused for a moment, then smiled.

"No Jack!", she said with a smile, making Jack scrunch up his face in confusion. "I 'ad twins…", she smiled. Jack's eyes went wide as he looked from Phoenix to his, apparently, daughter.

"Raven Halimeda Sparrow?", Jack bent down in front of the girl, and asked. The little girl nodded, and backed up, feeling her mother behind her.

"Raven… it's yer father…", Phoenix said. Raven looked up at her mother with disbelief, then back at Jack. Jack nodded with a grin, and suddenly he felt the little girl bolt into his arms, wrapping her tiny arms around Jack as hard as she could.

"Daddy…", Raven whispered as she hugged Jack. Jack felt his eyes slightly sting and a few tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

"I've told them all of yer stories… and how much ye luv them…", Phoenix added while Jack and his daughter embraced each other. Jack pulled Raven away from him for a moment, looking her over. Her hair was long, but was separated into many braids, and tied up into a ponytail. Her features were like her mothers', but her eyes just screamed, 'Jack'. Jack hugged her once more, kissing her on the cheek. Raven giggled…

"Ouch dad! Yer hair hurts!", Raven said as she rubbed her cheek where Jack's moustache had been. Jack gave a hearty chuckle and stood up, holding Raven in his arms.

"WHO ARE YE?", Jack heard from behind him, suddenly feeling the point of a blade on his back. "Let go on my sister…", the little boy said. Jack couldn't help but smile proudly at his son… the protector.

"Romeo! Enough…", Phoenix warned her son. "Besides… is that any way to treat yer father?", she asked, smiling at Romeo. Romeo's eyes widened as he too jumped from his bed and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack bent down once more and hugged both his children at the same time… He never felt more complete in his life.

"Come on then… let's go out on the beach, and ye can tell yer ol' dad all about yerselves…", Jack said looking at his children. Romeo and Phoenix smiled, Jack took off his hat and placed it on his son's head, and watched the two run out of the room laughing.

Jack walked over to Phoenix and hugged her lovingly, gently rubbing her back. Suddenly, he felt Raven between them pushing Phoenix away from Jack, letting Raven hug her father once more. Jack bent down and kissed her on her head… he then looked her in the eyes.

"I luv ye Raven…", he said quietly to her. She smiled at him, "I luv ye too dad…", she finished, kissing him on the cheek then running out of the room once more.

Jack chuckled then picked up Phoenix in his arms, spinning her around. "Mmm…", he kissed her, "… my wife and children… I couldn't ask fer more…", Jack finished, kissing Phoenix's neck.

"Not even treasure and gold?", Phoenix questioned, pulling Jack's face away from her to look him in the eyes.

"I 'ave all me treasure and gold right 'ere luv…", Jack said, pulling Phoenix's mouth up to his to kiss once more. He then took her by the hand, and led her out of their children's room.


	5. Tiny Pirates

CHAPTER 5: Young Pirates… 

Romeo and Raven left their parents in the room as they bolted down the stairs. Once they reached the living room, they saw the Turner's. Will almost chocked on what he was eating, and Elizabeth gasped with a large smile. The two children however, glared and approached the new people with caution.

"Who are ye? And why're ye in our home?", Romeo asked, pushing Raven away protectively. Will grinned… Definitely Jack's son. The young girl then yelled, "Mum!", making Phoenix dash down the stairs worried. When she spotted the scene in front of her, she felt slightly embarrassed… as Romeo had just unsheathed a mini-sword.

When Jack sauntered down, he smiled proudly at his son, "That a lad! Kill the whelp!", Jack said jokingly. Romeo how ever, did what his father said and charged for Will. Jack saw what he caused and quickly ran towards Romeo and picked him off the ground before he could hurt Will. Jack laughed and held Romeo in his arms.

"Never ever do anthin' yer father says…", Phoenix said to Romeo with a grin. Jack gave her a look matching the numerous ones she'd seen adorn Romeo's face before. Romeo merely shrugged, but kept glaring at Will. His father said to kill him, so he was an enemy… right?

"Romeo, Raven… these are yer…", Phoenix began, trying to find a word flailing her arm around. "…god parents… Will and Elizabeth…", she finished with a smile, earning a shocked look from the two Turner's. They smiled however and nodded. Phoenix then took Romeo from Jack's arms and put him on the floor… "Apologize and say hello… ye scallywag", Phoenix said patting Romeo on the bum as he walked forwards.

"Hello… Will…", Romeo said grudgingly. Phoenix then lightly hit the back of his head. He rolled his eyes at Will… "I'm sorry…", he said through gritted teeth. Will smiled at Romeo and shook his hand. Raven on the other hand, welcomed them friendly and gave each of them a giant hug, making Elizabeth quickly fall for her.

"Where's yer lass?", Phoenix asked, placing her hands on her hip, ignoring Jack's attempts to grab her bum. The adults looked around the room for a moment, and Will sighed deeply, closing his eyes and holding the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"Angela Margaret Turner!", Elizabeth shouted with her hands on her hips. "One!", she yelled, but heard nothing… "Two!", she continued… but still nothing. "Thr---", she began, but then saw Angela come in the room from outside.

"I was at water…", Angela said walking over to her mother. She then looked over at the other two children in the room and looked a bit confused.

"These are your new friends… Romeo, and Raven…", Will said relieved his daughter hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble. Angela examined the young girl for a moment, and smiled. She then looked at Romeo in the eyes and her face went blank. He was the most gorgeous boy she's ever seen…

"Hello luv…", Romeo said taking Angela's hand in his and kissing the top. Jack smiled triumphantly at his son, making Phoenix roll her eyes.

"He really is your son Jack…", Elizabeth said with a giggle. "Damn right 'e is!", Jack exclaimed with a large grin. "Now… let's go down to the beach… a picnic p'raps?", Jack suggested to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded and began to prepare food in a large basket. Elizabeth helped her as the two men left with their children out the door.

oooooooooo

"So Jack…", Will said as they watched the three young children race to the water line. "How does it feel? You're child… sorry…", Will put up his hands in mock defense, "…children… wife… all back with you?", he asked, looking at Jack who was staring out at his playing children.

"It feels like 'eaven boy…", Jack sighed, "…feels just like 'eaven…", Jack finished, throwing a rock out into the water. He then sat down on the sand, letting the water slowly rise onto his bare feet. Romeo who was still wearing Jack's hat, was standing in front of his sister and Angela.

"I am Captain Romeo Sparrow! And what I say goes!", he exclaimed with his hands on his tiny hips, earning himself a kick in the shin from his sister. Romeo glared at her for a moment, then began to chase her, laughing p and down the shore line.

Jack smiled and laid down on the sand, looking up into the bright sky. He didn't ever think anything but his hip and the sea could make him happy, but… this was doing it… and he wouldn't change it for anything.

Jack suddenly felt something heavy fall onto his stomach, making him loose his breath and sit up startled. When he sat up, he saw his daughter sitting on his lap. She smiled at him then closed her eyes, placing her head on Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around his daughter, and laid back down, rubbing her back softly as he could feel her breath on his chest.

Phoenix and Elizabeth came out shortly after with a basket full of food, and a couple of plates and utensils. When Phoenix put the basket down, she almost felt like crying when she saw the sight of her daughter half-asleep on Jack's chest… wrapped in his arms. She sat down beside them and kissed Jack gently on the nose, making him open his eyes with a smile.

Will looked over at Angela and Romeo, and called them over to eat with them. They walked over slowly, laughing at something childish most likely, and then sat beside their parents.

Jack sat up with Raven in her arms, and placed her between his legs, putting a plate in her hands. Raven rubbed her eyes and yawned shaking his head.

"Noooo", she whined. "She's tired… she never did finished her nap…", Phoenix said standing up to hold Raven. Instead, Jack stood up and picked up Raven, holding her in his arms.

"I'll bring 'er luv…", Jack said as he walked back up to the house with his tiny daughter in his hands. As they reached the bedroom, Jack gently placed her in her bed, pulling off the little bandana she was wearing. Raven squired and moved a bit, but then sighed, and began breathing steadily. Jack kissed her as gently as he could on her cheek, and got up to leave the room.

"'Ave sweet dreams… my pirate princess…", Jack whispered, closing the door behind him, and quickly walking down the beach once more. A he reached the shore-line, he saw his friends and wife laughing and talking.

"So Romeo me lad…", Jack said, taking a seat next to Phoenix and breaking off a piece of bread. "What do ye wanna be when ye grow up? How's school? 'Ave any girlfriends yet?", Jack asked one after then other, embellishing his words with his hands.

Romeo thought for a while… he then opened his mouth to speak. "Pirate captain… school's fer whelps… and too many to count mate…", Romeo finished, putting a piece of apple in his mouth. Jack grinned at his son and then looked at Phoenix, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Ye don't know hat it's like livin' with that one…", Phoenix said pointing at Romeo. Romeo stuck out his tongue at his mother, who followed suit and copied him. They shared a smile, and Jack looked out at the horizon.

They finished their meals quickly, Will and Elizabeth putting Angela to bed in the children's room when she began to yawn and whine, and them taking a bed in Phoenix's guestroom, for some much-needed shut-eye.

It was around sunset now, and Phoenix decided to take a bath… Jack on the other hand, had to go tell his crew they'd be staying for a few days. Raven had just woken up when Jack was leaving and began to cry.

"Where are ye goin' dad?", Raven asked, a few tears running down her face. "Don't leave us… please", she begged with her large brown eyes. Jack smiled at her and picked her up in his arms.

"I'm just goin' to me ship… our ship", he corrected with a grin. Raven's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Wanna come see it with me lass?", Jack asked. Raven nodded excitedly and hugged Jack.

"I'm goin' too then…", Jack heard Romeo's voice from behind him. Jack smiled at Romeo and nodded.

The three Sparrow's walked for a few minutes until reaching the docks. Romeo and Raven's eyes went wide when they gawked at the massive black ship in front of them. Raven began to beg Jack to lift her up, and when he did, she nuzzled her face into his neck, begging for protection.

"No need to be scared princess… no one on that ship'll ever hurt ye… I stake me life on it…", he whispered in her ear, calming her down. Jack then waked up the gangplank with his children and met a very confused crew. Gibbs was the first to greet Jack, and when he walked up to him he gasped, taking in the resemblance of the two children to Jack.

"Mother's love Jack!", Gibbs exclaimed with a smile. "They're yers! But how---", Gibbs asked, confused about how Jack had TWO children.

"They're twins Joshamee…", Jack said, rubbing Raven's back. "Romeo Jackson Sparrow… and lil' miss Raven Halimeda Sparrow", Jack finished, making his crew smile at him.

"Well then lil' lass…", Jacobs said, patting Raven's head, "I be Jacobs… and anythin' ye ask, I'll be glad to be of service", he finished with a mock bow. Raven smiled at him and the nodded, her fists still clutching Jack's coat.

"And ye… master Sparrow…", Gibbs said bending down to face Jack's son. "Are ye goin' to be a captain like yer father? And terrorize the Caribbean?", Gibbs asked, cocking an eyebrow. Romeo gave him a cocky grin like Jack's.

"I'm gunna be better than me father, an' terrorize the world", Romeo finished, placing his hands majestically on his hips, like Jack does. Jack smiled down at his son and chuckled.

"That's me boy…", Jack said, and then ushering his two children into his cabin. The two looked around for a moment, and then quickly ran to Jack's bed, beginning to jump on it.

Jack laughed and then left the cabin for a moment. "Gibbs… tell the men we're to be 'ere fer a couple of weeks… mainly 'cause I need ye to built another cabin… smaller, but enough room for me too little ones… savvy?", ibbs smiled at Jack and nodded.

"Aye sir…", Gibbs finished, before walking towards the other crew members and passing on Jack's orders. Jack walked back into his cabin, to fin Raven playing with her mothers' locket that lay on Jack's bed, and Romeo looking at some of Jack's maps. Jack gave a warm smile and walked over to Raven.

"It's ye mother's… and yer…", he cleared his throat, "great-grandfathers'…", Jack finished, just realizing his wonderful children were part "Davy Jones". Jack got a slight shudder, then picked Raven up in his arms, as she continued to hold the locket.

"Ye can bring it back for her… alright?", Jack said to his daughter, referring to the locket. He then turned to Romeo and walked up beside him.

"If ye pick a map… when we get home, I'll teach ye 'ow to chart a course…", Jack finished with a grin. Romeo's face lit up, a he grabbed the one labeled, "Jamaica to Singapore". Jack then told Romeo where his cartography tools were, Romeo picked them up, and the three bid farewell to the 'Black Pearl', walking back home.


	6. Like Old Times

**CHAPTER 6: Like Old Times…**

As they were walking back to the house, Jack's two children began to whine that they couldn't walk anymore. Jack, being the good dad he was (A/N: Awww, cute daddy-Jack:) ), picked up each child in his arms, and carried them, asleep, back to the house.

Jack quietly walked up stairs with the two, and placed each one in their beds. He took the cartography tools from Romeo's sleeping grip, and tucked both kids in. He placed a kiss on each of their cheeks, and quietly left the room.

Jack could hear water moving around in Phoenix's room, so he went in with a devilish grin. Jack walked into her bathroom and saw her gently rubbing her shoulders with a cloth, humming a tune.

"I never thought I'd see this again…", Jack said, making Phoenix giggle at his obviously, very aroused, member. Jack walked over beside her, and looked in her eyes… he held her chin with his hand and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Get out luv…", Jack said as huskily as he could, making a shiver run down Phoenix's spine. She slowly stood up, making Jack smile. He then swooped her wet form up in his arms and brought her over to the bed. Jack laid her down gently, and stared at her beautiful face as the moonlight shone down on it.

Phoenix's could feel her eyes water as Jack began to caress her body, and plant soft kisses over her collarbone.

"Oh Jack…", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never want to lose ye again…", she said as sincerely as she could. Jack looked down at her and smiled… Just as he was about to begin kissing her again, he noticed a large scar that trailed from her chest, down to her thigh… it was DEFANITELY not there when she left him.

"Phoenix…", Jack said seriously, inspecting the scar. "What's this luv?", he asked, looking in her eyes while he trailed the scar with his finger. Phoenix's eyes looked as though they filled with fear for a moment as she tried to find her words.

"It's nothin'… just an old battle scar…", she said with a laugh. Jack looked in her eyes; he knew she was lying. "Ye dare 'ave the nerve to lie to me luv?", Jack said with a grin.

"Oh shut up and make luv to me…", Phoenix said using her tongue to swirl around Jack's 'Adam's Apple', making Jack shiver. Jack slowly squirmed out of Phoenix's reach and began to undress himself. As Phoenix saw each body part slowly reveal herself, she could feel herself slowly fill with wanton by the second.

Once Jack was completely undressed, he turned to Phoenix, only to be jumped on from the bed, and slammed into the wall. Phoenix's lips pressed furious against Jack's as her legs were wrapped tightly around Jack's waist. Jack kissed her back with just as much furiousness and tightly gripped her behind, moaning into her mouth.

"Mmm, I've been a very bad girl Captain…", Phoenix moaned, making Jack grin sinfully, "…and I think ye need to, mmm, give me a good, mmm, punishment…", she finished, putting her feet to the ground, and breaking their kiss. Jack looked at her, his loins burning, his mouth watering, and his eyes filling with pure lust… he hadn't felt this way in a **long** time.

As jack stared at his beauty with wanton, he slowly edged towards the bedroom door; his eyes never leaving contact with Phoenix's. A sly grin slowly appeared on Jack's face when he felt the knob of the door, and gently locked it.

Jack looked down at his very-aroused member and smiled up at Phoenix. "I think 'e sees somethin' 'e wants… wouldn't ye agree?", Jack said, walking closer to Phoenix. She couldn't help but giggle as Jack slowly crawled onto the bed, and straddled her.

"This 'as been buggin' me all day…", he said as he quickly untied his bandana, throwing it to the ground, making his dreadlocks fall down his face and back. Phoenix gently brushed them over his shoulder and placed her hands behind Jack's neck, pulling his mouth down to hers in a loving kiss.

"Mmm luv… I can't wait any longer…", Jack sighed as he slowly pushed apart Phoenix's legs. Phoenix agreed, and cooperated with Jack's wants willingly.

He slowly pushed himself into her, making himself moan… along with Phoenix. Jack smiled down at Phoenix, wanting to ask someone if this was another hallucination or the real thing. He looked into Phoenix's eyes as he slowly pumped inside of her. Her eyes filled with love as she kissed Jack gently on his neck.

"Oh luv… I'm never lettin' ye go…", Jack moaned as he began to pick up speed with Phoenix. Jack moved harder and faster, making Phoenix moan his name loudly. Jack couldn't help but smile, knowing that it was him that was making her feel good, and it was her that was beneath him.

Jack pumped into her without mercy, making her moan his name loudly, and hard, making her nails dig into his back. He could feel the cool air against the welts on his back, but didn't care… it was Phoenix who caused them… so it was fine with him.

Jack could feel himself slowly approaching the end as he quickly pulled out of his lover. Phoenix looked shocked and disappointed for a moment.

"What's the matt---", she began. "Shhh…", Jack ended, putting two finger to Phoenix's lips. Jack slowly pulled Phoenix off the bed with him, and walked her over to the wall.

"Ye said ye were a bad lil' lass… so ye get a punishment…", Jack grinned as he pinned Phoenix' hands to the wall; Phoenix facing the wall, and Jack hugging her from behind.

Jack slowly kissed a trail along her shoulder blades, and pressed his hard member against her behind. Jack placed his head over her shoulder, his left hands over her left hand on the wall, and his right hand caressing her behind.

"How bad 'ave ye been?", Jack whispered seductively in her ear, gently placing kisses on the outline of her ear. His hand caressed all over her behind as he gently squeezed it.

"Mmm… I've…", Phoenix began, noticing that Jack's hand was gone from her behind, "…been a very bad gi---", Phoenix was cut off by a sharp slap to her behind., making her gasp. Jack grinned evilly as he gently rubbed where he hit her.

Phoenix bit her lip with a grin, and moaned quietly. "I asked ye a question luv…", Jack whispered in her ear. "So answer me… how bad 'ave ye been?", he asked her again.

"I've been a very bad---", Phoenix was cut-off yet again by another sharp slap to the behind, given from Jack. Phoenix bit her lip once more, and moaned Jack's name.

After a couple more attempts… Phoenix was able to say her full answer, making Jack stop. Jack gently rubbed her behind, he'd made sore, and positioned himself behind her. He leaned over on he back, kissing her neck while her hands wrapped around his head.

"Time for yer punishment luv…", Jack said seductively as he slowly entered her from behind, her body pressed against the wall, making her wince and moan. Jack held on to her hips as he began to make love to her as if there was no tomorrow.

About 15 minutes later, Jack finally slowed down, and gently pulled himself out of Phoenix, making her knees almost buckle from the 'work-out' Jack had just given her. Jack grinned triumphantly as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her lovingly.

He held her until her breathing returned to normal, and slowly took his head from her shoulder, and looked at her in the eyes. They looked in each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and then began to kiss gently and softly.

Jack slowly pulled Phoenix to the bed, making himself fall onto the bed, and letting Phoenix crawl atop him, straddling his waist.

"Take that off luv… ye know how I love it when yer hair's down…", Jack said, referring to her bandana. Phoenix smiled, and slowly reached her hand up to her head, slowly un-doing the bandana, as Jack's hands caressed her time-glass form, starting with around her chest, down to her hips.

With that, Phoenix could feel Jack's member begin to throb beneath her more and more. She smiled down at him as she threw her bandana to the ground, letting her golden dreadlocks fall down her chest and back, the moonlight shining on her caramel skin, making Jack want her all the more.

"My stallion…", phoenix said with an evil grin as she placed her hands on Jack's chest, and slowly lowered herself onto Jack's stiffened member, making his eyes shut tight, and his toes curl. She ignored Jack's moan, and then slowly got off of Jack… teasing him once again.

She could see Jack grin in the moonlight as she lowered herself once more. She got off once again, making Jack's grin, and as she lowered herself down the next time, she did it with force, making his member plunge into her, attracting a loud moan from Jack's lips.

She began to ride Jack slowly, picking up the pace, and then faster and faster, making Jack's thighs tense, and making him bite down hard on his lip.

Phoenix began to moan herself as she rode Jack like an animal, making them both moan loudly, filling the room with pure ecstasy and pleasure.

"Luv… Oh me god! Phoenix! Don't stop… URGH!", Jack moaned, making faces of pleasure and eagerness. Phoenix bit her lips and rode Jack harder and harder, making Jack almost scream her name.

"Say me name luv! Please!", Jack begged with his eyes tightly shut.

"Oh Jack… My strong captain… Jack! Please… empty yerself in me Jack… explode in me Jack…", Phoenix moaned, making Jack tip off the edge.

Jack's hips bucked upwards as he moaned her name once more, feeling her come to her end as well, as her womanhood felt tighter against jack's member. He exploded within her, filling her with his essence… making himself feel at peace, knowing he was with the woman he loved once more.

"Mmmm, luv…", Jack moaned, as his body slowly became relaxed. Phoenix's sweaty body fell atop Jack's sweaty body as they lay there for a few moments, letting the sounds of there heavy breathing fill the room.

oooooooooo

Jack and Phoenix laid in their position for a good 20 minutes; Phoenix letting Jack's hands slowly wander her body. Phoenix slowly got off of Jack's body, and positioned herself in his arms, her head and hand on his chest… just as she remembered.

"Jack…", Phoenix began to speak, Jack noticing she was gently sobbing. "…It's been hell without ye 'ere with me…", she said quietly , as her tears gently fell on Jack's chest. Jack felt like crying himself, but decided against it, and instead gently caressed her.

"It's alright luv… I'm 'ere now… and I'm not goin' anywhere…", he reassured her. Jack got up from under Phoenix, and sat up. He then took the light bed sheets, and pulled them over himself and Phoenix. He then wrapped his arms around Phoenix… his body facing her trembling one. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, and gently placed his chin beside her head.

"Let it out luv…", he said as he rubbed her back. Jack sighed deeply, feeling nothing but hate for Davy Jones for doing this to them. He clenched his jaw, and vowed he'd never let anyone take her away from him without a fight…

Phoenix's sobbing shortly subsided, and jack could tell she was half-asleep. He relaxed into the pillow his head was resting on, and let out a sigh of relief… knowing she was in his arms… safe.

"I love ye…", he said softly, and then slowly fell into dreamland…


	7. Be A Good Dad

**CHAPTER 7: Be A Good Dad…**

The next morning… Phoenix gently stirred in the bed, pressing her backside against Jack's member… arousing something deep within the pirate.

A grin slowly stretched across Jack's face as he felt his member grow hard against his lover's behind. Jack then gently kissed Phoenix's back ,making her shudder. She giggled and the hit Jack behind her.

"None of that…", she said, slowly getting out of the bed. Jack's smile depleted as he laid down under the sheets, his hands behind his head. Phoenix got out of the bed and walked across the room to the bathroom, beginning a bath.

"Please luv!", Jack begged from the other room, his member making a tent out of the sheets that lay on him.

Suddenly, Jack heard loud banging, and many footsteps outside the door. He made a confused face for a moment, then a shocked one when he saw his daughter bolt through the room door.

"DADDY! GOO'MORNIN'!", Raven yelled as she ran to the bed. "NO!", Jack shouted, until he felt Raven jump on him… her knees colliding with his no-longer-stiff member.

On collision, Jack's face looked as though he just drank a tub full of lemon juice. He bit his lip hard and looked in his daughter's eyes.

"Ye okay dad?", she asked innocently, her eyes shining. Jack could do nothing but nod. Phoenix rushed into the room when she heard Jack shout. When she saw where Raven was, and how Jack's face looked… she put two and two together.

"Oh no…", she ran over to Raven and picked her up, allowing Jack to turn onto the belly, and rub himself better without his daughter knowing what he was doing.

"Raven… don't jump on yer father like that…", Phoenix said to her daughter, almost disappointed. Raven looked at Jack, and her eyes filled with water.

Jack's breathing steadied, and he sat up to look at Raven… he expected he would be furious with her, but that face of hers, made his heart melt.

"Come 'ere princess…", Jack said with outstretched arms. Phoenix brought Raven over to Jack, letting Raven hug him tightly, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"I sorry daddy…", she whispered to Jack. He smiled and rubbed Raven's back.

"That's alright luv… was just an accident right?", he reassured her. Raven didn't move or say anything… so being the loving father he was… Jack pulled her off his chest and pinned her to the bed, beginning to tickle her all over, letting the room fill with the sounds of his daughter's innocent laughs.

"Dad! Stooooop!", she whined as she smiled and giggled. Jack laughed along with her, and stopped looking into her eyes. Jack then pointed at his own cheek, and Raven smiled, jumping up and kissing his cheek.

Jack grinned proudly. "Alright luv… ye go downstairs, annnd… go eat somethin'. I'll be down shortly… alright?", Jack said to his little girl.

She nodded and slowly got off the bed, walking towards the door. "Aye, Aye Daddy!", she saluted Jack before she left the room, making Jack smile.

oooooooooo

As Jack and Phoenix made it down stairs at the same time, their children both smiled at them, while eating some oranges. Jack and Phoenix were completely dressed; Jack was wearing his breeches, boots, shirt, coat, bandana and hat; Phoenix was wearing tight black breeches, a brown bustier matched her boots, and her hair was once more in a ponytail, wearing a bandana.

Jack walked over to Romeo and grabbed an Orange slice from him, earning a punch in the arm from his son.

"Ow!...", Jack said rubbing his arm. Raven and Romeo giggled at their father. "…what're ye feedin' this one?", he said pointing to Romeo. Romeo giggled, and Phoenix rolled her eyes, walking over to the kitchen table. She opened a cupboard and took out the ingredients to make porridge, and began.

Jack sat in between his two kids, and peeled himself an orange, asking the two little ones how they slept. Then, he heard tiny footsteps run down the stairs, along with Will's voice telling her to slow down.

"Angela Turner! You stop it! Now!", Will almost yelled as Angela bolted down the stairs. Angela entered the kitchen and quickly ran out into the living room. Jack and his kids looks simultaneously at a running Angela, then back at Will.

"I'm so sorry Phoenix… she took one of your bandana's, and refuses to give it back…", Will said exasperated. Phoenix turned to Will and smiled.

"That's alright William… let the little pirate 'ave her fun…", she finished, turning back to what she was cooking. Will nodded with a smile and then sat down across from Jack and his children… noticing how Jack's ate his food just as messy as them… Will couldn't suppress a small chuckle.

"What?", Jack asked, accusingly. "Nothing…", Will said, grabbing a banana and peeling it. Jack rolled his eyes and continued to eat his orange. When he bit into a seed it gave him an evil idea.

He gathered about 5 seeds in his mouth and smirked, turning his face to his son, getting ready to spit seeds at him, when Romeo beat him to it, and spit a mouthful into Jack's face, covering it with juice.

Jack's expression fell, as Raven almost fell off her chair with laughter. "Like father, like freakin' son…", Phoenix sighed behind her **THREE** children. Jack began to wipe the juice from his face, and couldn't help but laugh at his own son being so much like him.

"ARGH! Scal'wags!", Angela yelled at the top of her lungs, wearing Phoenix's green bandana on her tiny head. Romeo and Raven laughed and jumped out of their seat, eager to go play pirates with Angela. Angela and Romeo ran out of the room, but Raven stopped, and ran back towards Jack.

"I still luv ye daddy… even if ye're covered with juice…", she finished, very sincerely and seriously. She then gave Jack a hug, and ran laughing out of the room. Jack smiled and looked down at the table, almost bashful, as he felt Will's eyes watching his with a grin.

"Shut up… whelp…", Jack mumbled. Will said nothing, but continued eating his banana. Suddenly Romeo ran back into the room…and walked up beside Jack.

"Dad… give me yer hat…", he said, earning him a smack in the head from Phoenix… who did it very nonchalantly. Romeo rolled his eyes… "Dad, can I _please_… wear yer hat?", he asked annoyed, accenting the _'please'_ . Phoenix gave herself a smile, and continued to cook. Jack smiled down at his son and took off his hat, placing it crookedly atop Romeo's head.

Romeo gave Jack a mock bow… and ran from the room, holding his small cutlass in the air. Jack smiled after him and continued to eat his oranges.

Elizabeth came down the stairs almost as soon as Romeo ran out of the room. She looked very clean and prim as she went and took a seat beside Will.

"Good morning everyone… I think that was the best bath I've had in a long while…", Elizabeth said with a smile. Phoenix smiled at her politely, and the turned away continuing to cook.

"Was it good 'cause ye touched yerself in naughty places?", Jack asked, chuckling at his own joke. Elizabeth and Will both glare sternly at Jack, but then smiled when Phoenix slapped him upside his head.

Jack choked on some juice from the orange, and gave Phoenix a dirty look. Phoenix smiled at him innocently, then placed a small kiss on the top of his nose, making him grin slightly.

"ALRIGHT! KIDS! BREAKFAST IS READY! COME IN 'ERE!", Phoenix yelled out the door, attracting their attention.

oooooooooo

About 45 minutes later… everyone had finished eating, and Elizabeth and Will had left with Angela, to go explore the town and shops.

As Jack sat back in his chair, he held Phoenix in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Raven and Romeo talked with each other quietly as they played a game with their toys on the kitchen floor.

"Luv… when shall we be married?", Jack asked Phoenix out of nowhere. Her expression looked a bit taken aback, as she opened her mouth to speak but said nothing. Jack waved his arm in the air waiting for an answer.

Phoenix's back straightened, "As soon as we get a blessin' from me father…", she said, sternly. Jack's expression fell and he rolled his eyes, highly annoyed.

"Do ye not remember what 'appened last time we encountered one of yer male relatives?", Jack said to her, making his point. Phoenix got off Jack's lap.

"That doesn't mean me father is the same!", Phoenix snapped at Jack. "I don't care… I'm not goin' to yer father for a freakin' _blessin'_…", he said, embellishing 'blessin' while rolling his eyes.

"But it means somethin' to me Jack…", Phoenix said, looking almost hurt. Jack rubbed his face with his hand, "We 'ave two blessin's already, assurin' that I'll always be 'ere for ye… so why do we 'ave to go through more trouble to ask yer bloody father?", Jack asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around Phoenix's waist.

Jack kissed her jaw gently as she clenched it, making her smile. "How would ye feel if the man Raven grew up to love, didn't ask ye for yer blessin' Jack?", she asked him. Jack looked down at Raven and then back up at Phoenix.

"Well… I've already decided, if any man goes near Raven, I'll castrate him…", he finished with a smile. Phoenix laughed and the rolled her eyes. "Why are all men so protective?", Phoenix sighed looking at Jack.

"It's in our nature luv… part of life… live with it…", Jack said with a grin. Phoenix walked away from Jack and sat down at the table, taking out a bottle of rum. Jack's face lit up at he charged to the table and sat down, ready for the bottle of sweet nectar.

Jack drank down almost half the bottle in one swig, making Phoenix roll her eyes, and Romeo's eyes light up with admiration for his father. Jack finished, and placed the bottle on the table, smiling at Phoenix. Phoenix couldn't help but smile at Jack's action, but then looked at the floor.

"Jack…", she began. "…please?", she asked, looking up at Jack, making a pout-face, causing Jack's heart to melt like candle-wax.

Jack sighed heavily, and rolled his yes looking away from Phoenix. "Fine… we leave in a week…", he said through gritted teeth. Phoenix's face lit up and she grabbed Jack's face in her hands, kissing his lips passionately. Jack couldn't help but smile as he felt her tongue explore his mouth.

"EWWWW!", they heard their twins say simultaneously, causing them to both chuckle. Romeo and Raven were making the most disgusted faces one could ever see. Jack kissed Phoenix quickly once more, and then went over and crouched beside his son.

"Come with me son… I 'ave to 'ave a father-to-son chat with ye… alright?", Jack said to Romeo. Romeo looked at his father quizzically for a moment, then reluctantly got up, and followed him outside, and down the beach.

Phoenix stayed behind and looked at Raven… "Come on, time for a bath, and to get yer hair done…", Phoenix said, lifting Raven up into her arms.

oooooooooo

As Jack walked down the beach wit his son, nothing was said for some moments. They finally reached the shoreline, where Jack sat down and motioned for Romeo to do the same.

Jack looked over the water crashing against the rocks, and the calm water-line rising and receding in a steady motion. Romeo was looking out at the water as well, as Jack turned to face him.

"Romeo…", Jack began, "…yer my son. My first born son… and I needed ye to know that I will always love ye", Jack paused as Romeo gave him a weird look, "I'm new to this father thing… so bear with me…", he said holding up his hands.

Jack grinned as his son chuckled at him, and began to speak again, "I don't really know what I should say, but I know I wanted to give ye this…", he said, reaching to his hair, and pulling off one of the many trinkets that adorned his dreadlocks. He held it up in-front of himself for a moment, examining it, and then grinned, reaching over to Romeo's unruly hair.

"Why asn't yer mother put yer hair in dreads?", Jack asked, while he began to braid his son's hair. Romeo shrugged as Jack's question, then began to flinch when he felt yanking on his scalp.

"Oh calm down…", Jack said, as Romeo gave him a deadly glare.

Almost half an hour later, Jack had finally finished Romeo's hair. His braids weren't exactly neat, but they looked like Jack's, and that's all that mattered to him. Jack looked at his son with a smile when he saw the trinket in his hair.

"Ye see that dangly thing son?", Jack pointed to it; Romeo played with it with his fingers for a moment then nodded. "That belonged to yer grandfather… and yer great-grandfather… which is me dad, and me dad's dad… savvy?", Jack stated.

Romeo looked stunned for a moment, then re-examined the trinket. "Thanks dad… I promise I won't lose it…", Romeo said, reassuring Jack he could trust Romeo with the heirloom. Jack smiled at his son then stood up. They began to walk back up to the house when Jack spoke again.

"Now fer the real talk! Women… son…", Jack said almost airily, "…nothin' makes a man happier than a good woman…", at that, Romeo scrunched up his face in disgust. Jack chuckled, and patted his son on the head. "Ye'll understand someday boy… Now, bosoms… a gift sent from god… lemme tell ye why…", jack began with a smile as he and his son walked up to the house.

oooooooooo

A week had passed, and the Sparrow's and Turner's were getting ready to leave on the 'Black Pearl'. Jack's lengthy talk with his son had a deep affect on Romeo… Romeo was acting so much like his father, that Jack walked around the whole week triumphantly.

Phoenix and Elizabeth were upstairs getting a few last things packed in the morning, while the others waited downstairs. After a few moments, Phoenix called downstairs to Romeo.

"Romeo! Come and get yer things… they're still in yer room!", she bellowed, making Romeo run up the stairs to grab his belongings.

About 2 days earlier… Phoenix had sold the house to an elderly couple, and had not regretted any of it. She was happy to finally be back with Jack… and being able to live with him… whether it be on Tortuga, or on his ship… as long as they were a family.

"Almost ready luv?", Jack asked while he carried a small chest full of Phoenix's undergarments… Jack wanted to keep the exotic-wear very safe and protected… horny bugger. :) Phoenix rolled her eyes at Jack and smiled as she descended the stairs.

"Yes, I'm ready now… and who said ye could carry those?", Phoenix questioned. "I'm captain, and what I say goes, and what I say is that I get to carry ye lil' nymph-panties… savvy?", Jack said with a lusty grin.

"Oh for Christ's sake…", Phoenix said exasperated and rolling her eyes. Jack chuckled, and led the way out of the house.

"Where's ye get these anyways luv? I've always wanted to ask ye… because well, they're very sexy… like they're string, but undergarments at the same time…", Jack finished with a thinking-face.

"Some are from India, some are from Egypt, and some from Singapore…", Phoenix finished, walking beside Jack. Jack stopped for a moment and looked out into the sky, very distant-like.

"Ahhh, Singapore… is there nothin' about ye that _doesn't_ make me happy?", Jack finished, with an airy grin.

oooooooooo

Romeo couldn't wait to leave the house, but Raven on the other hand, was extremely sad to be leaving her home. The one place she knew she'd always be safe. As Phoenix and Jack were carrying things, Will held Raven as Elizabeth held Angela, and they walked all the way to the ship.

"It's alright Raven… You'll love your father's ship… it's exciting…", Will told Raven as they walked, "…think about all the adventures you'll be going on… with your mother and father beside you the whole way!", Will finished, trying to make Raven smile.

Raven face lit up when Will said that, and she giggled. She never thought of that… her mom AND dad there, with her. Seeing places she's heard of from her bedtime stories… she couldn't wait.


	8. A Turn for the Worst

**CHAPTER 8: A Turn for the Worst…**

The 'Black Pearl' was off already, sailing into the sunset. Jack and Phoenix had surprised their children with their cabin, filled with decorations from Jack's many adventures. Romeo and Raven sat on their new beds, examining the many objects on their bedside tables, and pictures on their walls.

Their cabin wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. There was a bed in each corner, each big enough for an adult to sleep on; there was a small dresser to one side of the small cabin, and a single window, shining into the room.

Romeo sat on his bed and began to play with one of the toy horses her found in a small trunk at the edge of his bed (Jack had bought a trunk full of toys from the town a couple of days before the ship left port; Jack figured he needed to get them things to occupy themselves during long voyages).

"Ye two alright in 'ere then?", Jack asked, standing at the door. Raven and Romeo didn't acknowledge Jack as they were playing with their new toys. Jack grinned, "…I'll take that as a yes…", he said, and walked away from there cabin. Phoenix was standing at the railing of the ship, with her eyes closed, basking in the sweet taste of freedom. She opened her eyes once more, staring at the sunset in-front of her.

"Ye happy luv?", Jack asked Phoenix while he gently snaked him arms around her waist. Phoenix smiled, closing her eyes once more..

"I love it Jack… The feeling of being able to journey anywhere again… to be able to be free on the open waters… it's like 'eaven", she finished, turning around in Jack's arms, and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I thought **I** was like 'eaven to ye…", Jack said, looking at Phoenix with mock-disappointment. Phoenix smiled up at Jack, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Ye are like heaven to me… my sweet Sex-God…", Phoenix said huskily, making a shiver go down Jack's spine. Jack closed his eyes and then looked own at Phoenix slowly.

"I'm quite sorry I have to do this luv… but I think I'll 'ave to maroon ye…", Jack said with a smile, earning a mock-shocked face from Phoenix.

"Oh heavens no! Where shall I be marooned?", Phoenix said dramatically and sarcastically. Jack chuckled then moved his lips to her ear, placing a gentle kiss.

"…in me cabin, luv", Jack said, quietly, his voice over-flowing with lust. Phoenix laughed and then began to walk away from Jack.

"Ye'll just 'ave to catch me first, now won't ye?", she said seductively. Jack smirked and then quickly slapped her behind, making her jump. Jack laughed once more and then walked over to his children's cabin.

"Now! Ye two!", Jack called his children, grabbing their attentions. "Don't bother yer mother or me, until about…", he paused, waving his arm around, estimating a time in his head, "…until about 2 hours from now, alright?", he finished.

"Are ye and mom gunna be kissin' in there?", Romeo asked, innocently. Jack straightened his back, and held his head high, "None of yer bees-wax…", he stated, making his children laugh. Jack chuckled and then turned to leave.

"No botherin?", he asked while he was walking away. He then heard a faint, "Aye, Aye Daddy…", and chuckled, walking into his cabin, to ravish his nymph.

oooooooooo

While Jack and Phoenix were occupied (A/N: cough, cough), Gibbs and Jacobs were in the galley, playing a game of cards with Will and the young cabin boy, Walker. The three men were trying to explain to Walker why Jack had brought Phoenix aboard the 'Pearl' with his children. And Even more, why he was willing to go and meet her father, even though her father wanted him dead.

"Well young lad…", Gibbs began. "When a man loves woman, 'e can't keep 'is mind on nothin' else. If she is bad, 'e can't see it!", he said, exaggerating his point. "She can do no wrong, he'd turn 'is back on 'is best friend… if 'e put 'er down", Gibbs finished, shaking his head looking at his cards.

Jacobs nodded in a agreement and looked at Walker, "Ye see, When a man love a woman. He's spend 'is very last shilling, tryin' to 'old on to what 'e needs. He'd give up all 'is comfort, and sleep out in the rain, if she said, that's the way it oughta be…", he finished, tapping his nose, in a "Savvy" – way.

Walker shook his head, "Women are trouble then eh?", he finished, making the men chuckle. Will smiled for a moment, thinking of Elizabeth, and what he'd do and give up for her.

"When a man loves a woman… even if she played him for a fool, he's the very last soul to know it", Will finished, sighing as he put down a hand of cards, winning the game.

Walker just shook his head, and sighed. "So the Captain's soft huh?", he asked Gibbs. Jacobs gave him a deadly glare.

"Jack Sparrow is one of the bravest and toughest men I know… He's only soft with the woman 'e loves, for a reason. Don't ye dare disrespect him in me presence again? Ye here me?", Jacobs threatened Walker. Walker gulped hard, and nodded.

"Besides… I'd kill to 'ave what Jack 'as right now… his own ship, a lovin' woman, a son AND daughter...", Jacob's sighed, re-dealing the cards amongst the men. "… he's just lucky I suppose", he finished, placing a bet.

"Well, well, well… what do we 'ave 'ere? Playin' without dear ol' Jack… that's like treason…", Jack finished with a chuckle, and earning a chuckle from the men.

Jack sat down beside Will, and placed his bet, biting into an apple he picked up from the table. Walker was staring at Jack, which made Jack roll his eyes and rest on his forearms on the table.

"What?", Jack said exasperated, looking at the young boy. Walker chocked on his words for a second then looked back down at his cards, "Nothin' Captain, sir…", he finished, examining his cards.

"That's what I thought…", Jack said, straightening his back, and putting down a hand of cards on the table, winning the game.

oooooooooo

The next 3 weeks or so, the 'Black Pearl' had reached Port Royal. Jack figured that since Phoenix's father was believed to be in the Cayman Island area, they might as well drop off the Turner's on their way. The ship was approaching the secret cove, Raven was holding onto Angela as they were both crying.

"Daddy! I don't want 'er to go!", Raven yelled at Jack, making an angry face. Jack rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, highly tired of her attitude.

"Ye'll see 'er again soon! I promise ye… alright?", Jack tried to reason with his daughter. Will rubbed his face with his hands as he listened to his daughter join the protest.

"Oh bloody hell…", Phoenix and Elizabeth both sighed as they came up on deck, seeing their daughters carrying-on. Phoenix and Elizabeth took control and grabbed each of their daughter in their arms. Elizabeth turned to Will.

"Why didn't you just pick her up?", she asked confused. Will looked dumbfounded, because as soon as each girl was in their mothers' arms, they stopped crying. Jack's mouth was agape as he looked at the two women with their daughters.

"Honestly… I thought ye two were some… fierce… almighty, rulers of all…", Phoenix said sarcastically. Some of the crew chuckled, earning themselves a sharp look from Jack. Phoenix giggled and brought Raven up to the helm to hold on to it, while Elizabeth brought Angela below deck to gather some of her belongings.

Jack looked at phoenix questioningly, "I dunno 'ow she does that…", he said to Will. Will then chuckled and went below deck to his wife and daughter, while Jack went up to the helm.

"Me lil' pirate princess…", Jack hailed Raven, "…ye sane now?", he said with a chuckle, attracting Phoenix's hand to the beck of his head, playfully. Jack laughed with Raven as he picked up his daughter and placed her on a small barrel to stand on.

Jack then placed Raven's hands on two pegs of the helm, and covered them with his own, guiding the ship into the cove. Raven smiled the whole time, admiring her father for letting her steer his ship.

oooooooooo

A short while later, the ship was carefully docked in the cove, hidden from prying eyes. Jack, Phoenix, Romeo and Raven all bid farewell to the Turner's, and Romeo had kissed Angela on the cheek, just like his dad said to do. Which earned him a slap from Angela, but he knew he'd cherish the slap for the rest of his life. (A/N: Come on! All together now! AWWW! Lol :) )

The Turner's thanked Jack and phoenix for the wonderful time, and told them to visit as soon as they could. Jack and Phoenix agreed, and finally got the ship on its way, leaving the Turner's behind.

About 3 hours later, Jack was majestically at the helm, while Phoenix and Raven took a nap on Jack's bed. Romeo was learning from Jacob's how to secure rigging, and what it's for, etc.

Jack smiled down at his son, and thought, "_He's gunna be a great pirate one day._ _After all, he's the product of Phoenix & me… nothin's more pure-blood-pirate than that…_", Jack chuckled at himself proudly.

He didn't even notice Romeo walk up beside him. "Dad…", Romeo said, stepping onto the barrel that was in front of Jack at the helm, "…can I steer it?", Romeo asked. Jack thought for a moment, then nodded. At first Jack had his hand over Romeo's like he'd down with Raven, but after a few moments, he let go, to see what would happen.

Sure enough, Romeo guided the ship perfectly, making his father proud, and beam with joy. Jack rubbed Romeo's head with his hand in praise, messing the boy's hair in process. He then chuckled, but his expression quickly fell.

"CAP'N! THERE'S A STORM AHEAD! LOOKS LIKE A HURRICAINE!", Jack heard yell from the crow's nest. "We'll reach it in less than 10 minutes…", Jack said aloud. Everyone felt the winds, but thought nothing of it at the time. Jack quickly told Gibbs to man the helm, as he grabbed Romeo and brought him to the mizzenmast.

Jack began to tie a rope around Romeo's waist. "This 'ere is called a safety-line… hold on to it with yer life, alright?", Jack said, making Romeo a bit scared. Jack then ran into his cabin, stumbling as he felt the ship lurch in the fierce-growing waters.

Phoenix jumped up when she felt the lunge. "Jack…", she said tiredly. "No time luv… it's a hurricane… I want ye and Raven to take a safety line… NOW!", Jack basically ordered. Phoenix knew better than to argue, and quickly picked up Raven and carried her to the mizzenmast with her brother. She tied her on, and told her the same thing Jack had told Romeo.

Suddenly, the ship lunged even more, feeling the harsh waters rise beneath them. Jack ran up to the helm, and began directing the ship out of the hurricane's path. Phoenix however, went to help the other men tie down things, and secure the sails.

The winds grew fierce by the second as Jack tried his best to keep the ship on-path. The ship began to toss everyone around, including Jack, who had to struggle with standing his ground a few times. Raven was frightened, and Romeo was excited, as he watched his parents deal with the ship.

The ship was slowly going around the hurricane now, and had avoided it by merely a hair. The waters were still rough however, tossing the ship about. Jack told Gibbs to take the helm as he ran over to Phoenix to help her with maintaining the sails. The water poured over onto the deck, making it slippery, hard for anyone to run without slipping.

As the waters went rough again, Jack ran back up to the helm, not noticing that Phoenix had encountered a small problem with holding down the sails.

Romeo saw it however, and wanted to help. He quickly untied himself from his safety line and tried to run over to his mother, falling a few times in the process.

"MOM!", he yelled out, but the sound of the crashing waves drowning out his tiny voice. Jack saw Phoenix finally, and rushed over to help. When Romeo saw this, he smiled and decided to try to get back to the safety line. But just as he reached it, a giant wave came crashing against the ship.

Romeo tried to hold onto the rope, but it slipped out of his hands, causing him to slide over to the railing of the ship. He screamed for his father to help, but Jack couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly the ship lurched once more, throwing many barrels overboard… along with Jack's son.

As Romeo was tossed overboard, he felt his heart in his throat, and his whole body share with fear. He saw his father and mother on the other side of the ship, much too far to be able to notice their son was gone. As Romeo crashed into the water, he felt alone, and stranded.

The waves were crashing from all around, as he tried his best to swim over to a barrel that had flown overboard with him. He grabbed onto it, and held on with dear-life, and the waters were slowly becoming calmer. Romeo began to scream for his parents, feeling his throat get sore, and his lungs get tired, watching his father's ship, slowly sail into the distance.

By the time the water was calm, and Romeo had a firm grip on the barrel, the ship was merely a speck in the horizon.

oooooooooo

As the ship was out of the way of the storm, the crew yelled and shouted with joy. Phoenix and Jack chuckled as they walked over to where their children were.

They both saw Phoenix first and went over to her. She was soaking wet with a frown on her face, glaring at Jack. "Looks like ye need a bath and some dry clothes, eh princess?", Jack said, untying Raven and picking her up in his arms. Phoenix laughed and rolled her eyes at Jack.

As she finished laughing, she walked over to where Romeo was to have been. "And how did ye fare? Me little pirate prince?", Phoenix said, walking around the mizzenmast, ending up back at Jack. She gave Jack a confused face.

"I thought ye said Romeo was with a safety line?", she said, her expression becoming worried. Jack's smiled fell and he quickly put down Raven. He ran around the mizzenmast, like a dog chasing his own tail, looking for his son… but he was nowhere to be found.

"I TIED HIM UP! RIGHT 'ERE!", Jack yelled as he looked down at the rope he'd used. He held it up and examined it. It hadn't been cut, but more untied. Phoenix felt her eyes well with water as she put two-and-two together. She could feel her body begin to shake, as she walked over to Jack and examined the rope for herself.

"No…", she said, feeling her lungs pain with lack of air. Phoenix then felt her tears stream steadily down her cheeks as she screamed, running over to the back of the ship, almost jumping over board. Jack had to grab her before she dove in, pulling her onto the ground with him.

She turned around in his arms and began pounding her fists on his chest. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I NEED MY SON!", she cried. Jack's expression was blank, and his face was almost pale as chalk… he couldn't fathom the idea of his son being gone.

Phoenix cried into Jack's arms as Jack held her tightly. Raven slowly approached her parents who were on the ground. She looked at them skeptically for a moment, then tried to speak. "Mom… Dad… what's wrong?", she asked, as gently as she could. She knew her parents were hurting, but didn't know why.

"My son…", Phoenix cried into Jack's chest. Jack said nothing as he looked out into the waters, at the gray in the sky, out in the distance. His son was gone, and he could do nothing about it. He slowly stood up, holding Phoenix's trembling body in his arms. He slowly walked with her across the deck to his cabin.

Phoenix jumped away from him however and decided he was hiding from her. She quickly ran into every cabin below-deck, checking everywhere; Jack's cabin, the galley, the brig, and lastly, Romeo's cabin. She prayed for Romeo to be there when she opened the door, probably playing with a toy, or even sleeping under his sheets. But she saw nothing… making her fall to the ground on her knees once more.

Jack walked up behind her slowly and hugged her shaking form. "Ye killed him…", Phoenix said through clenched teeth. Jack looked confused for a moment as he stood up, along with Phoenix. Phoenix slowly turned around, her eyes red from crying, and her cheeks soaking with tears.

She slowly walked towards jack, who was now backing away from Phoenix. "Ye were the fool who didn't secure his line! SO IT'S YER FAULT!", she yelled at Jack, causing many of the crew members to look. Jack looked at her with a shocked face, which quickly turned furious.

"How DARE ye think I did this to me own son!", Jack yelled, his voice trembling with anger. Phoenix then laughed with disgust and punched Jack as hard as she possibly could, in the jaw. Jack's head whipped around hard, making him grab his jaw.

"Yer a bloody bitch! Ye know that?", Jack yelled at her. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. "Don't ye DARE say it was me fault! YE WENCH!", Jack yelled, furiously. Raven saw everything, and couldn't believe that man was her father. The same one who made her laugh, and cared for her.

Raven could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks at the view of Jack standing over her mother's shaking body. Jack didn't know what to do and quickly walked into his cabin, slamming the door behind himself. He then collapsed onto his knees and began to weep and moan.

"My son… my first born son… gone…", Jack yelled to himself, while his fists pounded the ground. Meanwhile, Phoenix slowly stood up and ran into her children's cabin, collapsing onto Romeo's bed, crying and screaming.

Raven didn't know what to do and slowly walked into her cabin with her mother, and gently got into bed with her. Phoenix quickly wrapped her arms around Raven and hugged her while she cried. Raven hugged her mother back as she felt her shaking.

"It's ok Mom… he'll come back", Raven whispered. She was sure her brother was fine, and could take care of himself. Regardless, Raven still missed him, and could feel a few tears fall for the loss of him.

Phoenix gently cried with her daughter, until she was in a deep slumber…


	9. Tension Rises

**CHAPTER 9: Tension Rises…**

Not very long after Romeo saw his father's ship appear to be nothing more than a speck in the distance, he heard sounds of waves crashing behind him. When he looked around, he saw a massive ship, bigger than any he'd seen before. It was large, and a deep-brown color. The ship began to approach, when someone on-board spotted him.

"SOMEONE'S FALLEN OVERBOARD SIR!", he heard someone yell out from the ship. Romeo instinctively waved his hands signaling he wasn't dead. He saw the ship's anchor fall into the water and quickly slow down about 30 feet away from him.

Romeo then saw a small rowboat be lowered into the water, along with a woman and 2 men. He tried his best to swim over, but couldn't manage. The rowboat was at him in no-time, and quickly pulled him in. As he looked up, he saw the woman, who had a long pony-tail of gray, and the two men, who were very meager, but well-toned.

The woman smiled at Romeo and covered him with a blanket. "Ye'll be alright now lad… don't ye worry…", the strange woman said to Romeo, making him feel a little bit more at ease. Romeo's body began to shiver underneath the blanket, but he didn't think about it, as he looked at the woman, noticing how strangely familiar she looked.

As they reached the ship, the small boat was pulled up onto the deck. The three adults jumped out, while Romeo continued to sit in the boat. The woman looked at him then smiled. She then walked over to him and picked him up, carrying him in her arms to what Romeo thought, was the Captain's cabin.

As they entered, Romeo looked around at all the different paintings and artifacts around the room. It was a MUCH larger cabin's than his father's… and he thought that cabin was massive. There was a large burgundy desk to the side of the cabin, surrounded by chairs. The bay windows around the room, let the sunset shine through the window, giving the room a warm glow.

The older woman put Romeo down on the Captain's bed, and smiled. She then took another blanket and wrapped it around him. She bent down in front of Romeo, looking him in the eyes. "Are ye scared?", she asked, very sweetly.

Romeo looked at her sternly, "No", he said, his eyes not moving from hers. Suddenly he heard the door open, and a tall-ish man came striding in, as if he was drunk. He was wearing dark blue breeches, a cream-colored blouse, and a large brown coat, topped off with a brown tri-corn hat that hat a feather protruding from it.

Romeo stared at the man as he walked over to Romeo. The older woman continued to look at Romeo, not paying attention to the man that walked into the room. As the man walked closer to Romeo, he was about to speak, when Romeo cut him short.

"Are ye the Captain?", the older man nodded. Romeo couldn't see all of his hair, but it was un-kept, with some dreadlocks, and some loose hair. His hair was a dark brown, mixed with some gray. He was clean-shaven, and had dark brown eyes.

"Well then…", Romeo began, "Ye should know that if ye dare hurt me, me father with slice yer throat!", Romeo told the man through clenched teeth. The older woman gave Romeo a smile, and the older man laughed heartily.

"Is that right lad?", the man said. Romeo nodded, giving the man his best "I'm-A-Mean-Pirate" face. "What's yer name lad? And how are ye?", the older man asked Romeo with a smile. Romeo stared at him for a moment, then decided to answer.

"Almost 6 years, and me name is Romeo Jackson Sparrow", he said firmly, straightening his back, just like his father. The faces of the two pirates in front of Romeo fell, and the woman stood up slowly. They both edged back from Romeo slightly, as if they were examining him. The older man put his hand to his chin and began to think. Suddenly he spotted the small trinket that was dangling from Romeo's hair. His hand fell from his chin, and his eyes widened.

"That can't be…", the man said, almost in disbelief. The older woman spotted it also, and then gave each other an "Oh-My-God", look. The woman crouched down in front of Romeo once more, and looked him in the eyes.

"What's yer father's name lad?", she asked him, very seriously, her eyes glistening. Romeo looked back and forth between the two people, and then his gaze fell back to the woman's eyes.

"Captain Jack Sparrow… and if ye hurt me, he'll hunt ye down!", Romeo said, seriously, almost trying to scare the two. The woman began laughing merrily, and the man rubbed his head while chuckling. Suddenly the woman wrapped her arms around Romeo and began planting kisses all over his face. Romeo squirmed until he got free, and looked at the woman as if she were insane.

"Yer father is REALLY Jack Sparrow?", the older woman asked, then shaking her head, "I mean… _Captain_, Jack Sparrow?", she finished with a laugh. Romeo nodded again, earning himself to be picked up by the older woman and spun around in her arms while she laughed.

Romeo didn't understand what was going on, but he somehow felt quite warm in the woman's embrace… he felt safe. The older man walked over to Romeo, and looked him in the eyes, studying them almost. He then began to nod in disbelief. "He looks just like 'im darling…", the Captain said to the woman.

"Now… ye obviously know me father, but… who are ye?", Romeo asked, as the old woman placed Romeo back on the bed. The old woman looked at Romeo once more with an expression of disbelief.

"I'm yer grandmother… and this is yer grandfather…", she said, almost nervously. Romeo's eyes widened, and he looked at the two old pirates staring at him. He looked back and forth between the two for a short while until it finally registered in his head.

"Yer me what?", he asked, slightly in disbelief himself. The older man began to laugh, and took a seat at the table, facing Romeo on the bed. The man looked at Romeo for a moment…

"Yer father… is me son…", the captain said, looking Romeo in the eyes. Romeo's eyes widened even more at the fact that these two people were the ones who raised his dad, the person he thought was the most powerful in the whole ocean. Romeo looked at the skeptically for a moment, then looked at the floor.

Romeo could feel tears slowly forming in his eyes. He bit his lip, and tried hard for the tears not to flow, but it didn't work. His grandmother ran over to him and hugged him, rubbing his shoulders.

"What's the matter lad?", she asked, sincerely. Romeo hugged her tight, and began to weep more. He missed his parents and sister too much. The thought of possibly never being able to see his dad again, made him sick, and the fact he would probably never smell his mom's hair, or feel her gentle kisses on his forehead, made him want to sleep and never wake up.

"I…. miss me mum and dad…", Romeo cried, holding on tightly to his grandmother's shirt. The woman didn't quite know what to say, and just continued to hug Romeo tightly. Romeo's grandfather, walked over to where the two sat, and crouched down in-front of them.

"It's alright lad… we'll get ye back to them… besides, the good thing is yer with family, eh? Now… tell me Romeo… how'd ye end up out in the ocean?", he finished with a confused face, matching the numerous Romeo had seen adorn his father's face.

"There was a storm, and me mum and dad were 'elpin' secure the lines or somethin', and I wanted to help, so I undid me safety line, and fell overboard…", he paused, "…then they left without me…", he finished, looking at the floor. His grandfather smiled a sincere smile, and hugged Romeo.

"We'll get ye back to yer parents… or me name ain't Captain Grant Sparrow…", he finished with a grin. Romeo giggled at how much he looked like his father. The old woman rolled her eyes however, and shook her head. Grant didn't look to happy, and shrugged, sitting down in his chair.

"Oh, and me name lad, is Mary Sparrow…", she finished, kissing Romeo's cheek. "Now…", she began, standing up with her hands on her hips, "What ye need is a bath, and some dry clothes… so come on, I'll get ye all set…", she finished with a smile, shooing her husband out of the cabin.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, on the 'Black Pearl', tension was so thick, it could be chopped with a sword. It was past sunset now, and the moon was in the sky.

Raven had fallen to sleep with her mother, but was left a lone a little while later, as Phoenix got up slowly and left the cabin. She walked over to the side of the ship, and began to sob quietly. She then felt Jack's strong hands wrap around her waist, and press her close into his chest. Phoenix turned around quickly and pushed jack away from her, almost disgusted.

"Don't ye dare touch me…", Phoenix said, walking away, straight into Jack's cabin. She slammed the door behind her, and sat on the edge of Jack's bed, her face in her hands.

Jack barged into the room shortly after and slammed it twice as hard behind himself (waking Raven…). Jack clenched his jaw and looked at Phoenix… she stood up in-front of him, standing her ground.

"If it weren't for ye, my son would still be 'ere!", she yelled at Jack, earning herself to be backhanded by Jack. He face whipped to the side, but she clenched her jaw, and looked back at Jack in the eyes.

"I hope ye drop de---", and before she finished, she felt Jack's fist collide with her stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. Phoenix moaned for a second or so, but kept her jaw clenched. Phoenix began to say the same thing again, making Jack kick her while she was down.

"If it's anyone's fault… it's yers! Yer the bloody one who made us go in the direction to see yer bloody father! And fer what?", Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. He began to kick her hard in the side, "Fer a soddin'… (kick)…bloody…(kick)…BLESSING! (kick)", he finished, and Phoenix feeling as though she couldn't breathe.

Jack stood over her, breathing heavily, tears in his eyes… he knew what he was doing to Phoenix, but he couldn't help it. Jack saw blood come out of Phoenix's mouth, as she spit it on the floor. Jack kicked her once more and then sat on the edge of his bed, watching Phoenix writhe on his cabin-floor.

"Yer… a fuckin' liar… wretch!", Phoenix shouted at Jack. Jack's jaw clenched as he stood up. Phoenix crawled over to the wall, and slowly raised herself up to lean on the wall, her muscles and ribs sore.

oooooooooo

Raven heard her mother shouts, and she jumped out of bed quickly. She then walked across the deck towards the yelling. When she reached her father's cabin, she gently opened the door, to see her mother bleeding, propping herself up on the wall, and her father looking more angry than she'd ever seen in her life.

Raven felt her tears stream down her face. She never imagined her father could frighten her like he was doing right now. She wanted to run to her mother and help her, but was too afraid of what her father might do to her.

oooooooooo

Jack slowly approached Phoenix, his nostrils flaring and his face red with anger. "I'm a _liar_?", he asked, attempting to stay as calm as possible. Phoenix looked at him in the eyes… as tears began to stream.

"Ye promised… nay, ye _SWORE_, that ye'd never hurt me again… did ye not?", Phoenix stated, looking Jack in the eyes as she slowly approached him.

Jack clenched his jaw and straightened his back. "Ye brought it on yerself…", he said through clenched teeth. Phoenix approached him even more, and laughed in his face, only inches away.

"Ye've always been a bloody no fer good---", Jack backhanded her again, interrupting her. "… nor fer good liar! Who should rot in the caverns of hell!", she yelled at him.

"SHUT UP!", Jack lashed out, pushing Phoenix down as hard as he could. Phoenix stumbled back and hit the floor with her bum first, then her head hit a sharp edge of the wall, knocking her unconscious. Jack watched her fall with a clenched jaw, and then his expression somewhat fell when he didn't see her moving.

Suddenly he saw Raven crying, and running across the room to Phoenix. Raven didn't care anymore… she wanted her mother to be ok. And to see her be thrown back like that, made her instinctively rush to her side. Jack felt instant guilt as he saw his daughter crying beside her unconscious mother. He never meant to make her lose consciousness.

He slowly approached the two, but Raven yelled at him. "Stop hurtin' her!", she cried, shaking Phoenix to wake up, but she didn't move. Jack stood idle for a moment, before he walked over to Phoenix's side, ignoring his daughter's screams directed at him.

He quickly checked her pulse, which he was relieved to find. He then picked her up in his arms, and carried her to his bed. He placed her on the bed, and covered her with a light sheet. Raven climbed atop the bed, and laid in her mother's arms, until she fell asleep, somewhat happy that she could still feel her mother's chest rise and fall.

Jack watched the two on his bed, and cursed himself over and over again as he exited the cabin, walking up to the helm.


	10. There's a Secret

**CHAPTER 10: There's a Secret…**

The following morning, a tired Romeo awoke in the Captain's cabin… his grandparents' cabin. He wasn't afraid anymore, and hardly missed his parents as much, he knew he'd see them again soon.

As he rubbed his eyes and yawned/stretched, the cabin door opened, which walked in Mary. She gave Romeo a warm smile and then walked over to him. She placed a small tray on the bed, filled with porridge and different fruits.

"Did ye sleep well Romeo?", Mary asked her grandson. As she looked at Romeo, all she saw was what her own son had looked like when he was a small child. The hair was the same, the eyes weren't any different either… and the attitude, unmistakable.

Romeo nodded, and quickly began eating his porridge. Mary had to take a double-look when she saw Romeo slopping away at his porridge… Many years ago, Jack's father had showed Jack how to eat just as silly, spilling everything everywhere. Mary couldn't help but laugh, and clasp her hands together.

As Romeo was eating however, he was staring into Mary's eyes… they were a very bright blue, like the sky, he thought to himself. Once he swallowed some more of his porridge, Mary began to speak.

"So tell me… How's yer father been after all these years?", Mary asked, not actually believing that Romeo would know about all of Jack's 'years', but he would at least have a comment or something. Romeo said nothing for a moment, then looked Mary in the eyes.

"I dunno… I just met him a month ago. He came fer me, my mum, and my sister…", Romeo finished, picking up a small piece of bread and popping it in his mouth. Mary's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Ye have a sister?", she said dumbfounded. Romeo nodded, and swallowed his food. "Mum says were bins? Or kins?", Romeo said, putting a spoonful of food in his mouth. Mary's face was one of sudden-realization.

"Ye mean yer twins…", she said, making Romeo nod. "But, yer father… ye JUST met him?", she paused… "How can that be?", Mary asked, very confused. Romeo studied her eyes for a moment, then looked down.

"I dunno… ye'd have to ask 'im… mum never talked about why 'e was never there…", Romeo said. He then looked up into Mary's eyes once more, determination written all over his face. "But that doesn't mean 'e didn't love me, or that I didn't love him…", he finished, very seriously.

Mary smiled at Romeo. "And what's yer mother's name?", she asked, her smile still planted on her face. Romeo looked at her yet again, as if wondering if he could trust her or not.

"Phoenix Jasmine Isabella Teach…", Romeo said sternly. Suddenly Mary's face fell… and she studied Romeo's eyes for any sign of joking, but she couldn't find any. He was telling her the truth. Obviously her son, nor her grandson knew the secret behind Phoenix… but Mary did.

Mary suddenly sat up, continuing to look in Romeo's eyes. Suddenly she felt her palm become sweaty. She looked at Romeo almost nervously, and slowly walked to the door of the cabin.

"Eat up child… ye'll need yer strength…", she said, earning a small smile from her grandson. She smiled sweetly back at him, then exited the cabin.

oooooooooo

Mary quickly walked over to where Grant was talking to one of his men, pointing to a place on the map. The other man nodded at his captain, then quickly walked away. Just as Grant pulled out his spyglass, he felt Mary's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to her, and looked her in the eyes, suddenly seeing the fear that was in them. He put down his spyglass quickly and then held her shoulders.

"What's the matter darlin'?", he asked, sincerely. Mary looked him in the eyes. "It's Jack… he's… well his…", she began to say, very quickly and nervously. Grant looked at her skeptically for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out woman…", he said exasperated. "Jack's children's mother is Phoenix Teach!", she said, worriedly. Grant gave her a weird look, then thought for a moment. Suddenly it hit him who she was talking about. A smile adorned his face.

"She's one of the roughest pirate's in these 'ere waters! Haha! Me boy…", he finished, sounding proud… but airily at the same time. Mary's mouth went agape as she stared at her husband.

"Yer not understanding… obviously…", she said, pulling him down from the poop-deck, and over to a secluding corner on deck, near the railing of the ship. "Don't ye remember? She's Tia Dalma's granddaughter, Grant! Don't ye remember that night? About 30 years ago… Jack was about 10 years old, and we 'ad to leave him with his grandfather… to go to that meeting, deep in the Amazon?", she said, looking into Grant's eyes.

Grant's hand went to his chin, stroking it, then it fell suddenly, and his eyes went wide. His jaw dropped as he attempted to find words. "That… that can't be the same gi---", he began. "IT IS!", Mary said, shaking Grant's arm.

"And ye and I both know Tia Dalma's true identity… and what that meant fer Phoenix… and now, our granddaughter", she finished, sternly, but only loud enough for Grant to hear. Grant looked her over once more, looking into her eyes, questioningly. "What do ye mean granddaughter?", Grant asked, his tone becoming more serious and stern.

"Romeo just told me his mother had twins… he and his sister…", she finished, putting her hands over her mouth. Grant looked over the water and placed his hands onto Mary's shoulders. He sighed heavily…

"What 'as our son got 'imself into this time…", Grant sighed, looking at a few dolphins jump and play in the water.

oooooooooo

The next morning, Jack entered his cabin, bringing in some breakfast for Raven, who slept with her mother that night; Jack stayed awake and helmed the ship. As he walked into the room, he could feel the tension wrap around his body… he clenched his jaw and continued to enter the cabin.

Raven lifted her head when she heard the door open, she hadn't been sleeping for the past couple of hours. As she saw jack, she almost felt afraid to be around him. She saw him place a tray down on the table of the room and sigh. He then rubbed his face with his hands and turned around to see Raven staring at him.

"Mornin' princess…", he said to Raven as sweet as he could, with a small grin, showing a few gold and platinum teeth. Raven said nothing back to her father, but just watched him. Jack slowly approached Raven with an apple in his hand. He sat down on the bed, and took out a small knife her had, making Raven's eyes go wide.

"Don't hurt mom…", Raven said, her eyes filling with water. Jack gave a sighing grin and began to cut the apple, which made Raven a little bit more at ease. He then picked off the small piece her cut out and held it in-front of Raven. Raven looked at it for a moment, but then took it, and popped it in her mouth. Jack smiled at her chipmunk-like cheeks as she chewed on the apple slice.

"I'm sorry fer what I did last night… alright Raven? Don't be afraid of me…", Jack said, his head held down, cutting off another slice of the apple. He passed the small piece to Raven without looking up at her. She took the piece from her father, and shoved it in her mouth.

"I just… miss yer brother…", jack said, feeling his eyes begin to feel like they were stinging. Suddenly, he felt Raven's arms wrap around his waist, and her head pressed onto his chest. "I still luv ye daddy…", Raven said. Jack looked her in the eyes and smiled. He then pointed at his cheek, which his daughter instantly gave him a smile and kissed him.

"I love ye so much princess…", Jack whispered to Raven as he held her in his arms. Just then, he felt Phoenix's body beside him squirm underneath the sheets. He and Raven both looked at Phoenix as they saw her gently roll onto her side. Jack placed Raven on the ground and looked in her eyes.

"Go ask Gibbs to tell ye a story, alright? I need to talk to yer mother alone, savvy?", Jack asked Raven. Raven looked at her mother, then back at her father, and nodded. Jack smiled, "That a lass… now go on", he said to her, patting her bum as she ran out the room.

Jack looked at Phoenix, and saw her eyes open slowly. He got up and sat back down beside where her stomach was, gently stroking her hair with his hand. Phoenix's eyes were fully open now, and she looked up at Jack. Jack couldn't hold the stare for too long and quickly looked away. He then brought her feet up on the bed, and laid down beside Phoenix, his hand resting on her hip.

"Mornin' luv…", Jack whispered to Phoenix, looking back into her eyes. Phoenix's expression didn't change, but she looked back and forth between Jack's eyes. "I'm sorry luv…", Jack said nervously. "It wasn't yer fault… and I---", he tried, but was cut off by a soft peck on the lips from Phoenix.

"Jack… ye miss 'im just as much as I do…", she said, cupping the side of his face with her hand. Jack looked shocked and guilty at the same time. "… I shouldn't 'ave yelled at ye, nor punched ye… or accused ye…", Phoenix said, her eyes filling with water.

"…neither me luv… I'm sorry…", Jack finished, closing his eyes, and placing it on the pillow. "Raven saw what I did to ye…", Jack said, with his eyes still closed. Phoenix looked shocked for a moment.

"What did she say?", Phoenix asked Jack, wrapping her arms around Jack. "She was afraid of me… but I don't think she is anymore… I talked to 'er…", Jack finished, looking down into Phoenix's eyes. Phoenix nodded, and buried her face in Jack's neck. Jack held her tightly close to him, and rubbed her back gently. He then felt her body begin to shake as she let out her sobs.

"It's alright luv… everythin' will be fine…", Jack whispered, as he choked back his own tears. As Jack held his woman, he couldn't help but be dumbfounded that they were in that position. He thought that because of what he'd done, she would never want to see him for the rest of her life, but no, she forgave him… she, _understood_, why he did it…

"Luv…", Jack began, "…why aren't ye furious with me?", Jack asked, continuing to rub her back. Phoenix sniffled, and then cleared her throat.

"Well…", she began, toying with Jack's beard-braids, "…I was the one who hit ye first, on deck… and I was accusin' ye of killin'…", she choked, "…our son. And well… I know if ye didn't do anythin', I'd probably 'ave done somethin' much worse to ye… probably while ye were sleepin'…", she finished, wiping away a few tears. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at what she said to him.

"Well… fer the record, I'm still sorry luv…", Jack said, caressing Phoenix's face. Phoenix held his hand on her own face and kissed it.

"We're both at fault… I'm not some weakling who can't 'andle a mere beatin' anyways… ye yet again forget who me father is…", she laughed quietly. Jack smiled at her, and began stroking the groove of her back. Phoenix looked up into Jack's eyes, and gently kissed his lips once more.

Phoenix pulled away from Jack slowly and examined his face. "Ye look tired sweet-heart…", Phoenix said, caringly. Jack smirked and then kissed Phoenix's lips hard. When he finally pulled away, he closed his eyes, and rested his head on his pillow.

"I need sleep…", Jack sighed. Phoenix smiled down at Jack's relaxed visage, and then gently sat up. She winced a bit at her ribs, but knew it was nothing that wouldn't heal quickly. She slowly got out of the bed, and changed her clothes, putting on different breeches, and one of Jack's shirts.

Once she was fully clothes, she lifted up her shirt, to look at a long scar, that ran down the side of her body. She quickly pulled it down however when she heard the door click open… it was Raven. Her face lit up when she saw her mother, and quickly ran over to her, and wrapped her arms around her mother's thighs.

"Mornin' my little pirate… are ye alright today?", Phoenix asked, crouching down to hug her daughter. Raven nodded with a smile, then gave a large yawn. Phoenix giggled, "Why don't ye go take a nap with yer father…", Phoenix stated, motioning over to Jack's still body. Raven looked over at Jack, then back at her mother. Raven then gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran over to her father's bed, jumping in, and snuggling up beside her father.

Jack's eyes opened lazily and he down to see his daughter snuggling up to him. He smiled down at Raven, and then closed his eyes, and placed his head back on his pillow.

"Sleep well princess…", Jack sighed, as he slowly fell back asleep. Phoenix looked at the two laying in the bed, and smiled. As she looked at Raven however, and thought about her scar… she thought about the night Raven was born.

"_Phoenix child", Tia Dalma said to her granddaughter. "Ye guard your daa-ta wit your life. Ye hearin' me?", she said sternly, as Phoenix held her newborn children in her arms._

"_There will be people out dere who want to hurt 'ar… but you can' let dem get to 'ar, alright? You know what she can do, and you know who will kill 'ar…", Tia continued, making Phoenix nod in acknowledgment, "… tell no one else… not even Jack…", Tia finished, which made Phoenix's eyes jump up to meet Tia's._

_Phoenix's eyes pleaded with Tia's, but her stern expression did not falter. Phoenix bowed her head, and nodded…_

Phoenix snapped out of her memory, and sighed, wiping away a few tears that had fallen. She then quietly walked to the cabin door's, and exited the cabin to get some fresh air.


	11. Things Are Getting Better

**CHAPTER 11: Things Are Getting Better…**

It was nearing sunset, and Phoenix hat sat in the Crow's Nest most of the day, crying, and looking out over the water. She thought about her life… she thought about ending it right there, but knew she couldn't. Yes, her son was gone, but she had to stay strong… for her daughter's sake. As she looked out into the sunset she thought about Jack… and the way he'd treated her. The young boy Walker had walked up to Phoenix earlier that day, and had given his condolences to Phoenix.

Walker had heard what happened in their cabin… well… almost everyone HEARD it, and he awkwardly had asked Phoenix why she didn't kill him right there. She told him he wouldn't understand. She said to young Walker that, when you love someone, as much as Phoenix did Jack… nothing in the world, could EVER change the way she felt about them. She would run to the end of the Earth for Jack, jump into a volcano, and even slit her own throat… their love was much too deep.

She told him he had to understand, after all, they're both Pirate Captain's, not weak in any way, so it was more like a 'scrap', rather than a full-blown fight. The amount of torture she's endured, and the amount of times she's been beaten, by friends AND foes… Jack could never make it feel as bad. Phoenix was not weak at heart… she knew Jack would probably never have kept his promise of never touching her in that way again, but she didn't care. She's had many boyfriends, with worse tendencies. If fact… the mysterious scar, that appeared on her side, she thought to herself about constantly, she got from another man… and heaven's knows, if Jack found out… all hell would break loose…

"'Ello sugarplum…", Phoenix heard beside her, awaking her from her reverie. She smiled to herself, then looked over to see Jack's innocent-looking face. "Sugarplum eh?", Phoenix said with a tiny smirk. Jack grinned showing his golden teeth, and climbed up to sit beside Phoenix. He wrapped his arm around her waits, and looked out at the sunset. Jack saw how Phoenix was toying with her ring, and looked at her.

"What are ye thinkin' about luv?", Jack asked, his gaze un-faltering. Phoenix looked down at her ring, and then out at the sunset once more.

"I didn't want to bring it up… but… are we still goin' to see me parents?", Phoenix asked, looking back up into Jack's eyes. Jack looked her sternly in the eyes, then took a deep breath. A small grin then formed at his lips and he nodded. Phoenix smiled at Jack, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank ye…", she whispered to him. Jack rubbed her back gently as he looked over her shoulder to the fading sunset. Suddenly he felt his shirt slowly getting damper by the second. He pulled Phoenix back to see that she had begun crying once more. "My baby is gone Jack…", she said, hiding her face from Jack's gaze. Jack said nothing, but held her. He then felt something against his back… something sharp.

"Avast, scallywag!", Raven yelled at her father, who couldn't help but chuckle. Raven giggled as well, and walked around the tiny nest, holding on tightly to the railing, and sitting beside her mother. Raven studied her mother's movement very carefully… her face contorting with compassion.

Jack's smile quickly depleted then he looked confused, staring at Raven. "How in 'ells name did ye get up 'ere?", He asked his daughter. Raven looked at her father sternly, and remembered what Jacobs had told her to say (Jacobs carried her up). She looked Jack seriously in the eyes, "I flew…", she said. Jack checked her expression, and waited for her to begin laughing, but she looked so damn serious.

"Riiiight…", Jack said, staring at his daughter perplexed. He then looked back down at Phoenix, but then quickly at Raven again… he knew it wasn't possible, but her face was so serious… it was eerie. Raven giggled at her father, then rolled her eyes…

"Why is mum cryin'?", she asked, playing with the tiny sword she held in her hands. Jack clenched his jaw and sighed… "She misses yer brother luv… we both do…", Jack said, looking down.

"Why?", Raven asked, genuinely looking confused, as to why they missed him. Phoenix looked up at her daughter perplexed, somewhat angry she could've said such a thing.

"How can ye dare say that about yer deceased brother… I never want to hear ye say---", Phoenix was interrupted by Raven's sigh on annoyance, as if she'd just been told to go clean her room. Phoenix's mouth went slightly agape, as she stared at her daughter's lack of compassion.

"He's not dead… in-fact… he doesn't 'ave a scratch on him…", Raven said as she began to play with her sword again. Jack and Phoenix looked at each other for a short moment, then back at their daughter. Raven rolled her eyes once more, and looked up at her mother.

"I saw him… in me dream…", Raven began, noticing at how her parents were staring at her oddly. She continued, "… he was saved… by an old woman, and man… with a big ship… and they gave him fruits and porridge! And even let him sleep in the captain's bed!", she finished, almost excitedly, with a smile of triumphant-ness (inherited by her father). Jack looked sternly at Raven… almost a warning look.

"Stop lying Raven… I've told ye not to---", Phoenix was cut off. "I'M NOT LYING! I SAW IT!", Raven yelled through clenched teeth, glaring at her mother. Jack merely continued to study his daughter's expressions, but couldn't decipher whether she was lying or not… why couldn't he tell with her? He was usually good at that…

"Come on Raven… let's get ye ready for a bath…", Phoenix sighed, not willing to argue with her daughter, standing up, and giving Raven a piggy-back ride. Phoenix slowly descended from the crow's nest with her daughter on her back, and Jack not far behind.

As they reached the deck, Raven climbed down from Phoenix and tugged on her shirt. Phoenix looked down at her daughter. "It's the truth…", Raven said, almost pleading with her mother. Phoenix sighed, and walked into Jack's cabin. Jack then walked over to Raven and picked her up in his arms, beginning to walk over to the cabin.

"Ye believe me… don't ye?", Raven asked her father… looking him in the eyes, her eyes filled with hope, that at least one parents believed her. Jack gave her a smile, and gently stroked her hair. He pressed his mouth to her soft cheek, "Of course I believe ye…", he said. Kissing her cheek hard, making her giggle.

"Daddy… I told ye! It itches me…", Raven said, referring to Jack's moustache and beard. Jack laughed and apologized to her. As they reached the cabin, Jack faced his daughter who was in his arms, once more, and looked at her seriously. "Ye never complain when I kiss yer cute lil' cheeks while yer sleepin'…", Jack said, raising his eyebrows. Raven laughed at Jack and then hugged his neck tightly. "I love ye dad…", Raven said; Phoenix heard her and saw how she was holding Jack, and couldn't suppress her smile.

oooooooooo

Romeo sat with his grandparents at the table in the Captain's cabin… slowly picking at his food. He felt as though he had suddenly become a burden of some sort, feeling almost unwanted. He looked down at his food, and didn't lift his gaze until the two adult had long finished eating. Mary looked at Romeo, and gave a half-hearted smile… not like the one she'd given him when she first found out his identity.

"Why aren't ye eatin' lad?", she asked, making Romeo slowly avert his gaze from the table to meet her eyes. Romeo looked in her eyes for a split second, then looked back down at his cold food.

"I hate soddin' _beans_…", he said, his face contorting with disgust. He looked up sharply when he heard his grandfather give a hearty laugh. Romeo stared at him for a moment, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"What's so funny?", he asked seriously, his face showing no sign of amusement. Grant looked at his grandson and shook his head, in a sort of disbelief. "Yer so much like yer father… ye know that? I remember, a some, 40 years ago… yer father said the exact same thing… sitting in that very chair…", Grant finished with a grin. Romeo felt odd, but hearing how much he was like his father, brightened his spirits, and made him give a whole-hearted smile.

Grant looked at his grandson, and saw something incredible. He saw the future of his bloodline, carried in the body of the little boy; a little boy who would be known through history… a little boy who would conquer, and claim, everything and anything he wanted. He saw the same aspirations for his son Jack, and his other son… John. John was a man who was quite stern, and much more fierce than Jack. But that's how it had to be… John was the elder of the two, so he had to be a role model for his younger brother.

Grant thought about how John had worked hard, finding treasure, raiding several ships, and struggled to escape from the simplest of prison. Jack on the other hand, had barely worked at all to gain his respect and status as a notorious captain. Jack, growing up, had been only interested in women and alcohol… and his ship of course. He didn't care as much about raiding ships, and being bothered with making people respect him… it happened naturally… it was something Grant never could understand, but he figured his son just had a natural charm about him… a charm he'd like to think he had himself.

"Romeo…", Grant began, catching Romeo's attention once again. "Has yer father ever talked to ye about yer uncle?", he asked. Romeo raised and eyebrow, "He never talked to me about **ye**, so what makes ye think he mentioned me **uncle**?", Romeo stated, defensibly. Grant gave Romeo a skeptical look.

"He never mentioned any of us? Not even me?", Grant straightened his back ,looking highly offended. Romeo shook his head. Grant rolled his eyes and sighed, making Mary slightly giggle at how his ego was shot down.

"He did say that this was yers… and yer father's…", Romeo said, holding his hair-trinket in his hand. Grant gave Romeo a smile, and nodded. Grant stood up after a few moments and Romeo played with his tiny trinket, and walked across the room to where Romeo sat at the other end of the table.

Romeo looked up at him, and then stood up once Grant motioned for him to. Grant walked him over to the corner of the cabin, and sat him down an many pillows, that came from India. They were luxurious and down-filled… very soft. Romeo plopped himself down on a few, as Grant sat in a lounging chair beside him. Grant pulled out a small journal from the mini-bookshelf that was beside them. Grant them searched himself for something, making faces and odd noises, during his search, making Romeo giggle.

Mary then walked over, chuckling as she handed her husband his spectacles. Grant grinned and cleared his throat as Mary began to light candles around them. After the candles were lit, she took a seat beside Romeo, putting her arms around him, hugging him close. Romeo could no longer feel the un-easiness that he felt earlier, and relaxed in the warm embrace of his grandmother.

Grant flipped through a couple of pages and chuckled, he then found what he was looking for and made a sound, signaling his discovery. He pointed at the page, then looked down at Romeo. "This 'ere Romeo… is me journal… one of many. Seein' how yer good-fer-nothin' wretch of a father didn't tell ye about me, I will", he finished with a smile, making Romeo laugh at the fact his grandfather just called his dad a wretch.

"Now then… it was July 23rd… and me ship was 'eadin fer India… this was when I was about 16 mind ye… a very long time ago…", he began, catching Romeo's interest. Romeo's eyes went wider and more exited as the story continued, looking in wonder at his grandfather, who was a more spectacular pirate than he'd thought.

As Grant read the story, he felt rejuvenated… remembering his old tales, and his adventures. He remembered how his son's had the same looks on their faces when he'd told them the same stories, right in the very same spot his grandson now claimed. Grant however, felt somewhat disappointed as he thought briefly about his sons… remember how much hate there was between the two now. John was extremely jealous of Jack… Everything Jack had, or did better than John, John was envious. John was envious to the point, he'd kill Jack over something meaningless… something unnecessary…. his own brother.

oooooooooo

Phoenix had just tucked Raven in her bed, kissed her on the forehead, and stood beside Romeo's bed. Jack came in quietly behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, caressing her.

"It's ok luv…", Jack tried. Phoenix shot him a warning glare however, "It's not ok Jack… my baby is gone…", Phoenix finished, her eyes welling up. Jack's face became filled with sorrow as her looked at his lover… the mother of his children.

"Come on… let's go to bed…", Jack persuaded her, and took her by the arm and led her to their cabin. Phoenix didn't bother changing into her sleep-clothes, and neither did Jack… instead they both laid down on their bed, and hugged each other, trying to think about what made them love Romeo so much… the way he was just like his father, to the way he was a natural-born pirate… they remembered. Phoenix even heard Jack chuckle a few times, sure he was thinking about something Romeo had done that reminded him of himself.

"_I hope yer dream was right Raven… "_, Jack thought to himself, as he closed his eyes, and thought about his family once more, and the thought of his only son being safe.


	12. Surprises, Surprises

CHAPTER 12: Surprises, Surprises… 

It had been about 3 days, when Romeo walked on deck, and up to the helm of the ship where his grandmother stood majestically. Romeo stood beside her for a few moments, then decided to stand on a barrel beside her in order to get a better view of where the large ship was heading.

"Nana…", Romeo addressed his grandmother, which is what she'd asked him to call her, "What's the ship's name?", Romeo asked, looked up at his grandmother with bright eyes. Mary had to squint her eyes and look down at her grandson, avoiding the glare of the bright sun.

"This 'ere ship's name… it 'The Brown Baron'… ", she finished, with a smile". Romeo's expression didn't change. He didn't know what a 'Baron' was, so he just nodded, and looked back over the water. Mary looked at Romeo for a few moments, then hit a part of the helm with her foot, which caused a tiny platform to emerge from where she was standing. Romeo looked at it with confusion for a moment…

"Ye father and yer uncle loved sailin' the ship… but they were too short to see above the blasted helm…", Mary said with a reminiscent laugh. Romeo smiled and he hopped onto the tiny platform, and was successfully able to see over the helm. Mary smiled as her grandson held onto the helm, in complete control.

"Now… make sure ye keep it nice and steady, savvy? Wouldn't wanna get thrown off course…", she finished with a small laugh. Romeo smiled cockily like his father, and continues to steer the ship. Mary called Grant over to watch Romeo while she went down to the alley to get herself some lunch to eat.

Grant walked over to his grandson with a hearty smile on his face. Romeo gave him a glance, and a smirk. Grant stood beside Romeo and thought to himself about how he'd done this with Jack. Romeo was exactly like Jack. Grant had never seen a child of 5-and-a-half steer a ship so well… save for his sons of course. He smiled down at Romeo once more before speaking.

"Ye know lad… the easiest way to make sure yer on track, it to follow this…", Grant said, pointing to a compass that was laid inside the helm, pointing in the direction the ship was heading. Romeo examined it for a moment, never having seen one before.

"Right now, we're going North-West-West… so ye make sure that there needle stays on that little 'W', alright?", Grant said. Romeo acknowledged him with a smile and a nod, and continued to steer the grand ship, feeling the immense power beneath his hands. Romeo was actually surprised at the fact that he himself was sailing his grandparent's ship with such ease.

He didn't know much about ships… but he did figure that the ship of that grandeur… that size, would've been much harder to control that his father's 'Black Pearl', but was wrong. He sailed it was as much facility as he could control his own legs under him. Romeo pictured himself at his own helm one day… being captain of a majestic beast such as the 'Baron' or the 'Pearl'… the thought made him happy…

"Yer doin' a fine job lad… a fine job indeed…", Grant said, patting his grandson on his shoulder. "And if the winds hold up… we'll reach the island my sunset…", Grant finished. Romeo looked up at his grandfather, "Where are we 'eadin'?", he asked with innocent eyes. Grant looked down at Romeo an grinned…

"The Cayman Islands lad… the Cayman Islands…", he stated, looking out at the water preceding the ship.

oooooooooo

Phoenix awoke groggily, and stretched. She yawned wide, and then sat up. Feeling gravity do it's toll, she collapsed back on the bed with a sigh. She then heard someone rummaging around the room, making her sit up quickly. She looked around the room, and saw Jack in the corner, pulling out various books, opening them and skimming through the pages, with an expression of revision and confusion.

"Mornin' luv…", Jack said, continuing to stare into the book, silently reading a page, and then throwing it aside to look through another one. Phoenix giggled at Jack's different faces and slowly got out of the bed. She stretched once more, and walked over to the window of the cabin… wearing nothing but Jack's white shirt. She thought she smelled a relaxing aroma in the air, but dismissed it… thinking it was her mind.

"I got a bath ready for ye this mornin'… it's still hot… I just didn't wanna wake ye until ye were ready", Jack stated to Phoenix, yet again not looking up from the numerous books he was rummaging through. Phoenix looked over at the tub, and saw it surrounded by incense sticks, candles, and the water filled with many rose pedals. She then smiled and then walked over to Jack.

"And what's the reason for this special treatment?", Phoenix asked Jack with a sweet smile. Jack looked away from the book, and looked in her eyes, with his trademark grin.

"I just thought ye'd want to relax a little bit… no ulterior motive… I swear it…", he finished, his face falling, and his hands shooting up in mock-defense. Phoenix gave him another smile… and cupped his check in bother her hands. She rubbed her nose to Jack's and then began to gently and sensually peck at his lips, slowly…

"I love ye… more than ye'd ever realize…", Phoenix said, giving Jack a more passionate kiss, making her tongue explore him rum-flavored mouth. She moaned a bit, and then her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling his mouth into a deeper kiss. Jack quickly dropped the book and pushed Phoenix all the way to the bed. He ravished her mouth, barely letting a new breath come between their desperate lips. As Jack grinned evilly on Phoenix mouth, he could feel her slowly undo his breeches, and pushing them down with her feet that wrapped around his waist.

"Take me now…", Phoenix moaned into Jack's mouth. Jack's member came out of his breeches, filled with wanton. He then slowly released her lips from his lock, and looked in her eyes.

"I was tryin' to find a book fer Raven though… she's gunna come knockin' soon…", Jack said, almost saddened. Phoenix smiled her evil-like smile at Jack, and then tightened her legs around Jack's waist, pulling him hard into her. Jack gave Phoenix a warning-look, which was mirrored with another mischievous look from his lover. Phoenix then position Jack's member, and pulled him into herself with her legs, making Jack le out a throaty moan.

"Ye be a harsh mistress luv…", Jack said to her. He grinned devilishly, and began pumping in and out of her as if there were no tomorrow, no sun, and no moon. Jack silenced Phoenix's loud moans with his mouth pressed hard against hers. Jack knew he had to make it fast, knowing that his little pirate would soon come barging into their cabin.

"Luv… I 'ave to make it quick… savvy?", Jack said, with his eyes tightly shut from pure ecstasy. Phoenix moved her mouth to Jack's ear, and whispered as seductively as she could.

"Explode in me…", she said, making Jack's body shiver, and a smile form on his pleasure-happy face. Jack quickened the pace even more, silencing his own moans. Suddenly, Jack felt Phoenix tighten around him, making his member not being able to withstand the embrace. Jack let out a final moan as he emptied himself into Phoenix once more, and then collapsing on her.

Jack panted for a couple of moments, with a silly smile plastered on his face. "Mmm…", he chuckled, "… ye saucy tart…", Jack stated jokingly, making Phoenix giggle beneath him. Jack began kissing Phoenix's lips once more, until he heard familiar foot-stomps running across the deck, heading towards his cabin. He quickly got off Phoenix and pulled up his breeches. Phoenix quickly ran over to the tub, and got in, making water splash over the side, but fast enough that she was emerged by the time Raven opened the door with gusto.

"Daddy… where's that book?", Raven asked her father, her hands on her hips. She glared at Jack with an 'explain-yourself' look… which made Jack think to himself. "Bloody 'ell… she got that from 'er mother…", making his face contort with puzzlement.

Raven stared at her father, and noticed that e was breathing very hard. She raised an eye brow to him, then she turned around to see her mother taking a bath… with one of her father's shirts still on. She then gave her mother an "uh-huuuh…" look (inherited yet again from Jack) biting the inside of her cheek.

"Why are ye in the bath with yer shirt on?", Raven asked, her eyebrow still raised with a quizzical look on her face. Phoenix's expression was calm and collected as she looked up at Raven. "Water's cold…", she said, making Jack smirk at the idea of her answer being the least bit believable. Raven slowly turned so her body faced her father, but her gaze not leaving her mother.

He head finally faced Jack as she stared at the smirk that was on his face. Raven placed her hands on her hip again, and began tapping her toe to Jack. Jack jumped up with realization and picked up a few books that were sitting on his desk. He picked up a leather-bound book, with the initials "J.S.", in gold on the cover. He flipped through several pages before he made a noise of discovery, sticking his index finger in the air.

"Here we are…", Jack said as he gently pushed his daughter thought the cabin to the other side. As Raven got the hint, and walked out the door, Phoenix took off the shirt she was wearing in the tub. As Jack was leaving the room, he quickly came back in and stared at Phoenix's chest, with his silly grin slapped back on his face. Phoenix rolled her eyes and pointed to the open door. Jack licked his lips once, then grinned once more, and finally exiting the cabin.

oooooooooo

Jack sat with his daughter near the bow of the ship, and continued to read from his journal. This was the journal of his first ever adventure… going to Singapore, of course. Jack continued to read, when he was suddenly interrupted by his daughter.

"Ye were born in India?", Raven asked with wide eyes. Jack gave her a smile and nodded. He opened his mouth to continue the story when Raven spoke again. "I was born in the Amazon…", she finished very mater-of-factly. Jack's mouth was still agape when his expression fell. He attempted to say something, but he couldn't the words. He stared at his daughter for a long while before speaking once more.

"No… ye were born…", Jack tried to think with a small grin, that diminished into a frown of sorts, but he realized Phoenix never DID tell him where his children were born… or even how the birth WAS. He looked Raven over once more while she picked at a piece of wood from the deck. He slowly handed her the book, his expression of confusion still on his face.

"Take this… I'll be back in a moment…", Jack said to her. He slowly stood up, and walked all the way to his cabin with his look still on his face. The crew members ignored Jack's expression, and went on with their duties. He finally reached the cabin, and slowly sauntered in, as if expecting something to jump out at him. He slowly walked over to where Phoenix was standing in front of the mirror examining the scar on her side.

Jack continued to stare at Phoenix with the same expression he had when he entered. Phoenix didn't notice Jack at all while she sighed at the mirror, then quickly tied up her bustier of light brown, matching her striking eyes. Jack silently walked closer to Phoenix, taking note of the fact she never told him about her mysterious scar either. Phoenix began humming an old Jamaican tune, and turned around, jumping when she saw Jack. She laughed a bit with her hand clasped over her heart.

"Ye scared the 'ell out of me…", she breathed with a smile. Jack continued to stare, making Phoenix lift an eyebrow. "What's that look for? That's a look of…", she put her finger on her chin, tapping it while thinking. "…Ah! Your look of confusion…", Phoenix finished with a smile, placing her hands on her hips.

As Jack looked at her form, in her tightly-snug black breeches, and her bustier making her cleavage ever-voluptuous, he felt himself acquire the desire to jump on her right there, and have his filthy way with her.

"_Mmm, I'd love to just---_", he thought, "_---no! no! Ye had a question…_", Jack thought to himself, making him roll his eyes and his stance become more relaxed. He gazed down to the floor and began rubbing his chin.

"Ye fergot yer question while ye were gropin' me with yer mind? Didn't ye?", Phoenix said with a giggle, shaking her head. Jack looked up at her with a naughty grin, impressed that she read his mind. Phoenix walked seductively over to Jack, and pressed herself against the front of Jack's body while she entangled her hands in his messy dreadlocks. Jack looked her in the eyes, and smiled…

"Luv… where were my children born?", Jack asked, with his smile still on his face, studying her expression for any sign of a lie. Phoenix continued to look in Jack's eyes and gently kissed his lips.

"Mmm, Puerto Rico…", she moaned while she kissed his lips deeper, gently nibbling his bottom-lip. Jack smiled into her mouth, and deepened the kiss all the more.

"Why are ye lyin' to me luv?", he asked, snaking his hands down to her perfectly-shaped behind. Phoenix made her tongue explore Jack's mouth as much as his mouth would let her, and then gently pulled away. By this time, Jack had his eyes closed, and began licking his lips when Phoenix pulled away.

"I'm not lying to ye… They were. That's where me damned slimy-git of a grandfather took me when we left yer ship. Me grandmother came to me not much longer after that, and delivered them…", Phoenix finished, walking over towards Jack's desk, and slowly putting the books back in their allocated spots. Jack looked her over once more, his confusion-face once again apparent.

"Raven said they were born in the Amazon…", Jack continued, walking over behind where Phoenix was standing. He suddenly saw Phoenix's expression mirror his, but instead with an eye-brow raised.

"Do ye forget yer daughter is 5 years old?", Phoenix said, putting a book on the shelf. Jack rolled his eyes, "Just because she's 5, don't mean she don't 'ave any sense", he finished, waving his arm around in the air. Phoenix just gave Jack a look… which was rivaled by one of his "I'm-losing-my-patience" looks. Phoenix attempted to keep her ground, but crumbled…

"I'll tell ye after we meet me parents alright?", she whispered to Jack, almost as if she was trying to keep someone from hearing. Jack looked her over once, and then nodded, his hand going up to toy with his beard-breads. Phoenix nodded, and began putting more books on the shelf. She unexpectedly felt a hand slap firm and swift on her backside, making her somewhat topple over. She looked quickly at Jack, who had just as fast ran out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Phoenix stood up straight and began laughing at Jack's action. "I think I've just been a victim of a hit and run…", she sighed with a smile. She continued to place books on the shelf until she heard the familiar shout of, "LAND HO!".

oooooooooo

Jack's ship docked in the main port of the tiny island, and he and the crew got off. His crew giving many shouts of appreciation for the time off, and an opportunity to spend more of the treasure they had found from the Galapagos Islands. Jack took Raven in his arms, as the three of them began walking through the main village of the town.

"Dad…", Raven asked while Phoenix looked at a few items from a vendor's stand, "… where are we?", she finished, playing with the piece of whale bone that protruded from Jack's hair. Jack cleared his throat and looked around, squinting from the bright sunlight.

"We're on one of the Cayman Islands luv… it's a pirate paradise really…", Jack finished, toying with another trinket he saw lying on the table of the vendor. He was about to pocket what he was holding, when he felt Phoenix's hand give him a sharp slap. She didn't look up at him, but knew he understood.

Jack put Raven down on the ground while he walked over to another small stand that was selling fruits. He picked up a couple of apples, and gave the shop tender a few shilling, telling him to keep the change. He didn't notice however how Raven had disappeared from his side.

Raven wasn't quite sure what it was, but she felt absolutely compelled to travel back down to the docks. As she walked down… she could see a massive brown ship just docking. It was bigger than anything she'd ever seen before. The mast's looked like giant clouds above high, and the bowsprit of the ship, looked like a sword of the ocean. A couple of minutes later, she saw the giant gangplank lower itself to the dock, and many men scurrying out, in order to tie up the ship.

She sat down right where she was standing, and began playing with a bit of sand. She then saw the rather familiar captain walk down the plank to the dock… it was the same captain from her dream. Next was the older woman she saw… Raven had no doubt in her mind, that her brother had been aboard that very ship. She looked back at her mother and father, who were busy talking with a shop owner, not even noticing she had left them yet.

oooooooooo

Romeo walked down the plank of the ship, behind his grandmother and father, wearing a new outfit… well, semi-new, to him anyways. His nana said it belonged to his father when he was a little lad, and still looked like knew. Romeo was dressed in loose black breeches, and a loose-fitting white cheese-cloth shirt, his bandana, and a tiny hat they'd found in one of the storage cabin's below deck… also belonging to his father.

"Now lad, ye stay right 'ere… Nans and me have to talk to the dock-master… savvy?", Grant said to his grandson, who nodded in acknowledgment, but waited until the opportune moment, to wander off.

Romeo walked around where the ship had been docked, and then in the distance, saw what he thought was a dream… 'The Black Pearl'. A grin formed at his lips, as he steadily walked in the direction of the ship. Suddenly, he paused his movement, and turned around to see his sister sitting in the sand, watching him with a smile on her face. Romeo smiled back, and walked up to her, standing tall in front of her.

Raven stood up and gave her brother a hug. "Mum & dad 've been goin' insane since ye left…", Raven said, making a face and pointing her thumb in the direction of her still-occupied parents. Romeo laughed, "…I'm serious. They got into a tiff & everythin'! But mum'll be happy yer back… I TRIED to tell 'er ye were fine but…", Raven shrugged and sighed.

Raven then gave her brother and evil look he knew all too well, and she kicked him hard and swift in his chin, making him fall to the ground, as Raven laughed above him. Romeo clenched his jaw, then smiled, and looked up at his sister. "Yer goin' to pay fer that!", he shouted, beginning to chase her up and down the beach front.

oooooooooo

Jack and Phoenix bid farewell to the shop owner, and began to walk down to the beach. They both stopped short however, and looked around frantically. They finally noticed their daughter was no where to be found. Jack rolled his eyes with a sigh, and then rubbed his brow making his hat go slightly askew on his head. He then say something gleaming in the light, and looked over in the direction, spotting Raven's tiny sword in the sand. Jack pointed it out to Phoenix, and they both made their way to it.

Phoenix picked it up and sighed, looking around. Jack then heard what sounded like a scream… his daughter's scream. He swiftly turned in the direction, and saw Romeo holding his sister in a headlock, telling her to apologize to her captain… which she naturally refused to do.

"Raven! There ye are! We've been worried sick!", Jack walked up to his children with his arms flailing about like a mad man. "And Romeo! How many times do I 'ave to tell ye, don't put yer sister in a… head… lock?", he slurred to a stop, squinting at Romeo, as if making sure it was actually him he was seeing. Phoenix walked over to Jack and spotted Raven beside Romeo…

"Romeo?", Phoenix breathed, airily. Romeo nodded at his mother as if she were insane. Phoenix dropped the items she'd bought at the vendor, and ran up to her son, lifting him up in her arms, and hugging him harder than he'd ever felt before. She then began to kiss him frantically as her eyes watered. As she kissed him however, he got annoyed and attempted to put away from her.

"Mum!", Romeo attempted, but was no match for his mother's smothering lips. "Mum! Will ye---", he was cut off by more kisses, and tighter hugs, "---get off woman!", Romeo managed to get out, making Phoenix pull away slowly. As she smiled into his handsome face, Romeo attempted to wipe the kisses from his cheeks, making Jack chuckle.

Phoenix lifted Romeo up in her arms, and squeezed tightly. Jack then looked down at Raven, who was watching the sea, instead of her brother and mother. She was right… but Jack couldn't figure out how she knew. It was only a dream… wasn't it? Asked he looked down at her, he noticed her eyes looked distant, and her expression relaxed, as if without a care in the world.

Jack silently wondered if she had inherited any qualities from her great-grandmother… but quickly dismissed the though with a look of grimace adorning his features. Without pulling his eyes away from his daughter, he slowly turned his head in the direction of Phoenix and Romeo. He finally brought himself to steer his eyes away from his daughter, and turned to Romeo.

"Son… where have ye been this whole time?", Jack asked, his arms folded over his chest, somewhat impressed with his son, but still confused as he's ever been in his whole life. "…better yet, how'd ye get 'ere?", Jack asked lastly, making another face of pure confusion. He then heard the all too familiar voice ring out behind himself, causing him to turn on the balls of his feet.

"He's been with us…", Mary said, making Jack's expression of confusion, turn to one of shock. When he processed what he saw in his mind, an expression of pure puzzlement, and some loathing, became evident. Suddenly, Mary walked up to her son, and hugged him tight, and began planting kisses all over his face… imitating Phoenix, and in the process, making Raven and Romeo giggle non-stop.

"I've missed ye…", Mary said, holding Jack's face in her hands. Phoenix looked at the woman with confusion, and didn't know what to say; she could see a resemblance in her features and Jack's, but figured she was far too young to possibly be his mother. His aunt maybe? However, when Jack spoke, her eyes went wide with astonishment, as did Raven's. Raven's glare quickly averted from the blue ocean, and in the direction of her… grandmother.

"I've missed ye too mother…", Jack said, almost regretfully, and annoyed. Mary took no offense to it as she hugged him once more. After she had her answer, Phoenix then glanced over to the man who was standing behind Jack's mother, assuming it was his father. She could evidently see where's Jack got his 'I'm-a-man" pose, with his fists resting on the sides of his hips. She pleasantly giggled at the resemblance, and then turned to her son, kissing him once more all over his tiny face.

There was a little lull in the conversation, and Phoenix continued to hug her son hard, and turned in the direction of Jack's parents. She gave Jack's mother a sweet smile, and slightly nodded her head at Jack's father who kindly returned it, and then spoke.

"Thank ye so much fer findin' him… ", Phoenix said to Jack's parents, tears slowly forming in her eyes at the realization of having her son safe in her arms.

Mary gave Phoenix a polite smile with a slight nod, and then spoke up, "Ye must join us fer lunch then… we 'ave MUCH to discuss… on the 'Baron' of course…", she finished, motioning up to the great brown ship, bobbing in the water at the dock. When Phoenix looked at it, even her eyes went wide at the grandeur, and the amazing beauty.


	13. Nothing is As It Seems

**CHAPTER 13: Nothing is As It Seems…**

Grant and Mary led the way to their ship, with Jack and Phoenix not far behind, each holding one of their children in their arms. Jack and Phoenix felt natural walking up to the gangplank of the massive ship, but Raven hand, felt the same thing Romeo had felt days earlier… a feeling of not-wanting… as if they weren't welcomed. She could see through her grandmother's fake smiles…

They finally reached the gangplank and began to ascend. Jack, even thought somewhat had a look of remorse on his face when he saw his mother, he was still excited to be on their ship… the ship he'd grown to love. As they reached the deck, they all heard shouts and calls directed towards Jack, welcoming him back.

Jack smiled and laughed along with the other men who greeted him, and surprisingly, a few women as well. Jack's face then turned into one of complete annoyance, an eye that was slightly twitching, and gritted teeth. Phoenix looked at Jack's face oddly, and wondered what he was looking at. Just then, an extremely older man walked up to Jack. He had almost no hair left on his head except for fuzz… which was still the color of snow.

The older man walked up to Jack and smiled, showing only about 3 teeth, which were all yellow, making him look even more repulsive than his weathered face. Jack looked as if he was frightened by the man, and actually gently stepped back, out of the reach of the man.

The older man then gave Jack a small grin, "Haven't ye grown up into a strappin'… luscious lad, eh?", the old man said, slightly licking his lips. Jack suddenly gagged (nothing coming up from his stomach) sticking his tongue out, and quickly walked behind his father. Phoenix's eyes were wider than ever, and Mary resting a hand on her forehead, shaking it.

"Didn't I ask ye to keep…", Jack began, "…THAT…", he pointed at the old, perverted man, who was still smiling at Jack, "…THING… away from me?", he finished, looking at the man with utter repulsion. Grant couldn't help laughing, and then with a wave of his hand told some men to lock up the old man in the brig until they left the port.

Phoenix was slightly amused at how Grant had given the order without care, and continued laughing as the man was carried away. Jack looked slightly relieved however, and then came out from behind his father. He straightened the front of his long brown coat, and cleared his throat while positioning his hat properly atop his head.

A chuckling Grant then led his son and his family to his cabin. Mary stayed behind to ask some men to gather food and bring it to the cabin. Phoenix bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh at what had just happened to Jack. Jack glanced at her with a grin, which was quickly replaced with an expression of "don't-ever-mention-this-again". He slightly twitched his eye, and Phoenix looked down, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep her from bursting out with complete laughter.

oooooooooo

As they entered the cabin, Romeo quickly took Raven over to the corner with the large pillows, and plopped down on them, giggling. Jack and Phoenix watched their children on the pillows, and smiled, to see that they were both alright, and where they could keep an eye on them. Jack ushered Phoenix to a seat at the grand table, and then took a seat himself, across from her.

Grant sat at the head of the table, and gave out a relieved and relaxed sigh. He looked at Phoenix, and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "_To hell with what she's capable of… my son picked a beauty"_, Grant thought to himself, looking at Phoenix who was smiling in the direction of her children. As he looked her over, he could feel himself slightly grow warm with wanton, and felt he knew her from somewhere. He quickly dismissed the thought and shook his head, averting his eyes to Jack, and cleared his throat nervously.

"So. Jack me boy…", Grant started with a grin, "… why did yer keep yer children and marriage a secret from us?", he asked, briefly looking at his wife and a few men who entered the room carrying the food. Jack cleared his throat to speak, and out of the corner of his eye saw Phoenix look at him with a sort of remorse, and then lower her gaze to the table.

"Well… technically… it's not a secret I was keepin' if even meself didn't know about them… and we're not married…yet", Jack said with a slight chuckle while he picked a grape that was sitting in a bowl in front of him. Phoenix's expression went un-readable as she looked back at Jack. As Mary sat at the other head of the table, and the men left the room, Grant's expression turned into utter confusion while he regarded his son.

Mary then looked at the children, and back at Jack. She studied his expression somewhat, and then Jack's own turned into one of confusion.

"Well… it's true…", Jack said, looking back and forth between his parents. "… Ye see, we met each other about 6 or 7 years ago… I got 'er pregnant, our ship was…", Jack grimaced, "…attacked if ye will, I went lookin' for them, I found 'em… and 'ere we are…", he finished, getting ready to put his feet up on the table.

"Don't ye dare put yer feet on this table young man…", Mary snapped at Jack, sounding more angry then she probably should've. Jack gave her an odd look, and then began dishing out food for himself. "I looked for them fer almost 5 years… and just found 'em about a month ago… in Puerto Rico…", Jack finished, beginning to eat what he put on his plate.

Mary gave a side-ways look at Phoenix, who had began staring at the desk once more. Mary didn't want Phoenix anywhere near Jack… nor herself, and would try everything within her power to make it happen. She looked over at Jack and straightened her posture.

"Well… how do ye even know the children are yers?", Mary said, making everyone else look up at her with confusion and shock that she could say such a thing. Jack's mouth was still half-full when he forced it down his throat in order to speak. Phoenix felt compelled to sock Jack's mother in her good-for-nothing mouth, but decided against it…

"What go ye mean---", Jack began to ask with a tougher voice than before, but was cut off. "I just mean… What if they aren't yers? And she's just tellin' ye they are, so she 'as some sort of security… ye know?", Mary finished quite calmly, putting a piece of bread in her mouth. Jack clenched his jaw, and looked at Phoenix who was staring at his mother with her mouth slightly agape.

"Listen 'ere mother…", Jack began. Grant was looking at his wife slightly confused himself… He knew about what Phoenix could do, but couldn't fathom the idea that his wife would go through these lengths to keep her away.

"… ye 'ave no right in sayi---", he was cut-off yet again. "Of course I do… yer not even married yet. And if I'm not mistaken… ye were once a dancer at the 'Tiki Room', were ye not?", Mary asked Phoenix, her voice sounding as if she felt she was much superior to Phoenix.

The realization hit Grant like a brick, as he realized where he'd seen her before, causing a small smile to form on his face. Jack however clenched his jaw tighter than ever, along with his fists, making his knuckles go milky white. Phoenix looked at Mary in the eyes, and could see the hatred, and felt embarrassed, wanting nothing more than to vacate that cabin.

"As I say… once a whore, always a whore… yer children are bastards, born without a real father… quite a shame really…", she finished, putting her wine glass to her lips. Phoenix felt her eyes suddenly sting as water formed. She couldn't understand why she was being treated that way, by a person she thought would embrace her, instead of ridicule her.

Phoenix looked at Jack momentarily and noticed how his jaw was clenched, and his nostrils were slightly flaring, adding to the look of red illuminating his cheeks. She then glanced over at Jack's father, who looked at his wife with slight puzzlement. Phoenix then looked at Mary, who was giving her an "I win", grin.

"Mary… ", Grant started, sitting up properly in his chair, and clearing his throat. "… maybe yer over exaggera---", he was interrupted, "---I am doin' no such thing!", Mary said putting her wine glass down, and staring coldly at Grant. She stared into his eyes fiercely until his mouth closed and he gave a defeated sigh.

Grant looked at Phoenix with a look of sincerity, and then took a swig from the mug of rum that was sitting in front of himself. Mary then looked at Phoenix once more, and saw the tears forming in her eyes… from humiliation she figured it.

"Now then… Why don't ye tell me son exactly how many men ye've slept with… and since 'e was gone, ye probably did it fer money too… am I not right?", Mary finished, looking deep in Phoenix's eyes. Phoenix couldn't take it anymore, that was the last straw before she broke out and tore out Jack's mother's throat.

Phoenix let a few tears fall and quickly got out of her chair. She didn't not face anyone else at the table as she quickly opened the cabin door, making Jack stand up from his seat, attempting to protest her leaving, but then thought against it.

Phoenix ran out on deck with her face red with anger and embarrassment, and tears falling from the unexpected embarrassment. She quickly descended the gangplank, not wanting anyone around, not wanting to see that woman ever again. She quickly ran down that docks, not caring about where she was going, just focusing on the fact that she was off that blasted ship.

oooooooooo

The tension arose in the cabin as Jack stared down at his mother, wanting nothing more at the moment, than to throw her overboard. He then heard his children's laughing and giggling cease, as they stood near the table, looking back and forth from their angry father to their grandmother.

"Why'd mum leave?", Romeo asked, quite concerned. Jack looked down at Romeo and said nothing, looking back at his mother. "What the soddin' 'ell is wrong with ye?", Jack asked, looking down at his mother with a dangerous look in his eyes. His mother said nothing. "Why'd ye do that to 'er? Sayin' those lies!", Jack said, a bit louder than his voice was before, his jaw clenched harder than ever.

Mary looked up at her son with a look of anger spreading across her face. She then slowly stood up, oddly looking bigger than Jack, not in stature however, but in fierceness. "They're not lies…", Mary said almost calmly. "They are! She loves me, and would never do such a thing!", Jack shouted, slightly frightening his children.

"She was alone, Jack. Yer tellin' me a woman with two children, alone… mind ye… had no reason to engage herself in midnight activities to support 'erself? Please Jack… don't be---", Mary was cut off, "---SHUT UP!", Jack shouted at her. Grant sat by and watched the two in front of him. He didn't understand why Mary was doing this, but he supposed she had her reasons.

"Ye always did attract all the whore… pirate captain or not… a whore is a whore…", Mary said just as calmly as before. Jack couldn't stand it anymore and took out his gun. He pointed it at his mother, rage rushing through his veins. His mother merely gave Jack a sly grin, while Grant put his hand on his forehead, rubbing it slowly.

Jack cocked the gun when Mary's mouth opened again. She closed it, and cocked an eyebrow, staring into Jack's eyes. Jack then shouted through clenched teeth, and quickly put his pistol back in his holster. He then circled around the table and picked up Raven in his arms, and grabbed a hold of Romeo's hand. Grant saw this, and finally stood up.

"Jack, don't go…", his father almost commanded. Jack turned on his heel, and looked his father dead in the eyes, almost challenging him . Jack's jaw clenched hard once more, "… me and my…", he turned to his mother, "…_bastard children_…", he continued, looking Mary up and down in a sort of loathing, "…are not goin' to stay somewhere where we're not wanted", Jack finished.

He then turned to leave, but stopped short and looked at his mother once more. "Ye… are a true bitch", he finished, and then exited the cabin with his children, quickly going across the deck, and down the gangplank. He didn't know where Phoenix was, and had no clue where to start looking.

oooooooooo

Grant looked at Mary with disappointment written all over his face. Mary looked him in the eyes, sorrowfully. Tears were slightly forming in them.

"I 'ad to…", she began, looking over at the corner where her two beautiful grandchildren were playing. "…Ye know I 'ad to, Grant!", she said, walking quickly up to Grant, who put his arms around his slender wife. Grant rubbed her back slowly and gently.

"Ye know he won't come back… 'e loves 'er, and if anythin', I think ye made matters worse…", Grant said, looking down into Mary's eyes. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, pleading with him almost, to make everything change… to where she could see her son, grandchildren… and even Phoenix, without the predicament that floated above their heads.


	14. Judgment Day at the Teach House

**CHAPTER 14: Judgment Day at the Teach House…**

Jack walked down the gangplank of his parent's ship, cursing the air while he looked around. He saw a couple of his men from his ship talking with each other near a vendor's stand. He then nodded in their direction, and walked to them. It was Jacob's and Gibbs. As he approached Jacobs and Gibbs, they turned to face him and gave him a concerned face.

"Jack! We just saw Phoenix bolt off the ship. What 'appened?", Gibbs asked. Jack clenched his jaw, and ignored his question.

"Which way did she go?", Jack asked the both of them, looking at each of them. Gibbs shrugged while Jacob's put his hand on his chin while he was thinking. Jack regarded Jacob's with eagerness of which direction he would point. Jacob's then clapped his hands together and looked Jack in the eyes.

"She went down that way…", he pointed to an alley, about a block further than where they were standing. "I know she did… cause when she went that way, I saw a lil' vixen with the most supple bos---", Jacob's smile quickly diminished as he looked down at Romeo and Raven's faces, clearing his throat.

He then looked back up at Jack, "She went that way…", he finished cocking his head in the direction, making Jack grin. As Jack nodded and began walking, he heard Raven let own a massive yawn, and rub her eyes. It was nap time…

He turned on his heels to Jacobs once more. "I 'ave a favour to ask ye…", Jack presented himself. Jacob's nodded, as if already knew what Jack was going to say, and crouched down, picking Raven up in his arms.

"I'll keep an eye on them two… and give this one 'ere 'er nap…", he finished, tickling Raven under her arm. Jack clasped his hands together in prayer-like form, and slightly bowed. He began to walk away when Raven called to him. He turned on his heel, and walked up to, looking her in the eyes.

"I luv ye daddy…", Raven said, and she gently kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack couldn't help but smile as he gave her a tiny peck back, and then turned on his heel once more. He ran as fast as he could down the block, and disappeared into the alley.

"Gibbs…", Romeo looked up at Joshamee, "…could ye tell us one of me father's stories?", he finished. Gibbs smiled down at Romeo, "It'd be a pleasure master Sparrow…", he finished with a small bow. Jacobs then led the way to the 'Black Pearl'.

oooooooooo

Jack ran through the alley, bumping into random people, tripping on various things, and then came out on the other side, into a town square. It was quite busy, seeing how it was still early in the day. He looked around for a bit, rubbing his forehead, pondering about where she might've gone. He went to go sit beside a large fountain that was in the center of the square, but as he sat down without looking, he accidentally nudged someone's back who was sitting behind him.

"Sorry mate…", he said, glancing back at the person for a moment. Then he did a double take, and saw it was Phoenix, who had been sitting, staring into the fountain. "Luv!", he half-shouted, spinning around and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Phoenix didn't acknowledge Jack, and merely sat, staring at the rippling pond. She thought to herself about when she was young, and her father brought her to visit monks in the Shoaling Mountains. They had told her about how ripples are a lot life events, and the water represents a person. They said with each drop of water than affects the slow moving water, a ripple forms, forever altering the pattern of the flow… a pattern that cannot be easily changed back to how it once was before.

She thought about the ripples in HER life… her children not having a father when they were born; losing Jack; her family hating Jack, and even Jack's family (mother more precisely), hating her. Everything in her life had changed in such a short period of time, she felt like she was that steady water flow. With a large fountain pouring different events onto her, changing her life…

Jack regarded Phoenix staring into the water, and rubbed her shoulders slowly. "Luv… please look at me…", Jack almost begged. He truly didn't know what to say, and was surprised himself, to hear the words that came out of his mother's mouth. As he opened his mouth to ask Phoenix once more, she slowly turned to face him, tears still lingering on her soaking cheeks.

Jack gave a small grin, and wiped them away, staring into her eyes. "Why does she hate me so?", Phoenix asked him, un-able to comprehend his mother's reasoning's. Jack shrugged. "Ye don't believe anythin' she said do ye?", Phoenix pleaded with Jack's eyes. Jack looked her in the eyes for a short while.

"Never", he said, making Phoenix wrap her arms tightly around him. "Besides…", he began, stroking her neatly tied dreadlocks, "…Romeo looks exactly like me, and Raven has me eyes… and I know ye love me… am I right?", he asked, pulling her gently away from him to look in her eyes. Phoenix smiled at Jack and wiped away a few tears while she nodded.

"Good…", Jack said, kissing her on the lips gently, making it linger. "…let's go back to the ship then, eh?", Jack whispered to her, huskily, his eyes filled with wanton. Phoenix couldn't suppress her giggles, showing her pearly-white teeth. Jack then chuckled himself, showing a few of his own teeth… plated in gold and platinum.

He got up, and held down his hand. Phoenix held onto it as he helped her up, and gently brushed the dirt from her breeches. She then smiled at Jack sweetly and kissed his cheek. Phoenix then looked around Jack, and noticed her had no children with him. She looked him in the eyes almost urgently.

"Where's Raven and Romeo? They're not with yer mother are they!", she asked, sternly. Jack shook his head. "No luv… they're with Joshamee and Jacobs. I think they're takin' a nap…", Jack reassured his woman. Phoenix gave an understanding look, and the giggled. She began to walk beside Jack when she spotted a shop selling dresses.

"Blasted. Jack…", she turned to him, "…Me father likes it when I dress like a lady… so, do ye mind if we stop to get one?", she finished, motioning over to the shop. Jack gave her a smile and nodded, motioning with his arm for her to lead the way. Phoenix walked off in the direction of the shop, admiring the dress the shop owner had just put in the window. She didn't like dresses, but would do anything to make her father happy, in order to save Jack's behind.

"Do ye like this one?", Phoenix pointed to the red dress sitting in the shop window, and she and Jack approached. Jack opened his mouth to say something, when Phoenix cut him off, "—of course ye do. So I'm getting' it", she finished, smiling at Jack. Jack couldn't help but smile back as he licked his lips, imagining her cleavage in it.

"Good day… urm… madam…", she shop keeper said to Phoenix, looking somewhat appalled at the fact she was wearing breeches. Phoenix rolled her eyes. He was a fit man, younger, with longer brown hair, and lovely green eyes. He looked rather friendly.

"Why hello good sir… I was inquiring to know if I could purchase that gown in yer shop window? Please?", Phoenix said sweetly. Jack looked around at some other dresses that made him think about the corset that left Elizabeth unconscious some couple years ago. The shop keeper looked at the dresses in the window, then back at Phoenix. He clenched his jaw, and cleared his throat, making Jack bite his tongue, and squint at the man with an eyebrow raised.

"I can't seel you that one miss… (clears throat again) … but I can show you one that is much similar, that will, accommodate, your… above average…", he motioned to her breasts, making her feel slightly embarrassed. Jack glared at the man as the man was staring at Phoenix's bust.

"Alright then… I suppose that would be fine…", Phoenix said with a smile. Jack coughed nonchalantly, making the shop keeper avert his gaze sharply. He then took out his tape-measure from his pocket, and unraveled it. He looked back down at Phoenix's chest, and quickly licked his lips. Jack gave him a death stare.

"I'll just need to take a measurement…", he began, closing in on Phoenix's chest. Jack then stepped quickly in front of the man, and yanked the tape measure from his hands, glaring at him with a clenched jaw. Phoenix looked at Jack, trying hard not to giggle. "I'll do that, ye blackguard…", Jack mumbled, as he put the tape measure around Phoenix's bust and measured, checking the measurement carefully.

"42…", Jack said. "And waist sir?", the shop keeper asked. "28…", Jack replied after measuring with a sly grin on his face. Jack got the hint, and then measured her hips. "…and 38…", he finished, gently swatting her on her bum, making her rolled her eyes.

"Perfect…", the shop keeper said, rather distant. Jack looked at Phoenix up and down, and lips his lips while he clenched his jaw, keeping himself from laughing excitedly. Jack then looked Phoenix in the eyes, and engulfed her mouth with him, wrapping a hand behind her head, while pushing her back against a wall, making a few other shoppers look appalled by the spectacle they were witnessing.

Jack pulled away from Phoenix slowly, as his hand was still rested upon one of her breasts. His eyes were closed as they were finally apart, and Phoenix gently kissed the tip of his nose. Jack then opened his eyes, and kissed her on the cheek. The shop keeper cleared his throat rather loudly, and Phoenix giggled as she walked towards him.

"Now… madam… I'd like to show you to your dress… if that's alright with _sir_…", he gestured to Jack. Jack gave him a fake smile and mouthed, "_Drop Dead_", making the other man's expression fall. The shop keeper cleared his throat again, and led Phoenix to a back room.

Once they were in the back room, the shop keeper went through a few boxes, until he found the dress. He pulled out the large rectangular box, and handed it gently to Phoenix. When she opened the box, she smiled. It looked even better than the one in the window. As she pulled it out of the box, the shop keeper looked at her with triumphant ness that he found her a dress she was so enamored with.

When she looked at it, she fell in love with the deep red that would contrast with her caramel skin, and blonde dreadlocks. The corset-part of the dress had gold trimming, and a rose-vine design she adored… it truly was a beautiful dress. The skirt was also a dark red, that had a sort of black-look to them, making them seem darker. There were no arms on the dress, and ended at the bust… So, in conclusion, Jack would definitely like it.

"It's perfect. I'll take it…", she said, placing it back in the box, and exiting the room. She went to the shop counter when Jack stood waiting for her. The shop keeper came quickly up to them, and placed himself behind the counter. He then took out a quill and began to write down the cost of the dress on a tiny piece of parchment. He added the taxes, service and then came up with a grand total.

"That will be… 60 shillings… or 3 pounds, same thing…", the shop keeper said to Phoenix. Jack had been leaning on the desk, cleaning his nails. Phoenix jabbed him in the stomach with her finger. He looked up at her, and then back at the shop keeper. "2 pounds… please", the shop keeper said somewhat nervously to Jack. Jack looked at Phoenix with a raised eyebrow. Phoenix countered it with placing her hands on her hips, and glaring at him… tapping her foot on the ground.

"Pay the man…", Phoenix somewhat demanded. Jack wanted to argue, "But 3 pounds luv? For _that_ dress?", Jack pointed at the box while he still looked at Phoenix. "Jack Sparrow…", Phoenix warned, clenching her jaw. Jack made a face mocking what she said, then pulled out his money-bag. "Yessum luv…", Jack said, counting out 3 pounds, and a few shillings as a tip. He handed them to the shop keeper as Phoenix looked at Jack with a smile on her face.

"Thank you sir, very generous of you…", the shop keeper said with a smile. Jack nodded, and picked up the dress-box. Phoenix then kissed him on the cheek gently, and began to lead him out of the shop. Just then however, she spotted the perfect dress for Raven. She turned on her heel, and picked up the dress. Jack made a face, and then followed her. Suddenly she spotted another one that would look good on Raven, and some breeches that would suit Romeo. Jack sighed heavily, and took out his money-bag, waiting beside the shop counter…

oooooooooo

When Jack and Phoenix arrived back at the 'Pearl', Jack was holding nearly 5 boxes, impairing his vision of what was ahead of himself. As they mounted the gangplank, he mumbled something about "woman" and "money". Gibbs looked up from his card-game, and chuckled at Jack struggling with the boxes. Phoenix gave Gibbs a smile, and then they both disappeared into Jack's cabin.

As they entered, Jack plopped the boxes he had, down on the table of his cabin. Phoenix then came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack smiled and turned to face her, slowly lifting her chin with his hand, and taking a kiss he was yearning for.

He chuckled quietly in her lips. "Me canon needs to be fired luv… and ye seem to be a suitable target…", Jack whispered, kissing Phoenix's lips devishly once more. Phoenix giggled, and then pushed Jack away from herself. Jack looked slightly confused, but then looked to where Phoenix was pointing. Their bed was currently occupied by their offspring. Jack's expression somewhat fell, then he smiled with an idea.

"How about weeeee, take a run at it in the brig. Ye know… I could be the naughty prisoner. Ye could be me nymph of a guard…", Jack finished, licking his lips, as Phoenix took off his hat, and chuckled at his idea.

"Ye can wait Jack Sparrow… ye can wait…", Phoenix finished, taking off her boots, and walking towards the bed. Jack sighed, then took off his own boots and coat. He walked over to the bed, and got in beside his daughter, and Phoenix beside her son. The two children gently stirred in the bed. Raven opened her eyes, and saw it was her father, and snuggled into his chest, giving out a last sigh before falling back asleep. Phoenix wrapped her arm around Romeo, and shut her eyes.

"We're seein' me parents tonight Jack…", Phoenix said with closed eyes. Jack gave a grunt of acknowledgment, and then swiftly fell asleep.

oooooooooo

It was nearly sundown when Jack awoke, to find he was alone in his warm bed. He yawned and stretched. He then began rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He heard water moving around in the room, and his eyes fell upon Phoenix who was adorning one with scented oils.

Jack got up, and then sauntered over to the cabin-door, shutting it, and locking it. "Are we goin' to share that?", Jack said with a mischievous grin to Phoenix. Phoenix looked up at Jack, and saw his member protruding from inside his pants. She gave him a smile and nodded in defeat. Jack's eyes went wide, and he quickly began to strip himself from his clothes.

"Aren't ye excited tonight…", Phoenix said with a smirk, standing up and putting the oils back in the cupboards. Jack gave her a grin, and was finally dressed down to his skivvies. Phoenix chuckled slightly, and began undressing herself. Jack got into the water, and noticed it wasn't as hot as he thought it would be.

"Why isn't the water hot luv?", Jack asked, taking off his bandana. "Raven and Romeo took a bath not too long ago… so I just put some more oils in it, instead of dumping out the water, and re-filling it…", she finished, finally naked. Jack nodded in agreement, then dipping himself under the water to wet his dreadlocks. Phoenix got in front of him, and sat down. She too dipped herself underneath the water, wetting her dreadlocks. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, and pushed her hair over her shoulder. He then began to softly kiss along her shoulder blade, caressing her shoulders.

"We 'aven't done this in a while… ye know… in the tub…", Jack said, gently sucking on her neck, making her lose her breath. Jack smiled into her neck, as he felt himself begin to throb with wanton behind her, then began to bite her, hoping to leave a mark. Phoenix then splashed some water on Jack to make him stop. Jack wiped the water out of his eyes and Phoenix giggled.

"Bloody minx…", Jack mumbled. Phoenix then turned around in the tub to face Jack. Jack then grinned at her in anticipation for what she was about to do. Phoenix looked at Jack as his mouth slightly went agape, and his eyes widened in shock, when she lowered herself onto his very erect member.

"Mmm", Phoenix bit her bottom lip, "…me big boy", she said playfully, cupping Jack's cheeks in her hands. Jack gave her a grin, as he bucked his hips up, making himself drive into her. Some of the water in the tub splashed out when Jack did this, making him chuckle. Phoenix then locked her lips with Jack's, and began kissing him furiously, letting her tongue explore his mouth, and vise versa.

"Mmm, luv…", Jack moaned, "… yer so tight…", he moaned, making his forehead lean on Phoenix chest, as she began to rock back and forth on Jack. Jack continued to moan, as did Phoenix, while they were in the tub, making the water splash everywhere.

Jack then put his hands on Phoenix's back and held her tight to him. Phoenix placed her hand on Jack's as well, but her nails were digging in. She could see Jack wince when he began pumping harder and faster, not knowing if it was from the pleasure, or from the slight pain her nails were causing. As Jack began to pump harder, matching the rhythm of Phoenix's hips, he wrapped a hand behind Phoenix's head, and began kissing her passionately.

"Mmm, oh Jack! Please Jack!", Phoenix begged Jack to pump harder. Jack grinned and began to go harder, and faster, until he didn't know where he ended and she began. Jack began to moan as he kissed Phoenix, telling her he wouldn't last much longer. Phoenix then began to tell Jack she was not so far away also.

"Holy mother, luv! Cum for me…", Jack moaned, "…wrap yer tight… UGH…", he continued to moan, feeling himself began to spasm, "…cunt around me… luv!", Jack moaned. Phoenix then shouted Jack's name as she felt something release in her core, letting her muscles relax. Her womanhood then tightened around Jack, making him lose control, and shouting out Phoenix's name one last time, before releasing his essence into her body.

Jack's forehead fell to Phoenix's chest as they began to catch their breaths. Phoenix then put her hand on the back of Jack's head, and began stroking it, feeling his heart-rate slowly come down. Jack then slowly pulled away from his lover, and looked up into her eyes, as she remained positioned on his lap.

"Did I ever tell ye I love ye?", Jack asked, caressing her sides with his hands. Phoenix nodded and then kissed Jack slowly. She then pulled away to look in his eyes once more. "Mmm, me beautiful caramel beauty…", Jack said placing kisses along Phoenix collarbone. Phoenix looked confused for a moment.

"Caramel?", she asked. Jack grinned and looked up at her. "Invented in Turin, luv. It looks just like yer skin. But yer much softer…", Jack said caressing her neck, "…and sweeter…", he said, pulling her neck down to his mouth. Phoenix chuckled as she felt Jack's tongue trace circles on her neck. Jack then began to bite the spot he was kissing, and most undoubtedly, left a mark.

Phoenix the pulled away from Jack. "Well then… I think we must go get ready now… agreed?", Phoenix said. Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, Phoenix stopped him, "Of course ye do…", she finished kissing him lightly on the nose. Jack smiled at her, and then lounged in the tub, closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

oooooooooo

Once Jack and Phoenix finished bathing, Jack wrapped himself in a small sheet and sat on the edge of the bed. Phoenix then went into one of Jack's cupboards, and took out a small jar of beeswax, walking back over to Jack. She then sat down, and took some wax between her fingers, and began warming it up my rubbing them together. She could see Jack was thinking about something, as his brow furrowed. Phoenix then took one of Jack's unruly dreads, and began fixing the root.

"Are ye ok Jack?", Phoenix asked. Jack didn't shift his position, but grunted in agreement. Phoenix gave a small grin. As she continued to fix random dreadlocks, she noticed Jack looked like as if he was sweating. "Jack… yer sweating. Are ye _sure_ yer alright?", she asked, finishing the last of the dreads that needed to be tended to. Jack then slowly turned to look at her.

"Yer father…", Jack pointed at Phoenix, "…is goin' to hurt… me", he finished, pointing at himself. Phoenix gave a sympathetic smile, and hugged Jack around the neck. She then began to kiss his neck slowly, making him moan slightly.

"He's not goin' to kill ye… I promise…", she continued to kiss Jack, "… He's surprisingly not as bad as ye'd imagine Jack…", Phoenix finished, making Jack scoff at the idea. Phoenix rolled her eyed and kissed Jack's cheek as if he were a little boy. She then giggled and got up off the bed. "Come on then… let's get dressed…", she said, picking up Jack's clothes and handing them to him.

About 10 minutes later, they were dressed and ready to go. Jack wore his normal captain's apparel, with his dreadlocks neater than usual, and his hat positioned perfectly on his head. His coat had been cleaned, and he looked indeed, like pirate royalty. Phoenix, dressed herself in her new dress, and did her hair up once more in her ponytail of dreadlocks, with her black bandana. She wore golden earrings to match the trim of the dress, and her ring Jack had given her. The dress indeed pushed up her already ample bosoms, but of course, Jack didn't complain one bit.

Raven and Romeo were "dressed to the 9's" as well. Raven wore a dress similar to Phoenix's, but in a deep blue color… and of course, showing no cleavage. Her hair had been undone from the braids she had, and thus making her hair have a crimped-look. Her mother put kohl underneath her eyes gently, making her feel even more like a big girl. Romeo on the other hand, dressed like his father, matching him in everyway. Phoenix loved Jack's old tri-corn hat on Romeo… it suited him perfectly.

When the four of them crossed the deck to leave, some mouths dropped at the sight of Phoenix… most jaws actually. Even Gibbs looked at her as if she was a different person. Jack however, saw her to be more gorgeous than he'd seen her ever before. Maybe women were really actually either supposed to wear a dress… or nothing. Phoenix smiled and blushed at the many cat-calls coming her way, walking down the gangplank. Jack didn't say anything, but instead grinned cockily at the fact Phoenix was his, and continued walking.

Phoenix led them down a few streets and onto a hidden pathway. They were deep in the forest when Romeo spoke up. "Where're we goin'?", Romeo asked, about halfway there. "… and why'd did I 'ave to take a bath?", he finished, kicking a rock on the pathway. "That's what I asked…", Jack bent down to his son and whispered in his ear. Romeo chuckled with Jack, and were shot a look from Phoenix, which made them instantly stop.

A couple of minutes later, Phoenix stopped in the middle of the path. She looked around for something, making the other 3 think she was insane. She placed her hands on her hips, and then finally came to a conclusion. She went into a small bushel of trees, and then looked around in it for something. She then stood up again from crouching, and held in her hand, a small whistle of sorts. Jack studied her thoroughly, trying to figure out why she had it. She then motioned for the three of them not to talk. She blew the tiny whistle, and stood for moment with her hand to her ear.

"Luv… what're ye---", Jack began, but Phoenix quickly clasped her hand over his mouth, making Raven giggle, and try her hardest to suppress it. All of a sudden, they heard a high pitched noise come from a certain direction. Phoenix smiled and she turned on her heel. "This way…", she pointed, and placed the whistle back where she had found it. Jack looked at Phoenix again skeptically, then followed her in the direction she was going.

"Daddy…", Raven began to whine, as she stopped in her tracks and turned to Jack, rubbing her tired eyes. Jack smiled down at her and picked her up in his arms, where she gave a large yawn. Phoenix turned to see what Raven was calling Jack for, and smiled at the sight.

"_God… I 'ope me father doesn't hurt Jack…_", Phoenix thought to herself, "_…'e really is a good man…_", she finished, turning back in the direction of the path. Jack kissed his daughter gently on the head, and began stroking her back as they walked. As he stared at Phoenix's back while she walked in front of him, he thought about what his life would be like right now without her… without his children. Would he have found another woman to give his heart to?

"_I 'ope 'er father doesn't kill me…_", Jack thought to _him_self, making a face, "_… that woman makes me life complete…_", he said to himself. He oddly enough even surprised himself with his choice of words. Never in his life did he think he could feel so strongly about a woman, but here he was. Asking permission for her hand, from a man who wants him dead… love sure is a powerful thing.

Jack had been thinking to himself so long, he hadn't even noticed they had arrived at the house. It was beautiful. It had three very large floors, and was made of stone. There were palm trees surrounding it, and not to mention the lagoon Jack could see near the back of the house… just like the one he and Phoenix had made love in. Phoenix smiled at the sight of the house, and Romeo's jaw actually dropped. It WAS gorgeous.

There was a small stone path leading up to the door, and a few trees lining it, filled with numerous beautiful birds… sleeping. Jack imagined how they would sound in the bright morning light, crooning their song throughout the forest… he would love to hear it. Phoenix walked up to the door at the same time as Raven opened her eyes, and they went wide at the sight also. Jack put her down gently, and walked up behind Phoenix… his palms beginning to sweat tremendously.

Phoenix knocked on the door, lighting a few lanterns that were hanging off the wall beside the door, illuminating where they stood. They then heard a man's voice booming through the hallway, laughing at something from inside… probably something someone else had said. Jack then followed his gut, and hid behind Phoenix. Phoenix rolled her eyes, and grinned. "It'll be okay Jack…", she assured him. Raven and Romeo stood in front of her, and their eyes shot up at the tall figure who'd opened the door. He had a beard resembling their father's… in two black braids. But his were much longer, and wider. Raven was slightly scared, but comfortable at the same time.

As the man with the black beard looked down at the woman who was standing in front of him, with her hair in a beautiful ponytails, and her dress complimenting the shade of her skin, the man could barely register that the beautiful creature was his little girl. His face slightly fell from his laughing, and he studied her eyes, and then finally embracing her in a hug, nearly squeezing the air out of her.

"Me lil' princess!", the man exclaimed, picking Phoenix up in her arms, and swinging her around once… not noticing Jack… yet. Once he put her down, Phoenix couldn't help the smile that adorned her features. Raven looked almost in shock at the fact he'd down to her mother, what her won father usually did with her.

The man with the black beard then stepped back, and noticed he bumped into something. When he turned around quickly, he noticed it was a child… two of them actually. He then looked quickly back up at Phoenix. Phoenix bit the inside of her cheek nervously, then nodded. "Say 'ello to yer grandchildren father… Romeo Jackson, and Raven Halimeda…", she motioned to each of them. The man's eyes went semi-wide with shock, and he bent down to each of them.

"Well then young lad… and lass. Ye can call me either Edward, Black-Beard, or… grand-dad… alright?", he said to them. Romeo and Raven were slightly confused that he had three names they could call him by… but they nodded. Romeo then shook his grandfather's hand, making Edward smile, and Raven instinctively leapt into his arms, giving him a large hug, making Edward smile even more, and begin to laugh.

Edward then stood up and then looked at Phoenix with a smile. Suddenly he felt as though realization hit him. He looked at Phoenix skeptically then asked very slowly, as if she was still a small child. "Who is their father?", he asked. Phoenix clenched her jaw nervously… not thinking it could be this hard to tell her father about Jack.

"Well ye see… funny thing that is…", Phoenix began. Once she opened her mouth to speak once more, she saw her mother come outside. "What's goin' on out… 'ere!", her mother shrieked the last word as she ran up to Phoenix and began kissing her all over her face. When Phoenix glanced at her father, she saw that he was not amused. Her mother then stopped to looks at her, and smiled once more, still holding her daughter's face in her hands. Jack watched silently, feeling much too hot in his clothes…

Phoenix's mother then turned around to face Edward, when her eyes fell upon the two tiny children. As she looked at them, she knew instantly they were her grandchildren. She hugged them each as if they'd already met, and merely just hadn't seen each other in a while. "And what are yer names little ones?", she asked. Romeo straightened his back proudly like his father, and looked the woman in her eyes.

"Me name is Romeo Jackson Sparrow… and this is me sister, Raven Halimeda Sparrow…", he finished. Raven nodded, and then Phoenix's mother embraced them once more. "Such beautiful names, fer two of the most beautiful children I've ever seen in me life!", she said. Phoenix's mother, Athena, then stood up slowly and saw the expression on Edward's face… reading him like a book.

"Who is their father darlin'?", Athena asked. Phoenix opened her mouth to speak, when Edward's head snapped up from thought and he approached Phoenix. Phoenix stopped her words short, and looked at her father with pure fear… maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Their father…", Edward begun, "… is that no for good, soddin' excuse fer a captain, fucking JACK SPARROW!", he ylled into Phoenix's face, making Athena's hand go over her mouth. Romeo clenched his jaw, and spoke up.

"Me father is the greatest pirate captain of all time!", he said, angrily, his teeth clenching together. Edward laughed sardonically. He then spun around and looked at Romeo, and crouched down to his eye level.

"If yer father is such a great man… why is 'e not 'ere with ye?", Edward challenged. Jack clenched his jaw from where he was standing, hidden in the shadows, and slowly walked forward into the light. Athena looked at Jack with shock, and then looked quickly at her husband again, hoping for Phoenix that Edward would go easy on Jack.

"I'm right 'ere…", Jack said. Phoenix felt guilty all over… she didn't think it would go like this. Well… she did think it would… but she hoped it didn't. Edward then turned around and saw Jack standing beside Phoenix. Edward somewhat laughed and then slowly approached Jack. He stood in front of Jack for a moment, hoping to intimidate him, but Jack stood his ground.

"Ye 'ave the bloody nerve Sparrow… to trick me daughter into 'avin yer kids…", Edward began, making Jack swallow hard, but his jaw still remaining clenched. "… mark me words Sparrow… this is yer last night on Earth…", Edward said, when Phoenix quickly ran in-between the two. She held up her hands against her father's chest.

"Could ye stop? Please?", she begged him. Edward then looked down at her with a clenched jaw, and then back up at Jack, who still held his focus. "I love 'im…", Phoenix said, making Edward's face go red. He then took a few steps away from Phoenix and looked at her. He then chuckled slightly and looked back up at Phoenix who's eyes were slightly watering. "He loves m---", Phoenix was cut off but her father's hand whipping across her face.

Athena's hand flew over her mouth, but then quickly grabbed Romeo, who was about to dart to his mother who'd just been hit. Phoenix felt tears in her eyes, as she turned around to face Jack, who embraced her, and began rubbing her back gently. Edward then turned around and began walking in the direction of the front door of the house, preparing to enter, when Jack spoke up.

"Listen ye git…", Jack began, making Athena's eyes widen in the audacity Jack had… slightly impressed. "… I came 'ere fer a reason, savvy?", he continued, making Edward stop in his tracks, and turn to face Jack. "I love Phoenix… more than anythin' I've ever in me life. I love me children just as much, and wouldn't change any of it fer the world….", Jack talked on.

Edward then stood staring at Jack, with his hands on his hips. Jack let all reason leave his head, and his mouth spoke for what he felt in his gut… what his instincts were telling him to say.

"… Now… I could've 'ad me way with yer daughter, and 'ave been done with 'er, but I didn't. I could've let 'er 'ave me children, and left 'em all fer the worse, but yet again… I didn't…", Jack talked on, walking slowly up to Edward.

"I asked yer daughter to marry me, nearly 6 years ago… wantin' nothin' more than 'er to be me wife, and treat 'er like she deserves. And she said yes… on one condition… I ask ye fer yer permission of 'er hand. Ye bloody well know it was askin' fer a death sentence… but if it meant 'avin' 'er by me side fer the rest of me life… it's somethin' I was willin' to do for 'er… alright?", Jack said.

Edward looked Jack hard in the eyes, stunned by what he was saying… and how he had the courage to say this to him. Athena looked at Jack with a large smile, feeling proud her daughter had found a man like Jack… one willing to stand up to her big-headed father.

"Now… I came 'ere fer that purpose. I 'ope ye say yes… but I can't promise ye I won't marry 'er regardless of what ye say… now, do we a've yer blessin' or not… a simple yes or no…", Jack said to him, his eyes challenging Edward's. Edward looked at Jack hard in the eyes, then smiled and began to chuckle. He rubbed his forehead, and then chuckled once more looking back at Jack.

He then embraced Jack as if he was his son, making them all look at him shocked… even Romeo. Edward then pulled away from Jack, and slapped him on the back approvingly.

"Yer a brave man Sparrow… I can say that fer ye. To actually come 'ere, knowin' I would gut ye like a fish, and then ask fer me daughter's 'and… it was a fools' journey, but ye did it…", he paused, "…I guess I was wrong about ye Sparrow… yer brave… like me… a perfect man fer me daughter.", he finished, Jack's expression looking somewhat scared, disgusted, and confused.

Edward then chuckled once more and headed towards the door once more. "Come on then… we just served dinner… let's toast!", Athena said, walking behind Edward, ushering her two grandchildren in front of her. Just before Edward entered, he picked up a child in each arm, and chuckled all the way inside. Phoenix and Jack however, were still standing in the same spot they'd been before… staring at the open door, in shock.

"Jack…", Phoenix started, "…what just 'appened?", she asked, shocked. Jack's expression didn't change, as he continued to stare at the door. "I'm not quite sure luv…", he said quietly, "… but, I think I just saw me life flash before me eyes…", he finished. Phoenix's body turned to face Jack's, but her eyes still studied where he father was standing. She then let her eyes meet Jack's face, but he still stood there with his mouth agape.

Phoenix waved her hands in front of his face, but he continued to stare on. Phoenix smirked and rolled her eyes. She then positioned herself directly in front of Jack, slightly pushing up her bosoms. She then slowly kissed Jack's gape mouth, and whispered…

"I'd think… this would call fer a certain Pirate Captain, to get a certain amount of pleasure tonight in congratulations… eh?", she said. She then saw Jack's mouth contort into a sly grin, and his eyes slowly looked down to see his lover's cleavage, waiting for him to grope. Jack then licked his lips slowly, and groaned in his throat, making Phoenix giggle at him. Phoenix then took him by the hand, and began to lead him into the house.

"Come on, ye scallywag…", she said to him. Jack kept his grin on his face until they entered the house, thinking about what his love would reward him with later on that night.


	15. It’s the Thought that Counts

CHAPTER 15: It's the Thought that Counts… 

When Jack and Phoenix entered the house, they stood in the foyer for a couple of moments. Phoenix hadn't been home in nearly 15 years, and loved the feeling of at last coming home, feeling the warmth in the air, and the familiarity of the things around her. Jack looked in astonishment at all the decorations around the room and the different artifacts hanging off the walls… much more than in his parents' cabin. He then saw a small portrait of a little girl. When he saw it he instantly knew it was Phoenix. He smiled and then looked at her with gleaming eyes.

"Is this ye luv?", he motioned to the portrait. Phoenix smiled and bit the inside of her lip. She then nodded. Jack chuckled and looked back at it, studying it. She looked just like how Raven looks now… it was almost incredible. "Are there any more of ye around 'ere?", Jack asked. Phoenix nodded, and then opened the door leading to the main entrance of the house (they were merely standing in the foyer). "They're all in the study though…", she said, "…come now…", finished, leading Jack through the large hallway.

When Jack looked up he saw the spiral staircase leading up to the top floor. The house was illuminated with candles and candelabras… it was gorgeous. This house was the type of house he could see himself and Phoenix living in… when they decide to give up a life at sea. He never thought he would ever give it up, but now he was starting to think about his children… and what would be best for them.

His parents were different. They lived, breathed, ate, drank, and dreamed, about the sea. Nothing could deter them from it. That was the same as Jack's brother also, and up until now… Jack. He wondered how Phoenix felt about it. They never really talked about it, but he had a feeling if that's what Jack wanted, she would agree with him no matter what. She would definitely consider land however, seeing as how the even of Romeo happened so sudden and swiftly. Romeo was lucky as a clam he didn't get hurt… or drown.

Jack continued thinking to himself, then he noticed they entered a smaller room, filled with a table surrounded by beautiful oak chairs. He saw that Edward was seated at the head of the table, and his wife to his right. Jack's children were sitting on opposite sides: Romeo with his grandmother and Raven on the other side. Edward looked at Jack and then motioned him to sit down in the other chair at the head of the table. Jack nodded and sat. When he saw Phoenix going to her chair, he decided to butter-up to his future step-father by showing him how much he cared for Phoenix.

As Phoenix was about to pull out her chair to sit down, Jack jumped out of his seat and jumped over to Phoenix's chair, pulling it out for her. Edward looked at Jack with raised eyebrows, as did Athena and Phoenix. Phoenix however complied and the sat in the chair just as Jack pushed it forward. Once Jack saw she was seated properly, he went back to his own seat and sat down.

Edward smiled at Phoenix, and looked back and forth between the two for a moment, then raised his glass full of white rum. "To a union between me daughter…", he tipped his glass towards Phoenix, "…and me future son", he tipped it to Jack. Athena raised her glass of wine to the two as well, and gave a polite smile. Jack and Phoenix hen raised their glasses of rum and wine after they filled them.

Just as Edward was about to open his mouth again, Romeo spoke up, looking angrily at the adults in front of him. "Where the soddin' 'ell's _MY_ rum?", Romeo asked, his brow crinkled with thought. Edward and Athena gave out hearty laughs as Jack merely chuckled and rolled his eyes. Phoenix gave Romeo a threatening stare.

"Watch yer language Romeo… and I told ye already… no ru---", she began, when she saw her father's hand on the bottle, pouring her 5 year old son liquor. Jack had attempted to give Romeo rum once, and got a hearty slap upside the head from Phoenix. He wondered what she was going to say, as he looked back and forth from father to daughter, father to daughter.

"Father! Don't ye dare give---", Phoenix began. "Nonsense!", he father retorted, not looking at her as he closed the bottle. Phoenix sighed with annoyance, and then glared at Romeo. "Don't ye dare touch that to yer lips young man!", Phoenix warned. "Oh lighten up on the boy… I gave _ye_ rum when _ye_ were little. Ye turned out just fine! Didn't ye!", Edward said to Phoenix. Phoenix however, didn't look amused and continued to glare at her son and father, back and forth.

"Perfectly fine… except fer the attitude…", Athena mumbled to herself as she sipped her wine once more. She chuckled at her own small joke, and then put her glass back on the table. Jack saw Phoenix's breast heaving from anger, and he instantly got a stiff member. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. "Bloody 'ell…", he mumbled to himself. "What was that?", Phoenix said, sharply turning to face Jack. Jack opened his mouth like a guppy, and then closed it again shaking his head. Once phoenix looked away, Jack then looked over at Romeo.

"Try it lad… Ye won't like it though…", Jack said, "…not yet anyways", he finished to himself, taking a large swig from his own glass, and nonchalantly looking down at his erect member that was hidden beneath the table. Edward looked at Jack while he spoke, and grinned. He then looked over at Romeo, as Romeo held his glass, staring into it, examining the contents. Romeo then sniffed it, and it made his nose crinkle up. He then slowly put it to his lips, and sipped it. Raven was looking at Romeo the whole time, with jealousy written all over her tiny face. When the burning liquid ran down Romeo's throat, his eyes instantly welled with water and he jumped out of his chair. He ran over to his mother, who had pushed back her chair enough so that she could embrace her son.

"It burns mum!", Romeo said while a few tears ran down his face. Edward chuckled, and Jack and Athena merely smirked at Romeo. Raven on the other hand, smiled. "_Good…_", she thought to herself. Phoenix hugged Romeo while slowly rubbing his back. She then reached over the table to a few orange slices and picked one up.

"Come on now… eat this…", she said softly. Romeo quickly grabbed it from her hand and shoved it in his mouth, chewing frantically. Phoenix then gave a deadly glare at her father, and then slowly looked back down at Romeo, who had swallowed his fruit.

Jack grinned at his son, and then looked at the food in front of himself, in the various dishes. It was curry goat, white rice, bread-fruit and delicious planton (all Jamaican and East Indian foods)… his mouth was watering. Edward felt the same way, and almost simultaneously, they both said, "Curry Goat's me favorite!". Athena and Phoenix looked between the two men, then at each other, and grinned… they were more alike then they thought.

Jack and Edward both rolled their eyes at each other, and they began dishing themselves out food. Romeo finished eating his orange slices and returned to his chair, beginning to eat what his grandmother had dished out for him. They all began eating, and talking about different stories… mainly ones about Edward, and his many adventures. Usually Jack would be jealous that people were enjoying a story about a pirate other than himself, but this time, he was just as intrigued.

oooooooooo

By the time dinner was over, the air in the house was jovial and at ease… no tension at all. While Athena and Edward cleaned up the dishes, Jack and Phoenix put their children into their new rooms. During dinner, Athena and Edward insisted they stay a while, and get married here. The convenience was that both of their parents were here, and Jack's crew… and even Phoenix's best friends.

"Whoa…", Romeo said, when he walked into his room. The room was originally a guest room, but Phoenix deemed it would suit her son perfectly. The walls were a light blue, which made even Jack fall in love with it. There was a small bed in the corner, along with a bureau, and a wall unit filled with books ranging from fairy tales, to references.

"Everyone who ever slept in this room, always fell in love with it…", Phoenix said, taking Romeo hat off his head. Romeo continued to look around, then gave a large yawn. "Alright then… hop in bed ye guppy…", Romeo's mother told him, making him walk over to his bed and climb in, quickly getting under the covers, and wishing his parents goodnight.

By the time they walked to Raven's new room, she was already fast asleep in Jack's arms. As Jack entered the room, he went directly over to the bed, and gently laid her on it. Phoenix smiled as she looked around the familiar room… it used to be hers. The room had leopard print everywhere. The bed sheets were leopard, the walls were even painted with black circles everywhere, resembling the print. When Phoenix finished looking around and then looked down at Jack and Raven, she smiled to see Jack kiss his daughter gently on her forehead, and brushing a few hairs from her face.

"Night, night, princess…", Jack mumbled as he got up, and walked to leave the room with Phoenix. Phoenix gently closed the door behind themselves, and then walked down the hall. They were on the 2nd floor of the house, which was illuminated with candles, revealing the painting along the walls that could be viewed from over the banisters.

"We can 'ave this room…", Phoenix said, opening the door to another room. This one had a zebra print everywhere, with many artifacts decorating the walls. There were potted plants in every corner, and a large rug in the center as you walked in. The pillows thrown randomly around the room reminded Jack of the large pillows in his father's cabin aboard the 'Baron'.

"Was this yer room luv?", Jack asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, while Phoenix thumbed a few picture frames on the bureau. "No, no… Raven 'as me old room. This one was me aunt's room… she used to live with us", Phoenix said. She then began to open a few drawers, looking inside them.

"She was me father's sister… but she died shortly after I left home… fever… as it were.", Phoenix finished. Jack nodded in understanding. He then took off his hat and threw it in a chair near the bed. Jack then stood up and began removing his effects, along with his boots and vest. When he was finished, he was left in his breeches and his white linen shirt.

When Phoenix turned around she saw Jack in his new attire, and a smile formed at her lips. Jack's eyes were lust-filled as he sat on the edge of the bed. Phoenix opened her mouth to speak, but was then cut off by her pirate captain getting off the bed.

"All night… I've been wantin' to un-wrap ye from yer dress luv…", Jack began, walking slowly up to Phoenix. When he was inches away from her, he placed his hands on her hips, and gazed into her eyes with a grin. He then gave out a soft airy moan when his eyes ventured down to her bosoms. Phoenix couldn't help but giggle. Jack's eyes were stuck… glued… bonded, any word you want to describe it… he was hooked.

"Jack Sparrow… me eyes are up---", Jack cut Phoenix off, "shhh… I'm busy". Phoenix gave out a true laugh at Jack and then walked around his to the closet, and opening it. Jack looked at her from behind while undressing her with his eyes, making himself fill with wanton. Phoenix then gave out a sound of discovery as she pulled out a pair of breeches, and a red bustier from the closet.

Her aunt had been the one who'd taught her about style, and how to dress like a pirate (but insinuate the fact you were a woman at the same time). Her aunt Sarah was a smart woman, who believed that whatever a man could do… a woman could surely do twice as better. Sarah had been a type of feminist, if you will. She traveled across the many oceans, in discovery of new objects and new adventures. She had been the original captain of the 'Bloody Rose'… she was Phoenix's hero.

When Phoenix finally put the clothes on the bed, she looked up to realize Jack was stark naked as the day he was born, with a pistol in his hand, aimed at Phoenix. Suddenly a Cheshire-cat-grin swept across Phoenix's face. When she opened her mouth to speak, Jack interrupted immediately.

"No talkin' luv… Now," Jack paused, approaching Phoenix slowly. His lips the swept gently and slowly across Phoenix's lips and then across her jawbone. He left a trail of tiny pecks as he worked his way to her ear, and gently whispered. "…I'm the captain… and I say, ye get out of the dress, or ye pay the consequences… savvy?", Jack finished, locking eyes with Phoenix, his grin still planted on his face.

"But Ja---", she tried. Jack then pushed his pistol to Phoenix's neck and kissed her lips gently. "Out… of… the… bloody… dress", Jack said quietly, but still sternly. Phoenix wanted him more than anything she knew at that moment in time. She loved when he forced her into things… he was such a pirate.

Phoenix turned around, her back facing Jack, and pulled her dreadlocks over her shoulder. "Are ye gunna stand there… or 'elp me?", Phoenix said with a teasing-tone to her voice, making Jack's member begin to throb with want. He loved her voice…

Jack then put down the pistol, and began to quickly undo the back of her dress. Once it was undone, he slid it down her perfect body, letting it fall to the floor. He then took his finger, and slowly trailed Phoenix's spine, making her shudder. Jack grinned at this, and then began to kiss a small trail along her shoulder-blades, saying, "I love ye", with every peck.

Phoenix turned around to face Jack. She placed her palms flat onto his chest and looked up into his eyes. She then reached up and kissed his lips with determination, making Jack's hands snake around her body to hold her back while he pressed himself against her. Phoenix smiled into his lips as she felt him moan into her mouth. She then slowly walked backwards to the bed, still holding onto Jack's sweet kiss. Once she hit the edge, Jack pushed her down onto the bed with his body… ravishing her mouth as much as before.

"'Ave yer filthy was with me luv…", Jack moaned into her lips. Phoenix smiled and then quickly pushed Jack onto his back, and mounting his like the stallion he was. "Aye, Aye Cap'n…", she said, laying a kiss on his lips.

oooooooooo

After an hour or so, Jack finally released himself in Phoenix, and collapsed on her, panting heavily. Phoenix rubbed his sweaty back as if the sweat wasn't there, and stroked his head with her other hand. Jack tried to push his member further into Phoenix, telling her he could do it again… earning himself a hit upside his head. Jack chuckled at this, and slowly rolled off of Phoenix.

"Ye shagged me into a stupor luv…", Jack said with his eyes closed, and his hand resting on his own chest. Phoenix giggled, and then placed both her hands on her stomach. Jack looked at where he hands were, and then slowly sat up. He looked her in the eyes for a moment before speaking…

"Luv…", Jack began. Phoenix looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "…would ye be 'appy like this? I mean… livin' in a house?", he asked. Phoenix looked at him, and a blinked a few times. She then sat up herself, and looked at Jack for a moment.

"Yer serious?", She questioned. Jack nodded, and Phoenix thought for a moment, playing a loose string from a pillow. "Well… I would. I mean, I 'ave lived in one fer the past 5 years, and it wouldn't hurt e any to do so again… but Jack," Phoenix paused, putting her hand to Jack's cheek. "Ye know I could never ask ye to give up yer ship, nor, the sea." Phoenix finished, looking Jack in the eyes. Jack somewhat frowned and looked away.

"Well, about that…", Jack got off the bed, and reached for his breeches. "…I was actually thinking…", he paused as he pulled his breeches up and fastened them. He sat back down on the bed, and looked Phoenix in the eyes. "…thinkin' that perhaps, I could take Romeo with me, while ye and Raven are somewhere safe?", Jack suggested to Phoenix.

Phoenix said nothing… but looked Jack in the eyes with disbelief. "What do ye mean by that?", Phoenix said, getting somewhat angry. Before Jack could answer, Phoenix quickly got off the bed and pulled on her breeches. "Ye mean ye'd leave me and yer daughter behind that easily? For yer bloody ship!", Phoenix shouted to him. She then quickly put on her bustier and fastened it. She then quickly did up her dreadlocks into a ponytail and stood there glaring at Jack.

"We'd visit quite often tho---", Jack began. Phoenix however, before Jack could finished his sentence, whipped a picture-frame inches away from his head… causing it to shatter. Jack didn't move, but instead turned his head out of the direction of the shards, clenching his jaw.

"Would ye listen to m---", Jack was cut off again. "I will not! What's there to listen to anyhow? Ye want me, without 'avin' me! If I were to agree to that, it'd be just like tellin' ye I'd rather be one of those whores ye can frequent when ye please! But ye listen to me Jack Sparrow… I will not! Do ye understand?", Phoenix's voice was raising by the second as she approached Jack.

"Would ye just listen to---", Jack began, "NO!", Phoenix finished. Jack clenched his jaw as he saw Phoenix's mouth open to argue. He then grabbed her by her upper-arms and swung her around to prop her against the wall.

"Now… listen to me…", Jack said rather calmly. "The reason is because… I want ye to 'ave another one of me children… and I want nothin' to 'appen to ye, nor me daughter… alright?", Jack said. Phoenix opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I just want ye to be safe… and Romeo, well, he needs to follow in me footsteps as me first-born… and I think this'd be the best way", Jack finished.

Phoenix looked down at her feet as he tears began to slowly fall. "Why do ye suggest this now Jack? Right before we're only a mere days away from being wed? And to top it… did we not just find each other barely a month ago? I thought that'd ye want to spend time with me and yer kids… not contemplating a way to ask me if ye could leave me…", Phoenix wiped away a few tears when she finished.

Jack looked down at her and pulled her close. He then put his hand gently behind her head, and pulled it to rest on his shoulder. Phoenix let go a few tears, but then sternly pushed Jack away from herself and walked across the room to the door. Jack stood there with a clenched jaw, as he watched her leave.

He needed rum at a time like this… and plenty of it. He quickly threw on his shirt, and exited the room, walking down the staircase. As he reached the bottom, he heard his name be called from the study.

"Sparrow… get yer no fer good arse in 'ere…", Edward beckoned. Jack sucked his teeth, and walked lazily into the room.


	16. Jack Sparrow: The Arse

**CHAPTER 16: Jack Sparrow: The Arse…**

As Jack entered the study he was beckoned in to, he noticed how beautiful it was. The room was filled with the finest fabrics on the couches and lounge-chairs, one could imagine. A large pianoforte sat to one side of the room, making Jack wonder if Phoenix played at all. When Jack looked over to Edward, he noticed he was seated at a chess-table, laying out pieces.

"Ye and Phoenix were 'avin' a tiff I assume?", Edward suggested, motioning for Jack to sit. Jack sat down and examined the table, then looking up into Edward's eyes.

"How'd ye know that?", Jack asked. Edward chuckled once and then made the first move of the game. "Well, when she storms out the front door, ye ask 'er where she's goin', and she says all men should die, it makes ye wonder…", he finished. Jack gave a meager smirk and then moved his piece.

"Wait! She left?", Jack said, getting ready to leave. "If ye chase that raging volcano down, ye'll only get yerself hurt…", Edward said with a grin. "What ye need lad… is rum", Edward suggested, taking a out two bottles that rested on a holder beside the chess-table. Jack chuckled, and then accepted.

"So… what were ye arguin' about? I aven't seen 'er that mad since she was about 10 years old, and I told 'er piratin' was fer boys… no place fer a little girl", Edward chuckled reminiscently. Jack took a swig of the rum, and quickly swallowed, thinking that what Edward just mentioned, is somewhat similar to what he and Phoenix just fought about.

"Well… I told 'er I wanted to take Romeo with me on me ship, while she and Raven live somewhere safe, where I _know_ they'll be safe… but she didn't like that idea too much", Jack finished, taking another swig of his rum. Edward studied the pieces on the board for a moment, then took one of Jack's pawns.

"Ye know Jack… funny thing is… I told 'er mother somethin' similar some many years ago…", Edward finished, sipping his rum while Jack moved his knight. "Athena nearly chopped me 'ead off she did. And what I realized lad…", Edward picked up the queen from the board, and began examining it. "… a woman with sea water runnin' through 'er veins, and more spirit than the Kraken itself", Edward chuckled, "… ye can't pry 'er away from the deep blue without givin' 'er somethin' in return… sacrificin' somethin' yerself…", he finished, placing the Queen back on the board, and moving his Castle to claim another one of Jack's pawns.

"But ye see mate… I 'ave sacrificed somethin'. I've sacrificed 'er, and me only daughter. But it's all to keep 'em safe…", Jack disputed, moving his Rook to claim Edward's castle.

"That's not quite what I meant", Edward said, taking another swig from his bottle and studying the board. "I 'ave a certain feelin' that when ye suggested that to 'er… she assumed ye were goin' to be stayin' with 'er. Am I correct?", Edward asked. Jack nodded, then gulped a large swig from the bottle of rum. Edward chucked while shaking his head.

"I don't know ye well enough to tell ye what ye should do… but I know that if ye break 'er 'eart Sparrow… I'll break yer neck…", Edward warned, claiming Jack king with his rook… winning the game. Jack grinned at Edward's remark and finished the rest of his rum in one swig. Edward smirked at Jack and then slowly got out of his seat. Jack looked at the board while he heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Edward… come on to bed", Athena said from the steps. Edward turned to leave the room as he looked back as Jack who was toying with his beard-braids. "Remember what I told ye Sparrow… Oh! Sparrow… if ye take the path that's under the cove, straight through, it'll take ye out to the main streets of the town. She should be in a tavern called, 'The Braying Ass'… don't do anythin' stupid", Edward finished, walking up the steps to his wife.

Jack grinned slightly and then quickly ran upstairs to get dressed with his effects.

oooooooooo

Once Jack was finished getting dressed, he quickly left the house and went to the cove that was located near the rear. The cove was illuminated by the bright moonlight, making it look beautiful, along with the many trees that surrounded it. Jack figured it was about 2 in the morning when he looked up at the stars, so she wouldn't be leaving the tavern any time soon.

He quickly found his way to the cove entrance, and walked on the path. It was a rather long tunnel, with a few turns, so he decided to run through. Jack ran and ran until he felt his thighs begin to burn. The same time he was going to stop for a break, he found the exit, and slowly pushed it open, peering out to see where he was.

Sure enough… the path had led him exactly to where Edward said it would… the center of a village. It was full of night life… pleasurable company and pirates alike, enjoying the night's air. Jack then turned around to see where he'd just come from, and noticed it was almost like a door in the side of a small hill, completely hidden, and impossible to open from that end. Jack smirked at the genius of it, and then turned on his heel to find the tavern.

He walked a couple of blocks before he decided to just ask. A woman in a dark blue dress, with much too much make-up pasted on her face, was who Jack decided to ask. When he opened his mouth to speak, the woman pressed her fingers against Jack's lips.

"Shhh, I know what a man like yerself needs", she finished with a wink. Jack made a disgusted face. Compared to Phoenix, this woman was a royal mess. Jack looked away for a moment, somewhat swaying in his step, then looked back at the woman, clearing his throat.

"Actually… could ye tell me where "The Brayin' Arse" or somewhere like that is?", he asked. The woman seemed slightly disappointed as she answered. "t's just 3 bars down from that one there on the corner.. ye can't miss it", she finished. Jack tipped his hat to her and turned to leave. He then pivoted on his heel to face the woman once more.

"Much appreciation…", he stated, giving the woman 3 shillings; enough to perhaps feed her and her children for a week. He felt good about it, and turned to leave.

It didn't take him very long to get to 'The Braying Ass', and he entered. It seemed like the rowdiest bar in town… he didn't think Phoenix would be in there. The people were dancing wildly, and shouting to the music that played. Suddenly, he heard a much too familiar voice ring out above the commotion… it was Phoenix. He smiled as he looked around for the source of the beautiful voice.

_(Special Thanks to: Flogging Molly)_

"_Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves!_",

Jack saw a woman beside Phoenix sing out while he went to purchase a mug of rum. The woman was shorter than Phoenix with short blonde hair. She was wearing men's breeches (baggy rather than tight), and had on a white shirt covered by a magenta-colored vest.

"_Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we_",

Another woman beside Phoenix sang out (she was rather tall, with long black hair, and right green eyes), as Jack walked slowly to a table near the back of the room, somewhat hidden. Suddenly Jack heard Phoenix sing out above the other 6 women who were behind her.

"_We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins!_",

Phoenix shouted out, making many people cheer and the crowd roar. Jack smiled at her… and without noticing her fiancé, she continued to sing.

"_But it's the only life we'll know!  
Blackguards to the bone!  
So don't wreck yourself!  
Take an honest grip!  
For there's more tales beyond the shore!_",

She finished, letting a woman behind her sing, and Phoenix jumped around the stage in excitement, laughing while the others shouted and sung their hearts out.

"_Ah the years rolled by, and several died,  
And left us somewhat reelin'  
In and out came crawlin' out,  
And spewed upon the ceiling  
So what became of rebels  
That sang for you and me  
Grapplin; with their demons  
In the search for liberty",_

the other woman yelled out, making Phoenix resume her position at the head of the stage, and finish the song, singing once more with as much vigour as before.

"_We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins!  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins!_",

Phoenix kept repeating until the accordion, fiddle and guitar ceased to play. The whole crowd shouted, as her and the other woman on stage hugged each other, and made a large toast before they each took a large swig from their mugs of rum.

Phoenix and her friends laughed continuously as they walked off the stage. Three of the woman who were on stage with Phoenix left to go back to their table (the one with the short blonde hair, the one with the longer black hair, and the other woman who was near the back of the stage, with the most beautiful red hair one could ever look at). Phoenix however, stayed behind with three others, wishing them a good night as they left the building.

Phoenix then got a tray of mugs filled with rum, ignoring the many advances by some of the turned-on sailors who approached her, then began her way over to their table… which was located at the back of the room. When she walked up to the table, she rolled her eyes, and placed the tray on the table harshly, making the other three women somewhat jump… seeing as how they were pawing on her idiot of a fiancé.

"What are ye doin' 'ere? Git…", Phoenix asked. Jack grinned and opened his mouth to speak, when one of Phoenix's friends began rubbing Jack's chest with her hand. "PJ! It's Captain Jack Sparrow… don't be a fool!", the red-haired woman snapped, about to kiss Jack's chin, when Phoenix's hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the seat. Jack stifled a chuckle as he looked into Phoenix's "not amused" face.

"I'm irresistible darlin'…", Jack said, then taking a sip from his mug. "Ye know 'im PJ?", the tiny blonde girl asked bewildered. Phoenix rolled her eyes and sat beside Jack. She then held out her left hand showing her three friends her diamond engagement ring. "He's me husband…", she said.

"Soon to be actually… we get married in a few days… yer all welcome to attend if ye'd like…", Jack finished, taking another swig of rum. The three women's jaws nearly hit the floras they gawked at one of their best friend, sitting here, engaged to one of the most famous pirates of all time… Jack Sparrow. That bitch…

"So yer not married yet then eh?", the red-headed woman asked, getting off of the floor. She was one of the most beautiful women in the whole village. No man had ever resisted her charms, and she'd be damned if her charms were to be ignored by Jack Sparrow… famous for his (ahem) reputation.

To answer the red-head, Jack and Phoenix both shook their heads "no". The wheels had begun to turn in the woman's head. "Me name's Tieve… but everyone else calls me Twister", Twister finished, making eyes with Jack. Phoenix looked back and forth between the two and glared daggers at Twister.

"And why do they call ye 'Twister'?", Jack asked curiously. To answer Jack's question, Twister began to lick her lips slowly, teasing Jack… or at least attempting to. Jack's face went blank… he knew it was wrong, but, she _was_ beautiful… and if she had a name like "Twister", well then… you know.

Phoenix saw how Jack was reacting, and was disgusted. She took her mug of rum and poured it on Jack's lap, making him snap out o his reverie. Phoenix then stood up and pointed at Twister.

"Ye, are a true whore… and ye", Phoenix said, pointing at Jack, "…well, ye are a true arse…", she finished walking away in a huff. Jack clenched his jaw, and apologized to the three women and stood up to leave. Just then, Twister pulled Jack's arm, making him sit back down.

"Ye don't 'ave to go… just let 'er cool off", she cooed. Jack reluctantly sat down when he saw he cleavage pouring over the top of her shirt. He hated being a man… but only for the reasons of which make him loose all sense.

Then, the blond woman spoke up, looking at Twister. "Listen you whore. That's Phoenix's man, and if you don't leave him alone, we'll tear you a new arse!", she threatened. Jack's eye-brows went up in surprise, he was amused. "Sodd off Sarah!", Twister snapped at the blonde woman. The other woman who'd been sitting quietly with the long black hair, then grinned at Twister, showing her many gold teeth. She took out a knife from her shirt, and began running the blade along her finger tips.

Twister shifted in her seat for a moment, then looked to Jack, holding his chin with her hand. "Please tell them ye want to be with me… and ye don't want them to 'urt me…", Twister finished, giving Jack a pair of puppy-eyes. Jack looked at her, then at the other two women who were threatening Twister, and swallowed hard.

"I need to go to Phoenix…", Jack said, getting out of the seat as fast as he could. Sarah and the woman with the dark hair grinned at Jack as he began to walk in the direction Phoenix had left in. When they looked back over at Twister, they laughed up-roaringly.

"And 'ere we thought ye were… the irresistible Aphrodite, queen of lovers eh?", the woman with the dark hair laughed, making Twister look at her with hatred. Twister huffed a few times, and then got up out of the seat, following Jack closely, as he attempted to find Phoenix.

oooooooooo

Jack exited the bar swiftly and just caught Phoenix's form turn a corner. He ran after her as fast as he could down the alley she'd taken, and was near feet away when he felt hands wrap around his waist.

"Captain Sparrow… If ye just look, or…", Twister paused, and rested her hand on Jack's groin, "…feel, what I can give ye… it would be much appreciated". She smiled broadly as she felt Jack grow hard in his breeches. Jack cursed himself a few times over, and quickly un-did himself from her grasp. He needed to find Phoenix… and talk about what happened earlier that night.

When Jack was free from the temptresses grasp, he bolted in the direction Phoenix was heading. She was heading towards the forest, most likely leading back towards her parent's house. "Phoenix! Darling!", Jack shouted out as he approached her. She was walking faster now, as she heard his voice approach.

Twister however, stood where Jack had left her, contemplating how she could have him. He obviously wanted her… or his member did anyway… but she needed to find a way to get his mind off of his fiancé.

"Luv would ye just---", Jack shouted, but was interrupted with a "NO!", reverberating back towards him. Phoenix finally reached where she wanted to go… which was near a small pond, leading to a tiny narrow river, through the large hill that was in her path.

Phoenix looked around for a moment, searching for a tiny raft, which she found as soon as Jack approached her. She didn't want to see his face…not right now anyways. She couldn't believe that the fact that he and she had been in a fight only hours earlier, he had the nerve to flirt with her friend right beside her. Maybe she was overreacting, after all… he is a man, but she had their argument from earlier fuelling the fire greatly. She didn't want to be without Jack… and she couldn't fathom the idea of Jack leaving hr behind so damn easily.

"Yer a pig! Ye know that?", Phoenix cursed to Jack when she felt him standing above her. "I mean… this is why I don't want ye to leave me… among other things of course, but nevertheless, all we 'ad was a tiff… and yer already prepared to go 'ave a jolly with Twister!", Phoenix said pushing the raft into the water after tying up a few loose ends.

"Come on luv… it's not like that…", Jack said, approaching Phoenix. He cursed himself in his head repeatedly for letting a strumpet-whore like Twister get him into even more trouble. "Ye know yer the only woman I could ever---", Jack was interrupted as Phoenix quickly stood up and gave Jack a sharp slap across the cheek. He clenched his jaw as he head began to sway.

"That… was not nice luv…", he mumbled, shaking his head. Phoenix made an irritated sound, and got onto the raft. She then used her hands, then paddle her way through the tunnel, and up the hidden stream. Jack sighed, and then jumped in the water behind her, following, trailing… swimming.

oooooooooo

They arrived in the cove behind Phoenix's parent's house in about 10 minutes. Jack was soaking, and his arms were tired, but… it was worth it to hear Phoenix giggle a few times at his cursing in the water. Once they were in the entrance of the cove, Phoenix got of the raft elegantly, and tied it up near a tree.

"Luv… please talk to me… I know ye can't resist…", Jack said with a devilish grin. Phoenix glanced back at him, and then looked away, brushing off her breeches. She paused for a long time, standing in the silence. She then turned around once more to face Jack…

"Jack… ye really don't get it do you?", she paused, walking closer up to Jack. "We 'aven't seen each other in 5 years… ye 'aven't seen yer daughter in 5 years… and yet yer all ready to go off and leave us like yesterday's tide", Phoenix finished, looking into Jack's eyes… irritated.

He didn't know what to say… he knew that's what it looked like, but what could he say? He tried to find a way to persuade her he was being a good man… a loving man, but he couldn't.

"Ye see? Ye don't even 'ave anythin' to say to that!", she paused. "Ye know it's true… and I just don't understand why if ye think it's so good for _us_… me children and me… why it's so horrible and unthinkable for _ye_!", she stated. Jack said nothing, and continued to let her share her thoughts. She paced for a short time, looking between the stars and the ground… thinking.

"Jack…", she looked him in the eyes, "… do ye still love me?", Phoenix asked, making Jack look at her perplexed as ever. "How could ye even think that? Ye bloody damn well know I love ye…", he said to her sternly, walking closer to her.

"Then why leave me? And why, when ye know weren't in agreements earlier, did ye decide it was a good idea to flirt with Tieve? In front of me!", to that, Jack opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, looking somewhat like a fish. Phoenix's eyes welled up slightly as she shook her head and turned on her heel… walking back up to the house.

"We leave to find a home fer ye and Raven in two-weeks time… And don't ever think I stopped lovin' ye", Jack stated sternly, making Phoenix stop in her tracks, and tilt her head down slightly. When he finished… she clenched her jaw as tight as she could to hold back tears, and made her way inside.

Jack stood for a moment… contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to leave them. But in his head, he told himself it was. After all… there would be no threat of raid, or storms, or someone falling overboard, right? He would know they were safe if they lived in a house… where he knew the sea couldn't hurt them at all. But Romeo… well, he needs to learn his way around a ship, to follow in his father's footsteps after all… In Jack's head… it all made perfect sense.

When he finished thinking, he looked up at the moon, and then back a the house. He sighed heavily, then made his way up to the door, opening it, and silently entering.

oooooooooo

"What a soddin' piece of--- ARRRRGH!", Phoenix rampaged in her room, throwing several pillows around in anger. "He thinks he can just… leave me and get me whenever he pleases! Blasted pirate!", she threw a vase at the door. "Well that arse of a man, doesn't know I 'ave me own trick up me sleeve…", Phoenix calmed down somewhat, grinning at her new found idea. "Grandfather 'as me ship… so… I'll ask Jack to take us to Tia Dalma… locate me ship… and sail off with Raven… after all, if Romeo 'as to learn 'is way around a blasted ship, why can't Raven?", she thought out methodically to herself.

"Luv…", she heard Jack's voice come through the door as he knocked. "… can I come in?", Jack asked, knowing that Phoenix would probably not want to see his face for the rest of the night. Phoenix's jaw clenched and she picked up another vase full of flowers, and hurled it at the door. "Fuck off!", she yelled at the door, after the vase made collision. Jack winced somewhat at the harshness in her voice, and sighed.

"I'm goin' to sleep on the ship then… is that alright with ye?", he asked her quietly, and as genteel as he could. He then heard her footsteps approach the door, making him step a couple of inches back. The door opened slowly, and silently, letting Jack be able to see the mess of pillows around the room. When his eyes locked with Phoenix's however, she abruptly spit in his face, and slammed the door.

Jack clenched his jaw, and slowly wiped her mucus from his cheek. "Not so bad…", he said to himself, before turning on his heel, and making his way downstairs. Once he got outside, he looked up into the window of the room Phoenix was in, hoping to possibly see her standing there… unfortunately, the curtains were drawn up. Jack sighed a deep sigh, and then left for his ship, the same way he left for the village earlier that night.

Unknown to Jack and Phoenix however, Edward and Athena had been listening and watching Jack and Phoenix's argument from their bedroom window. Athena believed Jack to be like Edward in many ways… after all, a daughter usually falls for a man like her father. Edward and Athena even talked about how Edward had suggested almost the same thing, but Athena had reluctantly agreed with him, after she got all her anger out, and reasoned with him.

"That girl 'as a temper on 'er, don't she?", Edward said, laying back in bed with a proud grin on his face. Athena rolled her eyes with a smirk. "She gets it from ye…", she paused, fixing the blankets on the bed. "Ye know…", she turned over, looking at Edward on her side. "I know that I nearly killed ye fer suggestin' the same to me… years ago. But now that I'm older… it just makes me realize that the only reason a man would suggest such a thing, is out of love… and care fer 'is wife's safety… am I right?", Athena finished, making Edward nod in agreement.

"I 'ope she sees that as well, before she does anythn' she'd regret…", Athena stated with a sigh. "G'night…", she whispered, kissing Edward lightly on the cheek, and curling up into his chest, falling fast asleep.


	17. A Couple Simple Words

**CHAPTER 17: A Couple Simple Words…**

That same night… Jack walked lazily and pensively in the direction of his ship. He passed many taverns full of life and excitement, but only cared about getting out his wet clothes, and going to bed. As he walked past the same large fountain in the middle of the town, where he'd found Phoenix earlier, Tieve (Twister) spotted him.

"Excuse me girls… I've just spotted me entertainment fer the night…", Twister said to two women who were standing with her beside the entrance to a tavern. She quickly sped up her pace to follow Jack… deciding she'd confront him when he reached his destination, rather than now.

Jack was no fool, and was not a person who was oblivious to being followed. The only person to this date who was able to sneak up on him, was his love… Phoenix. He sighed with a grin, thinking about how he was still a lady-killer however, having a girl somewhat stalk him. Once he finally reached the docks, he stopped in his tracks on the edge of the gangplank.

"If ye follow me on me ship… ye'll be punished", he said, not looking back to see who was there. Twister was dumbfounded that he knew she was there, and smiled. She quickly fixed her dress, and pushed the tendrils of hair out of her face before walking seductively up to Jack. Jack smirked at the thought of this desperate woman defying his warning and continuing her seduction.

"I'm warnin' ye luv… ye will be punished", Jack warned once more. Twister ignored him, and wrapped her arms around his waist to rest on his groin, where she could feel his member come quickly to life. Jack cursed himself in his head and clenched his jaw. He turned swiftly on his heel, and faced Twister. He was silent for a while, until he finally opened his mouth.

"Let's make it quick then shall we?", Jack said to her, sounding lust-filled. Twister smiled an evil smile in triumph, as she leaned in the kiss Jack's lips. Jack pulled away slowly, making her pout like a small child. Jack chuckled at this and grinned his trademark grin. He then took her by the hand and led her onto the ship, across the deck, and then down below.

"I wanna play a game with ye luv…", Jack said quietly, leading her across the lower-deck of the ship. Twister giggled, and said she was going no further until Jack did something to make her want to go. Jack thought for a moment, then smiled as he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Twister moaned into his mouth, and proved with her tongue how she got her nickname.

"Mmm, Jack…", Twister said silently and out of breath as he pulled away from her mouth. Jack smiled at her and then placed his hands on her hips. "Come on then…", he said, leading the way. Not even 10 seconds later, they arrived at Jack's destination… the brig.

He turned to face her, and put his hand underneath her chin, bringing her mouth close to his. "Wanna know the name of the game luv?", Jack said seductively, moving his lips sinfully slow against Twister's. Twister nodded in desperation as Jack pulled away and looked in her eyes… the lantern's illuminating his features… making him look defined.

Jack opened the door to one of the cells, and looked at Twister up and down with a grin for a moment, before his expression fell completely to anger. "The game is called… don't ye _ever_ soddin' try to seduce me away from Phoenix again! Ye bloody whore…", Jack said harshly, grabbing Twister's upper arm painfully, and shoving her into the small cell, locking it, and ignoring the look of shock and fear on her face.

Jack then looked at the ground for a short moment, feeling around his mouth with his tongue. He then made a disgusted face and spat on the ground. "Do everyone a favour luv… brush yer teeth… a woman's mouth shouldn't taste like such filth…", he said even more harshly, and turned to leave. Twister shouted at him from the cell, but Jack ignored and made his way up to the deck.

"Who was that?", Gibbs asked, coming up to Jack before he could reach his cabin. Jack looked around for a moment, thinking of a word. "Local filth…", he stated with a grin and a shrug, then turning on his heel and walking into his cabin.

Once inside, Jack took off everything he had on, leaving them a damp-heap on the ground. He was stark naked, filled with wanton, and lonely. He wanted Phoenix. He sighed, lazily pulled on a dry pair of breeches, and plopped onto his bed, staring at his ceiling. He was trying to find a way to perhaps, persuade Phoenix into speaking to him without lashing out.

"Money? No. Jewellery? No. Dresses?", he sighed, playing with his beard-braids in deep thought. "… a romantic evenin--- THAT'S IT!", he sat up abruptly with a grin on his face from his epiphany. "The cove behind 'er parent's house… I'll just do the same I did last time in that cove", he stroked his chin. "Jack ol' boy, yer a genius", he smiled, then laying back down in his bed. "No!", he said to himself, "I 'ave an even better idea! I'll make 'er do that treasure hunt I did before…", he waved his hand in the air with a flick of the wrist, "… but this time", he smirked to himself, "…she'll find---", his sentence was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Aye…", Jack answered lazily. It was Jacobs at the door, entering the cabin with an expression of thought resting on his features. "Jack… I 'ave a question", he stated, making Jack motion for him to continue. "Well… I was just wonderin', why is Tieve in he brig?", Jacobs asked, lifting an eyebrow to Jack. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Because she's a wh--- whor--- Hold on… 'ow do ye know 'er?", he thought about what Jacobs said, and looked at him with a look of utter confusion. Jacob's clenched his jaw, and gave Jack an evil look.

"She used to be me wife…", Jacobs said seriously, looking Jack in the eyes. Jack looked at Jacobs for a moment, then burst out with laughter. Jacob's expression hadn't changed, and Jack suddenly went quiet clearing his throat. He sat up and looked at Jacob's for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"I never knew ye were married mate", Jack said, picking up a bottle of rum from the side-table. He un-corked it and began to drink it down. "When we were both 17, we got married… but then I left 'er to become a pirate when I was 22, and I aven't seen 'er since. What I want to know, is what the 'ell she was doin' with ye, Jack", Jacobs said, standing up straight, in an intimidating way… but not intimidating enough if your name is Jack Sparrow.

"Well… she's one of Phoenix's good friends, we met at a tavern tonight, she flirted with me, and I wanted nothin' to do with 'er. So, she tried to seduce me away from Phoenix… which made me lure 'er below deck, and lock 'er in the brig", Jack finished with a grin as he downed his bottle of rum.

Jacobs glared at Jack for moment or two, then nodded, believing his friend's story. Jacobs said nothing as he turned to leave the cabin. "Ye can unlock 'er… as long as ye promise to keep 'er away from me", Jack finished with wide eyes, looking at Jacobs in desperation. Jacobs laughed and shook his head as he exited the cabin. Jack chuckled, and threw his empty bottle to the ground.

He sighed for a short moment, and then got up, walking over to his desk covered with parchment. Jack sat down, and scattered a few maps around, looking for a plain piece of parchment. Once he found a large blank one, he ripped it into 5 smaller pieces… enough to write notes on. He then opened a drawer in the desk, taking out another bottle of rum, along with a bottle of ink and a quill.

He uncorked his bottle of rum, and took a large swig for 'inspiration'. Once he quenched his thirst, he dabbed his quill in ink, and began to write furiously on the pieces of parchment with a grin on his face. "She's gunna pass out when she figures out me surprise…", he said to himself with a chuckle, and continued to write.

oooooooooo

Just after noon the next day, Phoenix awoke with a shocked look on her face. Her room was filled with Carnations, Roses, Lilies, Gerbera Daisies, Pink Dahlias, and the sweetest smelling Gardenia's… all different colours. Phoenix smiled broadly at the fact that Jack could be so unbelievably sweet… when he wants to be. The room's scent smelled better than anything she'd ever smelled before… and to top it, it was caused by Jack (that was the first). Phoenix stretched once with a yawn, and got up off the bed.

She picked up her clothes that were sitting on the bureau, and quickly got dressed. She couldn't wait to find Jack to say sorry for getting so mad. When she was about to leave however, she noticed a piece of parchment laying on a bouquet of roses, at the edge of her bed. She smiled to herself with a sigh, and walked over to the piece of parchment. She could tell Jack's handwriting from a mile away, and smiled when she began to read…

_"A flower by any other name,_

_Could never smell as sweet,_

_My love for you is ever growing,_

_And it runs so very deep…_

_Good afternoon love, I hope you slept well. I also hope_

_you like the flowers I brought you. I didn't really know_

_which ones you would like, so your mother helped me."_

Phoenix shook her head with a smile, and continued to read on.

_"I can't promise you my decision has changed any, but, I wanted_

_you to know that I love you, and only you. I hope you will see my  
side on the issue clearly in due time, but until then… I hope you  
like my surprise at the end of your hunt!_

_Yours eternally, Jack Sparrow"_

Phoenix smiled, and could feel butterflies in her stomach to the words Jack wrote. She loved it when he was romantic… it was somewhat becoming of him. She looked at the parchment for a second, wondering where the clue was, then rolled her eyes at herself when she realized she hadn't turned it over. She looked over the message on the back for a moment, then began to read.

_"The special starry night, you and I engaged in a kiss,_

_The similarities of the location are so parallel, I highly_

_doubt you'll miss._

_The colours a deep blue, and a vivid green. Your next_

_Clue is hidden, somewhere not easily seen._

_Submerge yourself in the calm, gently begin to roam,_

_Search deep and look around, but halt when you find_

_the bone…_

_Good luck, Love."_

"Halt when you feel the bone?", Phoenix said to herself out loud. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a moment, and then re-read the parchment. She made a confused face, and sighed heavily as she got off of the bed, and began walking towards the door. She looked back in the room once more, and smiled at the sight of all the flowers before closing the door, and heading downstairs.

oooooooooo

When Phoenix reached downstairs, she walked lazily into the kitchen where she heard her mother's voice ringing out. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT!", Phoenix heard her mother shout. She thought Athena was yelling at Romeo or possibly Raven, but when she saw her father standing in the path of her mother's wrath, she shook her head with an amused grin.

"Oh please… It's just a bit Athena, calm down…", Edward said, cutting off a piece from some crêpes (A/N: Pancakes) that laid on a plate, and putting it in his mouth. "It's for Phoenix!", she saw her mother say aggravated, and grab the plate from her father. Phoenix chuckled slightly, then walked into the room.

"What's for me?", she asked, taking a seat at the table. Athena smiled, and passed her the plate, but first giving Edward a deadly glare. "He's so romantic…", Athena said to Phoenix about Jack, taking a seat. "All those flowers… the breakfast… the treasure hunt", Athena finished, picking up a mango, and beginning to peel it. Phoenix looked her mother over for a moment.

"How do ye know about the treasure hunt?", Phoenix asked, shoving some eggs in her mouth, and chewing. "He told me when 'e asked what flowers 'e should get ye. But…", Athena put her hand in the air, "…neither of us can 'elp ye. Ye 'ave to figure them out on yer own", Athena finished with a grin. Phoenix rolled her eyes and nodded as she put a fork-full of salted beef in her mouth. She chewed for a moment, then looked up abruptly at her mother.

"They're both with their father", Edward said to Phoenix without having to look up from his book. Phoenix nodded and looked down at her plate. She was full, and she needed to figure out what the hell Jack was talking about in his clue. She pushed her plate across the table to her father, and took out the piece of parchment, beginning to read it over in her head. Edward smiled and gave a cocky "SEE!" look to Athena, and began to eat.

"_You and I engaged in a kiss… Engaged?"_, Phoenix thought to herself, having a hunch of what Jack was talking about. "_Submerge yourself… calm… deep blue? LOFT! GREEN! THE COVE!"_, Phoenix hit herself on the forehead with an epiphany, and jumped out of her seat. She had a smile on her face as she quickly exited the house, going to search for her first clue.

"I guess she figured it out…", Athena said to Edward. Her husband grunted in agreement, making her roll her eyes with a smirk. "Come on then… let's go 'elp Jack get everythin' set up shall we?", Athena asked. Edward gave her a look, but it was returned with a scold from his wife, making him agree with her.

oooooooooo

Once Phoenix reached the cove, she stood for a moment looking around, trying to figure out where in the cove it could possibly be. She looked down at the parchment once more, and read aloud.

"Submerge yerself in the calm, so that means the water. Search below, and halt when ye find the bone… Halt when ye find… the bone…", Phoenix sat on the lofty green grass of the cove and looked into the small pond. What bones he was talking about, she certainly didn't know. Phoenix then decided she had nothing to lose. She stood up off the ground, examined the water for a moment, then dove in. The water was warm, so it wasn't bad, but it was quite deep for a pond.

Phoenix went under, and began swimming towards the bottom of the pond. The water was a bit cloudy, but the sunlight was allowing her to get a good view of the objects on the bottom. She looked around frantically for a moment, and decided to go back to the surface for air. When she was about to resurface however, she saw something shine in the light. She smiled to herself and swag for it, picking up the shining objects, and emerging out of the water.

Phoenix climbed back onto the grass, and caught her breath. She looked at what she picked up… a rum bottle. She laughed aloud at how smart Jack was. He had her completely fooled… after all, the name of the rum bottle was "Shaky Bones", with a picture of a bone on the front. The bottle was filled with sand, which was keeping it down in the water. Phoenix decided it would be a hassle to attempt to get the message out through the bottle neck, so she smashed the bottle on a rock, letting the contents spill out.

Phoenix spotted the note bounding with a string, and picked it up, unravelling it. She looked on the reverse side for another clue, but there was nothing, so she began to read.

"_You're no fool, I'll give you that. Your next clue, is as_

_protruding like a feather on a hat._

_From the battle of a once great adventure, this object_

_represents triumph, and victory over the small._

_Deadly, but beautiful, harmful, but true,_

_The symbolic colour, is that of royal blue."_

Phoenix finished reading. This note only took her a mere few minutes before she understood what Jack was talking about. Phoenix's mother always made a joke saying that blue was her favourite colour because she was "royalty". And as for the battle, it's from her mother's greatest fight, when she fought along side Mary Read at the freeing of the prisoners in Bermuda at a famed prison. Her mother's trophy was basically what she conquered with… her sword.

Phoenix smiled in triumph as she ran into the house soaking wet, into the study, and over to a portrait of her mother, standing majestically at the helm of her ship. There were two swords crossing each other in front of the painting. On the left one, there was nothing, but on the handle of the right one, there was a piece of parchment with a certain pirate's handwriting.

Phoenix reached up and grabbed the note, and walked across the room with it, to plop into a chair. She looked the note over for a moment, then began to read.

"_My voice is that of beauty, my body just the same._

_People have worshiped my image, and prayed by_

_My frame._

_They say I punished the wicked, and could even_

_Cure the lame._

_I tower over all, from the small to the mighty, I_

_Have even said to be more beautiful, that the famed_

_Aphrodite. I ruled a nation, and conquered every foe,_

_Like the great river Nile, my legacy forever will flow."_

Phoenix finished with a perplexed look on her face. She read over the parchment at least 10 times, having at least two hours pass with her thinking. She knew Jack was talking about a person, and possibly a woman, but who? She read over the note once more, and crumpled it up in frustration. She looked around the study for a moment, listening to the ticking of the grandfather-clock, and thought deeply. Her eyes then gazed upon a piece of papyrus that laid in a glass case above the fireplace which had hieroglyphics on it.

"Worshiped her image? Conquered? Like… the… fuckin'… Nile. CLEOPATRA!", Phoenix shouted at the ceiling. "I'm goin' to strangle that man…", she mumbled thinking of Jack. She couldn't help but smile though, at the thought of his little game. Phoenix thought for a moment where she'd seen Cleopatra recently, and decided she'd seen it in the garden before the house. A small statue of Cleopatra rested near the bird's trees, holding water in her hands.

Phoenix walked calmly outside, letting the warm air and sun nourish her body. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief when she smelled the beautiful flowers in the garden. As she approached the birds, they began to sing, making a smile adorn her face, remembering her childhood. She swiftly walked past them however, and went over to the statue of Cleopatra holding water. Attached to Cleopatra's head, was a piece of parchment. Phoenix chuckled, and then took the tiny piece off of the statue, and began to instantly read on.

"_You're far too smart for your own good love. Now, for_

_clue number four, your second last before your surprise!_

_This one's much easier… I'm sure you'll be amused._

_Love, Jack Sparrow._

_Sad to say, but to the village you must venture,_

_And to a certain shop, you certainly must enter._

_You shall meet your maker, of things so fine,_

_The very same who sold you, a dress red as wine._

_Receive the package, do not look inside, read your_

_Next clue, and continue on like a good tide."_

Phoenix put the note in the pocket of her breeches, and smiled as she began on her way to the dress shop that she bought her scarlet gown from just the previous day. Phoenix went into the cove, being careful on the rocks that surrounded the pond. She entered a small cave, and pushed aside a giant rock, letting her run down the path leading to the main of the village.

oooooooooo

Before coming out on the other side of the cave, Phoenix fixed her outfit and hair, and then emerged from the side of the hill. As she exited, she almost immediately spotted her 2 friends standing beside the entrance to a tavern and inn. She decided there was no harm in telling them what Jack this morning for her, and decided to make her way over to the two.

"Afternoon ladies!", Phoenix said, waltzing up to Sarah and Laurie (girl with the long black hair, lots of gold teeth, and knives). "Ye won't believe what jack did this mornin' to make up fer yesterday. He---", Phoenix began, when she was interrupted by Laurie. "—We know. The flowers, the hunt…", she paused with a smile, "…'e told us not to 'elp ye in any way, or tell ye what the surprise is…", Laurie finished. Phoenix opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again speechless. How did everyone know of Jack's intentions?

"I see… Well then…", Phoenix said, slightly turning around, deciding to get on her way. Sarah and Laurie looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at Phoenix with grins. "… I'll see ye later then eh?", she finished. Her two friends both nodded, and Phoenix gave then a smirk, walking swiftly down a couple of alley's and to the certain dress-maker's shop.

Phoenix entered the shop, making the bell at the top of the door chime out. A woman stood at the counter where the man from the day before had been standing. Phoenix looked around for a moment, then walked up to the counter. The woman looked at her with a broad smile, her lipstick covering a few teeth, and greeted her.

"How may I help you madam?", she polite woman asked. Phoenix looked at her for a moment, not quite sure what she should be asking, but took a stab at it anyways. "I was wonderin' if ye 'ave a package fer a Phoenix Teach?", Phoenix asked. The woman looked her up and down for a moment, then shook her head. "No", she replied. Phoenix rolled her eyes for a moment, and noticed how the woman's complete aura had changed from friendly to frightening. The woman glared at Phoenix.

"Well then… do ye 'ave a package left by Captain Jack Sparrow?", Phoenix asked the lady once more. The woman looked at Phoenix, and glared. She then crouched down below the counter, and began rummaging around for something. A few seconds later, the woman emerged holding a rather large box, bounded by lovely white ribbons. Phoenix smiled at it, and felt her heart melt at Jack's romanticism.

The other woman then shoved the box into Phoenix's hands somewhat forcefully, and continued to glare. Phoenix nodded 'thank you' to the woman, and turned on her heel to leave. She heard the woman suck her teeth behind Phoenix, which made her turn around at the door, and look at the woman.

"No wonder why yer suckin' yer teeth… ye 'ave lipstick on 'em. And if ye ever treat me with disrespect in this shop again… I'll burn it to the ground, savvy?", Phoenix said, making the woman's mouth drop. Before the woman could retort however, Phoenix left the shop.

Phoenix knew for certain it was a dress that laid in the box, and couldn't wait to open it. About 20 minutes later, Phoenix returned to her parent's home, and went directly up to her room. Once inside, she noticed all the flowers were gone from the bed, and laid on the floor. The bed now held a single piece of parchment with a small bouquet of white roses beside it. Phoenix placed her box on the dress and looked at the parchment. She didn't understand how Jack could be so stealthy.

Phoenix picked up the message on the bed, and began to read.

"_You have reached the end of the line love. Congratulations._

_Now, I want ye to go take a bath, get all prettied up how I_

_Like, put on that dress, and find your prize. You must_

_Wait until sunset however to receive it, so… Take a nap,_

_relax, and do what I say, savvy? Oh, and don't forget to_

_bring the white roses with you. I love you._

_Jack Sparrow._

_You're definitely much to smart, the task of decoding riddles,_

_You've gotten down to an art._

_The sunset looks beautiful, but not as much as you,_

_Your prize will be found, near the ocean blue._

_I give you my heart, my soul, my all. I will forever be there_

_To catch you when you fall._

_Follow the trail, down the path of rose pedals,_

_Do not stop searching, and allow no one to meddle._

_When you reach your prize, it will certainly be like a bolt from_

_the blue. But I only ask for a couple simple words. Which happen_

_To be 'I' and 'do'."_

Phoenix read the note at least four times over, just making sure she wasn't jumping to conclusions. She giggled frantically and laid back on her bed, smiling with her eyes closed, just imagining what he had planned for her. "Jack Sparrow… I love ye more than anythin'…", Phoenix said to herself, feeling herself grow with wanton for the man she loved with every fibre in her body.


	18. Old Meetings

**CHAPTER18: Old Meetings…**

It was nearing sunset, and Phoenix was just finishing her bath, excided as ever. As she got out of the bathtub, she began to think about whether or not she could persuade Jack into staying with Phoenix and Raven. Those thoughts were dismissed however, when she began to dry herself off. She wrung her hair with her hands, and used a towel to dry off the excess water. Once she was completely dry, she walked into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed beside the box she'd gotten from the dress-maker.

Phoenix slowly un-did the bow binding the box together, and opened the box. She gasped as she pulled out the beautiful white dress; it was a wedding dress, lined with diamonds. Phoenix could feel her eyes well up with water as she quickly began to put on the dress. It fit like a glove. There were no shoulders on the dress (as she liked… as did Jack) and it was cut-low in the front (but still high enough to look classy). The train of the dress was quite long, and had a beautiful floral pattern on it. The corset of the dress was rather tight (it was done up in the front), but it was beautiful.

As Phoenix twirled around in the mirror she spotted something else in the box. She walked over to the bed once more, and took out the pair of white boots that laid folded over in the bottom of the box, along with a bandana and a note. She smiled once more, and quickly sat down on the edge of the bed to put the boots on. Once she finished with her boots, she picked up the note, and began to read.

"_Leave your hair down, love. I like it like that._

_See you soon…_

_Jack Sparrow"_

Phoenix smiled and screamed in excitement as she grabbed the white bandana and replaced it with her black one. She let her hair fall down her back and checked herself in the mirror once more before bolting down the stairs in enthusiasm. As she reached the door of the house where she was about to exit, she noticed red rose pedals trailing out the door. When she opened it, she saw rose pedals leading the way through the forest. Phoenix smiled broadly and began to follow them.

The sun had just begun to set when Phoenix was halfway through the forest, being careful not to dirty her white dress. There were hundreds of rose pedals leading the way, making Phoenix wonder how in the world Jack could manage this. She continued to walk, never halting, not even for a short breath. Suddenly, the rose's path turned sharply. Phoenix studied it for a moment, and shrugged, continuing on down the path.

She could hear the tide water receding and smashing against rocks, the further she followed the trail. Not even 5 minutes later, Phoenix had reached a sort of barrier within the forest, separating the trees from the beach. She pushed it gently, and noticed it was a door. She then slowly pushed it open, and gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

oooooooooo

Jack looked at Phoenix with a giant grin on his face, and thought only about how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. There was an alter, a priests, dozens of seats filled with Jack's crew and Phoenix's friends. At the front of the rows laid out in the sand, Phoenix could see Jack's parents, and her own parents sitting together. Everyone had their eyes on her. As she looked down, she realized there was a giant red carpet leading the way to where Jack stood.

Jack was wearing a new Captain's outfit. It was a dark chocolate brown, and his hat now hat gold lining across it. His coat was gorgeous, matching his hat, and was certainly made for a king. He had his guns in his sash, along with a beautiful gold-laced sword. Phoenix could see his eyes peering into her own, and all she felt in her stomach was butterflies. How could Jack do this? How could he be so horribly romantic?

Phoenix took a deep breath and couldn't help her cheeks blushing, nor the smile that adorned her face. She walked down the isle slowly, her eyes looking at nothing else but Jack. Raven and Romeo stood near the back of the pews, and quickly jumped in front of their mother as she neared. Phoenix giggled as she saw Raven was holding a small basket of flowers, and Romeo was holding a tiny pillow with two rings on top. Phoenix smiled at her two children as they walked down the isle first, looking proud to have everyone focus on them. As they reached the end, and Jack picked the rings up from the pillow, Phoenix began walking down again.

Everyone stared at her. She women stared with envious eyes, and the men with wanton. Jack was definitely proud. Phoenix glanced over to see Twister sitting with Jacobs, acting rather enamoured with him… something that wasn't very surprising, but she was happy Tieve was there nonetheless. When she glanced at Mary however, she looked somewhat filled with sorrow and happiness at the same time. Phoenix couldn't understand her reasoning behind her hatred. She held her head high anyhow, and continued to walk down the isle.

She then noticed two faces she knew weren't supposed to be there. It was Will and Elizabeth. Phoenix looked at them dumbfounded but then smiled friendly back to the smile Elizabeth was giving her. Her eyes then went back to Jack's majestic form, standing and waiting for her.

When she finally reached the end of the isle, mere feet away from Jack, she could instantly feel her eyes well with water. Jack smiled at her differently than he usually did. This smile, was filled with nervousness and happiness… excitement, and a feeling of finally having Phoenix take his name.

As Jack stared at Phoenix, and heard the priest begin to speak, he thought of how quickly everything happened. How quickly he fell in love, how quickly he had children, and even how quickly he was able to marry the woman he loved. Before it felt like an eternity, but now… it felt like they only met yesterday. Jack wouldn't change it for the world though… he was happy.

As Phoenix stared at Jack however, she felt sorrowful and happy at the same time. Jack was planning to leave them behind… leave them. Phoenix still couldn't fathom the logic in which Jack thought, but she couldn't think of a way to change his mind. Phoenix caught Raven in the corner of her eye, and suddenly got an epiphany. She would tell Raven to tell Jack to stay. After all, Phoenix was damn sure that if Jack were to leave Raven, Raven would never forget it, and would hate Jack. That was it… Phoenix would use Raven to get jack to stay.

Jack and Phoenix had completely ignored the priest's words as they thought in their heads, but never loosing eye contact from each other. They were suddenly both pulled out of their reverie as they heard the chuckles of the guests. Jack and phoenix simultaneously smiled and looked at the priest.

"Sorry, what'd ye say?", Jack asked the priest. He priest couldn't help but smile, and repeated his question, "The rings, Mr. Sparrow?". Jack nodded, and then held Phoenix hands in his, as he discretely passed her his ring into her hand. Phoenix smiled as Jack once more before he began to speak.

"Phoenix, I give ye this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I 'ave, I honor ye", Jack said to Phoenix as he slowly held up Phoenix hand and pulled off her engagement ring, slipped on the wedding band, and replaced the engagement ring on her shaking hand. Jack smiled at Phoenix sincerely and held up her hand to his lips and kiss it gently, making a few women go, "Awe!".

Phoenix wiped away a tear that strayed from her eyes, and held Jack's ring in her hand as she spoke the same words he did. "I give ye this ring", Phoenix took Jack's hand, and placed the ring on his finger, "…as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I 'ave, I honor ye", she finished. They looked into each other's eyes once more and looked up at the priest when he began to speak.

"Now…", the priest began, "…do you, Jack Sparrow, take Phoenix Teach to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?", he finished. Jack looked into Phoenix's eyes, and smiled as he said his over-the-top answer. "No…", Jack said, making everyone in the pews gasp in shock. Phoenix however, knew what was coming, and continued to smile at Jack. "…I will cherish 'er and love 'er, long after death has parted us... I want nothin' more than to be joined to this woman". At this, Phoenix's mother had begun to cry, along with some of Phoenix's friends.

The priest smiled, and the looked down at Phoenix. "Do you, Phoenix Teach, take Jack Sparrow to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part", the priest asked once more. Phoenix felt almost lightheaded as she spoke her words also… with just as much pizzazz as Jack.

"I do… There's nothin' in this world I could want more", Phoenix said, making Jack's eyes light up with contentment. The priest smiled at Phoenix jovially, then spoke for the final time.

"Then… by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Jack Sparrow", the priest turned to face Jack, "…you may kiss your bride". Jack smiled at Phoenix, "Finally!", Jack exclaimed as he grabbed Phoenix around the waist and kissed her passionately, dipping her so she rested in his arms. All the guests cheered and shouted as they kissed, they cheered until Jack finally brought Phoenix back up again, and slowly pulled away from her. His lips lingering on hers for what seemed like a hundred years.

Phoenix put her arms around Jack's neck and hugged him as tight as she could, laughing happily beside his ear. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as well as he held Phoenix up by her waist and swung her around. He placed her back on her feet, and kissed her once more.

oooooooooo

That night, there was a celebration aboard the 'Black Pearl', where everyone either drank themselves into a stupor, or danced until their legs could move no more. Phoenix's friends, along with a few members of Jack's crew, led the crowd in many jigs and songs. Phoenix and Jack danced together the whole night long. Romeo and Raven however, were quite tired about an hour into the celebration, and went to bed in their cabin… along with Angela, who they were happily surprised to see.

Before the celebration had begun, Phoenix had launched herself into the arms of Elizabeth, hugging her like the sister she never had. She'd asked them how they got here, and how they knew about the wedding. Jack had answered that question. He said that Jacobs had taken the ship to Jamaica before dawn, picked them up quickly, told them of what was going on, and brought them back to the Caymans as soon as possible. It seemed logical enough to Phoenix… seeing how the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

Nearing dawn, Sarah, Jacobs, Laurie, and Twister all led the people in a popular pirate's jig called "Rebels" (A/N: Thank you Flogging Molly :) ). Everyone laughed and cheered as they sang. Phoenix and Jack were the centre of attention though, as they danced together in the middle of a giant circle while the fiddles and drums played.

"The albatross hangin' round yer neck,  
Is the cross ye bare for yer sins he bleeds,  
Rebels are we, though heavy our hearts shall always be..  
Ah, no ball or chain no prison shall keep!  
We're the rebels of the sacred heart!"

Jacobs shouted out to the crowd, making everyone clap and shout along with the music that was playing. Jack and Phoenix began to dance to dance once more where Jack stood in the centre and watched Phoenix dance around him lifting her skirts in glee.

"Be glad ye sailed for a better day,  
But don't forget there'll be hell to pay,  
Rebels are we, though heavy our hearts shall always be...  
Ah, no ball! No chain! No prison shall keep!  
We're the rebels of the sacred heart!"

Tieve had shouted the last time before she leapt into Jacob's arms and kissed him furiously. Phoenix saw it and couldn't help but laugh and clap as she continued to dance. Suddenly Jack stopped her the next time she spun around him, dipped her once, and brought her back up to kiss her lips with as much furiousness as ever. She began to laugh with excitement, as did Jack, and they continued to dance.

The music was coming to and end when everyone onboard the 'Black Pearl' shouted out together, "NO BALL NO CHAIN! NO PRISON SHALL KEEP! FOR WE'RE REBELS OF THE SACRED HEART!". Mug of rum clapped against each other, pistols were fired in the air, and everyone shouted and cheered for Jack and Phoenix once more.

As Phoenix laughed, Jack's eyes rested on her, faltering with a grin filled with lust. He placed his hand gently on her hip and moved his mouth deadly close to her ear.

"What do ye say to a roll in the sheets… Mrs. Sparrow?", Jack whispered seductively and lustfully into Phoenix's ear. Phoenix shuddered and heard nothing around her but the sound of her heartbeat, and saw nothing around her as she looked into Jack's eyes as he led her to their cabin.

oooooooooo

Jack awoke in the late afternoon to the sound and feel of Phoenix stretching beside him in bed. Jack smiled slightly, then slowly opened his eyes as he turned on his side to face Phoenix's form. He stared at his wife for a moment, thinking. She was no longer mad at him anymore, that much he could see. But was she still angry at Jack's idea of leaving them behind? He couldn't tell.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jack Sparrow…", Jack said seductively, trailing Phoenix's side with his finger. Phoenix looked at Jack and smiled a true smile. They were finally married, her father didn't want Jack dead… everything was near perfect… save for Jack's crazy mother.

"Good afternoon dear husband…", Phoenix responded to Jack, taking his beard-braids in her hand and twirling them around. Jack smiled at her and leaned down slowly, gently giving her a peck on the nose. Phoenix smiled sweetly before her mouth declared war against Jack… their tongues duelling like mad. Jack began to moan in her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her waist close to his.

They both stopped kissing each other abruptly as they heard familiar footsteps coming across the deck to their cabin. Jack quickly drew up the covers on their naked forms, and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. Phoenix gave him a quick peck on the lips, then followed suit. Their cabin door swung open with disregard as Raven and Romeo quickly ran onto their parent's bed to wake them up.

"DADDYYYYYYYYY!", Raven shrieked in Jack's ear. Jack was prepared to be punched, prodded, hit… but not prepared to be made deaf. "Jesus, Raven!", Jack's hand flew to his ear as he rubbed it to get the high pitched sound out. Raven laughed at her father and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Afternoon mum… and dad", Romeo said, sitting cross-legged on the edge of his parent's bed. Phoenix opened her eyes and looked down the bed at Romeo who was sitting there. "Hello my little prince… are ye both alright today?", Phoenix asked, ignoring the fact that Phoenix was pulling on Jack's dreadlocks, attempting to get him up. Romeo nodded at his mother's question, and his head spun quickly to look at his father and sister.

Jack got fed up with Raven's action, and swiftly pinned her down to the bed, tickling her with no mercy. Raven laughed hard as Jack smiled down at her. Once Raven caught her breath, she wrapped her arms around her father, and nuzzled into his chest.

"There's someone 'ere to see ye dad…", Romeo said to Jack. Jack nodded and began rubbing Raven gently on the back. "Who is it?", Jack asked, actually curious. "He said he was… uncle John?", Romeo said. Jack's face went blank and disgusted at the same time. Jack and John loathed each other to some extent. John was jealous of Jack, and Jack liked the rub it in… They had a love hate relationship. At times, they could be the best of friends, at others, they would try to kill each other… it was an odd situation…

"Alright then…", Jack said regretfully, putting Raven on the bed as he held a pillow to his waist, and got off the bed. "Ye two go do somethin' resourceful will ye?", Jack said pointing to his two children, then to door. They both nodded, and hopped off the bed, grabbed 2 wooden swords that laid in the corner of the room, and ran out the cabin door.

As Jack got his breeches and began getting dressed, Phoenix sat up and looked at him sceptically. "I didn't know ye had a brother?", she said, somewhat offended that Jack had never told her. Jack rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Well… technically… ye know 'im. But if he sees ye with me, he'll kill me… so… don't leave the cabin savvy?", Jack finished, pulling a shirt over his head.

Phoenix looked at Jack as if he was officially insane. "What the hell are ye talkin' about? How do I know 'im?", Phoenix asked. Jack said nothing to her, somewhat ignoring her, as he quickly left the cabin without another word. Phoenix laid back in her bed and sighed. "Jerk…", she mumbled to herself. She laid in the bed for a moment thinking. If she didn't go see Jack's brother, she would feel like an idiot… but If she did go see him, Jack would get mad. But then again, she could work her charms and have Jack like pudding in her hands.

Phoenix made her decision and quickly put on one of Jack's shirts that reached down to her mid-thigh. She checked herself in the mirror quickly, fixed her hair, and slowly opened the door of the cabin. She saw most of the crew passed out on deck with women around them, her children playing 'Pirates', and then her eyes fell on Jack and his brother. Jack's brother's back was facing her, but she knew who it was instantly.

"JOHN!", Phoenix shouted out in disbelief. John turned around and looked at Phoenix, then smiled. "Sparrow?", she then asked, never knowing that John, her boss from the 'Tiki Room', the man who saved her from the deserted island… was a Sparrow.


	19. Victim of a Broken Heart

**CHAPTER 19: Victim of a Broken Heart…**

Phoenix stared in shock at John. She hoped she would never have to see the same face again. When she saw his evil grin, the glint in his eyes, and in addition the sharp blade on his sash… she felt more uncomfortable than ever. "It's been such a long time… eh Phoenix?", John said with a smirk. Phoenix didn't know what to say, but smiled awkwardly and nodded.

Jack was oblivious to the fact of how John and Phoenix looked at each other… obviously having encountered each other after she left the 'Tiki Room'. John walked slowly up to Phoenix, never leaving her eyes. Phoenix felt a shudder go up her spine when John was mere inches away from her. With his hand, he slowly caressed the side of her cheek. "It's been very long indeed", John stated, making Phoenix then step back and away from his touch. "So tell me… what are ye doin' on me brother's ship?", John asked Phoenix with a grin resembling Jack's... but much colder.

"Oh!", Phoenix smiled slightly and walked over to Jack, linking her arm with his. "Well… e's me husband", Phoenix grinned as Jack's jaw clenched tighter and John's face went to an expression pure evil. "Is 'e now?", John said with a grin. "Well, I knew 'e had to little ones, but not that _ye_ were the mother", John lied, looking from Phoenix to Jack. Phoenix nodded, and then felt the tension between the two brothers, looking back and forth between the two.

"Uhm, I'll just go get dressed…", Phoenix said walking towards the cabin doors. She stopped short and turned to face the two men. "How long are ye stayin' John?", Phoenix asked curiously. John smiled at her, looked to Jack once, then back to Phoenix, "I was just 'ere to stock up me ship, but… I think conditions 'ave changed fer me to visit me brother and 'is family, right?", John finished. Phoenix nodded and smiled a forced smile, then turned… disappearing into the cabin.

"As I said before… what the bloody 'ell are ye doin' 'ere, John?", Jack asked, walking up to John and squaring a gaze with him. John chuckled and stood straight, trying to intimidate his younger brother. "Well, as _I_ said before… I was 'ere fer me ship. But I've decided to stay longer, get to know yer… family… if ye will", John said, making Jack's jaw clench in annoyance.

Jack knew exactly why John was here to stay. It was the exact reason why he'd not let Jack have Phoenix those near 6 years ago… it was the same reason he went into a rage when he realized Phoenix had left the "Tiki Room"… he wanted her. Jack wouldn't let John get Phoenix, no matter what he threatened to do. Right now though, Jack was mad about Phoenix coming out of his cabin, proving to John she was there. She didn't know what John wanted and could do to her, and Jack didn't want her to find out. Jack looked at John once more before speaking…

"Get off me ship", Jack said, and turned, walking towards his cabin. "Whatever ye say Jacky boy", John said with a chuckle, heading towards the gangplank, and leaving Jack's ship. Jack looked at him just to make sure he was actually leaving the ship. Once Jack was certain, he opened the door to his cabin, entered and closed it behind him as he clenched his jaw.

Jack looked at Phoenix who was applying her make-up, and clenched his jaw harder with anger. "Did I, or did I not tell ye to stay in 'ere?", Jack said calmly… almost too calm. Just when Phoenix opened her mouth to speak, Jack exploded, frightening Phoenix who instinctively dropped what she had and pressed her back to the wall behind her.

"I TOLD ye to not go out there! Did I not?", Jack shouted, approaching Phoenix against the wall. "Ye don't know what John is capable of…", Jack shouted for the last time in her face. He then pressed his hands to each side of Phoenix's head, and leaned his forehead against hers. "Ye don't know what 'e is capable of…", Jack said more calmly, and sincerely. Phoenix didn't know what to say, for she knew exactly what john was capable of. Nevertheless, she awkwardly put her hand on the back of Jack's head.

"Jack… what's the matter with ye?", Phoenix asked shyly, wanting to know why Jack had exploded so randomly. Jack shook his head and closed his eyes. He then walked lazily over to his bed, and laid down face-first on it. Phoenix stood where she was before, and looked at Jack with confusion. Phoenix then walked over to Jack's form, sat down beside him and stared. Phoenix suddenly smiled, got off the bed, and into the corner with the scented oils. She picked one called, "Sea Tyrant" and decided it would suit Jack.

She giggled slightly at her own joke, and made her way back over to the bed where Jack lay. She got onto the bed once more, pulled Jack's shirt off over his head, and straddled his bum. Jack said nothing, back lay there with his head resting on his arms.

"When was the last time I gave ye a massage?", Phoenix asked Jack, putting oil in her hands, and rubbing them together. "Too long", Jack replied with a sigh. Phoenix smiled at Jack back, then applied her hands, rubbing circles all over, up and down, and left to right. He was tense… more tense than she'd ever felt him before. She brushed his dreadlocks out of the way of his neck, and kissed him gently. Jack's body shivered, and a sly grin swept across his face.

"Don't tempt me luv…", Jack said throatily. Phoenix just giggled at him and continued rubbing her husband's back. As she rubbed, she thought about if she could talk to him of his plans to leave she and his daughter. "Jack…", Phoenix said cautiously, "…please don't leave us…", she said in almost a whisper. Jack's eyes opened slowly as he stared airily. Phoenix could feel the muscles in his shoulders suddenly tense up. "Raven will never forgi---", Phoenix was interrupted by Jack, "I've made up me mind…", Jack said. "She thinks the world of ye, ye know…", Phoenix said to Jack, disregarding what he'd said previously.

Jack sighed. "There's nothin' ye can say nor do that will make me change me mind… it's final", Jack said to Phoenix, as if she was a small child being told she couldn't go out and play. The room was silent for a few moments before Jack clenched his jaw and sighed deeply when he was sure he felt a teardrop fall on his back. He turned over under Phoenix gently, so she was now straddling his front, and looked at her as she held her face in her hands, hiding her tears.

Jack rubbed her shoulders and pulled her close to himself. Phoenix abruptly pulled herself away from his grasp and moved to the other side of the bed, where she was away from Jack. Jack laid there staring at Phoenix's back. "Ye don't 'ave a reason to be cryi---", Jack had just begun after the silence, but was cut off by Phoenix. "Jack…", Phoenix began, wiping away the last of her tears, and looking at Jack in the eyes. "…I will not complain once more, nor will I try to change yer mind every again… if ye tell Raven about yer plan. Right now", Phoenix finished.

Jack hadn't thought about how he would tell Raven. He somewhat assumed Phoenix would tell her, or he would leave when Raven was asleep. It just dawned on Jack how much resentment would be growing from his own daughter if he were to leave her. Jack opened his mouth to protest when the devil itself appeared in the doorway. "Tell me about what plan?", Raven asked innocently, panting as she placed her wooden sword in the corner where she had found it earlier.

Jack sat up and looked at Phoenix who ignored his gaze. Raven then walked over to her parents' bed and climbed in. Romeo entered the room shortly after, and closed the door, claiming a chair at Jack's desk. As Raven sat on the bed, she stared in between her two parents, wondering what they'd been talking about. "Tell me about what plan?", Raven repeated, slightly annoyed that she was being left in the dark.

"Well… Raven darling…", Jack started, not really knowing how to say it. He then opened his arms for Raven to hug him, and she did willingly with a smile. She adored her father more than anything… she looked up to him, and believed he would always be there to keep her safe from harm. Jack looked at Phoenix once more before talking to Raven, and slightly averted his gaze.

"Raven… Daddy and Romeo are goin' away fer a while…", he began, gently rubbing his daughter's back. Raven looked up at Jack sceptically, then at her brother, who merely raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "What I mean is… in a couple of weeks, ye'll be living with yer mother, while yer brother and I go out to sea…", Jack finished with almost a whisper. Raven then felt her eyes begin to burn slightly as they filled with water. She looked up in her father's eyes with hope, but saw none.

"Yer leaving us?", Raven asked innocently and quietly. Jack could say nothing, but continued to look in his daughter's heart-broken eyes. "Ye promised!", Raven nearly screamed in Jack's face, making him close his eyes, wincing at the loud sound. Raven's arms clasped tightly around Jack's neck, sure not to let him go, as her tears fell harder than ever she'd ever known before.

Her father was leaving her. Her and her mother, the two people he'd told her not even a month before, that he would never dream of leaving. But here he was, ready to go without another word… nor another glance. Jack began rubbing Raven's back gently once more, but was somewhat startled as she pushed herself away from him as hard as she could, and nearly flew into her mother's embrace.

Jack sat there staring at his daughter, hating himself, and the cruel ocean for being so dangerous. He didn't want to leave his children behind, but he couldn't take a risk again. He needed the sea, and he needed his son to learn everything there is to know about a ship, if he's going to captain one in his later years. It all made perfect sense in Jack's head… perfect sense.

"Raven, I---", Jack attempted, but was cut off by his own daughter's harsh words. "Drop dead!", Raven shouted from her mother's embrace, through her heart-broken sobs. "Raven!", Phoenix said, giving Raven a slight slap on the behind. That was it for Jack… his daughter hated him. She wasn't old, but she knew her emotions, and knew what she felt. She felt neglected and discarded… like her father cared nothing about her. When Jack heard those words… he felt his own heart wretch and churn.

Phoenix said nothing as she embraced her bawling child, trying to comfort her, but could only do so much when she felt the same way. "I love ye Raven… never forget that", Jack uttered quietly. He quickly got up and off the bed and looked at his daughter and wife once more before exiting the cabin, not being able to bare the sound of his heartbroken child. Romeo watched his father leave, and then looked at his mother and sister. He felt somewhat awkward being the room, not knowing what to do or say. He then quietly got out of his chair, and exited the cabin after Jack, hoping to possibly find Angela to play with.

oooooooooo

Jack walked on deck for a few moments breathing in and out steadily. His daughter hated him… great. His wife was mad at him… perfect. His brother was now around, trying to take his wife from him… fan-frickin'-tastic. Jack, in a fit of anger, went over to a few barrels and kicked them with all his strength. Jacobs and Will Turner looked at him with an awkward expression, then decided to go talk to their friend. Jack was standing with his hand resting on his forehead as he rubbed his temples.

"Jack… ye alright?", Jacobs asked first, while he motioned for Jack to take his flask of rum. Jack looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes. He reluctantly however took the flask and drank it down quickly. Will and Elizabeth had been picked up for the wedding, and were staying for as long as Jack planned for them to stay. Will and Jacobs both thought that today would've been a happy day… being the day after their holy matrimony… but Jack looked the complete opposite.

"Well… I'm leavin' Phoenix and Raven while me & Romeo go out to sea", Jack said, taking a bottle of rum one of the shipmates kindly brought over to him. Will and Jacob's mouths were agape. "Jack… don't be a fool", Will said to him, wondering how on Earth Jack could leave his family like that. Jack gave him a deadly glare, and took a long swig of rum from the bottle.

Will didn't know about Romeo's mishap overboard, so Gibbs quickly filled him in as Jack devoured the liquid from the bottle he held tightly in this grasp. Will looked dumbfounded as he thought about what happened to Romeo. If it were his child, he would certainly take precautions also. Will then thought of something odd however… why was Jack leaving Raven behind and not Romeo?

"Jack", Will started, making Jack look at him with annoyance, then glance over to the ocean. "Why are you leaving Raven behind if Romeo was the one who fell overboard", Will finished, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow with curiousness. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned on the railing of the ship as he replied to Will's question.

"Well… Eunuch… I'm leavin' Raven because I can only keep me eyes open and watchin' so many bodies, savvy? My son need to learn 'is way round a ship, and who better to teach 'im than 'is own father? Thus… ye 'ave me answer", Jack finished. Will and Gibbs could see the logic in Jack's decision, but still thought he was doing the wrong thing. Gibbs shook his head and silently walked away, going back to his duties.

"Jack… you're making a big mistake", Will said, making Jack huff in annoyance and walk away. Will didn't relent, and followed him as he continued to speak. "Jack! Listen to me! As a friend! You will regret this, you'll regret it until the day you di---", Will was cut-short as Jack quickly spun on his heel and came face-to-face with Will.

"Listen… It's not as if I'm leavin' 'em for anythin' more than a few months at a time! And since when 'as any of me business been on concern to ye?", Jack asked in an intimidating sort of way. Will opened his mouth to speak when Jack answered for him. "None of me business concerns ye! Now sod off!", Jack said angrily in Will's face as he walked down into the galley.

Will shook his head slowly, not knowing what to do, but felt deeply urged to help Phoenix convince Jack to not leave his daughter so easily. Will then heard Elizabeth's voice ring out, calling him. He gave a faint smile at the sound of her voice, and went quickly below deck to their cabin.

oooooooooo

Around sunset, most of the crew and the guests from the previous night were either sober, or had vacated the ship. Angela, and Romeo were sitting on deck playing a game of "Go Fish" which each other, and Raven continued to sob, drifting in and out of sleep, in her mother's arms. Jack however, was sitting in the crow's nest looking around, speculating the ships in the port.

Jack thought about how much nicer his ship looked that his brother's and straightened his back smiling cockily at himself. He then looked at his parents' ship and his smile somewhat depleted. Jack began to think about his parents, and how they had raised he and his brother on their ship. Maybe he could handle both of them on the ship, with the help of Phoenix. But then Phoenix herself, Jack wanted nothing to happen to her either; then again, she was a pirate captain herself. Jack felt so twisted in his mind, not knowing what to do about one simple decision that could have 2 devastating consequences. Jack would either lose the love of his daughter and wife, or lose them in body forever.

"_Come on Jack old boy. Ye know there's only a slim chance that Romeo or Raven would fall overboard again_", a little voice in Jack's head battled with him. "But what shall I do if they _do_ fall over?", Jack asked himself, and yet again, getting an answer from within. "_Well, ye could drop the anchor, and take a rowboat out to get them_", Jack thought against his previous thoughts Jack exhaled deeply and closed his eyes while he fidgeted with his fingertips.

"Come on Raven! Ye have to eat somethin'!", Jack heard Phoenix voice ring out from the deck. Jack quickly opened his eyes and looked down at his daughter and wife. Raven's face looked sorely red from her tears, and her eyes looked tired and hurt. Jack could feel his eyes begin to sting as he felt the urge to wrap his arms around Raven and never let her go… ease her pain. That was the first Jack had seen Raven since the morning, seeing how Phoenix locked the door; and to not take any chances, Jack didn't bother unlock it.

Jack climbed down quickly from the crow's nest and headed directly for the galley behind Phoenix and Raven. He crept up slowly, thanking god that no one else was in the galley at the time, allowing Jack and his family to have some privacy. As Jack's foot lifted to touch the ground a few inches away, Phoenix's voice was heard. "Leave us alone Jack…", Phoenix said, turning around to face Jack, placing her hands on her hips. "…that's the only thing ye seem to want to do lately anyhow", she finished, putting Jack in his place.

Jack clenched his jaw as he looked over at Raven who had her head down, avoiding Jack's gaze. Jack then sighed and began to walk to over to Raven, who immediately went behind her mother's legs, and hid herself. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Make him go away", Jack could hear the faint sound of his daughter's voice from behind Phoenix. Phoenix didn't know what to do except try to get Jack to respect his daughter's wishes. Phoenix gestured for Jack to leave the galley, but he merely stood in his place and said he wasn't going anywhere.

"Raven luv… come over here. Please", Jack said as he crouched down to her level. Raven peeked out from behind her mother sharply locking eyes with Jack. A single tear formed in her eye that Jack could see, and fell slowly, making Jack's heart wretch. He could feel his own eyes begin to well up as he saw his daughter's face get more and more red, showing that she was about to begin bawling once more.

"Please come 'ere Raven", Jack asked, ignoring the fact that his voice had begun to crack. Phoenix watched as Jack knelt there waiting for Raven, and as she felt Raven's body tremble behind her. Phoenix felt bad for Jack, but was angered at the same time. She wanted Raven to not be so angry at Jack, but how could she not be? Her father said he was leaving her… simple as said. She had a right to be angry with her father.

"I hate you…", Raven whispered quietly, but loud enough for Jack to hear. That was that, and Jack was not taking any more bullshit. He slowly stood up, and sternly walked closer to Phoenix, pushed her aside gently, and quickly in one swift motion, yanked Raven from off the floor, and held her in his arms. Raven protested severely, attempting to kick and claw at Jack, making him merely grin and hold her in place.

"I hate you!", Raven shouted as loud as she could in Jack's face. Jack's grin hadn't left his face as he hushed her and got her to stop flailing around. "Ye don't hate me luv… yer just mad at me", Jack said, placing his hand on the back of Raven's head. Phoenix looked at them, and a small smile tweaked at her lips. She walked over to Jack, and slowly planted a kiss on his cheek. She then turned around and began shuffling through different food items, placing them on a tray for Raven.

"I love ye darlin'… please never forget that… please", Jack said quietly in Raven's ear. Raven had somewhat ceased crying, and instead clutched Jack's shirt in her two fists. As Phoenix finished making the tray of food, Jack and Phoenix both shared a smile as they heard Raven's breath steady, and her sniffled begin to cease. When Jack looked down in her face, he noticed how her eyes were closed. He grinned somewhat and began rubbing her back gently.

"Come on… let's get 'er to bed", Phoenix said as she placed her hand on the back of her daughter's head, brushing away a few strands of hair. Jack nodded, and they both left the galley, heading towards the upper-deck.


	20. Victim of Foul Play

**CHAPTER 20: Victim of Foul Play…**

Once Jack brought his daughter into her cabin, he gently placed her sleeping form on her bed, and covered her with a thin sheet. Jack sat on the side of the bed for a few moments, and looked at her face… her beautiful face resembling her mother in so many ways. He sighed once, and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead. Jack then pulled away and rubbed the top of her head gently before getting up and exiting the cabin.

Phoenix was in Jack's cabin at the time, putting various types of scented oils into the tub. Some members of the crew filled it for her while she was in the galley with Jack. Once she finished adorning her bath with the scented oils, she slowly began to undress, starting with her boots. Just then Jack's footsteps were heard outside the cabin door, and he entered not long after that.

Jack spotted Phoenix taking off her last boot, and then beginning to take off her pants. A smirk crept onto Jack's lips as he slowly locked the door behind himself and gawked at his wife undress. Phoenix was naked by the time Jack finally walked over to his desk and sat down, holding a bottle of rum.

"Come over 'ere for a moment luv", Jack beckoned her with a motion of his finger. Phoenix looked at him, still somewhat annoyed with him, and rolled her eyes. She then slowly got into the tub, and ignored every other thing that came out of Jack's mouth for the next few moments.

"Fine", Jack said annoyed, and begun to undress himself. Phoenix looked at him, and then continued to lather her arms with a cloth and soap. Jack took off his bandana last, and slowly walked over to the tub. His member was stiffly erect as he looked down at his wife wet in the water, with a grin on his face. Phoenix looked up at him in the eyes, then down at his member, then back up in his eyes, and rolled hers in response to him standing in-front of her. Jack then began to slowly get into the tub. As Phoenix saw his leg go into the water, she got up; the further down Jack went, the more Phoenix got out. Finally Jack's body was completely submerged in the water, and Phoenix was just mounting one leg over the edge to find her balance, and then get out.

"Oh come on Phoenix. Yer not _seriously_ mad at me are ye?", Jack said with a look on his face. Phoenix said nothing, but began wrapping herself in a thick sheet, drying herself off. Phoenix then began to dress herself in her breeches and bustier, ignoring Jack's eyes ravishing her naked form. Once he was fully dressed, she then tied up her hair in a ponytail, and took a dagger off of Jack's desk, holding it in her hands. After Jack's many attempts to get her attention he sighed deeply, but then was somewhat shocked when he saw Phoenix pull a chair to the edge of the tub, and sit down on it, facing Jack.

"I've been thinkin' Jack… And I think it's either ye listen to me, or ye can sleep with yerself for the next couple of nights. What say ye?", Phoenix questioned, playing with the blade of the dagger. Jack looked at her sceptically for a moment, then told her to go on with a flourish of his wrist. "Good. Now… I'm only sayin' this once, understand?", Phoenix said, somewhat finally taking control with Jack. Jack didn't find it odd with what she was doing, but was instead somewhat attracted. This was the woman he fell in-love with… the pirate captain, finally taking control.

"Are ye leavin' me and Raven behind, Jack?", Phoenix asked, looking down at her dagger. Jack looked at her for a moment, then said "yes". "No yer not", Phoenix replied to Jack, and then looked him in the eyes. Jack raised one eye-brow with speculation and continued to stare into Phoenix's eyes. "Do ye want to know why Jack?", she said. Jack looked at her continuously and spoke, "Do tell dearie..", he replied, making Phoenix somewhat chuckle.

"Yer daughter loves ye, and I love ye… I've sacrificed more than ye'd know, just so I can be with ye… did ye know that?", Phoenix said. Jack thought about it for a moment, then wondered frantically in his mind what she had possibly sacrificed to be with him. Jack shook his head slightly in response to Phoenix, and continued to be lectured. "So why in 'ells name do ye think I'm just goin' to sit around, watch ye leave, and wait idly for ye to return to yer _poor, helpless, wife_…", Phoenix said the last few words very sarcastically, and grinned.

She then stood up and looked at Jack with a grin. "Jack", she crossed her arms, "…if ye leave us, I might--- no, no, I _will _take Raven with me aboard the 'Bloody Rose', and I can promise ye that we wouldn't see each other for a very long time", Phoenix finished, making Jack's eyes shoot wider in shock at what she said. He never thought of that, and he knew that would be far worse than having her sail with him.

"Ye would never…", Jack said angrily with his jaw clenched. "Oh wouldn't I?", Phoenix said raising and eyebrow. Jack said nothing, but got out of the tub quickly and dried off just as fast. Phoenix watched him silently as he began to dress, contemplating what she would say to him next. Once Jack was fully dressed, he put his bandana on himself just as Phoenix began to speak once more.

"It's one of the two Jack… we come with ye, or we follow our own horizon… I'm leavin' the choice up to ye", Phoenix said, placing her dagger back on the desk. She then walked over to where Jack stood, looking out the window of the cabin, examining the fading sunset. Jack spun on his heels, and then looked Phoenix in the eyes. "Yer doin' neither…", Jack started, challenging Phoenix with his eyes. "… First thing me ship is doin' once we set sail to find ye and Raven a place to live, is destroyin' yer ship fer good… then, ye'll be safe", Jack finished with a grin.

Phoenix's expression went to one of shock as she started into Jack's eyes. "And 'ere I was… thinkin' that ye were a smart man…", she stated as her face began to show signs of anger. She then began to fidget with her wedding band, attempting to pull it off. Jack saw what she was doing, and slapped her hand with his to make her stop. "Yer stayin' behind and that's final", Jack somewhat ordered to Phoenix. Phoenix then looked Jack in the eyes, "Ye god damn son of a bitch…", Phoenix said as she clenched her jaw.

That was it for Jack. Her words made his anger somewhat spill over the edge as he slapped her hard across her face. Phoenix's head spun as she grabbed her cheek with her hand to ease the pain. "Don't ye dare do that again!", Phoenix shouted in rage at Jack as she pushed him to the ground with all of her force. Jack fell back hard against the wood, and bashed his head on the side of the desk, making him hold where he'd been hit. His expression then went to complete shock as he thought about what she'd just done, and how she was now standing over him, breathing heavily.

"I 'ave put up with everythin' ye've done to me! EVERY GOD DAMN THING! Not anymore! Do ye understand?", Phoenix shouted at Jack. "I 'ave put up with yer anger, with yer shit, and with every other ridiculous thing that comes out of yer fuckin' mouth! I can't stand it anymore! If ye love me, then be with me! Be with yer daughter who thinks the world of ye! A daughter who's heart broke today because her idiot of a father wants to leave 'er behind like it was nothin'!", Phoenix put her hands over her eyes for a moment, and breathed deeply. Jack merely propped himself up on the ground. Phoenix let her hands fall back down to her hips and she began speaking to Jack once more… but somewhat more civilized.

"We aven't seen ye in 5 years Jack. Ye were never there for their first words, their first steps, and the first time they ever said, 'I love ye', understand? Ye've missed everything. The stories I told them about ye only satisfied them for a short time, and now that they have ye, Raven more importantly, yer ready to leave after only 2 soddin' months! She loves ye more than anything she knows Jack… I love ye with everything I know…", Phoenix voice began to quiver and crack. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and held her face in her hands, and Jack watched as her body began to shake.

Jack got up off the ground, and he walked slowly over to Phoenix. He sat down beside her and gently wrapped an arm around her body. As Jack was about to say something, Phoenix moans came out from behind her hands, and Jack could see her hands slowly getting more and more wet. Jack didn't quite know what to say at this moment. The silence that filled the room was cut-short by a quiet rap at the door.

Phoenix quickly and swiftly wiped her tears, and got off the bed. Jack sat and watched her walk calmly to the door as if nothing had happened. When Phoenix opened the door slowly however, she walked out without addressing the very person who had knocked.

As Phoenix rushed passed Elizabeth, she said nothing. Elizabeth opened her mouth the call to her, but then shut it once more as Phoenix ignored her and walked below deck. She then entered Jack's cabin slowly, apprehensively, and wondered what the commotion was about. Jack was sitting on the bed idly, while he stared down at his rings on his fingers.

"Jack", Elizabeth said softly as she neared. Jack looked up at her for a short moment, then looked back down at his rings. "Jack", she continued, "What's the matter? What happened with you two?", Elizabeth finished, wondering why Phoenix rushed out, and she previously heard raised voices.

Jack said nothing, but slowly got up off of the bed, and walked to his desk. He sat down at the head of the table, and took out a bottle of rum from one of the drawers. Elizabeth looked at his sceptically, then made her way over to sit in a chair beside him. Jack glanced at her briefly as she sat, and then began to down his rum.

"You didn't hurt her again did you?", Elizabeth asked Jack, somewhat frightened for Phoenix. Jack clenched his jaw and gave Elizabeth a dirty glare before returning his gaze down his ringed fingers. "Alright then… what was all that commotion about?", Elizabeth tried once more, and once more, Jack said nothing.

"Oh for Christ's sake Jack, don't act like I don't know anything about you and Phoenix. Now come on, spit it out", Elizabeth blurted out, annoyed. Jack looked at her with a clenched jaw, then back at his fingers, only this time, he spoke. "How about soddin' off for a change Lizzie dear", Jack said with a smirk. Elizabeth's mouth went agape to his rudeness, and she got up out of her seat, and quickly exited the cabin in a huff.

oooooooooo

Phoenix sat in the galley by herself with a bottle of rum, and cutting an apple into many slices, popping each individual one in her mouth. Not very long after she had put the first piece in her mouth, Elizabeth came down and sat beside her. She looked angry, and her nostrils were flaring.

"Your husband is an…", Elizabeth tried furiously to find a word, "…an ass! That's what he is! An ass!", Elizabeth blurted out and grabbed the bottle of rum from Phoenix's side, and took a short swig. Phoenix's eyes were open in slight astonishment at this and she grinned.

"He's leading me to drink too!", Elizabeth said with and awkward look on her face from the taste of the rum. "Yep, his _charm_ does that to people…" Phoenix said with a slight chuckle. They sat in a calm silence for a few moments, until Phoenix heard loud voices and running down into the galley.

It was Sarah and Laurie. They'd come on board to visit their friend the day after the celebration, and Gibbs told them he'd seen Phoenix fly down to the galley in a fit a few moments ago. Sarah and Laurie then made their way down, and smiled as they greeted their best friend.

Laurie sat down beside Elizabeth, and looked her up and down with a sort of wanton in her eyes. Elizabeth looked at Laurie wide-eyed and quickly shuffled closer to Phoenix. Sarah however, sat opposite of Phoenix and took a bit of apple from her friend.

"Why are ye blackguards 'ere?" Phoenix said to her friends with a smirk. Laurie looked at Phoenix and kissed her teeth with a roll of her eyes. Sarah however, took another bit of apple, and spoke as she ate, "We came to visit our friend of course! But we were somewhat sceptical, thinking you and Jack would be shagging all day long", Sarah finished with a laugh, that wasn't shared by Phoenix nor Elizabeth.

"What's the matter?", Sarah asked, wondering why they didn't find the truth as funny as she did. Phoenix looked at the knife she cut the apples with and then began playing with the edge. "He's plannin' on leavin' us behind", Phoenix breathed, choking back a tear that fought to fall. The other 3 women who sat with Phoenix all shot their heads up in shock, staring at Phoenix.

"What do you mean?", Elizabeth asked worried. "I mean, 'e wants me and Raven to live somewhere _'safe'_, while he and Romeo go off gallivanting around. To which I strongly opposed, made him tell Raven about it, he broke 'er heart, I got mad at him, he slapped me, I pushed him down, and came 'ere for an apple" Phoenix finished, somewhat sounding calm. She had said it as if in was a normal thing now, and it only made the other 3 women angry and shocked.

"SEE! AN ASS!", Elizabeth stated loudly, taking another swig of rum. Laurie saw this, and grinned at Elizabeth devishly, making Elizabeth glare at her. Phoenix couldn't help chuckle at Elizabeth's words, but Sarah stood up slowly. They all looked at her and wondered what she was going to do. "What're ye doin'?", Phoenix asked, worried Sarah would take matters into her own hands.

"I, am going to beat the shit out of your husband", Sarah turned to leave, making Phoenix jump out of her seat, and yank Sarah back onto a stool. Sarah looked at her friend somewhat angry that she was stopping her. "I don't need ye goin' and makin' things worse…", Phoenix said, making Sarah look at her as if she was crazy.

"Besides… I think I'm goin' to go along with his idea", Phoenix said, making Elizabeth's jaw drop. "…but, once he leaves, I'm takin' Raven aboard the 'Bloody Rose'…", Phoenix finished, making Laurie smile proudly at her friend. Sarah stared at her friend, then nodded in agreement. Elizabeth however, didn't know what to think, and slowly looked at the table, deep in thought.

Phoenix said nothing else, and slowly got off her seat, and approached the doorway leading to the upper-deck. "I'm goin' to bed… ye can see yerselves off the ship", Phoenix said, and quietly left the galley. Sarah looked down around the table in thought, then smiled once her eyes landed on a couple of dice. She picked them up swiftly and began to shake them in her hand.

"Do you know how to play 'Crowns and Anchors'?", Sarah asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth shook her head slowly, and Laurie then spoke up. "Well then! We'll just 'ave to teach ye now won't we!", she finished, watching Sarah roll the dice on the table.

oooooooooo

Phoenix walked on deck and spotted Angela and Romeo sitting together playing with a few toys. She walked over to them and crouched down, "Aren't ye two goin' to bed anytime soon?" she asked. Romeo and Angela both shook their heads proudly. Phoenix smiled and kissed each of them on the forehead, wishing them goodnight before she walked quietly up to the doors of Jack's cabin.

She was about to knock on the door, when she rolled her eyes at herself, and quietly turned the knob, opening the door, and sneaking in. The room had only a few candles lit, but there was enough light to still see where she was going. Phoenix closed the door gently behind herself and locked it. She then looked around for Jack's form, but then assumed he was laying in the darkness on his bed.

Phoenix slowly began to undress herself, and place her clothes on a nearby chair. Once she was undressed, she crept up to her bed, and gently laid down. She felt the weight of a body beside her, and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Jack", she said quietly. Suddenly a hand clasped itself tightly around Phoenix's mouth, making her jump… it wasn't Jack's hand.

The other hand of the mystery person then held a small vile to Phoenix's mouth, and shoved it in, making the liquid run down her throat. Phoenix choked on the liquid for a moment, then swallowed. Before she knew anything else, the room was swirling and she could feel her eyes get heavy. When the mystery person's face neared, she saw his features and breathed one word before falling into a deep sleep, "John".


	21. Trust No One

**CHAPTER 21: Trust No One…**

John smiled down at Phoenix, and quickly wrapped a thin sheet around her naked form. He then lifted her up on his shoulder, and walked over to the window at the back of the cabin. He looked out, to see that his rowboat was still there. As he exited through the cabin with Phoenix on his broad shoulders, he chuckled to himself how easy this was. He knew that when he saw Jack go off from the ship somewhat annoyed, it most likely meant trouble in his perfect paradise… it was the opportune moment.

John placed Phoenix gently in the boat, and sat down. He then began to row off for his ship that was waiting in the dock, ready to set sail. John laughed evilly to himself, and continued to row his boat.

oooooooooo

Romeo and Angela were now nodding themselves to sleep as they sat playing their game about 20 minutes after Phoenix entered the cabin. They both stood a few moments later, and bid each other goodnight. Angela walked wearily down below deck to where her father had been resting, and Romeo decided to say goodnight to his mother before he retired. Romeo tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then knocked, knowing that his mother couldn't have fallen asleep _that_ fast. He knocked again and again, until he became annoyed.

"Gibbs", Romeo shouted up to the man sitting playing cards with other members of the crew. "Yes master Sparrow?", Gibbs replied jovially. "I need the key to me father's cabin", Romeo said, making Gibbs' eyebrow go up with confusion. "Didn't yer mother just go in there?", Gibbs asked Romeo. Romeo merely shrugged and knocked on the door again. When there was no answer at the door, Gibbs then got up and walked over to the cabin door.

"That's strange…", Gibbs said, as he fished for the key from his many pockets. He finally found it and placed it in the door, turning it and unlocking it; Romeo then took the knob and turned, opening it. He thanked Gibbs and walked in, slowly looking around trying to find his mother. He took a lantern from off the desk near him, and went over to the bed, but she wasn't there. Gibbs saw what Romeo was doing, and looked more confused than ever. Didn't she just enter the cabin? Gibbs looked at the flask of rum in his hand, and cleared his throat, placing it away in his pant pocket.

"Gibbs, she's not in 'ere!", Romeo said worriedly. Gibbs looked around, and then his eyes went wide with a sort of shock as he looked at the open window at the back of the cabin. That window was never open… never. Gibbs walked slowly over to the window, and looked out. There was a rope leading down to the water, showing that someone had climbed down… or up, and that there was definitely a boat being held in place by it. Gibbs mumbled a curse, and quickly exited the cabin.

"Where's the captain?", Gibbs shouted to the crew members on deck. They all looked sceptically at each other and shrugged, not knowing where Jack had gone. Jacobs then walked over to Gibbs from where he was sitting by himself with a book. "I saw Jack leave the ship, but I didn't question it. Why do ye sound so worr---" Jacobs was cut off by Gibbs. "Phoenix is gone!", he said annoyed. Jacobs looked at Gibbs questioningly and opened his mouth, but stopped short when he heard a familiar voice ring out.

"She's a big girl, she's probably just gone fer a walk or somethin'…", Jack said from behind Gibbs. Gibbs and Jacobs both spun to look at him. Suddenly Romeo walked over and approached his father. "I saw mum go into the cabin, said she was goin' to sleep. Then I got tired, and tried to get in, but the door was locked, and when Gibbs opened it, she wasn't in there. But I saw 'er go! Not even 20 minutes ago!", Romeo said trying to make his father believe him. Jack looked at Gibbs worried, and Gibbs nodded at his silent question. Jack then quickly ran into his cabin, and looked around hastily. He then looked at the open window of the cabin, and hoped his thoughts on the matter were wrong.

When Jack approached the window, he saw the line leading into the water. He shouted a loud curse and turned around, trying to think. As he rushed to leave the cabin however, his eyes fell on his bed. The sheets were gone, and there was a small vial laying on the bed. He walked over very suspiciously, and picked up the small vial. He sniffed the vial and pulled his head away quickly as he cringed… it was liquid opium. The stuff could make you pass out in an instant, in the right dosage.

Jack thought about who would do this to her. He thought about his mother briefly, but then figured she would never go this far. Insulting was one thing, kidnapping, a whole different game. Then his thoughts fell upon a man lead by jealousy… John. Jack threw down the vial quickly, and rushed out of his cabin.

"Mates! I want ye all to go through town, look for anyone from John Sparrow's crew! Bring 'em back 'ere!", Jack shouted just as Phoenix's 3 lady-friends were coming up on deck. The 3 of them looked at Jack oddly, then wondered why the crew was rushing off. "Jack", Elizabeth said to him as she rushed up. "What's going on?", she asked.

Jack looked at the 3 women and pointed at Sarah and Laurie. "Yer comin' with me. Elizabeth, stay 'ere… and don't do anythin' stupid", he finished, turning around and rushing towards the gangplank. Elizabeth stood were she was with her mouth agape, and began mumbling about something as she headed below deck to Will's cabin. Sarah and Laurie looked at him as if he was crazy, then they rushed up. "Why do ye need us Sparrow? Where're we goin'?", Laurie asked with her arms crossed.

"Phoenix is gone, and I think John took 'er", Jack said flailing his arms around in Laurie's face. "What do you mean?", Sarah asked. Jack rolled his eyes annoyed as he bit the inside of his cheek. "He took 'er! And now, I want ye to help me find 'er, savvy?", Jack finished, looking between the two women as if he were talking to small children, who were hard of understanding.

"Jacobs! Come on with us mate", Jack said as he leaded them down the gangplank to the docks. Jacobs rushed down to catch up with them, and they walked hurriedly in the direction of Jack's brother's ship. "If that bastard touches a hair on 'er 'ead, I'll kill 'im me'self!", Jack said in rage as he finished walking and had begun to run in the direction of the ship.

Jack thought about what they had talked about earlier, and grimaced when he thought of something unimaginable. If anything were to happen to Phoenix… the last thing he said to her was "You're stayin' and that's final", a fucking order. He didn't even get to hug her after he hit her. Jack felt horrible. She was right after all… she did put up with a lot of the nonsense Jack had to put her through, and somehow never asked twice.

Once Jack's head cleared, and he fought back a tear at the thought of losing Phoenix forever, he approached where John's ship was docked. Once he saw what was in front of him however, his sword and pistol dropped from his hands, and his mouth went agape. The ship was gone… only proving that it _was_ John. After all, John said that he would be staying for a while, but now as soon as Phoenix disappears, so does he? It was obvious.

Jacobs, Sarah and Laurie all stopped behind Jack panting from their run. "Why'd ye sto---", Laurie was about to ask when she was interrupted as she saw Jack fall to his knees and stare at the water in front of him. Jacobs was about to ask what was the matter when Sarah pointed something out to Laurie and him… John's ship. It was seen far off in the distant horizon, shrinking into the distance.

"It's not fair…", Jack breathed, as he clenched his jaw, and felt the warm liquid fall gently from his eyes. Jacobs put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, we can still catch him, if we leave now", Jacobs suggested, making Jack scoff at the thought. "How's that? Me crew out in the village lookin' fer John's crew…", Jack paused, and then sighed, "…we wouldn't be able to leave until dawn at the earliest", he finished, making Sarah and Laurie feel sorry for Jack.

"Want to know something ironic though", Jack said, making the 3 people look down at him. "I thought about it for a long while, and I was goin' to tell Phoenix that if she would stay on land for a while… I would stay with 'er", Jack finished, looking up at the stars in the night sky. Sarah's heart somewhat wretched as she heard Jack's statement. He was going to do that for Phoenix, and now she was gone… it truly wasn't fair.

"At least ye made the right decision Jack ol' man", Jacobs said, patting Jack's shoulder once more. Jack smirked and nodded. There was a short silence, and then Jack stood up. Jacobs stared airily for a moment, then grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulders, staring him in the eyes.

"Why don't we go to yer parents… See if yer mother 'as anythin' to do with this", Jacobs suggested with his epiphany. Jack studied Jacob's features for a moment, then nodded. He quickly picked his effects from the ground, and walked hastily in the direction of 'The Baron'.

oooooooooo

When the four pirates made their way to 'The Baron'. They could hear the voices on the deck become louder and clearer. Jack lead them quickly onto the gangplank and up on the deck, where there were many crew members getting lines ready, and tying down loose ends. Jack ignored the many people who were greeting him, and quickly barged into his parent's cabin.

Mary and Grant looked up sharply at Jack who stood in their doorway. Jack's chest was heaving, and it made Grant and Mary exchange confused looks. "Why! Answer me now mother! Why?", Jack shouted in rage at his mother. Mary opened her mouth and closed it again in confusion… then shrugged.

"Why what Jack?", Grant asked, wondering what was wrong with his son. Jack rolled his eyes and walked further into the room. He then looked his mother square in the eyes, and asked his question quite evilly. "Why did John take Phoenix… mother, _dearest_", Jack said sardonically. Grant the stood up out of his seat, and walked over to Jack.

"What do ye mean, _John_ took Phoenix?", Grant asked, generally curious and somewhat worried. If John went to that kind of measure out of jealousy and brother-rivalry, Jack's idea of a solution would be death… with no mercy.

"John drugged 'er with liquid opium! And took 'er off me fucking ship! And I think ye know something about it!", Jack finished, pointing at his mother. Mary looked at Jack with wide eyes and her mouth agape… she really didn't know anything about any of this. "Jack, I can assure---", Mary begun, but Jack exploded back at her. "I _know_ ye can _fuckin'_ assure me! I don't want to be _assured_! I want me wife back!", Jack yelled.

As Jack stared into his mother's eyes, he could see the confusion, which made him feel bad, but her couldn't help it. Jack quickly turned around and put his hand on his forehead. How could he have let this happen? Why didn't he just tell her he would stay with her in the first place, without all this pointless arguing?

"Jack… son… is there anythin' we can do to 'elp?", Grant asked Jack's back. Jack slightly turned so he could see Grant out of the corner of his eye. "No", Jack responded to his father, and quietly left the cabin. Laurie, Sarah, and Jacob's were looking at Jack, not knowing what to say as they watched him lead them down the gangplank.

"Jack!", Sarah called up to him, "What now?", she asked, ready for a fight. Jack spoke as he continued to walk towards the 'Black Pearl'. Jack clenched his jaw at the idea, but it had to be done, "I'm leavin' Romeo and Raven with Phoenix's parent's. I need to find 'er, and there's no doubt there will be a fight", Jack finished. Sarah and Laurie looked at each other, hoping Phoenix was alright.

Jack thought about leaving Romeo and Raven both behind, and it somewhat hurt to think about it. However, this time, they would be together, and with their grandparents. Jack wouldn't risk their safety to go find John… he would never… he just hoped they would understand that.

oooooooooo

It was nearing sunrise, and Phoenix's head had begun to throb uncontrollably. She felt sore everywhere, and her sight wasn't anything to be proud of either. She felt something tight around her wrists and cringed. When she looked down she saw she was naked, and chained... to a bed. When her eyes focused more, she saw someone sitting in front her. She looked at John with horror as he smiled at her. He held a knife in his hand and he began playing with it in his palm.

John looked down at the long scar running down Phoenix's side, and sighed. "I left a beauty on ye, didn't I?", John said to Phoenix examining the scar… _he_ had made. Phoenix said nothing out of fear, and continued to look at John with teary eyes. "I can safely say, ye'll never see me brother ever again", John said with an evil smirk. Phoenix let a few teas fall s she swiftly spit in John's face. John chuckled evilly as he wiped it away. He then took his knife and pressed it hard to Phoenix's throat, cutting it slightly, letting her blood run down the blade.

Phoenix tightened the muscles in her neck as she cringed at the pain. "Do ye know where I'm takin' ye?", John asked, knowing that Phoenix obviously had no clue. Phoenix said nothing, but held her eyes shut tightly. "I'm takin' ye to the America's… they'd pay a pretty penny for a slave like ye", John finished.

Phoenix's eyes shot open, and she attempted to push the blade away from her neck, but realized she was still locked to the bed. She began to cry harder as the thought sunk in of having everything taken away from her. "This is what ye get for breakin' me 'eart ye wench. Ye knew I loved ye, ye knew I damn well… and ye left anyways", John scoffed. He then pushed the blade to her skin harder and quickly released, getting off the bed gently.

"Jack…", Phoenix moaned out, wanting nothing more than to be with him. "Ye can call out for 'im all ye want, ye wench, it's not goin' to change anythin'. I can only imagine the suffering ye'll be put through", John said lastly, and laughed once more before exiting the cabin.

Phoenix writhed and wiggle, trying to unlock herself from the shackles, but it was no use. As she continued to scream and cry, they were being muffled by the sounds of the waves crashing up against the hull of the ship. Phoenix then began to pray, not knowing what else to do. She prayed for her children to grow up happily, and for them to be safe from harm, hoping they'd never have to go through what she was going through… and most importantly, she hoped they learned to trust no one.

"Jack… Jack… Jack…", Phoenix breathed through tears finally before slipping into unconsciousness from the mental anguish.


	22. Calypso's Legacy

**CHAPTER 22: Calypso's Legacy…**

It was sunrise now, about the same time Phoenix had awoken on John's ship. The crew knew of the situation, and agreed to help Jack. They respected their captain, and had grown to love Phoenix like family… they wouldn't give up. Jack had informed Phoenix's parents (Edward and Athena) of what happened, and Edward was more than outraged.

Edward had grown to like Jack however, and told him if he would trust anyone else besides himself to bring his daughter home… it was Jack. That very same morning, Athena made breakfast for everyone. Jacobs, Will, Elizabeth, Sarah, Gibbs, Laurie, and Jack (plus the 3 children), all sat around the large oak table in the Teach's dining room, munching away at the food Athena laid out for them.

Jack hadn't spoken a word throughout the meal, and quietly sat with Raven on his lap. Jack had smiled a few times as he watched how Romeo ate his food… too similar to Jack's own habits. Athena studied Jack for a long while, and could see the pain in his face, making her only miss her daughter the more.

In was somewhat silent in the room when everyone had finished eating. Most of the eyes had fallen upon Jack, who continued to stare on at nothing. "Jack", Edward's voice reverberated from the opposite end of the table. "I want ye to take 'Queen Anne's Revenge'…", Edward finished. Everyone's eyes flew open, and even Gibbs had choked on his rum.

Jack looked slowly up at Edward, and gave him a puzzled look. "I can't part with me 'Pearl'… it'd be like treason mate", Jack said with a slight smirk. Sarah and Athena chuckled at his little joke, and continued to listen. "No, no, ye git… What I'm sayin' is, if ye take the 'Revenge', yer fool of a brother won't recognize it. And I'm damned sure he'd be watchin' out fer yer ship Sparrow", Edward finished.

It was a brilliant plan, and John truly wouldn't see it coming. Jack thought about it for a moment, and nodded in agreement. After all, the 'Revenge' had many more weapons, and was much larger than the 'Pearl'. Edward nodded with a smile when Jack agreed, and surprised everyone by telling them he had the ship fully stocked and prepared ahead of time… after all, no one could possibly refuse to captain the infamous 'Queen Anne's Revenge'.

oooooooooo

It was nearing noon now, and Jack's crew had been informed to make themselves at home on 'Q.A.R.', which they did. There were many cabins below deck, enough for a few men in each. The hull was filled with enough supplies to get them to Singapore and back, and the captain's cabin was like a dream. Edward longed to sail his ship once more, but he felt tired and not as young as he once was.

As everyone got ready, Jack sat with Romeo and Raven in Phoenix's bedroom at the Teach's home. Romeo looked angrier than ever before, and Raven cried when Jack told them he was leaving, and their mother was not with them. When Jack got off the bed to leave, he saw Romeo for the first time, cry. Romeo held on to Jack neck tightly and cried at the thought of his mother being in danger.

"It's okay lad, I won't let anythin' 'appen to 'er…", Jack said quietly in his son's ear. Athena watched quietly from the door, and smiled at how loving Jack the sea tyrant could be with his children. It reminded her of how Edward was with Phoenix, and the thought made her smile. Suddenly, she saw something unexpected…

"I just wish I knew where she was", Jack said with a sigh as he hugged Romeo. He the noticed Raven had ceased crying, and in-fact, looked very distant. Jack pulled away from Romeo slowly, and they bother regarded Raven with studying eyes. Raven's face went blank, and her pupils seemed to have dilated. "Raven?", Jack asked, somewhat confused of what Raven was doing, but realization hit him when he realised it was the same look Raven gave when they lost Romeo.

"Uncle John took 'er to America", Raven said quietly… barely audible. Jack looked down puzzled at his daughter, and somewhat inched away. "How would ye know that Raven?", Jack studied her face as he asked. Raven turned her head to face Jack, looking him deep in the eyes. "They told me…", Raven answered slowly. Jack said nothing, but stared at his daughter oddly. "Who told ye?", Jack asked. Raven said nothing, but continued to stare. "Raven! Who told ye?", Jack asked once more… and once more, Raven said nothing.

Athena's eyes went wide at the sight of what Raven was doing. Phoenix had the same ability when she was younger, but had lost that gift soon after her 10th birthday… the gift Athena once had… what Tia Dalma still has. Athena looked back at Raven and Jack, and hoped Raven would lose her power.

Jack looked at his daughter for a short while as her pupils went back to normal, and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Don't leave dad", Raven said quietly. Jack looked confused for a moment, but then gave his daughter a slight grin with a hug. "It's alright princess, I'll be back shortly… with yer mum, alright?", Jack said. Raven looked her father in the eyes for a moment, then planted a large kiss on his cheek with a giggle. Jack couldn't help but chuckle, and then tickle his daughter.

"And ye take care of Angela, alright mate?", Jack said to Romeo who wiped a tear from his eyes and saluted his father. "Aye sir", Romeo responded. Jack hugged his children one last time, and left the room to allow them to get their afternoon nap.

Jack then gently closed the door behind himself and made his way downstairs. He thought about what Raven had just done, and it confused him beyond belief. Had she inherited something from Tia Dalma? He wasn't quite sure, but hoped to god she wouldn't turn out like Tia.

oooooooooo

"Elizabeth, are you sure Angela will be alright? Being left alone with Edward and Athena?", Will asked as he and Elizabeth packed their belonging from the 'Pearl' to move to the 'Revenge'. Will and Elizabeth were very eager to help their friend find Phoenix. After all, this wasn't just a simple "let's go find her", this was more of a rescue mission… she'd been kidnapped for god sakes!

When Jack told them of his plan to leave Raven and Romeo with their grandparents (Edward and Athena), Elizabeth had deemed it best for Angela to stay as well… and out of harm's way. Will however, was a bit sceptical. He'd never been away from his daughter before, and it would definitely take some getting used to.

"Angela will be fine Will. After all, she's with Romeo and Raven, and two of the most protective pirates I think she could ever encounter", Elizabeth said, clasping the last few buttoned that were on her vest. Elizabeth was dressed in one of Athena's older ship-faring outfits. A simple pair of breeches, and a white cheese-cloth shirt… nothing fancy. Will couldn't argue however, he did after all, like the sight of her bum in the pants.

"But Elizabeth, I'm just worried that she might---", Will began, but was cut-off by Elizabeth. "William Turner…", Elizabeth began, holding Will's cheeks in her hands, "…she will be fine for this short time. Besides, Jack does need all the help he can get, even if he doesn't admit it", Elizabeth finished, pecking Will's lips gently. Will's mouth then contorted on hers to engulf it in a long lip-lock.

"You know… it's been a short while since we've", Will cleared his throat as he kissed Elizabeth passionately, "…done anything of ill-repute", Will said with a grin. Elizabeth smiled back into Will's lips, and pulled him down hard onto the bed in the tiny cabin, and began to ravish his body like there was no tomorrow.

oooooooooo

As Jack walked down the stairs from where he'd just been with his children, Angela ran up the stairs in front of him. Angela somewhat ignored Jack as she continued to run up the stairs. "What's all this? No goodbye?", Jack said in mock-sadness to Angela who giggled in return. She then went to him and gave Jack a large hug. "By unkie Jack", Angela said, and then turned to run into the bedroom her friends were occupying.

Jack grinned with a shake of his head, and continued to walk down the stairs. As Jack was about to walk out the front door, already having said his goodbye's, he turned and walked into the study where Edward was sitting at his chess table, contemplating a move against himself.

Jack approached Edward manly, but nervous nonetheless. He cleared his throat somewhat, and got Edward's gaze to focus on Jack. "Yes boy?", Edward asked Jack while he lowered his spectacles. Jack looked Edward in the eyes, and spoke finally, man-to-man with him… somewhat anyways.

"I just wanted ye to know, that I won't stop until I find 'er. And when I bring 'er back, I'm not goin' to let anythin' happen to 'er ever again", Jack said. Edward merely chuckled somewhat while he gazed back down at his chess table.

"Yer a good man Sparrow… Jack. A better man than I thought ye to be those many ears ago", Edward paused and looked back up at his son-in-law. "…as I told ye before… if I had to trust another man with the safety of me daughter other than me'self… it would be ye. I know ye'll find 'er, and I also know if ye don't, I'll kick yer arse to Greece ye ungrateful dolt", Edward finished, making Jack share a chuckle with him.

Jack nodded in agreement with a grin, and gave Edward a mock bow with his hands clasped together as he silently left the room. "Don't do anythin' stupid!", Jack heard Edward shout behind him from the room he'd just vacated. Jack then thought about how he usually used that same line on other people, and the thought made him chuckle… women really do fall for men who are like their fathers.

Jack had left the front door of the house, and he looked behind himself, up at the window of the room his children were in. Jack gave a smile as he could hear them giggling and playing, not scared or sad… that's what he wanted. Just as he turned around once more to be on his way, he saw Athena standing beside a small water dish-handed Cleopatra statue that stood in the garden.

Athena was playing with the water in it lazily, basking in the sound of the sweet melodies being sung by the birds. Jack walked over to her quietly and she looked up. Athena's tears which had built up had then fallen as her arms wrapped around Jack's neck.

"Please don't let anythin' happen to 'er Jack. I've missed 'er for long enough", Athena said into Jack's chest. Jack replied to Athena that he would make it his duty to bring her back, and began to rub Athena's back gently. Athena pulled away from Jack and looked him in the eyes as she smiled a genuine smile, knowing Jack would bring her back.

"Ye know… pirate captain and all, and whatnot. It doesn't matter… she will always be me little hell-cat", Athena said reminiscently. Jack smiled at Athena. There was a short silence as Jack continued to stare into Athena's eyes, as Athena looked off at the birds in the trees. "I know ye were watching me with me children. And I have a feeling ye know somethin' about what Raven did", Jack said to Athena, making her awaken from her short reverie.

Athena looked at Jack sharply. "Ye wouldn't understand", Athena said, walking away from Jac as she wiped away a few tears from her face. "I know Tia Dalma, and I know she's related to me daughter… and I think she might 'ave somethin' to do with this. Am I right?", Jack asked. Athena looked Jack in the eyes, then nodded and looked away once more.

"When Phoenix was little, and even when I was little… we had powers. A sort of foreseeing ability, that would come and go. Sometimes when Phoenix would get mad, the water itself seemed to go wild in the ocean. Sometimes when she was happier than ever, there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky, and the sea was as calm as a pirate could dream of." Athena looked away and walked towards the birds lounging in the trees.

"I'm just afraid Raven has the same ability,… and that hers won't go away as mine and me daughter's did." Athena finished, making Jack begin to play with his beard-braids, deep in thought. "Phoenix told me soon after ye got here, about when she gave birth to Raven and Romeo… Tia had told her to be careful… because there's something different about the both of them. Something is in them that was never in me nor Phoenix." Athena said. She looked back at Jack, and looked seriously in his eyes.

"Tia thinks yer a descendant of an ancient god…", Athena said without a hint of humour. Jack however, began to laugh heartily. "Ye… Ye… Ye've got to be kidd---", Jack burst out with laughter again. Athena rolled her eyes at jack, and now understood why Phoenix never mentioned it to him. "I've been told I'm a descendant of a god before luv, but that's usually after a night of merciless love-making", Jack said with his trade-mark grin, making Athena rolled her eyes once more at her son-in-law.

"Jack, I'm serious. And if Tia thinks so, most likely it's true… After all she is---", Athena said with a grin, but then it quickly depleted as she stopped herself mid-sentence. Jack had subdued his chuckling and looked at Athena confused. "She's what Athena?", Jack asked, not understanding what she was going at. Athena looked Jack in the eyes and walked up to him. She then planted a soft loving kiss on her son-in-laws cheek, and whispered in his ear.

"Be safe, bring me daughter back…", Athena finished, and turned, walking up to the entrance to her home. Jack made nothing of it, and turned around to continue his way to his ship. "She's the goddess Calypso… much older than a mere hundred years", Jack heard Athena's voice ring out behind him. Jack spun on his heel quickly, but Athena had already gone inside her house.

Jack's face contorted with confusion and disgust at the utmost. Calypso? The sea nymph Calypso? That couldn't be possible… could it? Jack head flooded with hundreds of questions. He wondered if even Phoenix knew of this. Jack looked at the house once more, and turned once more, picking up a quick jog heading in the direction of his ship. If Raven did actually inherit something from her great-grandmother, than maybe she was right about where John was heading, and if that's also right… then Phoenix is in more turmoil than he'd previously estimated.

Jack was going to stop at nothing this time to save his wife. He vowed never to hurt her again. Never leave her again. Never make her comply with his needs before hers were met, ever again. He would not let this happen to the woman he loves again… he just wouldn't. Over his dead body, would John get away with this… and over John's dead body, will Jack succeed in getting his wife back.

oooooooooo

When Jack arrived at the 'Revenge', the crew was already prepared and waiting for orders. Everyone was accounted for, and the ship was ready to go. Jack walked around deck a few times, and went straight up to the helm where he placed his hand majestically. He was captaining 'Queen Anne's Revenge'; the deadliest vessel to ever sail the seven seas… and Jack was now at the helm.

"Where're we 'eadin' Jack?", Gibbs asked walking up to his captain. Jack said nothing, but then took out his special compass, and held it in his palm. As he opened it and watched the tiny needle spin around furiously, he thought about who gave it to him in the first place. Tia… The goddess Calypso? It was all so hard to believe. And then hearing crap like Jack being related to a long-dead god, which is why Raven would keep her power. It was all much too far-fetched.

"Jack" Gibbs said, making Jack awaken from his thoughts, and stare down at the compass with horror. It was pointing where Raven said they were heading… the America's (North to be exact). Jack steered the helm in the direction as he felt the ship lunge out of dock.

"The America's Gibbs old man…", Jack paused, "… I 'ave a feeling John's goin' to sell 'er as a slave", Jack finished, looking Gibbs in the eyes. Gibbs's eyes went wide as he regarded Jack. "No" he breathed dumbfoundedly. "He couldn't do such a thing, he couldn't!" Gibbs repeated in Jack's face. Jack looked away and looked at the ocean before him. Jack sighed. "Ye have no clue how evil that man really is… And brother or not, Gibbs", Jack turned to his friend with nothing but seriousness reflecting in his eyes, "…I _will_ kill him."

Gibbs said nothing to Jack, and nodded his head. "May god 'elp 'er", Gibbs said quietly as he walked back to the deck, taking a long swig from a flask he had in his hand. Jack looked out at the ocean, and ignored Gibbs's comment, and continued to think. What if he did have this godly bloodline… would his parents know anything about it? Would this have to do with anything his mother accused Phoenix randomly for? Jack wondered what it would mean if Raven did have powers… He tried to think of it, but none of it made any sense at all to him… it was just too unbelievable to be true.

oooooooooo

Somewhere between the Caribbean sea and the American soil, Phoenix laid on a bed chained and filled with nothing but sorrow. Phoenix had awoken from fainting earlier and continued to stare up at the ceiling of the cabin. She did nothing but stare. Even when John walked in, she still stared as if it was the most fascinating thing on Earth.

"Ye know" John began as he approached Phoenix' naked form on _his_ bed. "It would be a waste to 'ave such a pretty thing such as yerself naked in me bed without puttin' ye to good use" John said with an eerie lust-filled voice. He approached Phoenix's form even closer, and sat on the bed beside her gently. He ran a finger up her scar he'd made some few years ago.

"Do ye remember that night Phoenix?", John asked, and got no response in return. "Ye were in that tavern talkin' to some wench of a woman, much like yerself, and ye completely ignored me", John said with mock-hurt.

"That's because ye were tryin' gropin' me like the pig ye are!" Phoenix lashed her tongue with anger. John did nothing but chuckle at her response. "As I remember it… Ye were lookin' more gorgeous than ever before. But one of me crew members, said 'e heard from someone of Jack's crew, that ye and him were expecting child… now fancy that, eh?", John said menacingly.

John shifted a bit beside Phoenix and looked down in her face. "That should've been me child… not Jack's", John said with anger and jealousy towards his younger brother. "I wanted to gut ye like a pig that night", John snarled in Phoenix's ear as his other hand trailed her scar. "I wouldn't succeeded too, if that blackguard from the tavern didn't see me, and stop me", John finished.

"Where did ye go off to anyways? And why wasn't Jack with ye?", John asked, pulling away from Phoenix's ear. Phoenix said nothing. John then grabbed her jaw hard and squeezed it. "Tell me", John said. Phoenix pulled her mouth away from John's grasp, and answered reluctantly. "I lived there by me'self… Jack and I were separated from each other about 2 years before that night ye acted like a true arse", Phoenix finished, earning her a sharp punch to the stomach.

Jack would slap and push Phoenix yes, but never did he ever once punch her, or hurt her with an object. To imagine that she was now related to this man by marriage, made her stomach churn… in addition to the pain she felt from John's blow.

Before Phoenix's knew anything, John had his breeches down around his waist. "I like it when ye squirm like that, it turns me on darlin'", John said lust-filled. Phoenix's eyes shot wide open as she began to attempt to push the filthy creature away from herself as he began to mount her.

"GET OFF ME! YE--- ARGH--- I'LL FUCKIN' WELL DAMN KILL YE! I SWEAR ON ME LIFE!', Phoenix shouted out in rage at John, but was soon silence by a sharp blow to the head by John's large fist, making her see nothing but black. Before her body fell completely unconscious, she felt the sharp unwanted pain of John's member entering her body. With her last thought, she bit her lip and imagined to herself it was Jack… it was Jack… it was Jack.


	23. A Rip Off of a Wreck

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update peoples! MAH BAD! Lol. I hope you enjoy, I'll be updating more often now… and the story is getting better don't worry. Haha, Bye:)

**CHAPTER 23: A Rip-off of a Wreck…**

That night, Jack had his ship on course, headed for the Americas. He hoped nothing had happened to Phoenix yet, but knowing John, he couldn't count on it. Jack stared for long hours at his compass pointing in the direction of the only thing his heart had the ability to want right now… Phoenix. That same compass however, kept his mind on what 'Calypso' had told Athena. Jack being related to a god. The thought was laughable.

Jack, deep in thought, then began to speak out loud to himself, getting some awkward glances from the crew. "If meself, am a god and what not, and Phoenix 'ad powers when she was little, then our children could have powers too. But what if it's all a hoax? But no Jack ol' boy, ye always did 'ave odd luck with the sea…", Jack finished his thought, looking up at the stars with a sigh.

"Nonsense…", Jack mumbled to himself. Jack then signalled for Gibbs to take over the helm, so Jack could get some rest. Gibbs nodded in agreement, and gave his old friend a few words of encouragement. He knew Jack and Phoenix would be together again… it was fate.

Jack slowly waltzed across the deck towards his cabin, taking a deep breath of the warm night air. He then yawned wide as he opened the cabin door, smiling for the first time since they left the Cayman Islands. He'd never entered the cabin before that moment, and looked around to see how beautiful it was. It was a fair 3 times bigger than his on the 'Pearl', and was lavished with throw pillow from all over the world. There was a large bed, bigger than Jack's by far, and had a large lavish oak table in the centre of the room.

Jack thought this was a wonderful opportunity to attempt to relax, but it would be difficult worrying about his wife and mother of his children. He then walked slowly over to beside the large bed, and sat on the edge, staring at his feet for a few moments. He then took off only his boots and hat, not caring if he slept in his clothes.

Jack laid down on the bed gently and looked at various images on the walls. There was a small portrait of Phoenix standing with a baby tiger in her hands. Jack thought it was probably from when her and her father went to India. A smile instantly went across his face, and thought about going with her one day. He didn't know why they never talked about it before, but it was something he would make sure he got to do before he died.

Jack closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, feeling his emotions take toll on his brain. He felt his eyes slowly fill with water, but he kept them tightly shut, trying to block out the feeling. He imagined when he first found her again, and they both sat with their children on the beach, at a picnic, as Raven fell asleep in his arms. Jack then thought about when Romeo spit his orange seeds at him, and it made Jack chuckle through the tears that tried so hard to fall.

Suddenly Jack heard a knock at the door. "Come in", Jack responded to it, and turned onto his back to face the ceiling. The door slowly opened, and Elizabeth entered, with Will not far behind, holding a tray of food. Elizabeth gave Jack a warm smile and sat down at the large table.

"Are you feeling alright Jack? Elizabeth and I thought you'd be hungry", Will said to his friend. Jack merely sat up in bed and leaned on the backboard. He then held up his hand motioning an apple, that Will threw to him instantly. Jack then opened the drawer of the side-table, rummaging around for something.

"What are you looking for?", Elizabeth asked curiously. "Every true captain has rum in his bed-side table", Jack said with a grin. Jack then made a sound of triumph as he held up a bottle, and closed back the drawer. "And I 'ave come to the conclusion, that Edward was a smart man", Jack finished, uncorking the rum, and taking a large swig.

Will and Elizabeth gave a small smirk as they dished themselves out some food from the large tray. Elizabeth put a few pieces of meat and bread on a plate, and adorned the side of it with a few grapes. She then stood up and crossed the cabin, handing the plate to Jack. Jack looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"I don't want that", Jack said very adamantly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and placed the plate in Jack's lap. "We can't have you fade into nothing while we search for Phoenix, so eat", Elizabeth said. Jack continued to regard her as if she was insane. Just as he opened his mouth, Elizabeth grabbed the apple from him as if he was a child, and pushed the plate closer to him.

"Wench", Jack mumbled under his breath. Elizabeth's eyes glared into his, making Jack roll his own, and begin to pick at his food under protest like a child. Elizabeth gave herself a proud smirk and went to sit beside her loving husband.

"Do you truly think John is cruel enough to sell Phoenix as a slave?", Will asked Jack, hoping the best fro his friends. Jack swallowed a piece of meat he'd placed in his mouth and sighed. "John would sell our own mother for a profit… The man 'as no conscience", Jack said with sorrow lingering in his voice.

The room went silent for a few moments before Will spoke up once more, lightening the feel of the room. "Well, I thought I'd share with you that…", Will swallowed his food, and cleared his throat, "…Raven told me, that Romeo has a crush on Angela, and Angela had a crush on Romeo, and that they're to be wed in a few days", Will finished.

To that, Elizabeth began giggling like mad, along with the chuckles coming from Jack and Will. "That's priceless… it truly is", Jack said taking a sip of his rum, knowing that if Phoenix heard that, she would be giggling along with them.

oooooooooo

The next morning, 'Queen Anne's Revenge' was still on her path headed towards the America's and going faster than ever… probably even faster than the 'Pearl' could. Jack was checking his compass regularly, and kept the ship on course all the way until noon, until there was no more need for it.

"CAPTAIN!", Jack heard Marty shout from the crow's nest. "SHIP WRECK! NOT FAR OFF THE HORIZON!", he finished. Jack quickly took out his spyglass, and went over to view. There was a light fog that morning, so it was very unclear to the naked eye. As Jack looked through his spyglass, he could feel a cold shiver trail it's way up his spine. There hadn't been anything slowing the speed of the 'Revenge' that last 2 days, and it was very likely they caught up with John that fast.

Jack then took out his compass and examined it. He had to take a double look as when he looked down, the needle was spinning mercilessly. Jack swore loudly as he began to shake the compass. "I know what I bleedin' want ye soddin' piece of—ARRRGH!", he said with frustration, whipping the compass to the ground. He then walked over to the helm, and began to steer the ship in the direction of the wreck.

As the ship neared about 15 minutes later, Jack felt his heart leap into his throat… it was John's ship. The flag was an uncanny bright red cloth with an 'X' in the middle… Jack though it to be ridiculous. The 'Revenge' then weighed anchor, and it slowly came to a halt.

There was fire, blood, and bodies floating everywhere on the pieces of wood that remained surfaced. Jack couldn't think of what could've caused it, as the rest of the crew failed to understand as well. Jack quickly turned around to his crew and ordered, "Keep a weather-eye open for any signs of Phoenix or John. Gibbs, Jacobs, Will…", he pointed to them, ignoring Elizabeth's look of horror, "…into the rowboat", Jack finished.

They did what they were told easily and without protest. The rowboat Jack had gone in with the other 3 lowered into the water, and Jacobs began to row it over to the wreck. It all just didn't make sense… what could have done this to John's ship? That question ran through Jack's mind at least 20 times as he regarded the rubbage left behind.

Almost an hour of searching around with nothing to be found but dead bodies, unrecognized by everyone else, Jack's rowboat rowed back to the 'Revenge'. Nobody spoke to Jack the way back to the ship, and were afraid to. When they reached deck of the ship, it was the same. Jack walked over to where he tossed his compass, and picked it up.

Jack examined the compass, fighting back tears that were urging to come out at the though of Phoenix going down with John's ship. The compass began to swirl around rapidly, and infuriated Jack all the more. He swiftly threw to compass on the ground and barged into his cabin.

The door slammed behind him, and he leaned on it, letting the tears slowly fall. How could he be strong? Not only has he lost her, he probably lost her for good. How was he going to explain this to his children? It was all too much to handle. Jack's body slowly slid down the length of the door until he was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands, moaning Phoenix's name as the tears fell to the ground.

oooooooooo

Somewhere along the coast line of Cuba, Phoenix was being dragged along the shore by John. John knew his brother would come looking for him, and being a Sparrow, he had his own share of brilliant ideas. John raided a merchant ship on their way to the Americas and took control of it. He then placed his flag, and a few crew members of his own on board, and when they were none the wiser, blasted the shit out of it with his canons.

Phoenix was dressed now in a makeshift dress that was made out of the remnants of a torn sail. "Come on wench", John snarled as he dragged Phoenix harshly by the chain and collar that adorned her neck. "I thought ye were takin' me to America", Phoenix said confused, but not disappointed.

"I was goin' to…", John said, turning around to face Phoenix, "…but then I realized, why not just bring ye to Cuba, to Havana, and save the trip", he finished with an evil grin. Phoenix looked at him with wide eyes, never having thought about how much crueller it is in Havana.

Phoenix followed her basic and infant-like instincts, and attempted to run away from John. The chain slipped loose from his hands, and she began to run the length down the beach into the water's receding line, going into pure desperation to escape what awaited her. As her feet touched the water, she could feel John's large hand grab her around her waist tightly, while the other grabbed her neck, and pulled her to the ground.

Phoenix's body hit the sand with a 'thud', and she felt pure pain snake it's way up her spine. "Get up ye filthy whore", John said rather slowly. Phoenix began to move slightly, and amidst the several tears that were pouring from her eyes, she began to stagger her way onto her hands and knees.

John figured she wasn't getting up fast enough, and pulled the chain that led around her neck, and she stood up faster, not missing an ounce of the pain. Phoenix then glared into John eyes as she clenched her jaw tighter than ever before. "Jack will come to get me, and when he finds ye… he will kill ye without mercy", Phoenix said slowly.

John did nothing but hold his head back and laugh heartily. "I can bet all the swag I've ever found, that if Jack was on 'is way to find ye, 'e as encountered that ship we attacked, thinkin' it was mine", John finished, chuckling once more. Phoenix could say nothing, knowing that it was true that Jack truly would think that John's ship was destroyed instead of the decoy.

Phoenix felt nothing but pain and sorrow as John began to lead her into the forest, heading for Havana. How could this happen to her? Why was it fate that her and Jack were always separated? Phoenix didn't understand it, and not too far away, neither did Jack.


	24. Sold to the Highest Bidder

**CHAPTER 24: Sold to the Highest Bidder…**

While Phoenix and Jack were facing the perils of being separated, Romeo, Raven and Angela, were being catered to non-stop by Edward and Athena. The three were having the most fun they'd had in a long time. It had only been a day, and already they'd gone on a mini-adventure through the forest, looking for different bugs and plants, and even got to sail around in a mini ship in the lagoon. It was too much fun.

Angela and Raven were currently jumping on Phoenix's bed, bouncing up and down, trying to see who would get tired first. Romeo however, was being taught how to play chess by his grandfather. Edward took a strong liking to his grandson, never having a son o f his own… or at least none he knew about. Romeo had in return, taking a liking to his grandfather, and saw him as one of his heroes.

"Now this lad, is called a knight", Edward said, holding up a piece from the board. Romeo nodded in understanding and picked up his own. "It's like the horse a knight rides on, isn't it", Romeo said examining his piece. Edward nodded in approval and then began showing him how he was able to move the knight in different ways.

"Can ye show me how to fight with a pistol?", Romeo asked his grandfather with pleading eyes. He'd asked both his parents before, and they both said not until he was older. Grandfather however, was a master at defying the rules set out by his grandchildren's parents, so his answer was…

"Of course I will!", Edward said jovially. Romeo face lit up as he quickly hopped out of chair. Edward then stood up and walked over to a large cabinet on the side of the wall. As he opened it, Romeo's eyes went wide. It was probably the most pistols he'd ever seen in one place at one time in his life.

"Here ye are boy… I call 'er Aphrodite…", Edward said with a grin as he passed Romeo a small brown and silver pistol. "Let's go then", Edward finished, closing back the case, and taking a few 'target's with him (empty rum bottles) as they exited the house merrily.

oooooooooo

Jack continued to sit in the captain's cabin at the door, not moving. He couldn't fathom the idea of her dying, it had never truly crossed his mind before. He needed drugs now. He needed marijuana, every form of alcohol, and opium… he couldn't handle this, and he would try not to handle this. He needed to get into a state of euphoria to make the pain go away.

Jack quickly got up off the ground and began tearing up the cabin looking for hemp or opium of any sort. He dashed across the cabin to a cabinet that had a lock on it. He figured if it was locked up, it had to be something good. Jack looked around for a key but saw none. Leading himself into desperation, he took out his pistol, and shot it, making the locked bust open and fly off the hinge.

Jack smirked to himself as he opened it quickly, not being able to wait to see what he'd opened and found. Jack almost had a heart attack as he saw the hemp he was craving sitting there in the cabinet. Jack picked it up and rummaged in the cabinet for a pipe. He found both objects he needed, and sat down in front of the cabinet. Jack then picked up a small tinderbox, hit the flint pieces together, and lit the hemp in the pipe.

Jack inhaled deeply and filled his lungs with the smoke. He then relaxed slightly as he exhaled. He was about to get up, until he found something in the cabinet. It was a type of scroll rolled up, and bounded with a piece of red cord. Jack imagined it to be a map of some sort as he stared at it for a few moments.

Jack then picked it up, letting his curiosity take hold and unravelled it after he took another deep inhale from the pipe. When the scroll was unravelled and he began to read, his mouth almost dropped at what he was reading. The long scroll read…

"_My good friend. Edward old man, I hope everything_

_is going well for you. I hear from others that Athena_

_is pregnant, congratulations. Our sons are doing very _

_well; Our youngest just left on his own for Singapore _

_as a cabin boy. I hope he does well just like you and _

_me, right old man? My wife and I have seen Tia Dalma, _

_and she says your child will have a destiny about them… _

_something that is different, but also much like Tia herself. _

_I thought I would warn you also that, well, there are _

_people out to kill them. They know who your child will_

_be related to, and they will use this against them, _

_or do something far worse. I hope to see you soon _

_old friend, and tell Athena that Mary sends her undying_

_love…_

_-Captain Grant Sparrow_"

Jack finished the letter, and put it back in the cabin. His parents were "good friends" with Phoenix's? How could that be? And Mary sends her "Undying Love"? That was wrong on a whole different level. Jack didn't understand, but couldn't bear to think about it any longer. All he knew was that his parents knew about Phoenix and her gifts, and they said shit-all to him. Now Phoenix had been taken by his very own brother, and is probably laying at the bottom of the ocean.

This last thought made Jack's eyes sting fiercely, driving him to take a long deep breath from the pipe. Jack then stood up and began to walk over to the bed. He was struggling from the lack of oxygen, thus he slowly exhaled the smoke, making him feel somewhat light-headed.

There then came a knock at the door, making Jack clench his jaw tightly, not wanting to see anyone. "Jack", Jacobs said as he entered his friends' cabin slowly, holding Jack's discarded compass in his hand. "The crew wanted to know if we could make port in Cuba, Havana perhaps?", Jacobs said cautiously to the look of Jack's clenched jaw. "We need to fix a small hole that's in the side of the hull. Nothin' serious, but it does need to be fixed", Jacobs finished as he walked over to the bed where Jack sat. Jacobs placed the compass on the bed beside Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright mate", Jacobs whispered. He then turned and slowly made his way to the door of the cabin. "So, Havana Jack?", Jacobs asked once more as he stood in the entrance of the cabin. Jack looked his friend in the eyes and nodded. "Aye", Jacobs said, quietly closing the door.

Jack took one last deep breath from the pipe as the substance finished. Jack closed his eyes, put the pipe down and picked up his compass. He then laid down slowly, not opening his eyes as he clenched the compass in his hands. He then exhaled deadly slowly through his nose, and began to take deep breaths.

"How am I goin' to tell Romeo and Raven about this? Hah!", Jack grinned to himself in disbelief, "How am I goin' to tell yer father and mother about this?", Jack finished to himself, acting as thought he was speaking to Phoenix. "This is goin' to be hell", he mumbled to himself as he felt the ship lunge in the water to the wind carrying the ship on its way.

oooooooooo

Phoenix was now blindfolded as she felt herself be locked to a type of post. She could hear many voices surrounding her, but didn't know who they belonged to. Phoenix nose had begun to itch from the cloth that blinded her vision, and naturally and innocently reached up to scratch it. When she did, she felt the crack of a whip on her back. She didn't know what to do, but kept her mouth shut, trying to ignore the tears that were soaking the blindfold.

"And here we have a half-Negro, Phoenix Teach! Cost: 250 pounds! She will cook, clean, take care of the children, and even warm your bed on those colder nights!", Phoenix heard a man shout out, which was followed by many shouts and cat-calls. She now knew where she was, and wanted nothing more than her father, Jack, her grandmother, and her grandfather, to kill each and every one of them, young and old.

"Yes sir! I see you! 250 hundred pounds then!", the same man called out. Suddenly, the whole area became silent as she heard an unknown voice yell something out. "I will pay 500 pounds for her!", the man shouted. Phoenix didn't like the sound of someone paying double the price that was on her head… it couldn't be good. The auctioneer (most likely) shouted, "Sold!", and Phoenix then felt herself be yanked down from where she had been standing.

She had just been sold and bought like cattle, like she was an object, not a human being. All of this was wrong, in too many ways. Once Phoenix's feet touched the ground, she felt a familiar body press up against hers and hold her tightly to his body. "I guess ye were worth more than even I thought. I'll miss ye… whore", John whispered in her ear before she felt herself being dragged on her way once more.

"Drop dead", Phoenix mumbled to John, hardly audible, and was more whispered to herself than to anyone else. Somehow, John heard, and she felt the end of a pistol be whipped to the back of her head. Before she knew it, she didn't even need to blindfold to prevent her from seeing anything; she was out cold.

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Phoenix's eyes slowly opened. She was startled to feel herself on a soft down-filled mattress, with her head laying of soft pillows. She slowly lifted her head, and regretted it as her hands quickly reached back to hold the area where she'd bit hit… it was still soar. Phoenix then blinked a few times, finally sitting up. She then realized the room in which she was sleeping… it was gorgeous.

The room was filled with many decorations of gold, linens coming most likely from china, and the most beautiful of paintings she'd ever seen. There were even potted plants in the corner of the room giving it a tropical feel _inside_ the house. When she looked down at herself, she gasped as she realized she'd been bathed, _and_ dressed. Her hair was down and the gown she wore was of soft silk. A golden chain was around her neck also, but it fit snug like a collar. She quickly got out of the bed, and walked over to a small table which held make-up of different sorts.

Phoenix gently rubbed her fingers over to gold necklace when she realized it was studded with many diamonds. It was a tiny golden loop at the end, and seemed that it was probably where he would attach the leash. She didn't know whether she should think it's beautiful, or think it's the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen… a collar on a human, it was disgusting.

Phoenix jumped as she heard a knock at the door. "Phoenix?", she heard a man's voice ask. The same voice that she had heard call out to buy her for 500 pounds earlier that day. Phoenix said nothing, but stared worriedly at the door. "Phoenix dear, are you decent?", the man asked. Phoenix looked down at herself in the red silk nightgown and answered the voice at the door. "Yes, come in", she almost whispered.

The door knob turned and the man who bought her entered. He was slightly taller than Phoenix and had short brown hair that slightly stood up. In her eyes, he looked almost like Jack, if he cut off his dreadlocks, shaved off his beard and moustache, dressed like a government official, no gold or platinum teeth, was about 10 years younger, and didn't speak cockney. His jaw was chiselled just like Jack's, and it made her sick to the stomach thinking he was handsome. (A/N: Just think, Johnny Depp "Cry-Baby" mixed with "Finding Neverland". Whoa, is it getting hot in here:) )

"Hello Phoenix. My name is Alexander", he finished as he gently closed the door behind him. Phoenix said nothing, but slightly stepped back as if he was some sort of predator. "Why so silent? Aren't you able to speak?", he asked. Phoenix said nothing once more, and stepped a few steps back again as Thomas approached. "Well, at least tell me if your head is feeling better?", he asked. Phoenix regarded him for a moment, then spoke.

"It's doin' better now, thank you Alexander", Phoenix said, and then was surprised when she felt his hand whip her face. It was harder than Jack had ever slapped her, and made her eyes water uncontrollably even as her hand clutched her cheek. "You will address me only as "Master" or "My Lord", nothing else unless I say. Do I make myself clear?", Phoenix nodded to Alex's statement with her eyes looking nowhere but the ground.

"Now then, are you hungry at all? The cook has just prepared dinner, and it would make me very happy if you would join me", Alex said with his hand behind his back as he gave Phoenix a smirk. Phoenix looked him in the eyes and answered. "No thank ye Ale--- Master", she quickly corrected herself as she saw his hand about to leave his side, "I'm not hungry at the moment", Phoenix finished.

Alex said nothing, but instead chuckled. "You have much to learn Phoenix", Alex said walking up to his new possession. "I am your master", Alex continued as his hand placed itself on her waist, and he spoke very softly into her ear, "And being your master, means that whatever I ask you or suggest to you, you must follow it instantly and without protest, or you may have to suffer the consequences", Alex finished, as his other hand reached up to cup Phoenix's breast.

Alex gently squeezed it as he moaned lightly in her ear. Phoenix was revolted and disgusted as she suddenly felt his tongue trail her ear. "You are very beautiful", he said in her ear, slowly pulling away and then planting a light kiss on her cheek. Phoenix said nothing, but held her eyes tightly shut, trying to imagine it was Jack's breath on her neck, and his soft kiss on her cheek. A teardrop slowly fell down her cheek, and she was surprised to feel Alex's thumb gently wipe it away. "Come on then", Alex finished the conversation as he took her by the hand, and led her out of the room.

oooooooooo

'Queen Anne's Revenge' had already docked, and the crew had already dispersed itself around the town. Jack stayed in his cabin and slept while Elizabeth and Will ate at the table in the middle of the cabin, waiting for their friend to wake up. They had both shed their tears that morning when they had assumed the fate of Phoenix. Elizabeth cried that her friend was gone, and Will cried at the thought of Romeo and Raven not having a mother. He himself knew how that felt, but he didn't experience that until he was near 12 years old.

"What do you think he will tell Romeo and Raven?", Elizabeth asked Will. Will said nothing, as he swallowed his mouthful of bread and meat before answering. He looked at Elizabeth in the eyes very slowly searching for an answer. "I think he has no choice but to tell them the truth", Will said. Elizabeth nodded solemnly and continued to eat. A few moments passed without any speaking in the cabin, and nothing could be heard but the breathing of the three bodies.

"Have we reached Cuba already?", Elizabeth and Will heard Jack's voice asked from the bed. They both looked at him and nodded simultaneously. Jack nodded back in acknowledgment and slowly sat up. He took his hand and slowly rubbed his eyes with a large yawn. Elizabeth and Will then watched Jack as he sauntered his way across the room with a pipe in his hand, to a small cabinet that was open at the other end of the room. Jack crouched down in front of the cabinet and pulled out some marijuana and stuffed the pipe he held.

They'd never seen Jack to be much of a smoker, and could only assume that this was brought on by the thought of Phoenix dead. The next thing they knew, Jack was walking back over to the bed, and laid down as he inhaled deeply from the pipe. "What are you going to tell Raven and Romeo?" Elizabeth asked Jack cautiously. Jack opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment as the smoke slowly left his lungs. After a moment or two of silence, Jack closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"I'm workin' on it", he said before inhaling once more from the pipe. "We're stayin' 'ere for at least a month. I need to get me mind off of all this, and think of what to tell them", Jack said, making Will and Elizabeth feel heart-wretched. "Yer two of the only three people I can be honest with and open with…", Jack said slowly, his voice somewhat quivering. "I don't think I can handle this… I can't. It was bad enough losing 'er before, but now she's dead", Jack's voice began to raise.

"It's alright Jack… we're here for you", Elizabeth said as she walked over to Jack and sat on the edge of the bed. She then took hold of his hand and clasped it as his other arm went over his eyes. His body began to shake to the emotions he was feeling, and the room gently filled with his sobs. It was so painfully sad that Phoenix was just a few miles away, alive and somewhat well…


	25. Monsieur Delaine

**CHAPTER 25:** **Monsieur Delaine…**

Phoenix was led down the stairs by Alex, and then led into the dining room, where the table was lavished with food. It was such a beautiful house, with beautiful marble floors and decorations surpassing anything she'd ever seen before. He was definitely a man of high-society, but didn't know exactly what… yet. Alex walked over to a chair at the head of the table and pulled it out, motioning for Phoenix to take a seat. Phoenix sat down as Alex pushed the chair in, and then felt his hands gently caress her shoulders as if he'd known her for years.

"Please eat. I'm sure you're famished", Alex said quite caringly as he made his way to the other end of the table. He sat down in his chair, and began to stare at Phoenix, making her feel slightly nervous and somewhat violated. A few servants came to the table, and began to fill Phoenix's plate with various foods. Phoenix looked up to see that Alex was still staring at her, and she quickly looked away.

Once both of their plates had been filled, Alex told the servants to leave the room. The room was candle lit, and had a large golden chandelier hanging down at the middle of the table. "Go on love, eat up", Alex said, making Phoenix's head bolt up, and her eyes regard him with hatred. "Please Master, if ye would be so kind", Phoenix began through gritted teeth, "It would be much appreciated if ye didn't call me 'love'…", Phoenix finished as polite as her body would allow her to be at that moment.

Alex said nothing but gave Phoenix a smile with a nod. "Thank you", Phoenix said softly as she looked down at her plate. "May I ask why?", Alex said just before he took a sip of his wine. Phoenix looked him in the eyes, "Because me husband calls me that. And ye are not he, so I'd rather ye not utter those words to me", she finished rather rudely, making Alex give an evil grin in return.

He slowly rested his glass down to the table and stared into Phoenix's defiant eyes. "You dare take that tone with me?", he said to Phoenix. Phoenix said nothing, but somewhat felt afraid for her safety at the way he was staring at her. "Would you rather me call you whore then? Or harlot perhaps? Or filthy bitch? Whoops, pardon my language", Alex said sarcastically with a grin as he drank once more from his wine glass.

"Mmm, you really must taste the wine, it's perfect", Alex said once more before placing his glass on the table, and beginning to eat. Phoenix wanted nothing more at that moment in time than to take her dinner knife and ram it through his throat. Why was he having this affect on her? Why couldn't she find it in herself to just kill him mercilessly? It was like he was giving her fear of a new kind, one that she hadn't experienced before… just creepy.

"I'd actually prefer it if ye called me Phoenix", she stated, locking eyes with Alex. Alex kept eye-contact with her for a short moment before he looked down at his food and began to eat once more. "No, I think I'll stick with either 'Darling', or 'Sweetheart'… Is that alright with you?", he asked rather politely. When he looked up at Phoenix, her jaw was clenched, and she then nodded, not wanting to talk to that creature any longer.

Phoenix took her knife and slowly began to eat her food. The truth was that she was starving, but she didn't want to eat with her "Master". The whole meal, she had to calm herself from her anger towards Alex, and the burning desire to castrate him and burn his face off with a torch. By the time dinner was over, she was somewhat calmer, and feeling better now that her stomach was full.

"Marie, could you please take care of the dishes", Alex said out loud as he got out of his chair and walked over to Phoenix's. A short stocky woman came from a different room, and began cleaning the table as Alex pulled Phoenix's chair out letting her stand up with ease.

"Come on. Let me show you around the mansion", Alex said as he took Phoenix's hand and led her into a hallway. As they walked along from room to room, Alex had asked Phoenix many questions. Phoenix grew tired of it however, and decided to ask her own.

"Master", she began, careful to watch her words, "May I ask how ye got to own a mansion as large as this, and have enough extra riches to buy a diamond collar", she finished as she rolled her eyes at the thought of the piece of jewellery around her neck. Alex chuckled for a moment as they continued to walk along. "I own my own company, you may have heard of it", Alex said. He paused for a moment, then spoke once more when he realized Phoenix was waiting for a name. "The East India Trading Company", he responded, making Phoenix's eyes go somewhat wide. They were the ones who branded Jack.

Just as phoenix opened her mouth to speak, Alex interjected, "So, you say you have a husband. Not any longer obviously, but who was he? What was he like?", Alex finished, making Phoenix's eyes somewhat tear at the idea of never being able to see Jack again… never being found by Jack.

"His name is Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the 'Black Pearl', and father of me two children", Phoenix finished, making Alex stop in his tracks. "Sparrow huh? And children you say? How old are they? Where are they now?", Alex said as if he cared. Phoenix looked away and continued to walk, "They're twins, Raven and Romeo. Both turning 6 quite soon", Phoenix finished. She then felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt her knees buckle, and her form fall to the floor.

"Me children…", she breathed as her eyes quickly welled up and poured with tears. "I shall never see them again", Phoenix said with pain in her voice, the realization just hitting her like a cannon's fire. "Me family…", Phoenix moaned out in pain at the thought. How could she continue to live knowing that her children and husband were out there somewhere without her? Now she truly knew what Jack felt when she herself had been absent from him for those 5 whole years.

"It's alright darling, it will be fine", Alex said as he crouched down beside Phoenix and placed a hand on her cheek. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He then caringly scooped her up in his arms, and began heading for her new bedroom. It didn't make any sense to Phoenix how Alex could be so caring and cruel at the same time, but right now, she couldn't get her mind off the faces of her two children, and the possibility of never hearing their innocent giggles again.

As they reached Phoenix's bedroom, Alex opened the door swiftly and walked over to the bed, gently laying Phoenix down on it. She continued to cry, but now cried into the pillow that was underneath her head. Alex took the large thick sheets, and covered her shaking form gently. He then sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a caring hand on her head, stroking it as she continued to cry. "Everything will be fine. We shall finished the tour of the house tomorrow when you are well rested. Alright darling? Have sweet dreams goddess…", Alex finished, moving his lips down to Phoenix's cheek, and gently placing a kiss on it, lingering somewhat, and aching to taste her lips. However there's always a tomorrow for that…

Alex got off the bed and silently doused the candles and lanterns that illuminated the room. He then walked across the room and left with almost as much silence as the wind filling the room with the fresh air of the warm summer night.

oooooooooo

Phoenix slept until the morning that night, once she had cried herself to sleep. Phoenix laid in bed that morning, breathing steadily and enjoying her rest, until she felt warm lips press on her neck. "Mmm, Jack", she moaned out with a smile, imagining it was her husband who was making her feel that way. She suddenly felt a hand grab her hair and yank her hair back, jolting her from her sleep with complete pain.

"You are never to say that name in my presence again. Do I make myself clear?", Alex told Phoenix. Once Phoenix nodded, Alex harshly let go of his grip, and then took his hand and lightly caressed her shoulders with it. "How was your sleep?", he asked, making Phoenix feel confused about what just happened. She ignored it however, and answered his question as she slightly moved away from him.

"Fine, thank you", Phoenix responded. Alex nodded in acknowledgement, and then began to stare down at Phoenix. "What's the matter?", she asked, wondering why he constantly felt compelled to stare at her. Alex regarded her for a moment with a grin, and then spoke, "You're just so beautiful… it's hard not to look at you", he finished. And before Phoenix said anything else, she felt his lips force themselves on hers; he couldn't wait any longer.

Phoenix attempted to push him off of her body and lips, but he pinned he down, claiming her lips furiously and without mercy as he swirled his tongue around her mouth. Phoenix didn't what her basic instincts said to do, and bit down on his tongue. Alex pulled away from her mouth quickly, and stared at her with his lust-filled swollen lips. At first, Phoenix had thought she'd angered him, but instead, he claimed her mouth harder than before, moaning into her lips, and pressing his manhood into her pelvis hard, wanting to be inside her.

"Get off!", Phoenix said loudly, pushing Alex away with her hands. Alex merely gave her another grin and was about to begin kissing her once more until he felt her hand whip across his face hard. Alex clenched his jaw and looked away from Phoenix as he gathered his composure slowly. Phoenix was angry, and could see the same anger begin to rise in Alex, which began to frighten her greatly.

Before she let Alex react, she quickly jumped out of the bed and backed herself up to the wall. To her surprise, Alex did nothing but stare at her with his jaw clenched. "Why are you other there?", Alex asked quite calmly. Phoenix said nothing, but wondered what he was going to do to her for hitting him. "Are you afraid of me?", Alex asked, slowly getting off the bed, but not losing eye-contact with Phoenix.

Phoenix said nothing, but focused on his body approaching her. Her instincts drove her that moment, as she quickly bolted from the room as fast as her feet could take her, not caring where she was going, but also not wanting to be a sex-play-thing to Alexander. It was like a mad-house. He acted as if they had been long lovers. She couldn't consent to any of it, not without trying to fight.

Phoenix passed room for room and hall for hall until she felt to arms grab her and pull her to the ground. When she looked to see who it was, it was two rather large men who looked as if they were some type of body-guards. Suddenly, Alex's form appeared from the shadows and he walked over to Phoenix's head which was laying on the ground. Alex then looked down at her with a grin on his face, just like before.

"You're a very bad girl Phoenix", Alex said as he crouched down and looked Phoenix in the eyes. Phoenix said nothing, but wanted to spit in his face… she quickly decided against it though. Alex took his hand, and gently rubbed the side of her face while he began to talk to the other men in a different language.

"Prendre la petite mademoiselle, et apporter au chambre de servitude", Alex said quite smoothly and genteel. Phoenix could only understand a few words of the French he was speaking, and knew she was to be taken somewhere.

Suddenly she felt Alex's lips press gently on her own. Before she knew anything else, she had been picked up by the two large men firmly, and was now being carried down the long hallway. As she was being carried, a blindfold was put over her face, and she could see nothing, and hear only the sound of a large door opening with many locks.

Phoenix was put down gently on the ground, until the large men grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into a wall. On the wall, she was strapped into leather hand-restraints fastened to the wall. Her nightgown was ripped mercilessly from her body, and she could feel the two men she was with leave the room, shutting the large door behind them.

Phoenix had begun to shake, and feel her eyes water from the fear of not knowing where she was, naked, and bonded. At least an hour had passed until she heard a smaller door open, and a glove hand lightly caress her behind. "You hit me today. That wasn't very nice of you now was it?", she heard Alex's voice say to her as calm as ever.

"I found it necessary for you to have a punishment", Alex said as he slapped her behind hard, leaving it stinging. Alex slowly walked around Phoenix intimidatingly, enjoying the fact that she couldn't see him. "Do you believe you deserve this punishment?", Alex asked very slowly and matter-of-factly.

"No", Phoenix said truthfully through gritted teeth. She could hear Alex stop walking around her, and feel his absence away from her body. "Repeat after me, my dear: 'I will not disrespect my master',", Alex said calmly once more. When Phoenix did not answer, she felt the sting of a whip collide with her back, making her stand on her toes, and grip her restraints.

"I will not disrespect my master!", Phoenix yelled as the tears began to form under her blindfold. Alex's faint chuckle could be heard as Phoenix continued to wince at the feel of her whipped skin in the air. "I will always obey my Master, or suffer the consequences", Alex said, wanting Phoenix to repeat him. Just as Phoenix opened her mouth however, she felt Alex's whip smack her back once more; this time, breaking the skin. She could feel her warm blood run down her cool back.

"I will never disobey my Master! Never!", Phoenix yelled out. It was unbelievable that this was happening to her, and wanted nothing more than to be laying in bed with Jack, and their children sleeping next to them. Alex chuckled once more, taking Phoenix away from her slight daydream and back into harsh reality. "Now for your punishment", Phoenix heard Alex's voice ring out.

"Ten should suffice I'd think…", Alex said, making Phoenix's eyes go wide with shock underneath the blindfold. _She_ was being punished because _he_ was forcing himself on her, it didn't make any sense. She had to try something to get him to stop, what else could she have done? Phoenix was unprepared within her thoughts, and felt the harsh whip of the first lash.

By the time Alex got to the 6th whip, Phoenix had passed out from the pain. Even she didn't think she'd ever given lashings of that strength before. Her blood trickled down her back, and Alex continued until he cracked the whip for the tenth time. He could see her blood covered back and grinned menacingly, telling himself that he owned her, and nothing would take her away from him, not now.

Alex walked up to Phoenix body, and gently took off the blindfold that was wet with tears. He then took her hands out of their restraints and held her limp body in his arms, making sure not to touch her soaking back. "JEAN! THOMAS!", Alex called out from where he was standing as he held Phoenix. Just then, the same two large men who brought her in, entered the room and went to their employer.

"Take her to her room, and tell Bernice to clean her wounds. I want her presentable for this evening", Alex said. His orders were followed by two quick nods, and he watched the men carry Phoenix off. Alex stayed behind and picked up her silk nightgown that was ripped on the ground. Alex brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply, embedding the scent in his senses.

oooooooooo

It was about half-past-noon when Jack awoke from his reverie aboard the 'Revenge' and yawned widely. The ship sounded quite silent as he slowly got off his bed and stretched with a yawn. His brain felt numb at the amount of hemp he'd smoked the night before, dulling his pain, and he tried to focus. Jack slowly got off the bed, gained his balance and gave himself a smile, until he immediately lost his balance, sending him stumbling into the large oak table.

"Bloody piece of…", Jack mumbled as he hit the table, then taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I need rum", he said sternly, opening the liquor cabinet that stood behind the table in the cabin. Jack opened it slowly, and took out the largest bottle he could find, quickly opening it, and chugging down a quarter of it. He wiped the excess from his lips, grinning at the memory of when Phoenix would call him a child because of it.

Jack clenched his jaw, and took another long swig. As he stood there for a moment, breathing deeply, he realized there was little to no sound to be heard on the ship. It was quite odd to him, so he decided to check it out. Jack downed the rest of the rum from the bottle he had, grabbed another one to replace it, and quickly made his way across the room to the door leading out to the deck.

As Jack looked around the deck, he saw members of his crew still sleeping, and the gangplank leading down to the docks. He figured everyone was out exploring and enjoying the sites… he should be doing that too, to get his mind of his tragedy. Jack uncorked the bottle of rum he held in his hand, took a sip, then made his way across the deck, down the gangplank, and down the docks.

"Maybe a nice tavern would do me good", Jack said with a sigh as he went on his way, hat crooked on his head, and his shirt and coat dishevelled and loose. In other words… Jack looked like a mad-man. The bright sun seemed to be too harsh for him as he kept his hand in front of his eyes until he entered the woods, on a path leading to Havana, the main village they were near.

"We kidnap, ravage, don't give no hoots. Drink up, 'earties. 'o…", Jack mumbled to himself sloppily as he continued to drink from the bottle, and walk on his way. A few times, he had to regain his balance from his tripping over random twigs and sticks that rested on the ground, and about 20 times as many curses spilled from his mouth in the process.

Near 20 minutes later, Jack entered Havana, and looked around desperately for a tavern he could drown his sorrows in. The streets were filled with life and disappointment at the same time. There was pure evidence of slave trading, which made Jack's eyes begin to water at what John had planned for Phoenix. Jack clenched his jaw tightly, then took a long swig from the rum bottle he had, and finished it. As he threw the bottle on the ground, he caught the sight of a large sign saying, "The Whining Wench" and deemed it an acceptable place to drown his woes.

It only took him a short while before he entered the tavern, and found his preferable dark corner, away from prying eyes. A young barmaid came over to him and placed a pint of rum on the table in a tankard. Jack waved his hand to her in acknowledgment, and rested his head on the table, one hand holding the mug. Jack could hear the noise around him for only a short time, before he seemed as thought he couldn't compute anything that was going on around him.

Suddenly he heard a distant voice… _voices_, to be exact. It was the voice of two women calling his name. Jack made a confused face in his shirt sleeve as he rested his head on the table, then looked up shocked when he saw two familiar bodies. "Sarah, Laurie… how nice---", Jack stopped mid sentence, not wanting to talk any longer, and placed his head back on the table, ignoring the two women.

"It's alright Jack old man… It's not the end", Sarah said comfortingly as she sat beside her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Jack didn't move, and ignored the woman's touch. "I dunno if yer interested, but I'm 'eadin' to an opium den if ye want to---", Laurie said but was cut short by Jack who jumped out of his seat, down his rum quickly, and slammed the mug back on the table. The two women regarded Jack oddly, then he took out a couple of coins, placed the m on the table beside the mug, and looked at Laurie seriously in the eyes.

"Where is this den ye speak of?", Jack said seriously yet comically at the same time. It was quite pathetic how he was acting, but it only proved moreover how much he truly cared for Phoenix, and missed her. Laurie cleared her throat and looked at Sarah with a shrug. "Let's go then…", she said, leading Jack and Sarah out of the tavern, and headed towards the "Singapore Sunset" Opium den, about 5 minutes away from Havana.

oooooooooo

Phoenix awoke shortly after Jack had awakened, and was lying face down on her bed, someone behind her. She quickly jumped, thinking it was Alex, but then was surprised to see an older woman, looking very concerned, but distant at the same time. The older woman had near-white hair tied up into a perfect bun sitting atop her head, olive-coloured skin, and a dark red work-dress covering her heavier-built body. Her face looked tired, but her eyes were bright with life… she was very beautiful older woman.

"Don't be afraid child, you're safe here", the woman said soothingly to Phoenix. The woman's accent wasn't British, but more Italian than anything else. "My name is Victoria Lazuli. I am the head maid, and nurse in Monsieur Delaine's home. I bathed you before when you were unconscious, we really must have to stop meeting like that", Victoria said with a laugh that could brighten up a room.

Phoenix gave a weak and half-hearted smile to Victoria, and slowly tried to turn onto her back. "No! No, Child!", Victoria said quickly as she pushed Phoenix back onto her stomach. "You don't want your back to go on aching do you?", she asked without need a true answer. Phoenix then relaxed her body, and continued to lay there as she felt warm dampened cloth gently caress her back.

"Monsieur Delaine has taken quite a liking to you, you know Phoenix", Victoria said as she gently began to rub Phoenix's back with ointment. Alexander Delaine? That was an odd name, but then again, Phoenix had never been to France. Phoenix couldn't understand her reasoning for Victoria saying what she had said however. How could he like Phoenix when he 'punished' her so mercilessly? Unless it was only lust…

"How do ye figure that?", Phoenix asked very sardonically. There was silence for a short moment until Victoria's voice filled the room once more. "Well, you've only been here for about a day and a half, and already you're all he talks about", she said with a chuckle. Phoenix rolled her eyes to herself, and continued to listen to the woman's explanations.

"The Monsieur has had quite a few slaves in the past while, and none has he ever treated as nicely as you. Why, he gave you that _diamond_ necklace---", "_You mean collar?_", Phoenix thought to herself, "---gave you your own room, and even got me in here rubbing ointment on your back. Hah! Very different side of the man indeed…", Victoria said, her last words somewhat in thought more that in statement.

Phoenix said nothing else for a while, and neither did Victoria, until she had finished rubbing ointment on Phoenix back, and then proceeded to help her take a bath. Phoenix's back was sore, but felt drastically better in the warm bath water. When it was over, Victoria helped Phoenix into a nightgown that was much more modern than its time. It was a deep purple colour with thin straps at the shoulders, and the length reaching down to her mid-thigh. Victoria said Alex hand picked it for her that very morning as a surprise… Phoenix couldn't help roll her eyes at that.

"Victoria? Are you finished?", the two women heard Alex's voice come through the door after a knock, as they sat at the bureau to the side of the room, Victoria adjusting and re-styling a few of Phoenix's dreadlocks. Victoria said nothing to the door, but instead whispered in Phoenix's ear, "You'll be fine… just don't upset him again…", she said, and then turned to leave the room.

Victoria slowly opened the door, gave Alex a brief curtsy, and made her way down the hall. Phoenix sat at the bureau feeling vulnerable and frightened as Alex entered the room, and slowly closed the door behind himself. His eyes peered into her own, and he looked stern… somewhat angry, but calm at the same time. He approached Phoenix at the bureau, and she recoiled, almost falling off the small chair. Alex said nothing, but stopped in his tracks.

"Get on the bed… let me see your back", Alex demanded to Phoenix, his voice sending a shiver down her spine in fear as she quickly obeyed her master, not wanting to feel any more pain than she had already been subjected to, mentally and physically. Phoenix gently laid down on her bed and placed her head on her pillow. Alex walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, beside Phoenix's behind. He slowly lifted the nightgown to her shoulders and looked at the long lines trailing along her back.

He leaned his mouth down close to Phoenix's back, and began trailing gentle kissing along each wail on her back. Phoenix gasped a few times, and felt her spine receive shivers with every delicate peck. Her body was betraying her, wanting to feel the lips remain on her back, kissing trails everywhere. Her mind was telling her, _"Do you remember how nice Jack's kisses are? He's a true man"._

"How do you feel about being my slave?", Alex said to Phoenix as he slowly pulled her nightgown back down to cover her beautiful body. Phoenix said nothing, not knowing how she should answer his question. If she gave him her honest-hearted answer, he would probably shoot her. "Don't feel afraid sweetheart… I only punish you when you disrespect me. If I want to hear your opinion.. I want to hear your opinion", he finished with a slight chuckle. His hand went underneath Phoenix's hips and he gently nudged her, signalling he wanted her to turn over.

Phoenix turned over slightly and winced as the weight of her body pressed her back into the bed. Alex took his hand, and gently caressed the side of Phoenix's face when her eyes shut tightly at the pain. "Now then darling… answer my question", Alex demanded casually as his thumb gentle pressed against Phoenix's bottom lip.

"I think it's disgustin', and I want nothin' more than to leave ye and go back to me family", Phoenix said quickly with her eyes closed. Alex chuckled once, and brushed a few stray dreadlocks from her face. "You can open your eyes now", Alex said with a smirk to Phoenix's expression. "I appreciate your honesty", Alex paused, and leaned slowly down to Phoenix's lips. "I'm going to make you mine, and you can either do it willingly, or by force, the choice is yours gorgeous", Alex said sinfully soft as his lips drifted mere millimetres from Phoenix's lips.

Just then Phoenix pulled back from Alex quickly, recoiling into the headboard. "What's the matter?", Alex asked with a slight smirk. Phoenix clenched her jaw tightly, "Ye'll not 'ave me! I'd rather die than give meself to ye", Phoenix said coldly. Alex's expression fell to one that was unreadable as he regarded Phoenix with his devastatingly dark eyes. "Don't talk to your master in such a way, no good will come of it", he said calmly.

Alex began to edge near her once more. "I won't let ye have me, I won't!", Phoenix protested, not wanting to give herself to any other man except her husband. Alex continued to look Phoenix deep in the eyes, then slightly nodded. His eyes drifted to the window and the bright sun shining down into the trees outside. "So be it then", Alex said, shocking Phoenix greatly, "But only if you agree to attend a dinner party tonight with a few of my associates. I agreed to attend a party in my honour tonight, and I would love for a beauty such as you to be at my side", Alex said, looking Phoenix back in the eyes.

"Do I have to sleep with ye?", Phoenix asked sternly. Alex shook his head in response, making Phoenix think for a moment, before nodding in agreement herself. Alex took his hand and placed on Phoenix's knee somewhat caringly, "I'll leave you alone then, and have Victoria bring up a dress for you", he finished, getting off the bed. "The coach will be ready at sunset… be ready sweetheart", Alex said with a smile. Phoenix's face was expressionless as she regarded Alex with a clenched jaw. Alex nodded once more and turned to walk out the room.


	26. Dangerously Close, Yet So Devastatingly

**CHAPTER 26: Dangerously Close, Yet So Devastatingly Far…**

It was nearing sunset now, almost 5 hours since Jack had first entered the "Singapore Sunset" opium den with Sarah and Laurie. The two women had left Jack nearly an hour before that, and left Jack by his lonesome on a bed with the servants, opium, and of course… rum. Jack's eyes opened slowly as he let the smoke slowly escape his mouth. He was out of it, and could barely make out the decorations of the den.

The den was quite full that night. Sailors from all over were lounging on the beds, normal everyday men and a few courageous women, and even some men from higher society lounged without shame, basking in the ambiance of the den. There were many rugs and single-body beds everywhere. There were servants working in the den (mostly women scantily clad), and many people either asleep, or laughing softly. There were a few naked women in the centre of the room, who the dazed and confused men would gawk at once they got their high.

"Senor…", Jack heard from a far away distance. "Senor Sparrow, sir…", Jack heard once more. He furrowed his brows in confusion and began to think of something other than reality. "God? Is that ye talkin'? I didn't know ye spoke Spanish…", Jack said with his eyes closed. The man who was originally speaking, rolled his eyes annoyed, and then went to an extreme, pouring a bucket of cold water on Jack's face. Jack shot up quickly, and began breathing hard from the shock.

"Are ye crazy? Nearly killed me", Jack said overreacting, making the two servants who were tending to him, and the man who was trying to get his attention, roll their eyes in unison. "Senor Sparrow", the man said once more. Jack looked at him with acknowledgement, and he continued. "You have used your money's worth of opium sir", he said. Jack made an annoyed face and began checking his pockets for extra coins. He found none, realising it was all on the 'Revenge', and made a face. "I'm sorry senor…", that man said. Jack said nothing else, but put on his hat and coat, and got off the bed, mumbling under his breath.

Jack had much trouble focusing on his way through the den leading to the outdoors. Once outside, he had to wait a few moments before his vision adjusted and his balance stabled. "Bloody git, tellin' me…", and that was where Jack trailed off and began mumbling his way into town. He rambled on about ships, prostitutes, and a dog he once owned while growing up… it made no sense whatsoever.

Jack was headed in the direction of the main city, Havana, less than 5 minutes away from where he was. He would probably try to find a crew member to pay for a few drinks in one of the taverns, and then most likely go back to the ship and sleep depressed and crestfallen once more.

oooooooooo

Phoenix was in her room being helped into a beige and gold-trimmed gown, quite fancy, and more than appropriate for a dinner party of any sort. Victoria had told her that Alex had most likely wanted to show her off, as an item hanging off his arm, and as an obedient slave. Phoenix wanted to spit at the idea, but decided to go along with it so she wouldn't have to endure any more harm from Alex.

Just as Victoria finished doing Phoenix's hair and make-up, they heard Jean, one of the bodyguards, call for Phoenix to get into the coach. Phoenix sight heavily, not wanting to go, wanting to go home. "You'll do fine dear. Just remember, do everything the Monsieur asks you to do, alright?", Phoenix nodded sullenly and got off of the stool she was sitting on.

She looked rather gorgeous. Her dress showed an ample amount of cleavage (an amount Jack would be proud of), it was cut and hung around her shoulders instead of having straps, and her hair was done beautifully. Her dreadlocks were tied up into her trademark ponytail, where random dreadlocks strayed into her face, accenting her eyes. Victoria made her make-up fit for a queen, and gave her encouraging words.

Phoenix walked out of her room slowly, walked down the hall, and then proceeded down the stairs to the main foyer. She walked slowly down the steps (never having much practice in heels and stairs), and slowly exited the front door when she reached the bottom. Alex was waiting beside the coach talking to the driver, his back to Phoenix. When he caught sight of the driver not paying attention to his words, and rather something behind him, he looked around curiously.

"Jesus", Alex breathed. He could feel himself grow instantly hard in his trousers, and wanting nothing more than to make Phoenix his that night. He wouldn't stop until he had her, no chance in hell. "Are ye always this articulate?", Phoenix said sardonically as she approached the coach, and got in without asking for aid from the two men. "Go on George then, take us", Alex said to the driver, and quickly got in the coach sitting in the seat opposite Phoenix.

The coach was on its way, and the two sitting in the coach could feel the horses pull out of the walkway. Alex stared at Phoenix nearly 10 full minutes until Phoenix finally objected. "Will ye stop that?", Phoenix said annoyed. It was nice when a man thought you were beautiful, but it was quite aggravating when they continued to pawn over your face like a historian pouring over an old book.

Alex gave a smirk to Phoenix's words and nodded, finally looking away. All he could think about was ways to take her and have his filthy way with her… nothing more. "You look even more beautiful than usual darling", Alex said hoarsely, as if he was ready to jump on his prey. _"And ye look like that same old git", _Phoenix thought rudely to herself. She put on a fake smile and thanked Alex for his compliment.

"May I ask ye a question?", Phoenix asked Alex quite politely enough for him to nod his head in agreement. "Where exactly is this house we're 'eading to?", Phoenix asked, making Alex give a slight smirk. "Well, my home is approximately 20 minutes from Havana, and Havana is about 5 minutes away from my friend's home", Alex paused and looked out the window, "He owns many taverns and such, so he resides around his businesses", Alex finished. Phoenix nodded and sighed.

She suddenly felt a hand on her knee and looked at him coldly in the eyes. Alex said nothing but began to trail his hand up her skirts, reaching her mid-thigh. "Open your legs darling", Alex said seductively; Phoenix did nothing. Alex then switched seats and sat beside Phoenix, his hand remaining on her thigh. He gently moved his hand higher on her leg until it was pulled away fiercely by Phoenix's hand.

Phoenix said nothing, but stared at Alex. "Do you think that's a wise decision?", Alex threatened Phoenix. She did nothing but look him in the eyes as he tried to intimidate her. "You'll regret that action when you get home tonight", Alex said coldly, switching seats, and not talking to Phoenix the rest of the ride.

oooooooooo

As Jack walked along the dingy streets, and through the back alleys, he had to try hard to hold his balance. "A pirate's life is a wonderful life", Jack said merrily to himself before he stumbled to the ground. "Stupid piece of---", he mumbled as he got up and regained his balance on a wall of a building. He was about to step out into the street, until a carriage passed him dreadfully fast. He stared at it for a moment, then realized it was stopping nearly 20 feet away from him.

Jack decided to go on his way, until he saw someone out of the corner of his eye come out of the coach. It was a man dressed in a top-notch suit, who looked strikingly similar to Jack himself. Jack recognized the man. He worked for the East India trading company. Jack knew his as the man who told Cutler Becket to brand him. Jack felt his scar twinge and he held his arm with his hand.

Suddenly, the man held out his arm for someone to come out of the carriage, and to that, Jack's breath got caught in his throat, and his body froze. The woman, it was, well… she looked exactly like, Phoenix. It couldn't be her? She was dead, wasn't she? Jack couldn't fathom her presence, but she looked exactly like Phoenix in every way. Suddenly, her saw the ring on her finger; it was their wedding ring.

As Alex and Phoenix walked up the steps into a large manor, Jack tried his best to run to them, but was still dazed over from his time in the opium den, and tripped nearly 2 steps after he'd moved. "Phoenix!", he said drunkenly, which came out quite slurred. Jack saw the door close behind the two people, and watched the carriage slowly pull away from the manor.

He saw her, he knew he did… didn't he? He was sure it wasn't the drugs talking. He needed to get help to get Phoenix away from that man, and needed help to get Phoenix away from the house. He couldn't do it by himself in his state, and was desperate. Jack slowly got up from the ground, and tried to stabilize himself on the wall beside him. He stared at the closed doors of the manor for a few moments, before trying his best to run to his ship and round up a few members of his crew.

oooooooooo

Nearly half an hour later, Jack finally stumbled towards his ship, shouting near the top of his lungs to get someone to answer him. He climbed up the gangplank unsteadily and got on deck where he met a confused Jacobs, Gibbs, Elizabeth, Will, Laurie, and Sarah, all playing cards. Jack went over to the quickly.

"I saw 'er!", Jack shouted the best he could. "Saw who?", Sarah asked lazily as she put down a few cards. "Phoenix! Isaw 'er! She's 'ere! Not dead! She---", he was interrupted by Elizabeth who put her hand on his shoulder. "Jack, it's alright to feel that way, but you need to realize she'---", she was interrupted in return by Jack, "SHE'S 'ERE! I'M TELLIN' YE!", he shouted.

"Did ye ever stop to think it was probably the opium talkin' Sparrow?", Laurie asked nonchalantly as she placed cards down on the deck. To that, Jack opened his mouth and closed it, knowing he couldn't convince the others he saw her with his own two eyes. "I swear I saw 'er", Jack said softly, his eyes filling with tears, as the people around him thought he was merely hallucinating.

"Come on Jack, let's get ye to bed then eh?", Jacobs said as he gently ushered his friend into the captain's cabin. As they entered the cabin, Jacobs went over to the side of the room and got a basin filled with water for Jack's face. "Ye believe me, don't ye Jacobs?", Jack said to Jacobs hopefully as he sat down slowly on his bed. Jacobs gave a weary smile and nodded as he set down the basin in front of Jack. "It'll be okay old man", Jacobs said quietly as he left the cabin, leaving Jack alone.

"Poor bloke's in denial", Jacobs uttered to himself as he went across the deck, and over to the others who continued playing cards, and telling stories.

Jack laid on the bed in his cabin on his stomach while his face was subdued in the water of the basin. He kept his head in the water for a couple of minutes before taking it out, and clearing his mind. If nobody believed him, then he would go and get her himself. A few minutes later once Jack could stabilize his stance, and think and speak more clearly, he changed some of his clothing to look more up-kept, and dressed himself with his many weapons. He heard a knock on the door shortly after he'd dressed, and told them to enter… it was the Turner's.

"Jack, what are you doing?", Will asked confused as to why jack was getting dressed with weapons. "I told ye I saw Phoenix", Jack began calmly, "And I plan on bringin' 'er back", he finished, making Will and Elizabeth look at each other and share their confusion. "Jack.. Phoenix is--", Will was cut off by Jack, "Alive and well, and she's attendin' some party tonight with some bloke who sanctioned me to be branded a pirate some years ago. I'm tellin' ye… I know me own wife when I see 'er", he finished, walking up to his two friends.

"Now, I 'ave a plan, but and even better one if yer willin' to 'elp me", Jack suggested. Will and Elizabeth shared a look, and both decided it would be best to at least humour Jack and attempt to help him. Jack gave them a appreciative smile and began his plan. "Now… what I need ye two to do is…"


	27. Mission Improbable

**CHAPTER 27: Mission Improbable…**

It took only 15 minutes for Jack, Elizabeth, and Will to get their plan in order, and to figure out what the three of them were to do. The Turners had thought that Jack would merely ask them to go looking for Phoenix with him, or something else nonsensical. Instead, they were to infiltrate a party. Elizabeth was extremely adamant at first, but with Jack's plea of desperation, she agreed it would do no harm.

Will was wearing one of Edwards suits that was in a trunk underneath the captain's bed. It was a little large than himself, but it did nicely. Elizabeth also found a dress that most likely belonged to Athena, and put it on. It was a dark yellow dress with many patterns on it, looking gorgeous. The Turners then left the cabin with Jack, and had to face the many confused looks from the crew members around.

"What the bleedin' 'ell are ye two doin'?", Jacobs said confused. Will and Elizabeth were about to speak when Jack interjected and spoke on behalf of them. "We're goin' to get me wife, so sod off ye git", Jack said harshly as he led the way across the deck and down the gangplank.

As they walked, along the many winding paths, Elizabeth and Will discussed quietly with each other. "Will, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean… he has been on drugs the past few days", Elizabeth said sternly. "I know, I thought the same. I just hope he takes it well when he realizes it's not her", Will said seriously but sorrowfully at the same time.

"We're nearly there!", they heard Jack shout out ahead of them. Elizabeth continued to stare at Jack, and battled in her head if this had been a good idea or not. Jack plan anyways, was that the Turner's were to go into the party, and mingle around as if they were invited, until they spotted Phoenix; they get her away from the man she was with, and done, she's back with Jack.

Jack's first plan however, which made Elizabeth and Will glad they went with him, was to just barge through the front doors and keeps flailing his sword around until he found her, kill whoever tries to stop him, and _hopefully_ get out safely. In other words… really bad idea. But then again, Jack has resulted to desperation, in the fact that he is willing to risk his life to hold, touch, or merely _see_ Phoenix one last time.

As they neared the house in which Jack was leading them, they could see the lights of the large manor, and the coaches that surrounded the building. The Turner's looked at each other, sharing a look of "I hope we don't get caught", and continued on their way. The rest of the walk there was silent, yet tense at the same time. At times, the Turner's would catch Jack glance back at them just to make sure (it seemed), that they didn't leave him.

Nearly 10 minutes later, the three arrived at the manor where the party was being held, in the honour of Alexander Delaine himself. Jack then led the two into a small alley to the side of the manor, and gave the Turner's a sort of "prep talk", if you will. They got close, and listened to Jack's whisperings quite intently.

"Now then. Ye need to go in there, and just", he paused flailing his hands around trying to find the word, "mingle! And look around and just try to find 'er, alright?", Jack finished, making Elizabeth and Will nod in unison. "But what about you Jack?", Elizabeth asked curiously, hoping it wasn't his idea to leave them in there without any other assurance. Jack stood for a moment, and looked around behind himself, "I'll be out 'ere… lookin' inside through that window there", he finished and pointed to a window near the back of the manor.

The Turner's nodded with Jack, and gave him a good luck smile as they tried very nonchalantly to enter the manor. The reached the front doors, and knocked. It took a few moments, but someone answered, and welcomed them in very politely and jovially. Elizabeth then took a deep breath, and held her head high… very… lady-like.

oooooooooo

"Alex man! How have you been all this time? You seemed to be quite secluded these past few months. I hope everything is satisfactory?", an older man asked Alex while standing beside Alex, Phoenix, and another couple who were attending the party. The party was being held in a large ballroom with chandeliers everywhere, along with magnificent artwork from around the world. Alex gave a polite smile and brought his wine to his lips, taking a short sip before answering. "I've been fine Mr. Glendale, just relaxing and enjoying the peaceful ambience Havana has to offer", he replied to the man, who in return gave an understanding nod.

"And who is this Alex?", the same man asked while gesturing to Phoenix. Alex looked at Phoenix with a smile and brought his hand up to her collar; putting his forefinger in the loop and pulling her ace closer to his. "She's a new addition I recently purchased", he said calmly, making Phoenix's blood boil at the notion that she was his _property_. "She's quite beautiful actually", Mr. Glendale said while studying Phoenix's body once over, and growing hot in the cheeks. Alex saw this and gave a proud and cocky grin, showing that he'd accomplished what he sought out to do.

"Very well Mr. Glendale, if you would be so kind as to excuse us", Alex said politely with a fake bow, taking Phoenix around the waist, and leading her over to a corner where a few men looking-like Alex's guards sat, somewhat awaiting her to take a seat. As Phoenix sat, quite reluctantly, Alex knelt down to her eye level and placed his hands on her knees. "I can't have anyone winning your heart now can I?", he said, protectively, as if she loved him, and he loved her. Phoenix looked at Alex confused for a moment and then gave up, leaning back in her seat, and closing her mouth.

Alex got up slowly with an evil grin, and nodded at her before turning and going on his way to mingle and walk about. Phoenix watched him leave, and wondered to herself. "_What the bloody fuck is wrong with that man? I come 'ere to this stupid engagement, and I'm forced to sit with these idiots… Fuckin' git_", she thought to herself, laughing at the end of her sentence remembering how Jack would mumble random swears when he was confused… tired… drunk… well, anytime really.

oooooooooo

Elizabeth and William in the meantime however, were talking to another younger couple while sipping wine. The couple told them about who's party it was and why it was being held… just small-talk. Both of them tried nonchalantly to find Phoenix, or try to spot her, and were going along successfully as far as "nonchalantly-ism" went. The young couple had shown Elizabeth and Will who exactly Alexander Delaine was, and to both of their opinions, he looked strikingly like Jack.

"Oh! And the scandal!", the younger woman giggled and leaned in close to William and Elizabeth. "He brought his _slave_ here!", she whispered with a disbelieving smile. Will and Elizabeth looked confused for a moment, until the woman pointed in the direction of 5 quite large muscular men, each in a black suit. They were confused yet curious for a moment until one of the men shifted, and they saw Phoenix's form lounging in a chair… looking bored, but perfectly fine.

"Will!", Elizabeth said in disbelief to her husband. "She's--- Oh my god", she finished, almost fainting. Will looked in shock himself with his mouth slightly agape. They saw the ship destroyed and burned, didn't they? They were sure of it. So how was it that Phoenix was now sitting perfectly well? And even more puzzling, why on Earth was she attending a party with the infamous Alex Delaine?

Elizabeth turned her attention back to the young couple, and began firing them with questions. "Do you know her name?", which was answered with a shake of the head. Elizabeth nodded once, then asked another question. "Do you know where he… purchased, her?", she said, somewhat chocking on the idea of someone being able to buy a human being. The couple shook there head once more, and were somewhat curious as to why she was asking so many question about Alex's slave.

"Scandalous though, isn't it?", the younger woman breathed as she sipped her white wine. "Extremely", Elizabeth answered her. A short moment later, after gawking over at Phoenix for a few moments, Elizabeth turned to speak to the younger couple. "Would you kindly excuse us?", she asked. The other woman nodded and gave her a polite smile. "Oh, and what was your name? I would love to talk to you again soon", the younger woman asked. Elizabeth gave no smile, but said her name very monotone-like, "Elizabeth". The younger woman raised her glass of wine to Elizabeth, and sipped.

"Elizabeth… we need to try to get her away from those guards", Will said as they slowly walked across the large ballroom, heading in the direction of Phoenix. Elizabeth nodded, and tried her hardest to think of a plan. Elizabeth thought about simply getting Jack, telling him they knew where Phoenix was, and asking him what he thought they were to do. Just as Elizabeth was about to suggest this to Will, Will had turned to face his wife, and gave his own suggestion on the matter.

"What I need you to do… I know it sound ridiculous, but I need you to flirt with the guards, and as you do so, I'll draw Phoenix's attention to myself", he finished. Elizabeth looked confused for a moment, wondering how this was going to possibly get Phoenix out of the party. "The most dire thing right now, is to get Phoenix's attention, and show her that we're here to help her… alright?", Will finished with a question. Elizabeth nodded in agreement, and walked away from William, over to a mirror that was on the wall.

Elizabeth began to brush herself up a bit, fixing a few tendrils, and trying to push up her dress to enhance her bosoms. Just as Elizabeth was ready, she saw the reflection of a man behind herself in the mirror… it was Monsieur Delaine. "I don't believe we have had to honour of meeting before", he said sweetly as he held out his hand for Elizabeth to take. "I am Alexander Delaine… ", he introduced as he awaited Elizabeth's hand. She knew that he was responsible for Phoenix being here, thus she didn't give her hand to him.

Alex gave a faint annoyed smile and a brief nod. "Well then, enjoy the party… Elizabeth", he finished with an eerie glance and grin, making Elizabeth's eyes go somewhat wide with shock. How on Earth did he know her name? She then thought about the younger couple she was talking to, knowing she had told the woman her name. That younger couple weren't trying to socialize then… they were informants for Alex. Elizabeth wondered how they could've been so naïve; Alex was probably keeping an eye on them now. Elizabeth scolded herself and William in her mind a few times, then hurried off to go find where Will had gone off to.

oooooooooo

As the rescue mission planned out by Jack was being carried out, three tiny pirates were having supper at a large oak table, in the middle of the Teach's dining room. It had been a couple of days, and Romeo had already learned how to fire a pistol, and even swear more… he felt proud. Athena however, continued to tell her husband that his daughter was going to kill him for it, only to be told she was overreacting. Raven and Angela however, were being told liberating stories about women pirates who were just as successful as the men. Angela had an idea her father wouldn't be too happy about her new knowledge, but was too young to care.

"So did ye three have a nice day today?", Athena asked the three tiny children sitting at the large table. Romeo and Angela nodded, but Raven sat emotionless as she stared into her plate. "What's wrong princess?", Edward asked his granddaughter sweetly. "I miss mum and dad", she said quietly, tiny tears forming in her large brown orbs. Edward and Athena looked at their innocent granddaughter sorrowfully, hoping that her father would bring her mother back safely.

"They'll be back soon little one. Don't ye worry about that", Athena said encouragingly. Raven said nothing, but sighed and picked up her fork, ready to eat. Athena and Edward gave a faint smile to Raven, but nearly jumped out of their seats when they saw what she did next. Raven opened her mouth, and the food that was on her fork, went into her mouth without any aid whatsoever… it… levitated. Athena looked worried, staring at Raven who innocently looked at her grandparents, "what are ye lookin' at?", she asked them curiously… they said nothing.

oooooooooo

As Elizabeth had her petite encounter with Alex, Jack had been watching the whole thing from outside the manor. He could hear nothing that was being said, but he definitely saw that Alex had said something to Elizabeth, spoiling the idea she had. Just a few moments after Elizabeth disappeared from sight, he saw a group of large men in a corner of the ballroom. He wondered how he was unable to spot them before. They all got up, and began walking in the direction of a separate room. Jack was about to ignore them, until he saw Phoenix's form appear through one of the spaces in between two guards.

"Bloody hell", Jack said as he quickly ran from the window, and headed in the direction the group of men had been leading Phoenix. Jack estimated that they were taking her to the south-wing of the manor, and that's where he headed on foot, outside of the building. He hoped he would be able to find her before Alex left the party.

Once Jack got to the back of the large house, he stumbled as he was tripped by someone. Jack hit the ground with force, and wondered what had just happened. "Jack Sparrow… I thought that was you peering through the window of my friend's manor", Jack heard Alex Delaine's annoying voice ring out behind him; he then felt two large men drag him to his feet. He looked at Alex with pure hatred and disgust, until his expression was wiped clean as Alex's fist collided with Jack's temple, making him black out.

"Bring him back to the mansion… torture him if you want. Just make sure that there is no trace of him for Phoenix to find", Alex said lastly, before his two guards gave him a nod and left with the motionless Jack Sparrow in their arms. "I bought Phoenix fare and squared… and if he thinks he can get her from me that easy, he's more idiotic than I imagined", Alex said to himself as he walked up a set of steps outside the manor, leading up to the back of the ballroom where Phoenix stood awaiting Alex without a clue of what had just taken place merely feet away.

oooooooooo

"Will!", Elizabeth ran up to where Will was trying nonchalantly to try to find where Phoenix had gone off to as he looked at artwork. He turned on his heel when he heard Elizabeth say his name. "What's the matter?", he asked. "Delaine knows that we are looking for Phoenix, we need to get Jack now!", she said worriedly. "What do you mean? How does he know that?", Will asked curiously. "That young couple who we were talking to informed him that we were asking questions about Phoenix! Will! We have to find Jack _now_!", she said sternly in a whisper. Will nodded, and the couple quickly but stealthily left the party without interruption.

When they got outside, Elizabeth was ready to run to the area where Jack had been awaiting, but then felt Will's hand grasp her arm tightly. "Ouch! William what is---", she was about to ask, until she saw Jack's form being placed in a coach. They both watched in complete disbelief as they saw the coach quickly pull out of the walkway, and into the darkness. They were now left without Jack, _and_ without Phoenix. Elizabeth and Will thought of nothing else but going back to the 'Revenge' and getting help from the people who cared. They had to find Jack and Phoenix, and get them to safety… they had to do it for Raven and Romeo.


	28. The Hat Says It All

**CHAPTER 28: The Hat Says It All…**

The moon was now high in the sky when Elizabeth and Will had told the rest of the crew what had happened to Jack earlier that night. Jacobs was in alarm, while Sarah and Laurie were more confused than ever, hearing that Jack was right about Phoenix's well being. The two women who were waiting aboard the 'Revenge' were suggesting ideas to try and infiltrate the party, but Will and Elizabeth quickly talked them out of their scheme.

Gibbs could think of nothing that could possibly help in any way. He stroked his chin in deep thought as the others talked amongst themselves. When he took another swig of his rum, he asked Elizabeth and Will a question.

"So ye _do_ know who has Phoenix thought don't ye?", Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow. Elizabeth nodded, "A man who goes by the name of Alexander Delaine", she finished, Gibbs searching his brain to see if he recognized it. As soon as Elizabeth finished saying this however, Laurie jumped up. "Soddin' arse!", she yelled a she unsheathed her pistol, getting awkward glances from the others.

"Damn son of a whore sanctioned me to be branded a couple years back", she said with hatred in her voice. There was a short silence, then she spoke again, "I got away from 'im though. I made damn sure of that! I'll kill 'im!", she exclaimed once more before Jacobs spoke up.

"Well, do any of ye know where 'e lives? Because I'm takin' a guess 'e might be the one who took Phoenix sure enough", he said softly but matter-of-factly. Elizabeth and Will nodded to his words, as they thought about when they had suggested that before leaving the party. "We have no clue where he lives though", Will said. Laurie and Sarah shook their heads when Jacobs directed his question at them instead.

"We could ask around town perhaps?", Elizabeth suggested. The pirates were not to enthused about asking the locals about where to find someone as rich and powerful as Monsieur Delaine, but if it meant getting their friends back, it was their only hope. "Come on then… let's go", Jacobs said, leading the way off the ship, informing some of the other crew members of what was happening as they left.

oooooooooo

Alexander and Phoenix were just bidding adieus as Elizabeth and Will had arrived back at the 'Revenge'. The wandering eyes of the many excited men didn't bother her any (having been used to it from the 'Tiki Room'), but she was completely in shock when a number of them were trying to get Alex to sell her to them. Alex had told a man yes for a moment, making Phoenix panic, but then later discovered he was joking with the man.

"Come on then gorgeous, shall we?", Alex said a he held out his arm to help Phoenix into the coach. Phoenix brushed him off, and entered the cabin on her own, making Alex somewhat annoyed. "Go on then!", Alex said sternly, making the coachman whip the reigns and commence the coach on its journey back to the mansion. Alex sat down in the set across from Phoenix, and began his ritualistic deed of staring her down, molesting her with his perverted eyes.

"Could you _please_ stop that?", Phoenix asked Alex through gritted teeth, honestly wanting him to stop. She had been groped by men's eyes before, but his stare made her feel uncomfortable, as if he knew every one of her dark secrets, and thought about macabre ways of putting her through pain if she "disobeyed" him.

Alex gave a faint grin, trademark to his personality, and took out a bottle of wine that was resting in the corner of the seat. Alex uncorked it slowly, not altering her gaze from Phoenix, and slowly brought the bottle to his lips. Phoenix could see the handle of a pistol from where Alex had picked up his wine, and made a mental note. When it reached his lips, Alex began to circle his tongue around the rim, and slowly enhance the idea of cunnilingus, which made Phoenix give a repulsed face. Alex then slowly began to play with the rim of the bottle more and more, making phoenix roll her eyes and look out the window. This got the perverted man slightly annoyed, but he gave a chuckle anyways, and began drinking from the bottle, most un-gentlemanlike.

"You will sleep in my bed tonight", Alex said huskily, making chills go up Phoenix's spine.. rather out of repulsion than excitement. Phoenix slowly turned her head in the direction of Alex, and began to glare at him as the moonlight brightly shone down upon her caramel face. "Will do no such thing", she said firmly. Alex looked at Phoenix seriously, "that was not a question, that was a command", he said sternly, and somewhat harshly. Phoenix opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when she felt the sharp sting of Alex's hand across her face. The slap made her eyes tear, for she had never felt being hit that hard before. Everything Jack had done to her, had never been to his full capacity of force or power.

Phoenix's hand had instantly reached up to hold her cheek, while Alex then grabbed her collar, and yanked her head down. "You will _never_… question me… understand?", Alex said strictly, yanking on the collar once more before letting it go. Phoenix said nothing, but leaned back in the seat of the coach, trying her hardest not to break down into tears. As Alex sat in his seat and watched her carefully, Phoenix looked up at the moon that was bright in the sky.

She thought about when Jack had brought them to the lagoon in Jamaica, giving her his ring, and confessing his love. Phoenix closed her eyes tightly, and gently let tears fall. Losing Jack once was torture; losing Jack twice _and_ now her children… was like going through hell. She kept telling herself to be strong, just in case Jack comes to her rescue, but another part of her wanted to end it now. She wasn't able to handle the mental anguish, nor the physical torment Alex was planning to put her through. She knew it was wrong to feel nothing but sorrow for one's self, but she couldn't help it… it wasn't fair.

Suddenly Phoenix felt Alex take a seat beside her as she felt his hand trail its way up her skirts. Phoenix quickly locked her legs, which made Alex pinch her hard with his fingers of his other hand. Phoenix somewhat squealed as she felt his nails enter her skin harshly, and quickly opened her legs to him. "Good girl", Alex said softly in Phoenix's ear, making her close her eyes tightly, squeezing out a few tears.

She then felt Alex's warm breath begin to breath on her neck, until she felt his mouth enclose on its prey, kissing and devouring her neck like they were young lovers. Phoenix then felt Alex's hand find her womanhood, as he began to rub it gently, attempting to turn her on. Phoenix did nothing, but felt herself be taken advantage of, and think about the many nights her and her husband had spent together. She thought about all the nights he made love to her caringly, and even the first time he had taken her, and how gentle and sweet he had been, trying his hardest not to cause her any pain. Jack was a real man… not Alex Delaine. A real man wouldn't take a woman against her will.

Alex had continued to kiss and grope Phoenix all the way back to his mansion, telling her of the different ways he was going to bed her that night, and make her his own. Phoenix said nothing, but let her silent tears fall from her eyes.

oooooooooo

When Jack awoke groggily, he found himself to be in a type of cell, rather large, but caged nonetheless, wearing nothing but his breeches. There were windows on the ceiling, allowing him to see the bright moonlight, and the magnificent stars. He had a feeling where he was glad about it. He _knew_ now that Alex had Phoenix, and he _wasn't_ hallucinating. Chances are also that he is currently in Alex's home, hopefully, close to Phoenix, and close enough to escape and retrieve his wife.

Jus as Jack sat up, he heard the door of the room be opened. He saw a quick glimpse of the outside of the room, which had a large painting of something, signaling for sure that he was being held in a house… not a prison of any sort.

Two large men strode over to Jack, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him across the room. "Thought you'd never wake up", one large man said, making the other man scoff with a smirk. Jack said nothing, but knew he was in for the beating of his life as he saw one of the men take out along leather strap with small pegs of metal from a bag he held tightly in his hand. As the leather strap was secure in the man's hand, he folded it over a few times, making it thicker, knowing that the pain would be greater.

The man bent down to Jack and made eye contact with him. "After the master's done… I'll take a turn on that slave whore of his", he said with a menacing chuckle, making Jack begin to struggle, attempting to hit the man. "I'll kill ye if ye touch her! I'LL KILL YE!", Jack shouted, his anger going through the roof. The two men merely chuckled back, until Jack spit in one's face.

Jack then felt the harshness of the leather strap on his bare chest, causing him to clench his teeth hard, trying to avoid biting down on his tongue. The men began laughing once more, as they continued to taunt Jack about different ways they would take Phoenix, silencing him in the process by whipping his chest with the strap (at times, knocking the wind out of him). By the time they were done, Jack's chest was covered with the blood from the beating, and he was barely able to move.

The same men began laughing at Jack as they began to kick him in his sides, making him yelp out in pain. Jack could feel the crack of his ribs as the men kicked his chest with great force. Jack's mind began to ignore what was in the room, and concentrated on hi job of finding his wife, and going back to his beautiful children.

Nearly 10 minutes later, the two men had finally ceased beating Jack to a pulp. They began to laugh, and say he was lucky they weren't allowed to kill him… yet. One of the men kicked Jack one last time in the side of his head, making him grip it hard. The same man laughed, and quietly exited the room behind the other man. Jack tried his best not to let the pain affect him, but quickly cracked when he thought about his children and wife once more. The only thing the two of them wanted was to be together with their children… he couldn't understand why something as simple as this was so hard to obtain.

oooooooooo

When Alex and Phoenix had entered the mansion, Alex said nothing as he dragged Phoenix by the forearm up the steps leading to his chambers. Victoria had asked them how their night had one, and got no response as her employer rushed passed her to lead Phoenix to his room. Once at the entrance to the room, Alex grabbed Phoenix harsher and shoved her inside. "Undress", he commanded her, somewhat drunkenly from the effects of the wine he had consumed earlier.

"Ye promised I wouldn't have to sleep with ye", Phoenix said cautiously as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Alex gave out a true laugh, "And what gives you the right to tell me what I can or cannot do to you? What gives you right period? You're a woman… a slave woman at that, who need to follow her master's orders!", Alex said the last bit of the sentence harshly with much annoyance in his voice. Phoenix said nothing, but bit her lip as she prayed she could escape this.

Alex then slowly walked over to Phoenix and rubbed his fingers along her collarbone, to her shoulders. His hands then rested upon the back of her dress, where he slowly began to toy with the strings, untying the embrace slowly and carefully. Within no time, Alex pushed the whole of Phoenix's dress down to her feet, as he stood behind her and gawked at her naked form from behind.

"Your beautiful", Alex breathed hoarsely, as his member grew stiff in an instant. Alex placed his hands on Phoenix's hips, and began to gently caress her neck with his mouth. Phoenix could feel Alex's member through his trousers, poking her in the back, making her somewhat stiffen, unable to relax. Alex could feel Phoenix's body slowly shake, and he quickly turned her around. Alex looked Phoenix deep in the eyes, and began to speak slowly, as erotically as he could.

"Give in to me… let me make you mine", he finished, gently placing his forefinger underneath Phoenix's chin. Phoenix looked him in the eyes, and he tears fell slowly even thought her face looked expressionless. While his hand continued to rest underneath her chin, Alex took hi other hand, picked up a tiny key from the bureau they were beside, and brought it to the back of Phoenix's neck, unlocking her collar.

The collar fell to the ground and Alex took his hand, placing it around Phoenix, on her back. "Kiss me", he said as he gently pulled her lips to his. Phoenix bit her own lip, and quickly pulled her head away from Alex's. He said nothing to her actions, but instead took a key out of his breast-pocket and walked over to the door of the room. The room was dark (save for the light from the moon that was shining down through the large bay windows), but Alex nonetheless locked the door with ease.

Once the door was locked, Alex threw it in a corner at the other side of the room, letting Phoenix know there was no way out. Phoenix merely looked at Alex with no readable expressions adorning her face as she saw his slowly walk towards her while he began to undress himself. His shirt left his body first, followed by his trousers and his undergarments, making Phoenix want Jack all the more, thinking about when he would "ravish and 'ave 'is filthy way with 'er". The tears began to run like rain as Alex began to approach Phoenix, obviously excited, and with lust filling his eyes. "Kiss me", he commanded gently, as he reached his hand up to her breast, and slowly began to rub it.

Phoenix closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore his touch. She then felt his warm body press up against hers, as one of his hands went to her back, and the other one went up into her hair. "Kiss me", he said once more, more annoyed than before, making Phoenix open her eyes and look at him pleadingly. Alex said nothing, but continued to stare into her eyes. He then slowly reached down, and planted a soft and gentle kiss to her lips, making her body quiver. She wanted her husband.

Alex then began to kiss her harder, as he let his tongue ravish her mouth. Just as Alex pressed himself into Phoenix harder thought, expressing his want for her body, something came over her body and senses, as she began to kiss him back passionately. Her crying had ceased, and her eyes opened, as she felt Alex kiss her harder, letting himself enjoy their moment.

Suddenly, without warning, Alex felt his body stiffen as he could feel warm liquid begin to fill his mouth slowly, and the pain becoming excruciating… Phoenix bit down on his tongue without mercy. "MRRGHM!", Alex yelled out through his closed mouth as he tried to ignore the pain he was feeling. Phoenix without hesitation, quickly grabbed Alex's shirt he had discarded, and pulled on his pants, dodging a few attempts to be punched by Alex.

It was her last resort… no ay in hell she would give herself to another man without one hell of a fight. Phoenix saw Alex spit the contents of his mouth onto the ground, making a large bloody stain. He somewhat felt himself almost fall to the ground from the realization that his tongue had been nearly severed by Phoenix's teeth. He saw where Phoenix was heading, and quickly tried to run over to her, but had fallen as he felt a chair that had been sitting on the opposite side of the room, be hurled at his upper body.

Phoenix looked at him only with a glance, making sure he was down, as she brought up her foot to the bay window, and kicked it open with force. She quickly ran to the edge of the small balcony, and looked down, making sure she could jump over with ease. She found nowhere suitable at first, but then saw one of the carriages sitting almost directly underneath the balcony at the front of the house. She jumped down without thinking twice, and landed harshly on the top of the carriage.

Phoenix quickly got down, and opened the doors of the carriage frantically, looking for the pistol she had seen earlier, just in case Alex jumped down onto the carriage also. As she searched thought, she had only then realized that the carriage had not been the one she had ridden in. She looked around confused for a moment, and was about to turn and run until she saw something horrific laying in the corner of the small coach… Jack Sparrow's hat.

Phoenix looked at it for a moment in complete shock, but quickly picked it up once she heard Alex's form fall onto the top of the carriage. "CME 'ERE!", he struggled to say through his blood-filled mouth. Phoenix then grabbed the pistol, and turned to run until she felt Alex's hand grasp her hair without mercy, yanking her up to where he was atop the carriage. Phoenix struggled for a moment, put the quickly took the pistol, and shot his forearm, making his hand release her.

Without looking back, Phoenix ran as fast as she could feeling torn between risking feeling the anger of Alexander Delaine to find Jack, or to run to safety, as far as her legs could take her. She looked down at the hat once more, and came to the conclusion that if Jack was here on the island, nay Alex's _home_, then surely his ship is at the docks awaiting the return of it's infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.


	29. The Rescue

**CHAPTER 29: The Rescue…**

After Phoenix had deserted the mansion, she continued to flee until she reached the docks. She had tripped on branches, and was cut by many various twigs, but she didn't let that slow her down as she clutched Jack's hat tightly in her hands. Thoughts raced through her mind the whole distance. Did Jack know Alex? How long had Jack been at the mansion? Was he in trouble? Her mind was bloated with the questions and the thoughts of the possibilities of Jack being in danger.

Phoenix's heart sank when she finally ceased running, and reached the docks. As she looked around, she realized that the 'Black Pearl' was nowhere to be found. She couldn't fathom how that could be… it _was_ Jack's hat in her hands, wasn't it? Phoenix looked around a few moments more, inspecting every ship in the dock… and still no sign of the 'Pearl'.

Phoenix was about to begin crying, until she saw something unexpected and uncalled for… the 'Revenge'. She smiled inside as she bolted and made her way for her father's ship, hoping someone would know if Jack was truly there or not. As Phoenix approached the ship, her spirits were lifted amazingly higher, and her hope of seeing her children again brightened.

Phoenix couldn't hear anything from the gangplank, but as she continued on her way, she saw lights of lanterns flickering on the side of the ship. She quickly reached the deck, and was overwhelmingly surprised and relieved to see Gibbs playing a card game with Marty. She walked up to them silently but excitedly.

"Gibbs!", Phoenix said with a smile. Gibbs's head went up slowly from his cards, and he looked at Phoenix. When he finally registered who is was, the cards that had been in his hand dropped, and his mouth went agape. "Mother's love! It's ye! Phoenix! Ye _are_ alive!", he said in disbelief. Phoenix nodded in acknowledgement, and then quickly asked him where Jack was.

"Well, Elizabeth and young Mr. Turner said they saw two large blokes take 'im from some high to do party ye were at with some other bloke", he finished, making Phoenix shudder. She looked down at the deck for a moment, deep in thought, then faced Gibbs once more. "Where are Will and Elizabeth now?", she asked. Gibbs took a quick sip from his flask. "They were gone to find a way to that Delaine's mansion, and try to get ye and Jack back", he finished, making Phoenix say nothing else, but bolt into the captain's cabin.

Once inside the cabin, Phoenix took no time to quickly get herself dressed in some of her clothes that remained in a trunk in a corner of the cabin, and adorn herself with weapons. Phoenix loaded three pistols, attached them to her belt, and then picked up two swords, holding one in her hand while the other one rested in her sash.

As Phoenix breathed deeply a few times to calm her nerves, she thought about the consequences that would come from showing her face to Alex Delaine again… he would torture and kill her without doubt. Phoenix opened her eyes from her short "prep-talk moment" and took one last deep breath before exiting the cabin. Phoenix walked onto deck with power and courage as she quickly walked past Gibbs. "I'm goin' to find them… if Jack and me'self don't come back, tell Romeo and Raven to follow the horizon", Phoenix finished quickly, heading down the gangplank at full speed, leaving a speechless Gibbs behind. "God be with ye lass", Gibbs breathed before taking a swig of his rum.

oooooooooo

It had been near 5 minutes of running, to take Phoenix into the city of Havana. The streets were filled with the nightlife, making it feel like home, but her mind was focused on finding the rest of the helpful crew. Phoenix ran through back alley's, and skimmed a few taverns, with still no luck. She was on the edge of giving up until she heard and oh-too-familiar voice, yelling at someone (no surprise there)… Laurie.

Phoenix looked over in the sound of the voice and a smile went across her face. She quickly ran over to where Laurie was standing, with the collar of a drunken man in her fist while her jaw was clenched and she threatened the man's life. "YE TELL US WHERE 'E LIVES OR SO 'ELP ME GOD I'LL---", she was in mid-threat when someone interrupted her, "---Tear out 'is ball-sack through 'is nose?", Phoenix said sardonically with her hands on her hips.

To that, Laurie said nothing but continued to stare at the man, "Exactly!", she agreed. Her head then lifted up and her expression went blank. Laurie then dropped the man she was holding up and quickly turned around to see the face of one of her best friends, quite alive and well. "PHOENIX!", Laurie yelled, catching the attention of Will, Elizabeth, Sarah and Jacobs. "Sweet Mary…", Jacobs breathed, while the others ran over to Phoenix and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?", Elizabeth asked Phoenix cautiously and worriedly.

Phoenix nodded, and answered their questions quickly. "I'm fine Lizzie. A bit shaken, but fine nonetheless", there was a slight pause, and she spoke once more, "We need to find Jack. He's in trouble", Phoenix finished. Will then spoke up from his brief silence, "Elizabeth and I saw him being taken away by two large men, in a large coach"; this confirmed it for Phoenix… Alex had Jack.

"I know where he is… Jack's being held prisoner by Alex Delaine", she said somewhat distantly, making the others' fears confirmed as well. "Let's go then… we need to get to 'im before it's too late", Phoenix said, followed by a quick, "Follow Me", and they were on their way. Phoenix led them out of the little town square, away from the dingy pubs, and through many back-alleys, until she found the same path she had taken to flee the wretched mansion.

oooooooooo

The group of six just arrived at the gate of the mansion, when they hurdled together and planned a way inside, and out. Phoenix thought it over for a moment, and realized she truly had never taken a full surveillance of the mansion, and knew where nothing was, really. "Alright… well…", Phoenix began, thinking of a way inside, "…ye that carriage there? That's how I got out. Now I'm figurin', if we just climb back on top, figure a way onto the balcony, we're in", she finished while her eyes still studied the home of Alex Delaine.

"Sounds better than me plan", Laurie said with a chuckle. "What was yer plan?", Elizabeth asked curiously. Laurie looked at Elizabeth seriously for a moment, and then a devilish smirk worthy of Jack Sparrow adorned her features. "Ditch the hubby, and I'll tell ye somewhere a little bit more private", she finished, giving eyes to Elizabeth, who instinctively hurdled closer to Will.

"Alright, enough then… let's go", Phoenix said at last, as they all walked silently towards the carriage that stood underneath the balcony of Alex's room. Phoenix was first in line as she led the rest of them up onto the carriage, and one by one, on each other's shoulders, they climbed onto the ledge of the large balcony. As the last two people climbed up, Jacobs asked Phoenix if she had any idea where Jack was inside the mansion.

"Chambre de servitude, or somethin' like that. Bondage room is more like it if ye ask me", Phoenix said peeking in through the bedroom window. Elizabeth and Will looked at Phoenix shocked, "and how would you know what the bondage room looks like, Phoenix?", Elizabeth finished, looking quite worried. Phoenix looked at her and gave a faint smile, "He lashed me there", she finished, turning around, and attempting to pry the window open, ignoring the outrage coming from her friends.

"Oh calm down, it was nothin'", Phoenix lied, knowing damn right it was the hardest lashing she'd ever experienced in her life. Phoenix shook off her memory, and began to open the window, making as little sound as possible. Once inside, Phoenix laughed at the sound of Laurie and Sarah talking about pinching everything in the room for a shiny gold piece. "Ye can steal things later! Now come on…", Phoenix said, rummaging around the room to find the door knob.

Just as Phoenix turned the knob, she heard a gasp sound from Laurie, "Look at this piece o' jewellery… rich bastard", she finished, holding up the collar that used to be around Phoenix's neck. Phoenix looked at it for a moment and quickly walked over to Laurie, snatched the collar from her hand, and threw it out the open window. "What'd ye do that for ye---", Laurie was about to scold her friend, "---HE PUT THAT 'ROUND ME NECK LIKE I WAS A DOG!", Phoenix said through clenched teeth, as she walked back to the door. The room fell silent, as they waited for what Phoenix had to say next.

"Let's go then… we 'ave to find an elderly Italian woman… 'er name is Victoria. I only 'ope she'll help us", Phoenix finished, raising her cutlass, and her pistol at-the-ready. As they walked along the hall, Phoenix thought about where Alex and his goons could be, and what have they done to Jack… and if Jack was even still alive. She choked back a sob, and clenched her jaw, wanting nothing more than her husband.

oooooooooo

While the pirates were roaming the upstairs of the mansion, Alex Delaine sat in his study with four guards surrounding him in a lofty chair, as one of his maids tended to the wound in his forearm, cause by a fiery Phoenix. Alex's tongue was in bad shape, as the same maid who tended to his forearm had to place bandages around his tongue. It wasn't a very good method to use on one's tongue, but it was good enough for now. Alex attempted to dull the pain from both his mouth and arm by smoking opium from a pipe.

"I wahnt youh to find hurh and kill hurh. Understahnd?", Alex struggled to say to his guards with his mangled tongue. His guards understood the point of it however, and nodded quickly, hurrying off to go find the woman who did this to their employer. Alex figured if they couldn't find her, then they would cease continue t o torture Jack Sparrow, and if they did find her, they would kill them both.

The maid who'd been with Alex looked up into his eyes admiringly and asked him if he had reason for her to stay to tend to him some more. Alex looked down at the young woman with a sort of disgust, and quickly scolded her, "Get out!", he said menacingly. The woman looked shocked for a moment, and got up, continuing to question his command. Alex then looked at her with evil eyes as he hurled his wine glass towards her, making her quickly scurry from the room.

oooooooooo

As the pirates went down the hall, Phoenix recognized it to be close to where the main foyer was, and silently led them to the edge of the stairs. Just as Phoenix was about to give an order, they saw four guards hurry out the door of the mansion. Not long after that, they were all shocked to see a young woman come from the main hall with her hands in the air, swearing that she would kill Alex one day for his rudeness.

"Bloke must be down there then eh?", Laurie asked as she regarded the frustrated woman. Phoenix nodded, and began to think about where exactly Victoria could be at this moment in time. Phoenix near raped her mind for the idea of where Victoria could be, and still came to no conclusion. She then thought about, if that young maid was angry with Alex at the moment, she could then use it to her advantage.

Phoenix got up gracefully from where she was crouching looking down into the main foyer, and went hurriedly over to the stairs leading down. "Where are you going?", Will asked confused by her actions. Phoenix said nothing, but continued to walk down the steps. The young maid was just about to leave the room until she spotted Phoenix out the corner of her eye. The plan had almost failed, if it wasn't for Phoenix life-saving jump to tackle the young maid to the ground.

"PHOENIX? MASTER! IT'S---", she was cut-off by Phoenix's body colliding with her own. "Shut it!", Phoenix said through clenched teeth as she pressed her pistol into the maid's neck. If she wasn't going to co-operate, and begin calling for her beloved master, then Phoenix would just have to get what she need the hard way… the pirate way.

"Tell me where Victoria is", Phoenix demanded. Just as the young maid was prepared to open her mouth to answer, Phoenix re-thought her question. "No wait… where's the bondage room? The room of servitude?", Phoenix demanded once more, pressing her pistol harder into the young girl's throat. The young girl squirmed for a few moments, until she caved in, and told Phoenix exactly where she had to go. "Just three halls down that way! I swear!", the young woman panicked.

Phoenix gave a smirk, and got an even more clever idea… why not just take the girl with her? With that, Phoenix brought the woman to her feet, and began walking behind her, leading her in the direction she had pointed out. "Phoenix!", she heard from behind, as she saw the other run quickly down the stairs to come join her. Phoenix turned to face them. "Laurie, come with me. Ye others, make sure nobody comes our way", Phoenix finished, making the others nod in comprehension.

"Wait!", Elizabeth's voice rang out silently as Phoenix and Laurie were heading off with the maid. "Here. We saw Jack get hit pretty hard, he'll need water", she finished, handing Phoenix a flask of water with a caring smile. "Rum?", Phoenix said with a straight face, making Elizabeth's scrunch up into one of confusion. "No, water", Elizabeth replied. There was a short pause, "Rum?", Phoenix asked once more. Just as Elizabeth's mouth was about to open, Phoenix finished her sentence for her, "Then ye obviously don't know Jack Sparrow", Phoenix finished with a joking smile.

To that, Jacobs then handed Phoenix a flask of his rum, making Phoenix smile, and giggle at Elizabeth's expression. "Jacobs… he's a smart man ye know", Phoenix finished, not acknowledging the way Sarah had been staring caringly and admiringly at Jacobs for the past few moments. "Ok then… let's go", Phoenix said lastly before they went their separate ways.

oooooooooo

It had been near ten minutes, and Phoenix and Laurie had been led in a circle by the young maid. Laurie held the maid's hands behind her back as Phoenix looked around the halls looking for any sign of the room being near. "Alex will find you! And kill you like you deserve! You didn't deserve to be his personal servant! I did!", the young maid yelled at Phoenix. Phoenix put a hand on her forehead annoyed, and looked at the two other women. "Will ye shut her up?", Phoenix asked annoyed. Laurie looked down at the young maid, then back up at Phoenix. "I can't hit a woman, ye know that", Laurie said with utmost care in her voice. "Oh for Christ's sake…", Phoenix said as she leaned on the wall exasperated.

"Oh my god!", Phoenix jumped off the wall, spinning to face where she'd been leaning. "Here it is! This is the room! Quick Laurie, hand me yer lock picks", Phoenix finished, holding out her hand awaiting the tools. Laurie got out her tools as she regarded Phoenix like she was mad-woman. "How do ye know this is the room?", Laurie asked. As Phoenix took out the proper tools, she answered Laurie regularly, "I recognize this painting from the wall. I was a bit out of it, but I remember seein' it", she finished, letting out an excited sound as the door came unlocked.

Phoenix handed back the tools to Laurie hurriedly as she quickly opened the room door. The ceiling was now open, as if it had a movable roof of some sort. The bright moonlight shone down into the room, making it easier to find her way around. Phoenix looked around worriedly for a moment, until her eyes fell upon a still figure, sprawled out in a corner of the room… it was Jack.

"Jack!", Phoenix shouted out as she ran over to her husband with tears in her eyes. As she looked at his body with the aid of the bright moonlight, she noticed the welts and blood over his chest, as well as the blood coming lightly from the side of his head. Phoenix didn't know what to do for a moment, but then quickly began to shake Jack, attempting to wake him.

"Jack! Wake up. Please", Phoenix pleaded with Jack's dormant form. After a few moments, she heard Jack mumble something, which put a smile across her face. "I know yer ship wants to dock in me port. Ye filthy pirate", Phoenix said with a large smile and tears in her eyes as she reached down and hugged Jack's body. Jack's eyes opened slightly and he smiled as he attempted to put his arms around Phoenix. Suddenly without warning, Jack clenched his jaw, and moaned deeply in his throat… out of pain. Phoenix looked down at his chest, and gently placed a finger on one of his ribs, getting a matching moan from Jack's lips.

"Oh god, they're broken", Phoenix said sadly. She said nothing for a moment, as she saw Jack's eyes penetrating her own. "Ah!", she said with a slight grin just before she pulled out the flask Jacobs had given her. "Here", Phoenix said as she held the flask to Jack's lips and waited until he finished every last drop… like a good boy. :)

"Come on then. Laurie!", Phoenix called out, but got nothing in response. She decided to do the job by herself then, and gently as she could, lifted Jack up off the ground with her arms, feeling sorry for her husband with every moan that escaped his lips. Jack began to limp while most of his weigh rested on Phoenix's body. "I love ye", she heard Jack tell her as they began to walk to the door of the room. Phoenix smiled, "I know ye do", she replied.

When they got into the hall, a smirk went across Jack's face as Phoenix just rolled her eyes with an "I am NOT amused", expression adorned her features. There was Laurie, sitting on the ground with the young maid in her lap, whispering sweet-notions into her ear, about how men are no good for women and such. "Will ye do that at some other time!", Phoenix said, startling the two women. Laurie jumped up and blushed as she cleared her throat. "Actually luv… it's was pretty enterta---", Jack was about to say until his wife finished his sentence for him, "---would ye like a few more broken bones? Dear husband". Phoenix finished through clenched teeth jokingly.

The three pirates then smiled as they quickly and as painlessly as possible, went to walk back to where they came from, with a hurt Jack in their arms. As they began to walk however, they heard gunshots, and much swearing, coming mainly from Sarah's foul mouth. Laurie's expression fell as she looked at Phoenix for the "go ahead", and quickly rushed off to go help fight.

Phoenix had been paying attention to Jack for a moment, looking deep into his eyes, telling him not to speak. They were in the moment, so much, that neither of the two had realized the disappearance of the young maid, until they heard an unpleasant voice come out from behind them. It sent chills up Phoenix's spine to hear his voice once more, but she turned around regardless, to see a gun pointed in her direction.

"Ahnd where douh youh think youh're gohing?", Alex said with a smirk on his face, in addition to his mangled tongue. Phoenix was about to answer, until Jack's started chuckling, followed by moans about his ribs hurting. "What's are youh chuckling at Shpawwow?", Alex asked, making Jack laugh a bit harder. Jack stopped laughing for a moment, then looked at him seriously, "what happened to yer tongue? Cat got it?", he asked sardonically. Before Alex could speak, Phoenix answered, making Jack smile proudly at his wife.

"He was tryin' to sleep with me, shovin' 'is tongue down me throat, so I near bit it off", Phoenix said, slowly getting her gun from her sash even as Jack leaned on her. Jack smiled, "Ahh, Hell-Cat got yer tongue", he chuckled to himself, then moaned, then chuckled, then moaned once more. Phoenix's gaze however, went back to Alex's gun, even though Alex began speaking once more.

"I'm gohing to kill youh now. Any last words?", Alex said with an evil smirk. Phoenix gave a grin, "Yes I---", and then a shot was fired. The bullet was lodged in the person's throat, and they began to gargle through the thick blood, begging for air, trying everything in their power to fire their own pistol before it was too late.


	30. Heading Home

**CHAPTER 30: Heading Home…**

Elizabeth and Will were taking on 3 guards on their own, while the Laurie, Sarah and Jacobs took on 6. The pirates fought the guards non-stop. They had come out of nowhere, surprising Sarah the most, as she was fixing her boot, then startling her as she saw the large men rushing towards the group.

Sarah's face was one of anger and determination as she continued to mercilessly battle the two guards who were attacking her. "You're the biggest soddin' sons of bitches I've ever seen!", she shouted with a smile as she stabbed one of the men through his stomach. Jacobs saw and heard her, and he felt his heart melt. "Will!", Jacobs heard Elizabeth shout. Will was about to be attacked from behind, when Elizabeth's pistol rang out and shot the man in the back of the neck.

"Oh my god", Elizabeth breathed as she tried to gently calm her nerves from just killing a man in cold blood. Will gave his wife a smile, refocused on what was happening, and continued to fight the guards that were attacking. "_I hope Angela doesn't hear about that_", Will thought to himself with a slight smirk, thinking about his tiny pirate wannabe.

oooooooooo

Phoenix's face was expressionless as she saw Alexander Delaine's body fall to the ground. When she looked around to see who fired the shot, she noticed it was Jack, who had cocked a pistol that was on Phoenix sash, while he was chuckling like a fool. Jack's jaw was clenched with a slight smirk as he watched a man he hated so, fall to the ground, gasping for air. Jack then turned around with slight difficulty to look Phoenix in the eyes, his back turned to Alex's form.

"Did I ever tell ye that I'd kill for ye?", Jack asked with an expression of sincerity. Phoenix couldn't help but giggle, as she put her hands around his neck, and gave him a must deserved longing kiss. As they kissed however, they heard a shot. Phoenix believed it to be one from the fight that was happening down the hall, but instead, she felt Jack's hands clutch into her sides with much strength, and seemingly pain.

Phoenix quickly pulled away and looked at Jack's shocked expression, then over to Alex's now-dead form, laying on the ground in a bloody heap with a pistol smoking in his hand. Phoenix then felt the weight of Jack's body pull her to the ground, and felt all time freeze. Jack's body was carried gently to the ground from being atop Phoenix's, and still Phoenix didn't feel herself move at all, as her eyes rested on Jack's non-moving form.

"NOOO!", Phoenix screamed as she flung her body atop Jack's, holding his head in her hands as she began to cry furiously. "Jack! Ye can't leave me! Please", she moaned as she rocked Jack's un-moving body back and forth. Phoenix's body had begun to tremble, as she continued to shout out Jack's name with her tears pouring from her eyes. It was as if her world had finally ended…

Near 10 minutes later, the others who had been fighting ran down the hall, responding to Phoenix's screams. The 5 of them had a few scratched and bruises, but nothing serious… nothing as serious as Jack's injuries. When Elizabeth saw the image in front of herself, her eyes instantly welled with water, and she instantly clutched onto Will, crying into his shirt, as he rubbed her back, trying to ease the loss of their friend… their captain.

Jacob's looked at Jack's form, and could feel his eyes begin to sting. One of his best friends and oldest friends was now laying still in the arms of Phoenix. It wasn't fair. Just as Jacobs put his hand on his forehead, they all saw Phoenix get up from Jack and begin hurting the lifeless body of Alex Delaine. "YE BASTARD!", Phoenix yelled with pain as she continued beating his dead form.

As the pirates were now in mourning for their friend, Phoenix almost lost it as they heard the ignorance that came from Laurie's mouth, and they adolescence that came from her actions. Phoenix had gone back beside Jack's body once more, and held his head in her hands, pressing his face into her chest. Laurie rolled her eyes, and looked at Jack's form, "Yer a git Jack Sparrow! Ye know that?", Laurie yelled with annoyance.

"How dare ye! He's---", Phoenix was cut-off by her friend. Laurie looked at Phoenix in the eyes seriously as she placed her hands on her hips. "---Ye and I both know dead men tell no tales. But right now, yer man is tellin' one 'ell of a tale on 'is own", Laurie said with a raised eyebrow, as she pointed at the quite erect member poking up behind Jack's breeches. Phoenix looked down shocked, and then looked at his face that was somewhat nuzzled in her breasts… a silly grin slapped on his face.

"JACK!", Phoenix said happily as she kissed his mouth hard, Jack kissing back as well, as alive as ever. Everyone looked at Jack with shock. Phoenix then thought things through for a moment, and looked Jack in the eyes seriously, "Ye were shot!", she said in disbelief. Jack grinned at his wife, "Just grazed me arm… I thought it was an opportune moment to make a little jok---", Jack was about to finished until his head hit the ground hard and his wife stood up with an angry face.

"Yeeee, soddin' git! Scare me like that! I'll give ye a _joke_! Pretendin' yer dead! Ye fake fer ten whole minutes! Ye listen to me ye blackguard---", Phoenix kept going on, ignoring the chuckled Jack was getting in praise from Jacobs and Will. Jack then looked up into the eyes of Phoenix and smiled as she finished yelling at him. "--- In yer arse! Right in yer bloody arse!", she finished scolding him as she began to glare down at her fool of a husband. "I love ye", Jack said with a chuckle, followed by a moan.

Phoenix then looked down at his face, and couldn't help but giggle at how pathetic he looked, looking so helpless. She sighed, and then gently bent down, pressing her lips to Jack's caringly and softly. "I love ye too… ye lyin' cod", she finished with a smile which made Jack's heart melt. "Come on then… let's get ye to the ship", Phoenix said, making Will and Jacobs jump to the duty of carrying Jack back to the 'Revenge'.

oooooooooo

After much praise and welcome, Phoenix and Jack were now in their cabin on the 'Revenge' whilst the ship had left dock a mere 20 minutes before. Phoenix felt a bit of remorse as she thought about Victoria, and how she continuously told Phoenix that Alex was a good man, but couldn't be happier to be away from that hell house. Sarah and Laurie had a field day leaving the home as they took as much valuables as they could… including the collar Phoenix had thrown out the window… Laurie said it was too valuable to leave behind.

As the crew on the 'Revenge' decided that drinking would be the best idea in a situation of such a glorious outcome, Phoenix and Jack had secluded themselves to the captain's cabin as she tended to his wounds. Phoenix had wrapped his upper torso with many bandages, making sure his ribs will heal properly. As Phoenix did this, Jack asked her a question.

"Phoenix, where did John go?", he asked, looking her in the eyes. Phoenix sighed, "I don't know. All I know is he sold me, and left, that's it", she finished, getting a piece of cloth ready to wrap Jack's upper arm. "I see", Jack paused, looking down from Phoenix's face. "What did Delaine do to ye luv? Did he hurt you?", Jack asked with a clenched jaw, looking back up, examining Phoenix's reaction to his question. Her eyes welled up slightly, "He forced himself on me, tried to have sex with me, and when I ran from him, he lashed me", she finished, wrapping Jack's bandage tightly, making him flinch. "Sorry", she said quietly. Suddenly, she felt his eyes somewhat pierce into her soul.

"Jack---", Phoenix began with a grin, staring up from the bandages she was wrapping around Jack's upper arm (where the bullet grazed), "---what're ye staring at?", she finished. Jack continued to look at Phoenix with a small smirk on his face, and his eyes shining brighter than ever before. "Ye won't believe how hard it is to look away from somethin' so beautiful luv", Jack said suavely. Just as Phoenix finished tying the knot at the end of the bandage, Jack flexed his muscle with a smirk. Phoenix wanted to ignore how easily Jack could turn her on, but let's face it… she was_ fucking _Captain Jack Sparrow. ;)

Jack looked Phoenix deep in the eyes as he licked his lips, dying to taste his wife again, and pleasure her without mercy. Jack then placed his hands, gently on her upper-arms, softly pulling her to come on top of him. Phoenix got the hint, and slowly positioned herself atop Jack, straddling his groin. A smile adorned her face as she felt how excited Jack truly was. Both of their eyes were filled with lust as Phoenix moved her lips closer to Jack's, sealing the deal with a lingering kiss that sent shivers up Jack's spine.

Jack smiled into his wife's lips and gently pulled her down atop himself. Phoenix's form however, quickly bolted upright when she heard Jack moan from Phoenix's upper body pressing against his sore ribs. "It's a sign… none for ye until yer better", Phoenix said with a serious expression, gently getting off Jack. Jack merely rolled his eyes to that remark, and pointed to a bottle of rum while his face was covered with the expression of, "How _DARE_ ye".

Phoenix gave Jack a loving grin, and quickly fetched his bubba (I mean… bottle) for him. She handed the bottle of rum to Jack, and he instantly downed it, trying to get his goal accomplished. Phoenix looked at Jack after this display of chugging, with a confused face, "Why are ye downing that so fast?", she asked him with a slight giggle. Jack looked Phoenix seriously in the eyes for a moment before speaking. "The way I see it, is that if I get enough rum in me, I won't be able to feel me ribs hurtin', and thus, ye can work yer magical nymph-like ways on me", Jack finished with a reasoned smile, making Phoenix roll her eyes with an amused giggle.

"Ye don't know how much I've missed yer laugh, luv", Jack said with all seriousness in his voice. Phoenix gave Jack an appreciative smile, and walked over to him. Before Jack knew anything else, Phoenix's hands were gently tugging at his breeches, pulling them down past his knees, and away from his feet, onto the ground. "I've missed ye too", Phoenix said as her mouth slowly approached Jack's awaiting, excited, member.

Suddenly Jack could feel Phoenix's tongue gently tease his tip, making his hips grind in desperation. "Don't tease me luv, just give--- ugh", Jack's words were cut off by his own moan as he felt Phoenix mouth go down on his member, taking him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his sweet appendage. Phoenix didn't care if she wasn't pleasuring herself, she was always happy when Jack was happy; whatever she could do to make her loving husband happy, she would do without hesitation.

After a few minutes of the teasing stylings of Phoenix's tongue on Jack's stiffened member, and of course the deadly strokes brought on by her hand rivalling her mouth, Jack could take no more, and wanted to release himself in her mouth… he wanted her to take all of him. "Oh luv… go harder", Jack begged as he took his hand and gently placed in behind Phoenix's head, wanting to take control more than anything. Phoenix did as he said however, and began to get faster, and began to suck harder on his sweet member, until he could take no more. With a few lasts gasps and a moan or two, Jack completely released himself and all off his essence into Phoenix's mouth, forcing her to swallow his seed.

"Mmm!", Phoenix said through a mouth full of Jack, pointing at the rum bottle. Jack quickly handed it to her without looking, and she downed half the bottle along with the small portion of Jack, which was now inside of her body. When Phoenix looked up at Jack from where she was crouching, she couldn't help but giggle at the face he was making, and how tightly shut his eyes were. "Awe, me poor pirate. Ye were feelin' lonely all this time?", Phoenix asked with a hint of sarcasm, making Jack open his eyes slowly, and give a fake pout face worthy of Romeo Sparrow as he nodded.

Phoenix smiled at her husband and gently crept up the bed to lay beside him; her body curled up into his. Phoenix didn't place her head on Jack's chest, but instead nuzzled her face into the crook of Jack's neck as she kissed him gently. "Jack, ye risked yer life to save me", Phoenix said as her hand gently caressed Jack's bruised chest. Jack gave a throaty chuckle as he rubbed Phoenix's thigh with his hand. "Ye did for me also luv… Don't forget that", Jack finished, making Phoenix begin to gently nibble on his earlobe, sending shivers up the pirate's spine. "I love ye", Phoenix said, which was answered lovingly by jack, who in return said, "I love ye too sugarplum". Jack smiled as he said that, making Phoenix also smile, and nuzzle into Jack all the more. Before long, the two pirates were fast asleep, happy to be back in each other's arms.

oooooooooo

The next day, Jack and Phoenix slept long into the afternoon, resting and enjoying the closeness of each other. As 2 o'clock rolled around however, Phoenix's eyes slowly began to open, and her body began to gently move around in the bed. Phoenix felt something in her stomach not feel right, but she ignored it, yawned once, then turned on her side to see Jack still fast asleep. She gave herself a smile, and then gently leaned in, placing a kiss on Jack's lips.

"More", Phoenix heard escape Jack's lips, as it tweaked into a sly grin. Phoenix laughed naturally and shook her head as she leaned down and kissed Jack once more. He gave a throaty moan, and slowly opened his eyes to look into the ones of his wife. "Good afternoon", Phoenix said to Jack, who answered with a nod and a smile. "I'll go get ye somethin' to eat", Phoenix said, getting off the bed, and giggling when she looked back to see Jack cocking his head to get a better view of her behind.

Jack thought about how he almost lost what he loved again. As Phoenix's form was lost behind the door, Jack thought about how her dreadlocks were put up into a stylish ponytail, how her body was still perfect after giving birth to his two gorgeous children, and how her laugh and smile could always lighten his mood. And how she risked going back into the home of Alex Delaine, just to make sure Jack was okay. Jack smiled to himself, then closed his eyes.

oooooooooo

Phoenix closed the door of the cabin behind her, and walked onto the deck, seeing the many crew members in better spirits and somewhat relaxed. Jack had told them that they were in no rush now, so they could make their way back lazily with the current. The sun was shining high in the sky now, without a trace of any clouds. As the water splashed up against the side of the large ship, and the smell of the salty air whiffed into Phoenix's nose… she immediately ran to the side of the ship… throwing up.

A few of the crew members looked at her oddly for a moment, but then dismissed it. Phoenix gabbed a flask of rum from one of the crew members near by and washed out her mouth, spitting the rest overboard. Her expression was one of shock and confusion as she placed her hand on her stomach, and thought about the last time she had thrown up at random. She was pregnant… again; she could feel it.

A smile waved across her face at her epiphany, and she instantly ran quickly into the captain's cabin, making Jack look at her with confusion. Phoenix stopped charging once she got to the edge of the bed, and then quickly climbed on, crawling her way up to Jack with a large smile of her face. "Y'alright luv?", Jack asked with an awkward grin.

Phoenix nodded excitedly, and leaned into Jack, grabbing his head with her hands, and placing numerous kisses on his cheeks, mouth, and neck. Jack chuckled throatily, "Alright then. Have yer dirty way with me", he finished slyly with a grin. Phoenix giggled, and hugged Jack as much as she could without causing him pain. "Oh ye stupid, stupid man!", she said, making Jack's expression fall, and him look at her with a confused expression… as if he was studying some scientific equation.

Phoenix pulled away from him, and sat on her knees, looking Jack in the eyes, with her own that were slowly welling with tears of joy. "Phoenix, what's the matt---", Jack began, "---I'm pregnant", Phoenix ended. There was a short silence, and Jack seemed to be repeating what she said in his head. His expression then fell to one of shock, and then a quick grin was plastered on his face.

"Are ye sure luv?", Jack asked. Phoenix looked at Jack deep in the eyes, "I'm sure of it. I can feel it deep in my heart. I know I am", she finished with a smile, leaning down and kissing Jack's lips once more. "If I could luv… I would shag the livin' hell out of ye right now", he finished with a chuckle. Phoenix rolled her eyes and then kissed Jack deeply once more.

She then pulled down the blankets that were hiding Jack's naked form, and mounted him at the waist. Their lips were still locked as Phoenix began to slowly take off every article of clothing she was wearing. Before she knew it, she was naked, and Jack's stiffened member was poking into her groin, throbbing out of desperation for his playmate. Phoenix pulled away from Jack's lips deadly slow, and looked him deep in the eyes as she reached her hand down, and positioned his rod near her entrance, wanting to express her love for her husband.

Phoenix slowly slid herself down onto Jack's member, making him moan, and shut his eyes with a clenched jaw. Phoenix smiled to herself as she began slowly, riding Jack in a teasing way, making him beg for more. "Ye don't understand how much I want to take control luv", Jack moaned as Phoenix rode his stiffness. All she could do was giggle with slight elation at his words, and continue to pleasure him, and herself. She told Jack the news that day, and he reacted the way he had regretted he hadn't done when Phoenix told him of her first pregnancy. Things were brightening in their relationship, and everything could only get better from here.

* * *

A/N: You guys _can_ review you know. The button is there, make your opinions heard! Lol. It would be much appreciated. )


	31. The Dreadful News

**CHAPTER 30: The Dreadful News…**

It had been three days since they had left Cuba, and Phoenix awoke groggily later on in the eve of that day, from the excess amount of love-making she performed for Jack Sparrow… the tyrant. As her eyes opened, she realized she could no longer feel the warmth of a masculine body beside her. Where was Jack? Phoenix's heart began a fast pace in her chest, as she looked around the room, looking for signs of where her husband had gone off to.

Phoenix felt a pang of relief when she saw Jack standing in the off-room of the cabin (or washroom if you will; containing a mere basin and mirror with a stand), staring into the mirror ahead of him. "Jack?", Phoenix began, not sure how Jack got to where he was, in his condition. "How did ye get there darling?", she concluded, assuming it must heart Jack a great deal to walk across the room, unaided.

"I walked obviously", Jack said somewhat harshly. Phoenix said nothing, but slowly got off the bed, naked as she was, and walked over to where Jack stood. "What's the matter, Jack?", she said with sincere as she placed a hand on his shoulder, making Jack grin apologetically. He turned to face her, "I didn't mean to snap at ye like that luv. I was just thinkin' about… well, how I couldn't protect ye, and ye were at arm's reach", he finished with a disbelieving chuckle as he shook his head.

"Ye got me back though didn't ye?", Phoenix said as she cupped Jack's face in her hands, staring into his dark seductive eyes. She could feel his jaw tighten beneath her hands, and her expression fell. "After I thought ye were dead", Jack said with a hint of anger in his voice, but not directed at Phoenix. Her hands gently slid from Jack's face, and she looked his in the eyes once more, "Oh Jack… I hoped to God ye didn't fall for yer brother's trick", she said with her eyes full of sorrow. She knew how hard it was to know that someone you loved was far off, but if Jack died, it would kill her.

Jack turned away from where she stood, and began to walk back to the bed. He grimaced a few times, which made Phoenix jump over and place her arm around him, helping him walk. Jack settled on the side of the bed, and gently lowered himself down, laying on the many pillows that surrounded the bed. Phoenix looked at how Jack's expression was unreadable as he stared at the ceiling of the cabin… lost in his thoughts. Phoenix scrunched her mouth up with thought for a second, then smiled when she had an idea. Whenever Jack was sad, there were two things that cheered him up more than anything else… rum, and sex. Fortunately for her, she was able to give him both.

Phoenix gave herself a smile, and went over to a cabinet in the side of the cabin. When she opened it, she pulled out one of Jack's favourites, and then sauntered back over to the bed. Jack paid no attention to his wife as he continued to stare up into the ceiling, and didn't notice when she sat down beside him. Phoenix said nothing to Jack, but instead took a sip of the rum, let in linger in her mouth for a few moments, then swallowed it.

Phoenix's lips then lowered onto Jack's, surprising him somewhat from his short brain-freeze. "Mmm", Jack moaned into Phoenix's lips as he closed his eyes. As Phoenix pulled away, a grin was suddenly all too apparent on Jack's face. "Ye know darling---", Jack said with his typical "_I'm trying to confuse ye into getting' me own way_"-looks. "---I'm not the only one in this room who likes it when ye give tongue-kisses with rum", he grinned devilishly, his eyes getting a whole shade darker as they filled with lust.

As if on cue, just as Phoenix's asked who else loves the rum-kisses, she threw her head back in true laughter as she saw Jack's member make a tent out of the bed sheets. "Ye are too cute sometimes, Jack. Ye know that?", Phoenix said with a smile, her eyes sparkling for her husband. Jack said nothing, but put his arms behind his head and studied Phoenix's features. He continued to gaze at her as she climbed atop him and straddled his waist.

Phoenix looks in Jack eyes for a moment, then she placed her hand on her stomach. "Jack, what shall we name him? Or her?", Phoenix wondered, thinking about their newly expected bundle of joy. Jack looked at Phoenix indifferently for a moment, then a grin was swept across his face. "Jack", he said proudly. Phoenix rolled her eyes, "No", she paused, "Besides, Romeo's middle name is Jackson", she finished making Jack kiss his teeth.

"Then if we 'ave another girl, 'er name is to be Jacqueline", Jack finished with a stern clench of his jaw, and an "_I've put my foot down_"-look. Phoenix merely countered Jack's look with one of her own, making him crumple in her palms as he asked her which names would be suitable. Phoenix thought for a moment, "Marissa Jacqueline Sparrow if we 'ave a girl, and Edward Grant Sparrow if it is a boy", she said hastily with confidence. Jack said nothing for a moment, then nodded, "I can live with it".

Phoenix gave Jack a devilish smile, "Ye talk as if I cared what yer opinion was... cripple". Jack gave her a slight chuckle, "I'll spank ye for that remark ye nymph", Jack said with complete lust filling his eyes. Phoenix brought her head back in mock evil laughter, making Jack smile all the more at his humourous wife. "I'd like to see ye try... cripple", she finished jokingly, making Jack laugh at the same insult again.

Phoenix looked down at Jack's face. She loved it when he laughed, it made her heart flutter and made her limbs weak. Phoenix then felt strong hands, the hands of a man who had been involved in many fights and duels, and voyaged the seven seas... Jack Sparrow's hands. "May I help ye?", Phoenix said with a smirk. Jack nodded. "Ye know luv, I brought something with me for when ye returned to the ship", Jack finished, making Phoenix raise her brows in question. "Oh really?", she inquired.

"It's in that sack over there, on the chair at the table", Jack motioned with the craning of his neck. Phoenix looked somewhat confused, as she got off from straddling her husband,naked, and waltzed over to the cahir. She picked up the bag, not knowing what in hell's name Jack was talking about, but when she opened the sack, and looked at Jack face, she burst out with laughter, staright from her diaphram. "Jack!---", she laughed, "---you are such a horny lil' bugga", she laughed once more, as she held up her outfit from the 'Tiki Room'.

Jack merely laid in bed with a smile plastered on his face, his member slowly filling with wanton for his seductive vixen. "Please", Jack asked, almost raspy, his voice somewhat deeper, and overflowing with lust. Phoenix looked at the pathetic plea he was giveing her with his eyes, and surrendered as she began to dress in the snug outfit. After two children, she was amazed at herself for still being able to fit in the tiny outfit. Once she was finished, she went over to the mirror to fix how her bosoms and behind looked in the outfit. Somehow, it seemed a bit tight on her breasts, but she figured it's because of the two births.

Phoenix almost jumped as she felt Jack's hand land on her waist. "Jack! Get back in bed, yer ribs need to---", she was cut off by the firm press of Jack's lips against hers. Jack kissed her without mercy, holding her upper arms tightly in his grasp. When he finally pulled away from her, she was nearly out of breath, her cheeks flushing, and her eyes glistening. "I swear on me life, I'll make sure nothing happens to ye ever again", Jack said as he looked into Phoenix's eyes. Phoenix took his cheek in her palm and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "I know ye will", she said soothingly, making Jack feel somewhat proud that she looked to him and trusted him still with her protection, even after the incedent.

Just as Phoenix was about to kiss Jack once more though, she felt a sharp sting on her behind, making her open her mouth in shock at Jack, and attempt to rub it better. "What was _that_ for? Ye dolt!", Phoenix demanded. Jack gave her a mocked look of confusion, "What was was for, luv?", he asked. Phoenix glared at him, making his mouth creek open with a grin, revealing his gold and silver teeth. "Don't act like an idiot with me Jack Sparrow", Phoenix said with some tinge of anger in her voice. Jack opened his mouth to speak, and then there was the slap... her behind stung once more from the wrath of Jack.

"JACK!", Phoenix yelled in his face, making him laugh at her anger. "Well that's what ye get for callin' me a cripple... nymph", Jack finished, making Phoenix finally realize what he was talking about. Damn the man could hold a grudge. She didn't even remember she had said that. What amazed her though, was that even through pain, Jack Sparrow would go to the extreme lengths to merely prove his point... the stubborn man. "I'll punch ye in the chest", Phoenix threatened. Jack said nothing, but smirked, "I love ye too darlin'", he finished, making his way back over to the bed.

With a minor amount of difficulty, Jack relaxed on the bed with a sigh, staring at Phoenix's form. "Now then... dance", he ordered, then clapped twice quickly, signaling he wished her to commence. Phoenix laughed throatily, and went over to the bed, leaving a lingering kiss on Jack's lips. "Ye blackguard..."

oooooooooo

It was nearing sunset when the grand 'Revenge' appeared on the horizon, making Athena smile, and hope that her daughter was aboard. Athena held something secret to herself, and tried her best to push the thought away as she thought of her daughter.Phoenix would know soon, but for now, there was no need to be sorrowful. The more the darkness grew, the closer the large ship approached, until Athena, Romeo, Raven, and Angela were all on the sea line, sitting and waiting as Athen told the young ones stories.

After much tedeous waiting, they finally watched the large shipped be docked in the small hidden port. The gangplank was lowered, and the first to come down was Elizabeth, then Jacobs with Sarah holding tightly on his arm. Angela ran straight for her mother, as she hurled her daughter up into the air, giving her a large hug. Phoenix finally came down, and was smothered by the hugs and kisses from her mother. After a few giggles, Phoenix pulled aaway and went to her two beautiful children, embracing them as she longed to do for the past week and a bit.

"My little pirates! Oh how I've missed ye. 'Ave ye been givin' yer grandparents trouble?", Phoenix asked. She then began to laugh as Raven nodded with a smile, and yet Romeo shook his head... with a smile. Phoenix embraced them one more time, until they wriggled out of their mother's arms, and bolted straight for their father who was being supported by Will Turner as Jack limped down the gangplank.

"Don't!", Jack gringed and grimaced as he awaitied his children to sqeeze him with love, making his ribs hurt all the more. Instead, he gave a sigh of relief when he realized they were too short to reach, and merely hugged his legs and waist. Jack chuckled truly and rubbed his sons head with his hand, then crouched down to give his daughter a kiss on the nose.

"We missed ye dad" Raven said, making Phoenix roll her eyes at the fact they were paying more attention to their father. Jack chuckled all the more, and asked his children what they did while their parent's were gone. When Romeo told Jack that he'd learned how to shoot a pistol, he was a bit dissapointed that it wasn't him who taught Romeo first, but then again, it was the infamous Blackbeard who took on the young apprentice. Jack couldn't be more proud of his little hellion.

When Jack looked up again, he felt happy to see Elizabeth, Will and Angela intwined with each other with such love. A love that Jack now knew, and was proud to be a part of. He wouldn't change any of it for the world.

ooooooooo

It was late into the night now, when the Turner's had settled their daughter in her bed, and as did the Sparrow's. Will and Elizabeth were currently in the kitchen talking with Athena, and Phoenix and Jack were in their room, as Phoenix rebandanged Jack's chest. Phoenix had asked where her father was, and Athea said he was resting, so she paid no mind to it, and went along with what she would do normally.

"WOMAN!", Jack warned, making Phoenix roll her eyes. "Oh shut it, Jack. I'm not tying it _that_ tight around ye... ye baby", she mumbled the last part. Jack heard her loud and clear howevere, and gave her a dirty look. Phoenix finished with a small knot, then brought Jack's shirt over his head, helping him put it on, not wanting him to strain anything by lifting his arms. When Phoenix was finished, she rubbed Jack cheek with a smirk, and gave him a small peck on the lips. Jack smiled.

Phoenix peered into his mouth with a face of confusion, making Jack return the look. "What're ye loo---", Jack was cut off, "Did ye eat yer treasure?", Phoenix asked, mocking the voice of a small child. Jack laughed heartily, making his ribs slightly hurt. "How do ye know about that?", he laughed once more. Phoenix smiled, "Elizabeth and Will told me...", she paused, "That's honestly one of the funniest things I've ever heard come out of the mouth of a babe", she finished, making Jack nod in agreement.

After the short silence, Phoenix stood up and took Jack's arm, leading him out the room, and downstairs to the kitchen. They were greeted by the other three adults, and took a seat, picking at a few fruits that were in a bowl on the table. Phoenix regarded her mother somewhat as she spoke with Jack and the others, and noticed something about her demeanor had lessened. "Mother", she interrupted almost rudely. Athena spun to look at Phoenix, "Yes child?". Phoenix said nothing, but looked into her mother's eyes. "What's wrong?", she said with true concern.

Ahena looked baffled for a moment, and gave a fake a smile which Phoenix noticed straight away. "No excuses mother, what's the matter?", she asked once more. Athena said nothing, but instead took a seat opposite Phoenix at the small table. There was a long silence, until Athena finally spoke up, her words short, but straight to the point. "Your father", Athena said, her voice filling with such hurt, and her eyes slowly welling with the tears of dispair and lonliness. "He's dying...", Athena said, trying hard to hold her stature and her sort of charm, fighting the temptation to break down.

Phoenix dropped what was in her hands, Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth, and Jack and Will merely stared at Athena in disbelief. "What do ye mean he's dying?", Phoenix demanded quietly feeling a great pain crush her chest. There was another silence. "A few days ago, he began coughing. It got worse and worse, until he began to cough up blood", Athena said, a few tears falling from her eyes. "That's one of the reasons he didn't want to help Jack find ye. He was weak, and he knew this all along. He's been concealing it for nearly 2 months", Athena said as she shook her head ith slight disbelief at her own words. "He's such a foolish, stubborn, blackguard, dolt...", she paused, "...loving---", she broke off, her tears and sobs becoming louder.

Phoenix said nothing, but stared at her mother, still trying to fathom the idea of her father being gone. He couldn't die. Not now. But he was getting old, and his days were truly coming to an end. The day was inevitable, but still Phoenix couldn't fathom the idea. Elizabeth walked over to Athena, and placed a sympathetic arm accross her back, rubbing in gently.

Phoenix however, got out of her seat, and was then followed by Jack who knew she was most defanitely going to see her father in his chambers. It could be an odd statement, but Jack couldn't imagine what Phoenix was feeling right now. He knew his parent's would come to an end one day, and was taught to be strong. No need crying over someone who had lived their life to the fullest like his parent's had. But then again, he cried for Phoenix. That wasn't the same thing though, was it? Jack thought quietly to himself as he followed Phoenix closely behind, watching as she ended up at two large oak doors. She instantly swung one open, and waltzed inside, needing to see her father for herself. She needed closure.

Phoenix wasn't quite sure if she could handle her father's death. She had never thought about it before, and dreaded the thought deeply. How would her mother live? Even more, what about Jack? When they grew old, their lives coming to and end... What if Jack died before she? What would she do then? How could she possibly live on...

* * *

A/N: Come on you guyyyys, tell me what you thiiiiink. You can review, don't be afraid. It won't bite. :) Thanks guys.

-Pirate Queen-


	32. The Portrait

**CHAPTER 32: The Portrait…**

Jack awaited outside the large oak doors for nearly 20 minutes, ignoring the sounds of Phoenix's sobs, and shouts. He had never seen her that way before. Well, about her parents anyways. Jack was leaning on the door to the room, when it suddenly moved, and he jumped away, allowing Phoenix to exit. "Phoenix?", Jack said, somewhat getting her attention. She looked as if she was lost.

Phoenix's head slowly turned to Jack, her eyes red from tears, and her cheeks wet. "Jack", she said somewhat airily as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. His hands went round her waist, as he ignored the pain she caused in his chest… his ribs. "It's alright darlin', let it out. That's what I'm 'ere for", he said with a slight chuckle, making Phoenix hold him all the tighter.

After a few moments, Phoenix broke away from Jack and begun to wipe her eyes on her arm. She realized it wasn't doing any good though. Phoenix was now clad in her bustier and breeches… no sleeves. Jack gave a smile and held out his arm in front of her, which made her laugh, but she wiped her wet eyes on it nonetheless. "What happened in there?", Jack asked with concern. "Like my mother said, he's dyin', and he knew. Said Nothing. But he knew for a while now", she finished with slight disbelief. Jack gave her a look of sincerity and began to rub her back with a delicate embrace.

"Don't worry luv… it'll be alright", Jack said sweetly as he took her face in his hands, and lifted it up to see her eyes. "You're so beautiful", he breathed airily, making Phoenix giggle. "Shut it Jack", she giggled as she wiped away the last of her tears. Jack gave a genteel grin and rubbed the back of his knuckles smoothly against her cheek. "Let's go to bed then?", he suggested. Phoenix nodded, and began to lead the way back to the kitchen to bid the others goodnight.

oooooooooo

Jack and Phoenix entered the kitchen, where Phoenix was somewhat surprised to see her mother actually laughing with Elizabeth. When she looked over and saw Phoenix however, her face fell to one of sorrow. "Well then?", Athena asked. Phoenix paused to think for a moment, "He _did_ know…", she answered which was acknowledged by a nod on Athena's behalf. After a short silence, Athena spoke. "No need dwelling on it for the rest of the night, ye kids get yerselves to bed". Jack smiled at this and grinned as the four younger adults left the room, heading upstairs.

"I haven't heard me'self be called 'kid' in a _long_ time. Gives me a new view on life", he said distantly, making the other three laugh. "How are your ribs doing Jack?", Elizabeth asked as they ascended the large spiralling staircase. "Better than they were before, thanks to me nymph", Jack said as he swatted Phoenix on the behind. Phoenix said nothing, more changed her movement except for shaking her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Well that's good", Elizabeth replied, disregarding Jack's action. As the four of them reached the floor their rooms were on, Jack and Will peeked inside their children's rooms to make sure they were fine, then followed their wives to their own bedchambers. Once Jack and Phoenix entered their, Phoenix went over to the washroom, wanting to wash her face and clean her teeth.

While Phoenix did that, Jack ended up in the bed with only his breeches on. Phoenix came out shortly after, and went into the bed beside Jack, snuggling up close to him. "I love ye, ye know", Jack said matter-of-factly as he wrapped one arm around Phoenix's waist, pulling her closer to him. Phoenix smiled as she closed her eyes on Jack's chest, her hand under her cheek.

"I love ye too, Jack", Phoenix said with a grin. The last thing she remembered that night before falling into a deep slumber, was a gentle kiss on the top of her head from Jack, and his voice singing a quiet and soothing sea chantey.

oooooooooo

The next morning when Jack awoke, he felt a warm body beside him… two actually. He opened his eyes with a small grin to see both children nuzzled into his sides. Jack placed a hand on either one's back and gently rubbed then awake. Raven gave a large yawn and hugged her father's body tighter, while Romeo stretched and sat up. "Mornin' scallywag", Jack said to his son. Romeo smiled, "Mornin' dad", he said, and gave Jack no chance to respond as he quickly asked his father a question.

"Can ye teach me how to sword fight today?", Romeo asked with his bright eyes. Jack looked down at his bandaged chest and looked at his son apologetically. "Probably not---", Jack began, but felt something cringe inside at the look of disappointment spreading across Romeo's face. "---not until after ye eat breakfast, alright?", Jack finished his sentence, making Romeo smile and leap off the bed and out the door.

Jack chuckled. Romeo reminded Jack of himself when he was younger. An eager boy, willing to learn anything and everything about the sweet trade, and all that it entails. Suddenly Jack felt a tiny face nuzzle into his neck, making him smile. "Mornin' princess", Jack said with tenderness in his voice. "It's time to get up", he said to her as he gently rocked her body, an attempt to get her to open her eyes. Bloody hell. Raven was like Jack too. He gave a proud chuckle.

After a few moments, Jack manoeuvred his body out from under Raven's, positioning her body so she was instead latching onto a large pillow. "That's better", Jack said as he stretched as much as his body would him, then made his way over to the closet in the room, pulling out a shirt he'd placed there long before. The sunlight hit his tanned body as he pulled the shirt over his head. Jack then entered the washroom to splash some water on his face.

As he finished, and began to wipe away the excess water, he heard Raven's voice. "Daddy", she whined with a few sniffles and short breaths. Jack stuck his head out the washroom door, and looked at his daughter's red face, with a few teardrops. He gave an empathetic grin, "I'm right 'ere luv", Jack finished as he neared his daughter, picking her up in his arms. He felt a strain against his chest and ribs, but dismissed it. Holding his daughter in his arms was worth the pain… and then some.

Jack was about to say something when he inclined his head and gave his daughter a confused look. "Where's yer mother?", he inquired, just realizing that Romeo and Raven hadn't fallen asleep with him last night. Raven shrugged. Jack nodded and then began to walk, leading the way downstairs. His ears then suddenly picked up a sound… a gentle pianoforte. "Do ye know who's playin' that piano luv?", Jack asked, somewhat confused. Raven nodded. "Mum", she said. Jack stopped in his tracks at the base of the stairs as he stared at his daughter.

"Mum doesn't play piano", he said with a wrinkled brow. "Yes she does. She tried to teach Romeo one time but said he was too stubborn", Raven said with a giggle. Jack chuckled. He had no clue she could play… it was somewhat surprising. Jack led himself and his daughter into the music room where the sound was coming from, and sure enough, there was Phoenix perched on the piano bench, playing away as if it was as easy as breathing.

Jack put his daughter down and whispered in her ear. "Go ask grams for some breakfast, alright?", Jack said. Raven nodded and scampered off in the direction of the kitchen. Jack gave her a smile, then slowly walked up to where Phoenix sat playing. He could never sneak up on her. "Mornin' Jack", she said with a grin. Jack's face fell as he'd been found out, and he took a seat beside his wife on the bench.

"How come I never knew ye played luv?", Jack inquired as he pressed down a few keys. Phoenix stopped playing. "I'm not sure really… the subject never came up, did it?", she finished with a gentle smirk. Jack looked at her face, and could see that sadness in her eyes. "It'll be alright luv, don't worry", Jack soothed Phoenix as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Jack then noticed at how her face looked a little pale. "Are ye feeling well?", he inquired as he studied her over. Phoenix nodded and placed her head on Jack's shoulder. "Been throwing up all morning. It's all yer fault", Phoenix said. Jack was about to argue, but when he opened his mouth, Phoenix pointed to her stomach, and Jack quickly shut it. "Ye can't blame me for bein' a man", he said with a cocky smirk. Phoenix rolled her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

oooooooooo

Somewhere in the forest, on the way to the Teach house, Grant attempted to reason with Mary. "Mary! Blasted…", he mumbled as he tripped on the root of a tree. "Why do we 'ave to go see 'im? It's just a fever or somethin', no need getting' all---", Grant was interrupted by his wife. "The note read that 'e's coughin' up blood! He's dyin' ye git!", Mary said frustrated as she huffed and continued to walk on. Grant stopped in his tracks.

"Dying?", he said somewhat airily. He then caught sight of his wife far ahead of himself and jumped to catch up with her. Edward was one of his best friends. He was the one who introduced Grant to Mary decades ago, and he never regretted it. However, as they walked on to the house, Grant pondered about what would happen when Jack and Phoenix see Mary, and better yet, what would Mary do?

oooooooooo

As Jack and Phoenix left the music room to enter the kitchen, then was a loud knocking and a bang at the door. Phoenix stared at the door for a moment. "Who the hell could that be?", she asked herself quietly. Phoenix shrugged it off then walked over to the door. As she opened the door, her heart stopped in her throat and her palms went sweaty. It was Mary. Grant was behind her, and looked somewhat embarrassed by the way Mary was scolding Phoenix with her eyes.

"What are ye doin' 'ere?", Jack came up behind Phoenix and looked at his mother with a shocked face. Jack looked back and forth from wife to mother, and felt an urge to down a bottle of rum. "Well, we came to see Athena and Edward. But of course, we also came to see how your venture---", Mary interrupted herself as she caught sight of Jack's bounded chest, and nearly squealed. "---ME POOR BABY!", Mary said as she rushed to Jack and opened his shirt, examining the bandages around his upper body. "How did this happen?", she inquired, but before he could say anything, she turned on her heel and faced Phoenix.

"YOU! It's yer fault me son had to risk 'is life so save yer arse! Pirate Captain and ye can't even save yer own neck from one blackguard! Yer a sorry excu---", Mary was silenced as Jack argued with her. "Well it was yer son, and me own brother who did this to 'er! She couldn't help herself bein' drugged now could she?!", Jack somewhat exploded.

Mary opened her mouth to say something more, but closed it when she could think of nothing to argue. Jack looked over at Phoenix, and could see her fighting hard to prevent the tears. He clenched his jaw hard and quickly placed his hand on her arm, pulling her away from his mother and her accusatory tendencies. Jack and Phoenix entered the study, and he sat her down on the couch.

The tears had begun to fall now, and Phoenix's breathing turned ragged. "Shh, come 'ere sugarplum", Jack said sweetly as he embraced Phoenix in his arms. "Don't take any mind to what she has to say", Jack tried to convince Phoenix. She shook her head in his arms.

"No, it's my fault. All of it. She's right ye know… I'm a sorry excuse for a captain. I'm a sorry excuse for a wife, and I'm causing ye too much trouble", Phoenix cried in Jack's arms. "Shut it. Shut up about all that. It's not true, ye understand me?", Jack pulled Phoenix back to look in her eyes. Jack gave her a slight grin and wiped away a few excess tears. He paused for a moment however, and remembered how his mother had said she came to see Athena and Edward. Then it hit him. The letter he found in the cabin of the 'Revenge'… they were friends.

"Darlin', I forgot to tell ye somethin'", Jack paused as Phoenix's breathing calmed and she looked up at him. "Our parent's are… friends", Jack finished, awaiting a doubtful explosion from his wife. Phoenix instead looked at her husband with confusion spread across her face. "What do ye mean?", Phoenix asked. Jack was about to answer when he caught a portrait out of the corner of his eye. It was the portrait he'd put in Phoenix's treasure hunt before their wedding. It was his mother.

"See! Look!", Jack got out of his seat, and stared at the portrait with utter confusion. "It's me mum… and yers", he said airily. Phoenix looked at Jack as if he'd smoked to much hemp in the last couple of hours. "That's not yer mother Jack… that's me mum with Mary---", Phoenix was interrupted, "---Read?", jack finished her sentence. "I think I know me own mum's name, luv", Jack said. Phoenix's eyes widened and she looked at the portrait. Now that she studied it, she noticed how the features were strikingly similar… it was eerie.


	33. The Family Secrets

CHAPTER 33: The Family Secrets… 

Will and Elizabeth woke up late that morning. They were eager for some (ahem) alone time if you will. As Will stretched, he placed his arm around Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. "I love you", he whispered in her ear, kissing the back of her head gently. Elizabeth smiled into the pillow. "I love you too… pirate", she said, making her husband laugh. After a few moments of laying peacefully, Elizabeth decided it was time for Angela to take bath. Elizabeth gently got out of bed, and left her yawning husband alone in the bed… as naked as a new-born.

oooooooooo

Jack and Phoenix sat in the study, thinking about everything in general as he finished telling her about the note he had discovered in her father's cabin. So it was true then, their parents had been age old friends? Phoenix found it hard to handle. She couldn't tell whether or not she was thrilled at the idea, or disappointed. For a fact, if Mary had probably known Phoenix since she was a mere babe, why did she persist on ruining the relationship she and Jack shared?

"Why does she hate me Jack?", Phoenix inquired. Jack sat beside her for a short moments, and looked off in the distance, out the window. Finally he sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I don't know, luv… It makes not much sense to me either", he finished as he looked back in his wife's eyes. Just as he was about to say something else, he felt something sharp poke him in the back.

"Avast!", Romeo's tiny voice rang out in the room. Phoenix giggled with a roll of her eyes and Jack gave a smirk. Suddenly, ignoring the pain Jack felt, he turned quickly, picked Romeo up and threw him over his shoulder. "Dad don't!", Romeo giggled as he felt himself being hauled away by his father.

Jack spun on his heel and faced back in the direction of Phoenix. "Teachin' the guppy how to fight with a sword", he said. "Have fun ye two", Phoenix said with a smile as she got up herself, and headed out the study. Jack and Romeo proceeded outside, Romeo banging his fists on his father's back the whole way.

oooooooooo

Phoenix entered the kitchen where Athena and Mary sat talking as if they were the best of friends. It made something inside of Phoenix twinge. What the bloody hell was wrong with this woman? How could someone be so close, and yet be so devastatingly hurtful and crude? It was something Phoenix had yet to understand and comprehend.

"Ah! Phoenix… Look who's come to visit", Athena said gesturing to Mary, as if Phoenix should be thrilled by the unexpected guest. "Yes, Mary… how nice of ye to visit", Phoenix said with extreme sarcasm in her voice, which both mother's dismissed. Grant was leaning on the wall as the two older women talked, peeling a banana… reminding her of Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow, can I talk to ye for a moment?", Phoenix asked as she approached her father-in-law. Grant looked around himself, then pointed to his chest. Phoenix nodded with a smirk. "Of course luv", Grant jumped to the invitation, and they then proceeded out the door to where they could hear many "clang" noises.

oooooooooo

When the two reached their destination, they saw Jack attempting to teach Romeo to use a sword, Elizabeth and Will sitting near a tree, whispering sweet nuances in each other's ears… and Angela and Raven playing with some bugs. Phoenix felt like laughing though as she saw the face Angela was making at Romeo. He was 6, and already he's a ladies' man.

"Grampa!", Raven yelled out with a smile on her face and an orange in her hand, as she ran over to her recently met grandfather. Grant laughed and crouched down, his arms extended, waiting for the little babe to run into his arms. With an expert swing, he snatched her up and held her in his arms. She was the daughter he never had.

"And how are ye doin' Raven dear?", Grant asked as he shielded his eyes with his hand, from the bright sun. Phoenix smiled at the two then walked over to the tiny water fountains and benches. She took a seat beside Elizabeth and Will. "Mornin' ye two. Sleep well I hope?", Phoenix asked. Elizabeth and Will both said yes, and they began to talk about a dream Elizabeth had.

Their conversation had been quickly interrupted however, and Will gave a slight chuckle, and pointed in the direction of Jack and Romeo. When Phoenix looked over, she realized they were both staring at her as they made weird faces. She burst out laughing, making Romeo give his father a high-five.

"Yer two in the same, ye know", Phoenix said lounging back on the bench. A few moments later, Grant came over and took a seat beside the three adults with a sigh. "Somethin' ye wanted to talk about, luv?", Grant inquired at Phoenix as he bit into the last piece of his banana. Phoenix smiled at Jack and Romeo once more, then turned to face grant.

"I won't pussyfoot me way around this one", she paused, "I want to know why Mary hates me so much. And if what Jack told me is true, ye and me parents are old friends?", Phoenix asked. Her eyes were demanding and stern, making Grant feel proud of his son for marrying this woman. "Well, ye see luv…", Grant was lost for words. He couldn't think of a thing to say. Meanwhile however, Elizabeth and Will were somewhat shocked by the news of the _Teach's_ being old friends with the _Sparrow's_.

"Actually", he began but paused as he looked over at Jack and Romeo. "Come 'ere, the both of ye", he motioned at Jack. Jack looked at his father with mild confusion, then lowered his sword and commenced over in the direction of the benches. Suddenly, Jack felt a sharp blade poke him in the stomach. "Let yer guard down mate", Romeo said with a proud smirk as the blade touched his father. Jack chuckled. "That doesn't count though… ye cheated", Jack tried to argue. Romeo said one word, which made Jack laugh heartily all the way to the benches… "pirate". One in the same those two…

"Now then, what'd ye want y'old git?", Jack said with a smirk to his father. Grant's expression fell and he threatened Jack, putting him in his place. "Do ye want me to tell 'em about the thing's ye used to do as a child? Like when ye didn't want a bath, ye'd run around stark naked on the deck of the---", Grant was interrupted by Jack. "Sorry sir", he said quickly as he sat down with a huff. Elizabeth, Will, Phoenix, Raven, Romeo, and even Angela were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

It was a delightful sight to see them all sitting 'round each other on the benches. The sun shone down beautifully through the tree's, and there was a peaceful breeze beckoning their sailor blood to the ocean. The day was magical in more ways than one.

"Now then… There's somethin' of a bit of importance that ye two should know about", Grant said as he motioned towards Jack and Phoenix. "Ye two knew each other when ye were little", Grant finished with a sneaky smirk. Eyebrow's went heaven-bound at the statement. Elizabeth's jaw nearly dropped, and Jack and Phoenix looked at each other utterly confused.

"Aye, it's true. We never called 'er Phoenix though. Everyone called ye, PJ. And Jack, ye know everyone called ye---", his sentence was finished by Jack, "---JJ", he finished airily. Jack then looked at his father curiously, "That can't be though, we must've been---", Jack was interrupted. "---children? Aye. Ye were 13 I believe, and PJ probably no older than Romeo and Raven probably", Grant finished.

Phoenix looked at Jack curiously. How could they not remember each other? "Ye followed Jack around like a shadow. Up and down the house. Ye even asked if ye could share a bed with him", Grant finished with a laugh. Jack laughed as well, but with a cocky grin. "See luv, even when we were young, ye couldn't resist me charms", finished. Phoenix merely rolled her eyes. "How long did we know each other?", Phoenix asked Grant with true curiosity.

Grant chuckled, "Maybe no more than a week. Mary, Jack and Me came to visit right 'ere one time. Long ago. Mary thought ye were an angel", Grant said with a reminiscing look. Phoenix's eyes burned and her stomach churned. "Then why does she hate me now?!", Phoenix near exploded, demanding an answer. At this, Jack clenched his jaw, and awaited the same thing he wanted to know.

Grant sighed deeply. "Go on ye little gits", Grant motioned for the three children to leave… which they did without problem. Grown-up talks were boring anyways. "She doesn't hate ye dear", Grant said. Phoenix gave a disbelieving noise. "I'm serious… It's just that, she doesn't want to see 'er youngest son get hurt", Grant finished as he looked over at Jack.

Okay, that was it… Mary had some serious issues she need to deal with. She doesn't hate Phoenix, but is rude to her because she wants to prevent Jack from being _hurt_? Completely ludicrous. The woman was daft… and that was all there is to it. In Phoenix's mind anyways… and Elizabeth's… and Will's… and somewhat Jack's.

"Hurt?", Jack repeated his father's words. Grant nodded, "Aye, that's what I said". Jack raised and eyebrow. "How in Neptune's name is she gunna hurt me?", Jack asked as he gestured to Phoenix. Grant rubbed his brow with uncertainty. "Do ye know about Dalma's true identity? And yours?", Grant asked his son. Seeing what was going on in front of herself, Phoenix quickly jumped to answer.

"No he---", she was cut off, "---I know", Jack said looking at Phoenix with a glance. Phoenix gave a confused look. "How do ye know about---", she was interrupted, "---Your mother told me", Jack finished with a grin. Phoenix's expression fell to one of annoyance. "Then why didn't ye tell me ye knew!", she said after a short pause, slapping Jack upside the head. Jack laughed as his hat went crooked on his head. He ignored the glare coming from his wife, and looked back at his father.

"But mate, come on now. I 'ad to laugh me arse off when she said I was part god and what not. It's a bit unbelievable if ye ask me. Gods and what not? Come on now…", Jack said with a disgusted face. Elizabeth was the heard as he finer shot into the air and she pointed at Phoenix. "MY BOOK WAS RIGHT!", Elizabeth said with determination. Phoenix could do nothing but laugh at this. "PIRATE BLOODY ROYALTY!", Elizabeth said with triumph in her voice.

"Yes… well…", Grant began as he gave Elizabeth an awkward look. He turned back to Jack, "Athena is afraid of what would 'appen if Raven gets powers and such ye know?". Jack looked at his father oddly, "What kind of powers?" he asked. Grant opened his mouth to speak but then they heard the voice of Athena. "Come back in 'ere Grant! I've just served lunch", she finished, motioning him to enter the house.

Grant nodded with a smile and got up. He quickly turned to Jack before he stared into the house, "Just pray she hasn't developed anythin', savvy?", Grant finished, and turned back to the house. Jack looked at Phoenix, "Our parent's are permanent drunks, I swear it", Jack said with a look of confusion. Phoenix and Will chuckled at this as Elizabeth stared at Phoenix.

"…Royalty…", Elizabeth said under her breath. Phoenix rolled her eyes with a smile, "Oh shut it Lizzie", she said as she stood up and gave a light stretch. So what if Raven had powers? Make her a devilish captain one day. She should be a pirate captain, just like her parents. After all, she comes from a long line of captains. Always the ones giving the orders, never the ones taking them.

"DADDY!", they heard Raven shout out, followed by what sounded like a cry of pain. Jack's expression fell as he rushed as quickly as he could in the direction of the voice. Jack ran around the side of the house, to the lagoon where he saw Romeo and Angela staring at Raven as she lay on the ground with a large gash across her leg. Jack rushed to her side.

"It's alright luv, stop cryin'. Shhh, it's alright", Jack hushed Raven's cries as he gently picked her up into his arms. Raven's tiny arms latched themselves around Jack's neck as he spoke. Phoenix and the Turner's rushed to the scene within a few seconds. "What happened?", Jack asked his son.

"We were playin' on those rocks, and she tried to jump across but she fell", Romeo said, somewhat frightened that his father might get mad at him for not stopping her. Jack sighed and looked at Raven's leg. Phoenix was gently rubbing Raven's head as she cried into Jack's arms. "Come on then, let's get ye cleaned up", Phoenix said gently into Raven's ear as she kissed it gently.

oooooooooo

It was sunset now, and the children were fast asleep in their beds. Jack and Phoenix bandaged Raven's leg with a few strips of cloth, but it had been a deep gash, thus is continued to bleed through. Edward had finally gotten out of bed, weakly, and sat with the others in the dining room eating dinner. Grant and Edward sat at the heads of the table, their wives to their right sides. Jack and Phoenix sat beside Athena, and Will and Elizabeth beside Mary. There was definite tension between Phoenix and Mary, but no one talked on it.

After many conversations, and parents embarrassing their grown-up children (i.e. Jack and Phoenix), Jack brought up something unexpected. "Oi! I forgot!", Jack interrupted the conversation. He raised his glass filled with rum, and asked everyone else to do the same.

"Let's toast shall we?", Jack said as he took the first sip of the rum. His mother somewhat laughed at him, "And what is it we're toasting?", Mary brought the glass to her lips. There was a pause as Jack stared at his mother drunkenly. "Phoenix's pregnancy", Jack said with a smirk. Phoenix's expression fell into one of shock as she looked at Jack sharply. How could he say that with his mother here? Now all hell is going to break loose.

Mary coked on her wine and began coughing. Elizabeth and Will smiled at the two expecting parents, and Edward looked somewhat filled with regret. Regret for the fact he might not make it to see it born.

"What do ye mean pregnant?!", Mary asked heatedly. Jack looked confused, then glanced from Phoenix back to Mary. Yep, this proves it, he was drunk off his arse. "Well ye see mother, after all the kissing was done, we hopped in bed. Naked, mind ye, and then I gently slid me---", Jack was interrupted by Phoenix's hand clamping over his mouth. When Phoenix looked at Mary, her face had gone much past red.

"How do ye even know the child is yours, Jack?", Mary somewhat yelled. Jack said nothing, but moved Phoenix's hand from his mouth, and began to glare deadly daggers at his mother. "Because I'm the only one who's slept with 'er. That's how", Jack said as sober as he could at the moment. Phoenix at that point, needed air. How was she supposed to tell Jack about what John did to her?

What if the baby was John's? What was going to happen then? Phoenix looked at Mary anxiously, hoping to God Athena hadn't told her anything. After all, Athena was like a good friend, so she naturally told her everything that happened. But then again, Mary and Athena were even better friends, and she could've told her everything.

"Did she not tell ye about what happened when she was taken?", Mary lashed her tongue. And there it was. Phoenix now felt like pistol whipping the old woman into kingdom come. When Phoenix glanced to Jack, his jaw was clenched and he slowly turned his head towards Phoenix.

"What is she talkin' about?", Jack asked, his temper slightly elevating. Phoenix didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't ready for this… at all. "Well…John, he---", she paused as she placed her mouth close to his ear. "---he raped me", Phoenix said with a quivering voice. Jack said nothing, and instead, burst out laughing.

Everyone's face fell to one of complete confusion. Jack had lost his mind. How could he possibly be laughing at that? Phoenix regarded Mary's expression, and noted well how disappointed she looked. It made her slightly happier. "Jack! Why in hell's name are ye laughin!", Mary whipped her tongue once more at her son.

Jack's chuckling died off, and then arose once more with more jubilation than before. After a few moments of his solitary laughter, Phoenix asked him what was so funny. "There's no way John could impregnate ye luv. But don't get me wrong… I'm mad as hell, and I will kill 'im one day but---", Jack ceased laughing and took a deep breath. "--- John was castrated when he was about 32 I think?", Jack stated, trying to remember John's age.

"WHAT?!", Mary shouted. Jack nodded. "When he went to that cannibal island. So, it's basically impossible for our babe to be anyone else's but mine", Jack finished with a drunk grin. "It's not true…", Grant said with a dumbfounded expression. "Eunuch!", he directed his words to Will, "The two of ye could start a singin' group", he chuckled then made a serious face as he spelled out a word with his hands in the air. "Imagine it… The Soprano Duet. Ye'd be legends!", Jack finished with another drunk smirk.

Mary got up from the table angrily, and rushed out of the room, down the hall, and outside. "Was is somethin' I said?", Jack asked sarcastically, making Phoenix want to stifle back a giggle. There was an odd silence at the table before Jack spoke again, "Come on luv, let's go see how Raven's leg is doin'…". Phoenix nodded in agreement and got out of her seat. "Excuse us", she said with a short sigh as she followed Jack out of the room.

"What just happened?", Grant asked as if he had been in a daze. Athena and Elizabeth said nothing, but downed the contents of their wine glasses. "I think Mary dislikes Phoenix", Edward said weakly at the head of the table. Athena placed a hand on his and gently squeezed it.

Grant cleared his throat. "I'll go talk to Mary, get 'er settled and what not", Grant raised himself from the table, and left the room. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Athena smiled at Elizabeth and Will. "Let's not let them ruin our meal then".

oooooooooo

When Jack and Phoenix left the dining room, Jack nearly tripped to his death on the foyer rug. "Jack! Be careful", Phoenix said sternly but amused as she had to hold up her unstable husband. Jack gave a wry face and stabilized his stance. "Let's go then", Jack said as he mounted the stairs in front of his wife.

When they reached Raven's bed chamber, Jack tiptoed in drunkenly. Phoenix instinctively eyed Romeo and Angela, who were sleeping peacefully. She went to the bed which Raven slept, and bend down near her leg to check the bandage. It was completely soaked with her daughter's blood, making her feel sorry for the poor thing. When she unwrapped the bandages however, she gasped and backed up quickly, knocking into Jack.

"Jack! Her leg!", she said fiercely in a hushed tone. Jack said nothing, not being able to see quite clearly, so brought the lantern from the side table over to Raven's body. When the light hit Rave's leg, Jack made a face of utter and complete confusion… it was clean. Not a scratch was on her. It made no sense whatsoever.

"Jack, how can that be? Ye and I both bandaged it! And look!", she held up the soaking bandage. Jack studied Raven's leg over once more, and rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Seems we 'ave a lil' miss Dalma on our hands", Jack said with a drunk smile as he gave his daughter a gentle peck on her forhead. Phoenix said nothing, but backed away slowly from Jack and Raven, deep in thought about Raven's future, and what it holds…

* * *

Review you guys. :) Honestly, criticize, applaude, I don't care what, I just wanna know you guys are reading. :) Thanks you guys! xoxox


	34. Decisions

**CHAPTER 34: Decisions…**

Once Jack and Phoenix checked on their children, Jack was ushered by Phoenix to the bedroom. When they entered, Jack immediately fell backwards onto the bed, beginning to snore not too long after. Phoenix looked at him passed out and gave a smile with a shake of her head. She gently closed the door behind her, and thought it was only right to go back down to the dining room.

When she arrived, Elizabeth was asking Athena and Edward about how Angela was while she was with them. "Oh darlin'. I couldn't even tell if she was me own granddaughter or not. She was no trouble at all", Athena finished, bringing her glass of wine to her lips. "Well that's good", Will said as he took the last bite of his meal.

"Phoenix. How's the lil' angel's leg?", Edward asked as he slouched in his chair. Phoenix looked Athena in the eyes, then Edward. "Did Raven do anythin' out of the ordinary while she stayed with ye?", Phoenix inquired. Elizabeth and Will merely sat by idly and stared at the conversing pirates.

Edward and Athena didn't look at each, but both said "no" simultaneously. Phoenix then raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Please don't lie to me", Phoenix paused. "Right now, she is sleeping without a scratch on 'er leg. It's completely healed", she finished as she held up Raven's no longer needed bandage. Edward said nothing, but Athena opened and closed her mouth again like a guppy.

"Oh alright", Athena said with defeat. "We were all eatin' dinner one night, and Raven's fork went straight to 'er mouth with food on it", she finished. Phoenix gave her mother a confused expression. Athena got the hint and decided to elaborate. "I mean, her hand didn't even touch the fork. It just lifted itself in the air, and fed 'er", she finished with her hands making an example of it in the air.

Phoenix's expression went to shock. She looked quickly at her father to see if there was any truth to the matter, and he nodded. Phoenix said nothing, but looked down at the bandage once more. "Tia Dalma indeed", she said quietly to herself as she studied the bloodied cloth. It was a short silence until they group heard Mary's voice enter the house. Phoenix's head jerked up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this nonsense tonight", Phoenix said as she rolled her eyes. She quickly ran over to Athena, gave her a hug, gave her father a kiss, and her two friends friendly smiles before she exited the room. "Goodnight sweetheart", Edward's voice rang out behind her, making her smile inside… she loved her father.

When she reached the top floor, Phoenix opened the bedroom door and entered quietly, locking it behind her. When she looked at Jack, she could barely contain her laughter. His body was latching onto a pillow while his upper body was nearly hanging over the side of the bed, and his snore filling the room.

Phoenix took her time as she got undressed and ready for bed. When she was done, she walked over to Jack's body being illuminated by the moonlight, and gently nudged him onto his back. He groaned somewhat, and then released a large yawn. "Rum--- Bosoms--- Ship Rum", Jack mumbled in his sleep making his wife smile. "Goodnight crazy pirate", Phoenix whispered jokingly to the sleeping Jack as she placed a gentle peck on his cheek.

Almost instantly, his hand wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him as he nuzzled his head beside hers. Phoenix reciprocated the gesture, and placed one hand on his chest, and the other playing with a stray dreadlock. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…

oooooooooo

Jack was standing at the helm of the 'Pearl', his dreadlocks blowing in the wind and the sea crashing up against the side of the grand ship. Everything was perfect as the bright sunlight shone down on his face… until he heard a loud shriek in the distance. "DADDY! WAKE! UP!", Raven shouted in Jack's ear with each shove she gave him. Jack's eyes opened groggily, and his head began to pound.

"Jeesh!", Raven breathed exasperatedly as she slid off the bed and headed towards the door. "Hold on one minute guppy", Jack said as he stretched and yawned. He sat up, "Why'd ye wake me up like that?", Jack asked. Raven rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I've been callin' you since a long time ago, dad! _Breakfast_ is _ready_!", she said with a "duh" atmosphere about her.

Jack stared at his daughter with a stern look and began to speak to her. "Come over 'ere right now young missy", Jack said adamantly. Raven reminded Jack of her mother as she simply lifted her chin and walked over just as stern. "What?", Raven asked without a smile on her face. Jack gave her his angriest angry face, and yet the little girl didn't crack one bit.

"Now then…", Jack said as stern and harsh as he could. "Where in hell's fire is me bloody goodmornin' kiss?", Jack asked. Raven's expression didn't change, "Up yer arse" she said, which made Jack give a smile, but put his hand over his daughter's mouth. "Don't say that again darling... Yer mother will kill me if ye do", Jack finished with a paranoid face.

Raven's looked confused for a few seconds, "But you say it all the time", she said in defence. "Daddy's a mean pirate… I'm allowed to say it", Jack argued in a gentle tone. Raven said nothing for a second, but then her eyes lit up. "I'm a pirate", she said with a smile. Jack gave a smile back to Raven and caved-in. "Alright then. Ye can only say that in front of me alright? Ever let yer mother hear ye say that, and I'll be forced to tickle ye unmercifully… like this!", Jack finished as he began to tickle his little girl to tears.

Jack finally stopped, and Raven was out of breath from laughing so much. "Now then, where's me kiss?", Jack asked as he stood up. Raven held up her hands wanting to be picked up, and Jack brought her into his arms. Her arms went around her father's neck as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Mornin' daddy", she said quietly as she placed her head on his shoulder. "That's more like it", he said as they walked out the door of the room together, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Jack was used to his morning's after an excess of rum, so he could barely feel his head pound as they reached the kitchen. The sun was bright and shining through the windows of the room, making everything have a bright and warm glow. There was a bouquet of flowers in the centre of the table, plates in front of very seat, and two plates with a large stack of pancakes.

"Well yer finally awake", Athena said with a warm smile to Jack as he and Raven entered the room. Jack gave the smile back and placed Raven on the floor before taking a seat at the table across from Will and Elizabeth. "How are ye this morning? Alright I hope?", Jack heard Phoenix's voice whisper in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his from behind. Jack smiled. "I'd feel better if ye and I were---", Jack was cut off by Athena. "No more talkin' about fornicating at the breakfast table", she said from where she was cooking eggs. Jack and Phoenix chuckled at the response along with Will and Elizabeth.

"Sorry… couldn't resist", Jack responded with a smile. Phoenix gave his a quick kiss on the lips then proceeded to go help her mother with the rest of the food. "So, are ye two havin' a good time on yer wee vacation?", Jack asked as he stealthily passed three pancakes to Raven, Romeo and Angela, when Athena and Phoenix weren't looking. Elizabeth smiled at the three children rush out of the room with their pancakes as Will answered Jack's question.

"Well, we're definitely having a better time than we would at home, that's for sure. And Angela certainly feels the same way", Will finished. Jack nodded as he took a sip of his orange juice that was filled with rum. "Ye know, yer all welcome to stay as long as ye'd like", Athena said with a smile as she brought a large bowl of scrambled eggs to the table. "Thank you", Elizabeth said politely.

Phoenix called the children into the dining room and Athena got Edward. The meal was delicious, as almost everyone had seconds, and nobody complained. It was nice way to start the morning after the incident at the table the night previous. However, the mood was changed when Edward brought up an unwanted subject.

"So, Jack, are ye still goin' to leave Phoenix 'ere to go sail with yer son?", Edward asked. As Phoenix said "no", Jack said "yes", making Phoenix's eyes whip around to fall on Jack. "What do ye mean, 'yes'?", Phoenix asked heatedly. Edward saw what he had started, and regretted it greatly. "Now Phoenix, no need to get all angry about it", Edward said, but Phoenix ignored him.

"Can I speak to ye for a moment?", Phoenix asked Jack harshly as she stood from her seat and headed out of the dining room, Jack not too far behind. As they entered the study, Phoenix placed a hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "Jack, what do ye mean yer leavin' me?". Jack looked at her as if she was insane, "Yer pregnant, are ye not?", he asked. Phoenix agreed with his statement.

"Well then, why would ye think I'd put ye in danger like that?", he asked. Phoenix's eyes filled with water as she went over to Jack and slapped his hard across the face. He clenched his jaw, but merely turned back to look at her. "Ye lied to me! Again!", she said through the tears. Jack said nothing, but put his arms around his crying bride. "I'm sorry…", he said as gently as he could. "Jack, I need ye… Raven needs ye… the new baby needs ye. How could ye do this?", she pleaded with her husband.

"It's not as if I haven't given this thought, Phoenix. I could barely protect ye when ye were on the ship! Ye were kidnapped for God sakes! What am I supposed to do? Tell me!", Jack said loudly as he gripped her upper arms. There was a pause, and then Phoenix hands cupped Jack's cheeks. "Yer supposed to stay with me, and try yer best to prevent it from happening again", Phoenix said with tears in her eyes.

Jack closed his eyes tightly for a moment, then looked Phoenix in the eyes. "But what if I can't", he said sadly wit reason in his voice. "Jack, I'd rather it be done under yer nose, than oceans away with ye not knowing anything about it, and not knowing a way to find me", Phoenix tried to reason with Jack. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Please don't do this to us", Phoenix whispered to him, "I'm begging ye…".

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and held Phoenix close. He sighed, "I won't", Jack said quietly, but Phoenix heard it nonetheless and grabbed Jack's cheeks with her hands as she kissed him deeply. "Are ye goin' to stay true to yer word?", Phoenix asked after the long kiss. Jack looked her in the eyes and nodded with a smirk in surrender…

"As yer husband darlin', I give ye me word that I won't leave ye", Jack said somewhat monotone. Phoenix smiled anyways and kissed him deeply once more causing him to go slightly off-balance. "Good", she said as she kissed him. When she pulled away however, Jack saw the fire in her eyes and was instantly filled with lust. "And just what are ye thinking in that naughty lil' head of yers, luv?", he asked as Phoenix gave him a lustrous smile. "Come with me…", Phoenix said as she took Jack's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

Before they entered the room, they had already began the furious attacks of their lips, and the roaming of their needy hands. Jack's right hand was clamped behind Phoenix's neck, pulling her harder into his kisses as he meddled with the door of the room.

When they were inside, Jack turned around to lock the door, his back facing Phoenix. When he finally swivelled and caught sight of Phoenix, his blood boiled with lust. She was slowly undoing the clasps on the front of her bustier, and with each clasp undone, Jack's hardness throbbed. "What do ye want to do to me?", Phoenix asked seductively which made a chill run up Jack's spine.

He walked closer to her, "I want to ravish ye", Jack said with a raspy tone in his voice. Finally, Phoenix's bustier was a heap on the ground, and her chest was in full view of Jack who smiled devilishly at the sight. By the time Jack's body was mere inches away from his prize, his hands seemed to magically find her hips as he slowly slid her pants down past her behind. "That's better", He whispered in her ear as he slowly caressed the grove of her back with his fingers.

"Now then", Phoenix began as she pulled away from Jack. She flicked Jack's shirt with her fingers, "This… off…", she demanded with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Aye, aye cap'n", Jack said with a smirk. As Jack took off his shirt, Phoenix went over to the windows and closed the curtains, giving them a dimly lit room. When she turned around to see Jack with his shirt off however, she gave a small pouting face.

"I forgot ye were still crippled. I was hoping to see yer god-like chest", Phoenix said as she neared Jack and placed a hand on the bandages that remained, enclosing on his ribs. "Hey! No more of that young lady!", jack said in a mocking-parents tone of voice. "How many times do I have to tell ye, I'm not a cripple!", he said as he went to smack Phoenix on her behind.

Unfortunately for Jack, She jumped out of the way in time and he missed. "Come back 'ere!", he said as he went to smack her behind again, but missed. "Nymph", he mumbled as Phoenix giggled at his mishap. They continued to play the game of "cat n' mouse" for a couple of minutes until Phoenix lay on the bed giggling at Jack as he gave up trying to spank her.

"I'll get ye, don't ye worry about that", he said with a predator sound in his throat. Jack slowly undid the fastener of his breeches, and slid them down to his feet. He was quite erect with excitement and he slowly rubbed himself in anticipation of what was to come. Phoenix gave a throaty giggle "Come and get me ye naughty pirate", she said as she laid on her back, propped up only by her arms, and her legs crossed in front of her.

Jack gave a wry smile and edged to the bed where he instantly crawled on top of his wife and began ravishing her neck with his skilful tongue. "Jack!", Phoenix said with a giggle when she felt him thrust his pelvis into her. No purpose in mind, except to poke her. "Don't poke me like that. Ye blackguard", he said with another slight giggle as she turned her lips onto Jack's and began to battle.

Phoenix moaned into Jack's lips as she felt his hand move up her body to gently hold her heaving breast. Jack then slowly lowered his head, and with a devastatingly slow pace, he enjoyed the taste of her sweet bosoms. "You tyrant", Phoenix said with a throaty giggle. Jack smiled as his mouth works it's devilish ways.

He finally released her from his grasp and looked her in the eyes. He loved her eyes, so radiant and so full of life. They showed her soul. God he loved this woman. "Jack… take me", Phoenix whispered, making Jack's body shutter from her seductive voice. "Yer wish is me command… goddess", he said as he prepared himself at her entrance, and quickly entered with a skilful thrust.

Phoenix moaned as her back arched from the exquisite feeling of Jack being inside of her. His hands went instantly under her back, and he held onto her hips as she grinded against her pelvis. "Oh luv", Jack moaned as he closed his eyes with pleasure while he entered and exited her body with expertise.

A short while later after their moans had long filled the room, Jack pulled himself away from his wife, and with a primal growl, he rolled her over, and brought her onto her knees. "Jack Sparrow! Ye---", Phoenix's mouth went agape as she felt Jack's hand slap her hard on the behind, causing it to sting. Jack laughed throatily and then entered her once again with expert force, causing Phoenix to moan out loudly into a pillow she grabbed.

"I bet a cripple couldn't do that one, luv", Jack said as he began to pick up his pace. He smiled proudly at himself as he heard Phoenix crying for more, and watched as her hands grabbed at the sheets of the bed. "Jack, please!", Phoenix begged Jack to go harder, faster, and make-love to her like he hadn't in so long. Jack's body instinctively did what she asked, and he drove himself into Phoenix at full force.

"Oh Jack! Jack!", Phoenix nearly screamed his name as she felt something inside her be freed, making her body shake everywhere. Jack felt her womanhood snugly squeeze his member, making him moan Phoenix's name a few times before finally falling over that edge of pleasure. With a last moan, Jack emptied himself in Phoenix, and couldn't help himself as he fell onto her, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He laid on top of Phoenix for nearly ten minutes as they both caught their breaths. "Mmm, Jack Sparrow. That should be illegal", Phoenix joked. Jack chuckled at her statement and simply nuzzled his face into her hair, smelling the sweet scents of flowers and oils. "And don't think that didn't come with a price", Phoenix added, which made Jack smile into her hair and squeeze her with his arms.

"What would this said price be exactly, milady?", he asked. Phoenix reached her hand behind her and gently cupped Jack's cheek. He began to slowly kiss a trail along her jaw line. "Ye stay true to yer word. Yer not leavin' us", Phoenix said sternly. "Done", Jack said as he began kissing her neck, gently nibbling at her sweet skin.

"But now that that's all settled… For round two", Jack said with a devilish smile to himself. "Round two?", Phoenix asked, but was then grabbed tightly on her waist and rolled off of the bed with an excited pirate towering over her naked body.

oooooooooo

"Athena, Edward", Will spoke in their directions. "Thank you so much for the breakfast, it was delicious. But if you wouldn't mind, I wanted to talk with Elizabeth for a---", he was interrupted. "Nonsense boy!", Edward said with a smile. "Go talk to your lady love. No need thanking over a few pancakes and eggs", he chuckled. Will nodded with a smile and stood up. Elizabeth followed, and they were both on their way out of the dining room, and into the backyard.

The day was beautiful, and the sun shone down gorgeously through the trees. When Will looked at Elizabeth, his heart began to flutter and all of his senses came alive. He loved her more than anything. "Elizabeth", Will said airily as he stared at Elizabeth's eyes. She smiled in return and motioned for him to continue.

"You're so beautiful", Will said with a faint grin. Elizabeth giggled at his remark. "You didn't bring me out here just to say _that_ did you?". Will chuckled, "No", he said as he took her by the hand, and led her to the hidden lagoon. They sat on a large rock as Elizabeth watched a few fish swim through the clear blue water.

"I was wondering", Will said with a sort of shyness to his voice. "Yes?", Elizabeth responded. He took her hands in his, and looked her deep in the eyes. "How would you feel if we lived out here?", Will asked. Elizabeth took a few seconds to repeat his question in her mind, and her eyes went wide. "Live? You mean, away from Port Royal?", she inquired with shock. Will looked at the small waterfall in the lagoon, then back at Elizabeth and nodded.

"But, but why?", Elizabeth stammered, not believing what she was hearing. Will shrugged, "I don't know. Just a change in scenery. After all, it's twice as lovely as Port Royal, and Angela seems to love it here. Besides, nothing quite as exciting happens in Port Royal as it does around these pirates", Will said with a sarcastic tone to his voice. They both giggled as they thought of the squabbles Jack and Phoenix made public.

Elizabeth said nothing for a moment, but then smiled. But it seemed as though she wasn't even smiling at Will, but something distant. Will dismissed it and asked her once again. She seemed to have been snapped away from concentration as he head turned quickly to Will and she answered his question. "Elizabeth, are you aliri---", Will was cut off as he felt himself be pushed off of the rock and into the cool water of the lagoon.

And there he saw it. Elizabeth and Angela were now perched on the rock with each other, laughing at how silly Will looked. He gave a smile, and then motioned for his daughter to jump in, which she did with a big laugh. Will caught her in his arms, and he then began to teach her how to swim. Elizabeth thought to herself, "_Maybe change is good… After all, what could be the harm in living near a few pirates?_". And with a smile, she jumped in the water to join her husband and daughter.

oooooooooo

Jack and Phoenix lay panting on the floor after another round of exhausting love-making. "Me thinks ye cast a spell on me luv", Jack said with a chuckle as he placed on hand behind his head, and the other on his stomach. "_Me_ thinks _ye_ are a horny devil. That's what ye are", Phoenix replied as she placed her head on Jack's chest, and felt the gentle way it went up and down.

"Jack, were you telling the truth about John being castrated?", Phoenix inquired as she fingered circles around Jack's bullet-wounds. "Nope", he responded, making Phoenix quickly come off his chest and place a worrisome hand on her belly. "But Jack, then that means---", she was interrupted. "---That means he could be the father? Yeh, I know", Jack finished and closed his eyes calmly.

How was he calm about this? Phoenix felt like throwing up, and it wasn't because of the morning sickness. But how would they possibly know? Would they have to wait until the baby was born, and look for any similarities? But they were brothers, so of course there would be similarities! Phoenix mind couldn't take that kind of nonsense.

"Jack, why, why did ye say that ye were sure it's yours then?", Phoenix asked flustered. Jack opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at Phoenix. "Well, I couldn't let me mother do that to ye in front of everyone, so I had to think of something", he finished as he gently took his hand and caressed her cheek. "And addition to that, Tia Dalma's most likely going to deliver the baby. She's no doubt be able to tell us who the father is", Jack finished with a reassuring squeeze of the hand to Phoenix.

"And if the father is John?", Phoenix pointed out the worst case scenario. Jack paused for a moment while he racked his thoughts for something to say. "The baby would still be a Sparrow, and I would treat him, or her, the same exact way I treat Romeo and Raven… me own", he finished. Phoenix didn't know what to say. She expected Jack to be furious, but what good would come of that? Hell. This man just said he's going to love the baby, regardless of the paternity.

"I love you, Jack", Phoenix said as she laid back down on his chest, and took his hand in hers, beginning to kiss his fingertips. "I'm sorry John did this to you", Jack said with a sort or remorse in his voice. Phoenix smiled, "Or _ye_ did this me", Phoenix pointed out as she placed her hand on her stomach. Jack chuckled at her point. "One thing's for certain... If ye weren't with child before, ye are now", Jack stated with a smile. Phoenix returned the smile and nuzzled her face all the more into Jack's chest.

The two laid there for a while, almost dozing off until they heard familiar footsteps nearing their door. "Daddy!", they heard Raven's voice from the other side approaching the door. Phoenix jumped up and began searching for her discarded clothes. "Jack!", Phoenix said harshly in a hushed tone as she motioned for him to get dressed. He got up lethargically and stretched. "What's the worry? It's locked", he yawned.

The knob of the door began to jiggle, making Phoenix stare apprehensively. She remembered accidentally walking in on her parents when she was younger, and if Raven saw her and Jack, she was be scarred for life. "See luv, no worries", Jack said as he looked under the bed for his breeches… naked mind ye. They heard Raven's footsteps leave the corridor and head down the stairs, and Phoenix let out a breath of relief.

Moments later however, the footsteps came back at full force and they heard something in the door. "Smart lil' git! She got the _key_!", Jack began to laugh silently at himself as Phoenix dashed to the door and held it closed. "Daddy! Mommy! Let---", Raven kicked the door, "---me---", she kicked again, "---in!", she exclaimed with a final kick. "Hold on!", Phoenix said, somewhat annoyed that Raven had thought to get the key to the room.

Once they were dressed, as Jack held the door closed, Phoenix cleaned the room quickly so it was void of any signs of their little romp. Jack then opened the door, and chuckled as he looked down at a frustrated Raven with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry luv, what did ye want?", Jack said as he picked up Raven into his arms.

"Romeo took my sword because he broke his and he won't give it back and I want it back and it's not fair 'cause he's mean and it's mean and---", Raven's rant was interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… slow down there luv. Come on, let's go find yer brother", Jack said as he placed Raven on the ground and followed her down the stairs.

Phoenix stared after the two and smiled. Raven came to her father because her brother took her sword. Like her knight in shining armour… well, not really, but she'd like to think so anyways. Giving a sigh, Phoenix collapsed on her bed and instantly closed her eyes. Relaxation was a good thing.

oooooooooo

When Phoenix woke up, the sun was just setting in the sky and the birds were flying to the nests to rest for the next bright morning to come. Phoenix yawned and stretched and instantly got up to go downstairs. When she reached the middle steps, to her dismay, she heard the voice of her mother-in-law. She knew mother-in-law's were rumoured to be shrews, but this was ridiculous.

"We'll miss ye both with all our hearts!", Mary said as she hugged Romeo and Raven hard simultaneously. "_We'll miss ye?!_", Phoenix thought to herself confused. Were they leaving? Phoenix inched around the corner to take a look. Elizabeth and Will could be heard in the kitchen with Angela, but Jack, her parents, and children, were in front of the two elder Sparrows. There _were_ leaving! Thank Zeus!

"Phoenix dear! Come give yer new father a hug then, eh?", Grant said jovially as he held out his arms to Phoenix. Phoenix went over somewhat bashful, and gave him a large embrace. "I've always said, me son's a chip off the old block, choosin' such a beautiful woman such as yerself for his bride. Let's 'ope it stays that way, savvy?", Grant said, gesturing to Jack who smiled in response.

"Goodbye then Grant", Athena looked in his direction, then Mary's, "Au revoir my sister… as the French say", Athena said somewhat reminiscently with a few tears in her eyes. "Ye have to visit more often", she said to Mary as she grabbed her in a large hug. Phoenix rolled her eyes at the spectacle. Mary pulled away with a smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes. "Of course we will". Raven and Romeo decided they could join Angela in the kitchen for desserts, so they did.

Just as Mary was releasing Athena, Phoenix felt Jack's hands probe her forward. She shooed his hands away from her back, but he nudged her forward once more, further. Once Mary turned to look at her son once more, she saw Phoenix standing in front of her instead.

Phoenix felt a nudge in her back from Jack, "Goodbye…" she said out loud, but finished her remark with a "_…witch_", in her head. "Goodbye…", Mary began out loud, and finished with "…whore", also _out loud_. Jack's eyes went somewhat wide with shock, and her bit down on his jaw, praying they wouldn't argue. Grant and Phoenix's parents merely placed their hand on their foreheads in annoyance and exasperation of their feud.

"We hope to see ye again when our baby is born… harpy", Phoenix said with an exaggerated smile. Mary's eyes flamed with anger as Edward merely left the room, mumbling something about "rum" and "blasted women". Once Jack saw his mother's mouth open to retort to Phoenix's statement, he quickly went in between the two and hugged his mother.

"We'll miss ye, see ye soon---", he was cut off as Mary pushed him off of her. She glared into Phoenix's eyes, "Me son deserved better than a good-for-nothing, snivelling, whore-some wench of a siren that dragged him down by getting herself pregnant! He deserved better than an irritating, idiotic, bird-brained gypsy! Trapping me son with two children who---", Mary was hushed by a slap that came strongly from Phoenix's hand. Athena's hand flew to her mouth, Grant looked at Phoenix with a proud-like smirk (it was 'bout time she stood up to Mary), and Jack, who clenched down hard on his jaw.

"Don't ye dare talk about me children, ye evil bitch", Phoenix said through clenched teeth as tears formed in her eyes. "Why ye little---", Mary was saying as she raised her hand to smack her back. Instead, Jack turned his back to Phoenix in between them once more, and hugged his mother, inspecting her reddened cheek. "Jack! Did ye see what yer lil' tart did!", Mary said angrily to her son. Jack sighed. "I know... it was wrong of her, I'm sorry". At that, Phoenix looked at Jack with astonishment. He was taking _her_ side. Even Grant looked somewhat perplexed.

When Jack glanced back at her however, that did it for her. His eyes were filled with anger and a trace of disgust, which made Phoenix's heart clench. She ran upstairs with tears brimming at her eyes with anger. How could he _possibly_ take Mary's side. She was ridiculing her with pure hatred! Jack didn't do or say _anything _in her defense! Not one blasted word!

"Jack! She's an ungrateful lil' whore and ye need to---", she began. "Oh shut it for once, Mary. Ye know as well as I do that Phoenix is a fine woman. If anything, _Jack_ doesn't deserve _her_", Grant said as his patience ran out. He gave Jack a look which read how much he was ashamed that it was he who had to stop Mary's rant and not Jack. Mary shut her mouth with annoyance, and gave Athena one final hug, along with her son, before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Goodbye son, take care of everythin' then eh?", Grant said, making Jack nod. "That a boy", Grant finished. He gave a final hug and kiss to Athena, and then left. Jack stared at the door, somewhat afraid to turn around to face the awkwardness of being with Athena after what his mother did to Athena's daughter.

Athena placed a hand on Jack's shoulder from behind before she exited to foyer to the kitchen. "Yer _father_ shouldn't have been the one to defend yer _wife_", Athena said quietly, making Jack somewhat flinch as he clenched his jaw.

oooooooooo

Jack walked up the many stairs, and crossed the path to their bedroom. Jack opened the door and wasn't surprised as he saw Phoenix sitting on the window sill. Her legs were drawn up against her body, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked out over the trees. Jack closed the door behind himself and walked over to where Phoenix sat. He took a seat across from her.

"What do ye want Jack?", Phoenix asked between sobs. Jack merely stared at her. Phoenix was aware of this, and placed her head on her knees in shame of her tears. "Are ye alright?", Jack inquired. Phoenix wiped her tears and looked Jack in the eyes. "Ye mean besides the fact that yer mother was on a rant about my _numerous faults_, and ye did nothing to defend me? She was about to talk about how _awful_ and _bastard-like_ yer children were next!", Phoenix said her descriptive words sarcastically as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Ye had no right to slap me mother", Jack said in a stern yet quiet tone. Phoenix's gave a disbelieving laugh. "Yer right ye know? It wasn't _she_ who deserved it", she finished, right before the gave Jack a harsh sting across his cheek. She then got up rather quickly and went over to their bed. She didn't know if she went because she needed to lay down, or because she was afraid Jack might lash out with her being in his proximity.

Jack said nothing, but got up rather slowly, and began putting on his coat and effects. Phoenix's eyes darted towards him as he finished. "Were 're ye goin'?", she asked with general curiosity. Jack stopped in the doorway and looked at Phoenix over his shoulder. "I'm goin' to tell me crew that we set sail in the morning", he finished. "Wait! What? Set sail for where? Where're we going?", Phoenix asked desperately.

Jack didn't avert his gaze, and kept his eyes locked on Phoenix's with all seriousness in his tone. "_We_ are goin' nowhere. Me son and I however, are goin' to Singapore", he finished with the tone of an angry captain. His tone of voice was that of a captain giving an order to a crewmember... not his wife. Phoenix's eyes went wide with disbelief. She quickly shot out of the bed and latched onto Jack's arm, pulling him back into the room.

"Ye can't do that! Ye promised! Ye gave me yer word! Ye… Ye lied to me", Phoenix said with hurt ringing in her voice. Jack looked at her with just as much anger in his dark brown orbs as before. "Well words get broken, and lies are spawned. It wouldn't be the first time in history it's happened", Jack said. Phoenix's cheeks were wet with tears once more as she held Jack's arm tightly.

"How can ye do this to me! Ye condemn me because I decided to defend me'self against yer mother! That was the last time I'd take anything from her! How could ye just stand there and give no word of defence? Where's the ruthless Captain Jack Sparrow I fell in love with? The man…", she said her last words quietly.

Jack harshly pulled his arm away from Phoenix. "I don't care! Ye don't slap me mother! As the saying goes luv, 'One can always get another wife, but he will never be able to acquire another mother from which he was born'", Jack said. Phoenix felt something run up her spine and into her heart. Like a deadly chill coming from Jack's words.

"Is that how ye feel? Ye can get another wife? That's how easy our love can be ruined? Because of a slap?!", Phoenix near shouted. "I need to get to the ship", Jack said as he turned away from his wife and exited the door, descended the stairs, and ignored his children's voices asking him where he was going.

Phoenix began to sob loudly on her bed. To her surprise however, Raven and Romeo appeared at her door and quietly entered. Romeo could never stand his mother crying. He was young, but it seemed as if it caused him pain nonetheless. The two young ones edged to the bed and looked at their mother.

"Mum, please stop", Romeo asked with words coming from his heart. When she looked up, she instantly wrapped her tiny son in her arms. "Is daddy leaving us?", Raven asked with a tiny voice. A voice that resonated with fear and sadness. Phoenix hadn't the courage to answer her, but instead grabbed her in an embrace along with Romeo as she continued to sob.

"Phoenix!", Elizabeth's voice came at the door. "We saw Jack rush out and--- Well, we heard you---", she tried to say, but couldn't. Elizabeth sighed. "What happened?", she said softly as she took a seat beside her dear friend on the bed. Phoenix said nothing, but instead, Raven answered. "Daddy's leaving us", Raven said as she looked Elizabeth in the eyes. Elizabeth's mouth went agape, but when she asked Phoenix herself, her sobs became louder and stronger. "Don't worry, he'll come around…", Elizabeth said quietly as she hugged her friend.

* * *

A/N: The NEXT CHAPTER (35) MIGHT be the last of this story, so it could be found in the COMPLETE section of the site. Will there be a trilogy to be made? We'll just have to see how this story ends. :)

* * *

A/N 2: Wishes of Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope everyone gets what they want, and everything goes as planned:) As for what you nice people could give ME for Christmas? Well, those generous saints out there (puppy face) could brighten my day with reviews. Lol. Yaaay! Love you guys! bye:)


	35. Make A Mends

**CHAPTER 35: Make a Mends…**

Many hours had passed since Jack turned his back to Phoenix and left into the night. She was depressed more than anything that night. So, being the good friends Will and Elizabeth obviously were, they decided they should go out, have a night on the town, as it were.

'The Braying Ass' was quite full that night as Phoenix entered with Will and Elizabeth. Men were slumped in chairs drunkenly, tavern wenches sat atop the laps of fickle men, and a few rowdier ones sang upon stage. Rowdy ones such as Sarah and Laurie. As soon as Phoenix was seated with her friends, two voices rang out above the crowd.

"Phoenix! Come on up 'ere with us, dove!", Jack heard Laurie's voice shout out. Jack gave a perplexed look as he looked ahead of himself. He was on his third mug of rum, and half of his mates he sat with were stooped over, drunk or passed out. Jack then looked in the direction of which the people on stage were looking, and he saw Phoenix finally, with Will and Elizabeth. He said and did nothing except take a swig of his rum.

"When I'm smashed!", Phoenix shouted back at Laurie's invitation, making many people chuckle and raise their mugs with pride. Phoenix gave a half-smile and took her seat with her two friends. Will ordered two mugs of rum and a glass of wine for Elizabeth. When the drinks arrived, Phoenix took her rum and then watched as Elizabeth glared at Will. "I'm assuming the wine is for you", she said with a look that made Will stand down his guard and run away. He slouched in his chair and took the wine glass as Elizabeth took the mug of rum and smiled approvingly.

Phoenix gave her a whole-hearted smile and began playing with the rim of her mug. "So he's angry at you for defending yourself", Elizabeth said somewhat in disbelief. "No offence, but she _did_ slap his _mother_", Will said a bit shyly. Elizabeth nearly choked on her drink as she looked at him shocked. "That's because she was being _belittled_ and _humiliated_! Jack did _nothing_!", Elizabeth argued back as Phoenix merely watched the two while her finger toyed with her mug.

"Well, besides all of that then, at least your mother said that Grant defended you after you left", Will said hopefully. Phoenix sighed. "I know. He's truly a wonderful man, that Grant. His son could learn a few lessons from 'im", Phoenix said with a small smirk followed by a sigh. She brought her mug to her lips for the first time that night, but then it had been harshly removed from her hand in surprise. Jack grabbed it out of nowhere.

"Yer pregnant…", he stated, and then placed a mug of water on the table in front of her before walking away. Phoenix eyes brimmed with tears without reason as Elizabeth and Will wondered where Jack had magically appeared from. Phoenix' gave many curses under her breath and knocked the water Jack had gotten her on the ground.

"Eh! Turners!", Laurie exclaimed as she sat at their table. Sarah smiled at the two before she quickly placed her arm around Phoenix. "Darling! What in hell's name happened?!", Sarah asked worriedly. After Will and Elizabeth filled the two other women in on what happened, Laurie was somewhat chuckling, and Sarah was angry. "The gorgon had no right to say those things to you!", Sarah exclaimed angrily. "But it _was_ his mother…", Laurie said with a smirk as she downed her rum in one swig.

Jack watched Phoenix most of the night, and was happy to see that she hadn't attempted to drink anymore rum after he'd taken it away from her. After about twenty minutes or so, Jack watched Will take a seat across from him. Jack pushed a mug of rum in front of him, which he accepted thankfully.

"Do ye think I'm wrong to be angry?", Jack asked as he took a swig of his rum. Will said nothing for a moment as he contemplated his answer. "I don't think you're wrong to be _angry_, but I do think you're wrong for telling her you're _leaving_", he responded. Jack gave a heavy sigh as he rubbed his forehead, making his tri-cornered hat go slightly askew.

"I know. I should probably tell 'er I'm not leaving in the mornin' then eh?", Jack asked Will who nodded in answer. Jack sighed again, "I was just angry. I couldn't leave 'er after I gave 'er me word", he finished his statement before he swallowed the rest of his rum. He then got up, put on his coat, and proceeded to Phoenix's table with Will not far behind.

"Seems they let anyone in 'ere nowadays", Laurie said as bitch-like as she could when Jack arrived at their table. "I know what ye mean luv, after all, I saw yer mother in 'ere a while ago", Jack argued back slyly. Laurie gave a genuine laugh before she downed her rum. "Funny ye even think to mention mothers. I thought that's the whole reason ye treated yer wife no better than the mud under yer boot", Laurie finished her statement, making the other women shake their heads in exasperation while Jack clenched his jaw tightly. Sub-conciously, Jack genly fingered the hilt of his pistol as he gave Laurie one final glare.

Will took a seat beside Elizabeth. "Phoenix, can I pry you away for a couple of moments darlin'?", Jack asked as nicely as he could. Phoenix's head remained mounted on her arms where she placed it, long after Jack posed the question. He sighed. "Please… I need to talk to ye", Jack said quietly in her ear as he placed a gentle hand on her back. Phoenix reluctantly obliged as she slowly got out of her seat, and followed Jack out the door.

"That girl's losin' 'er spunk. The _old_ Phoenix would've given 'im an elbow to the groin and let that be that!", Laurie said proudly as she continued to drink with the other three adults.

oooooooooo

Jack led Phoenix outside the tavern, and down a road as he held his hand on her waist. "Jack, where are we going?", Phoenix asked as she wiped away her non-stop tears. Jack said nothing, and continued to lead his wife until they were in the forest, and the bright moonlight shone down, illuminating everything around them. Jack found a large boulder, with more than enough room to seat the two, and motioned for Phoenix to climb on top.

"Jack, why are we here?", Phoenix asked. Jack crossed his legs and sat across from Phoenix. "I need to talk to ye", he said as he looked into her wet eyes. He reached out his hand to wipe a tear from her eye, but she pulled away. He sighed, "Luv, I'm not leavin' ye and Raven". Phoenix looked as if she hadn't even heard what he said.

"That's nice", she said quickly as she descended from the rock and began her way back to the tavern. Jack gave a face of confusion. Shouldn't she be thrilled right now? And begging to pry his pants off? "Luv!", he called after her as he quickly jumped from the rock and went to her side.

"I thought ye'd be happy to hear that…", Jack said somewhat confused. Phoenix spun on her heel to face Jack. She gave him a heated slap across his face; no-doubt leaving a mark. "Why do ye love to toy with me so? Why must ye always scare me 'alf to death, but expect everything to be fine when yer good with yerself?", she asked heatedly. Jack didn't quite know what to say, and merely stood. In response to Jack's silence, Phoenix slapped him once more, making him open his mouth at the sting.

"Why must ye give me the scare of me life so often?", she asked, her eyes pleading with her husband. Jack slightly shrugged, and tested the waters by gently caressing her arm with his hand. She allowed him. The next thing either of them knew, Phoenix was resting in the sweet embrace of Jack Sparrow. He gave a small smile and took in a deep breath of the scent of her hair.

"Ye know ye never let me finish before", Jack said as he pulled away from his wife with a smile. "What do you mean?", she asked as she wiped away her newly fallen tears. Jack smiled, showing her his gold and silver teeth as he said the words that made her devour his mouth with her own. "Ye and Raven are coming with us".

"Ye stupid, stupid man!", she said as her lips were pressed against his. Jack gently wiped the tears from her beautiful eyes. "Take me", Phoenix whispered as she began pulling Jack's coat from his shoulders. "What? Right 'ere?", he said with slight astonishment. Phoenix giggled and pushed Jack's coat to the ground, and then she began on removing his shirt.

"Why not? Right 'ere under the moonlight…", she said as she pressed her hand to Jack's breeches which went rock-hard at the touch. Jack pulled away from her and picked up his coat. "The beach would be better I'd think", he said with a devilish grin as he took Phoenix by the hand, led her through the trees, and out onto the beach with it's soothing tides.

oooooooooo

Nearly and hour later, Jack collapsed atop Phoenix as they felt the water slowly rise onto them, and gently drift away. Phoenix eyes were closed, and Jack merely stared at her with admiration as he gently stroked her dreadlocks. The bright full moon shone down onto their bodies as Jack slowly moved off of his wife. She instantly turned to rest on his chest.

"Can ye please explain to me why I forgive and forget with ye so often?", Phoenix said as she trailed one of the bullet wounds on Jack's chest with her finger. Jack smiled. "Because I'm so irresistibly charming, and to stay mad at me is equivalent to committing a sin", he responded with a matter-of-fact tone to his voice. To that, Phoenix made an annoyed sound in her throat.

"Jack…", Phoenix began after a silence. "Why didn't ye tell yer mother to stop what she was sayin' to me?", she asked finally. Jack gave a large sigh. "I don't know. If I'd known it would be such a big deal, I probably would've stopped 'er", he answered solemnly. Phoenix said nothing.

"Did ye mean what ye said when ye told me ye could always get another wife?", she asked. Jack cringed when he heard that. He never meant to say it, it just somewhat came out. "I never meant to say that to ye, luv. I swear it", Jack said with closed eyes. "Are ye lyin' to me?", Phoenix asked. Jack sighed, "No ma'am". To that, she nodded her approval.

"I forgive ye too much. Ye don't deserve me ye know", she said matter-of-factly as she got up from the ground with Jack and began getting dressed. Jack felt a stab of guilt when she said those words, making him think of what his mother and father had said earlier. _"Jack! She's an ungrateful lil' whore and ye need to---", _she began._ "Oh shut it for once, Mary. Ye know as well as I do that Phoenix is a fine woman. If anything, __Jack__doesn't deserve__her__", _Grant said as his patience ran out.

"Well come on then, get dressed…", Phoenix said to Jack with a smile in the moonlight, holding out his clothes for him. He got up, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly guilty. When they were both dressed and ready to be off, Jack grabbed her arm, and brought her close to his body; so close, she could feel his heat. He looked into her eyes, making Phoenix feel somewhat worried about what he was going to say… he looked almost bashful.

"Luv, I'm so sorry", he said just above a whisper to Phoenix as he gently rubbed her shoulders with his hands. She gave him a smile and placed her hand on his cheek. "I forgive ye already, I told ye that didn't I? No need cryin' over spilled rum", she said as she gave him a short peck.

"Who spilled rum?", he asked with a face of utter disgust. "No, no one spilled rum, it's a say---", she was cut off by Jack, "Was it _my_ rum?", he asked as he got clothed. "Jack! No one spilled---", he interrupted, "It was Laurie wasn't it! When I get me 'ands on---", Phoenix interjected, "SHUT IT! NO ONE TOUCHED YER BLOODY RUM! Jesus…", she finished exasperated as she began to walk towards the tavern. "Good, 'cause if they did, I'd 'ave to kick some rum-spillin' arse", Jack said smugly as he followed closely behind Phoenix while fixing his hat atop his head.

oooooooooo

When they returned to the tavern, Phoenix and Jack's mouth nearly reached the floor as they saw Elizabeth standing on stage with Laurie and Sarah, half-naked, leading them on in a round of "Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life". When she finally finished her round, she toasted everyone in the tavern and took a long swig from a bottle. To that, Phoenix and Jack looked over the mess of people for Will, who was too busy laughing with Gibbs and the others about something, to notice his disorderly wife.

Phoenix sighed with a smile and decided it would be best that she help Elizabeth down. "I'll be back", she said passively to Jack. As she turned and headed towards the stage, Jack gave her a quick pat on the bum, and then headed to Will's table. When Phoenix reached the stage, Laurie quickly helped her up and shoved a tankard of rum in her hands.

Phoenix chuckled at Laurie's enthusiasm and gently placed her rum on the ground. "Lizzie luv", Phoenix called to Elizabeth who nearly toppled to the ground. "We pillage and ruder and bilch and tack! Rink up me 'earties yo ho!", Elizabeth exclaimed loudly before toppling to the ground. Phoenix said nothing but laughed whole-heartedly at her drunken friend. Phoenix then shook her head with a smile, passed a continuously singing Laurie and Sarah, and picked up Elizabeth… well, attempted to.

Phoenix made an expression of half-astonishment as she looked down at the weighted Elizabeth. She looked up at Laurie and Sarah for help, but saw they would be most definitely invaluable. She then looked over at the table where Jack and his cronies were sitting, and pleaded one of them would look over. To her relief, Jack had disappeared from the table and was on his way over to help Phoenix.

"I think we should get 'er home", Jack said with his hand on his chin. Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Ye think?" she said sardonically. "Where's William? He should be the one---", Phoenix's words were interrupted by Jack motioning to a Will heaving out the contents of his stomach in a corner. Phoenix gave a face or disgust and pity, looked at Jack, then smiled at the look of amusement he held on his face. Stupid man.

At first, Jack was carrying Elizabeth's upper body, while Phoenix took control of her lower half. As the descended from the stairs leading off the stage however, Jack decided to merely swing the unconscious woman over his shoulder and Phoenix fetched Will to bring them back home. Home would be good for the Turners right about now.

oooooooooo

The long way back to the Teach-house was quite amusing to Jack and Phoenix. They'd never truly seen Will and Elizabeth so smashed, at the same time. They quickly made mental notes to make sure someone is keeping an eye on the two next time. Will's face was now pale and almost sickly when they reached the front door of the immaculate pirate-home. He had been heaving the whole way, and muttering words like, "rum", "evil" and "heart-failure". The Sparrow's found it to be most comical.

"So how are we to do this then? Do we undress them, or---?", Jack asked somewhat confused about how to exactly put the Turners to bed. Phoenix chuckled as she led Will up the stairs quietly. "We simply throw 'em in the bed, and go to our room", Phoenix finished saying as they reached the top step.

"Make sure ye put them on their stomachs though", Phoenix said. "Why?", Jack asked. Phoenix brought Will over to the bed, and he immediately plopped down and began to snore. Jack placed Elizabeth down gently, then rolled her onto her stomach. "It's so that they don't throw up during their sleep and choke on their own filth and die", Phoenix said somewhat matter-of-factly, and somewhat disgustingly. Jack made a face.

Phoenix got Elizabeth underneath the covers as Jack went over and stood by the door. When he looked at his wife however, he noticed her behind as she bent over. A devilish look took over his features as he slyly licked his lips with a smile. Phoenix then stood up straight and turned to the door, where she recognized that look he was giving her like she recognized the hull of her ship.

Phoenix gave herself a smile of satisfaction, and discreetly swayed her hips from side to side as she passed Jack out the bedroom door. Jack made a throaty sound as he nearly leaped to Phoenix and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently turning her around to face him.

"You're pathetic sometimes, do you know that?", Phoenix asked as she toyed with Jack's beard-braids. "I'm a man darling. And men, we are one of God's many creatures that can crumble at the feet of a female, with curves such as yerself", Jack said as he gently brushed Phoenix's cheek. "Yer good with words… I'll give ye that", she said before she kissed him gently on his lips, savouring the taste of the rum mixed with that which was only "Jack Sparrow".

Jack pulled away for a brief moment, made another primal sound before lifting Phoenix up for her legs to wrap around his waist, and devoured her all the way to their room. Once inside the room, Jack slammed the door shut and pressed Phoenix up against it, roughly grabbing at her in a way that only he could do. Suddenly, as Jack was beginning to pull down Phoenix's bustier, they heard a tiny sound come from their bed.

"Mommy?", Raven's voice echoed in the room. Jack smiled guiltily as he gently placed Phoenix down and turned to see his daughter sitting up tiredly in their bed. "Yes sweetheart, it's mommy", Phoenix replied as she quickly fixed herself and went over to the bed. Raven gave a large yawn before her face was one of shock. She looked at her father… he didn't leave after all.

Raven leapt from the bed and went flying into her father. Thankfully he suppressed his obvious want for his wife long before Raven had the chance to envelop him in her arms. "You didn't leave us", Raven said happily. Jack picked her up. "Of course not… yer coming with us after all", Jack said as he brought his daughter back over to their bed. "Where're we going?", she asked innocently as she tried hard to tamp down on a yawn. "Not sure yet… wherever the wind takes us I suppose… Singapore perhaps?", Jack suggested. Raven made a confused face, "What's a Singenfor?" she asked in the cutest way possible, making Jack devour her cheek.

"Well Princess, it's a beautiful place, but I won't be telling ye anythin' about it. I want ye to be surprised by it's beauty, if ye will", Jack stated. Raven made a face of comprehension, then yawned once more. "Ye need yer sleep guppy", Phoenix said as she attempted to take Raven from her father's arms. Raven's tiny arms latched themselves around Jack's neck, and she shook her head in protest. "I want to sleep with daddy", she said as she nuzzled her face in to the crook of her father's neck.

Jack smiled. He then motioned for Phoenix the lie down, which she did instantly. Before they knew it, Raven was fast asleep in her father's arms, Jack eyes were now permanently closed for the night, and Phoenix's breathing stilled to one of complete relaxation. If only Romeo was as clingy as his sister, they would all be sleeping together, peacefully… one big happy piratical family.

oooooooooo

The following morning, Raven opened her eyes groggily and pushed on her father's chest, propping herself up. She yawned once, and looked down at her sleeping father. He was snoring, and she giggled quietly as she got off of him, slid down the bed, and hopped off. She was hungry, and she knew Grandma was cooking _something_ for her favourite grandchildren.

About an hour later, Jack finally awoke, and looked over at Phoenix, somewhat relieved his daughter had vacated the room. Jack brushed a stray lock that was going across her face when he noticed her expression wasn't one of peaceful slumber. Phoenix's body began to move, and her breathing became more rapid. Jack knew it was merely a dream, but was worried nonetheless.

"Luv?", Jack said as he shook her shoulder. "Come on darling. Wake up… Wake---", as he said this while nudging her shoulder, Phoenix's fist had been balled, and she instinctively hit Jack in the nose. Jack quickly grabbed his nose as he could feel the blood begin to run. "For fuck's sake…", Jack said through clenched teeth as he rushed over to the water basin on the boudoir.

"Jack?", Phoenix asked as she sat up, awake at last. She rubbed her knuckle… it hurt for some odd reason. "What are ye doin' over there mumbling like an angry old man", she said jokingly getting up from the bed. Jack turned around with a clenched jaw. Phoenix gasped, "What did ye do to yerself?". Jack chuckled, "Ye had a bad dream, I tried to wake ye, and ye punched me… hellcat", he mumbled the last part as he began feeling around his nose. At least it wasn't broken.

Phoenix had an expression of shock, and then she burst out laughing as she walked over to where he stood. "Oh, I'm sorry, my poor, poor captain", she said the last word as she reached around from behind him with her hand, and gently caressed his manhood. Jack made a guttural moan, and was instantly excited. "Hellcat…", Jack said as he turned around to face Phoenix. His nose was bright red, and yet he seemed to not even notice. His eyes though, were at least two shades darker, and filled with lust. How he could get excited this fast, she would never know.

"Oh no ye don't. Ye need to get a compress on that nose, Jack Sparrow. Come on", Phoenix finished as she took his hand and led him out the bedroom door. He mumbled the whole way about how she teased him too often. And of course how he would pay her back for it soon enough.

oooooooooo

When they reached the kitchen, they found Edward sitting at the table with a large map rolled out, and his spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Phoenix and Jack and smiled in amusement as Jack held his nose with a rag.

"What'd ye do to piss 'er off?", he asked, looking back to his map and marking down a few numbers. Phoenix gave her father a glare, "He didn't do anythin'… it was an accident on my part", she snapped. Edward raised his hands in mock defence and continued to doodle on the large map, mumbling to himself.

"Where's the cold box, father?", Phoenix asked as she opened a few random cupboards. "Outside in the watershed…", he answered as he made a confused face, hovering over his map. Phoenix gave a quick thanks and went out the back door to the water shed.

"Plannin' a trip I assume?", Jack asked his father-in-law. "Don't assume things Sparrow, ye only make an ass of yerself", Edward replied, making Jack make a face. He sighed. "Then may I ask where yer chartin' a course for", he asked. Edward nodded. "Yer little chit said ye'd be 'eadin' to _Singenfore_", he imitated in falsetto. Jack gave a true smile and nodded. After a moment or two, he finally peered over the map and noticed it's a completely different route then any he'd ever seen before.

"That's wrong ye know…", Jack pointed out. "It would be easier if the ship were to go directly to Singapore without all those stops?", Jack pointed at a few islands Edward had marked down. Edward chuckled. "And here I thought ye were an adventurer", he said with a smile. "If ye stop in Hawaii and then on to Fiji, and perhaps a stop in Australia, ye wouldn't 'ave to ration all yer supplies so thinly, thus not makin' the voyage hell for me grandchildren and daughter". Jack chuckled.

"What about this then, what the hell is that?", Jack pointed to a side of Singapore he'd never ventured before. Edward smiled genuinely, showing just as many gold teeth as his son-in-law. "This is where some of me dearest friends reside… Kampong Kranji", Edward said with a glint in his eyes.

Jack made a face of pure thought. "That can't be true", Jack said disbelievingly. "Aye it is… and as ye know, I probably don't 'ave much longer, so I want ye to take me with ye, so I can die in peace", Edward said sternly. Jack made no sign of amusement, because he did have a point, and it was his dying wish in a matter of speaking. "Ye do realize that me wife will kill me if she finds out we're bringing ye there for that purpose, right?", Jack told him. Edward shrugged, "Small price to pay".

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry, but I'm not risking me & Phoenix's relationship for your own gain", Jack said rather sternly. Edward dropped his map and lowered his spectacles to gaze at Jack. "There's no way in hell yer going to deny a dying man's last wish", Edward said almost worriedly.

Jack looked Edward in the eyes directly. "Helpin' an old man doesn't mean as much to me as me relationship with me own wife, which by the way, isn't going as planned anyhow", Jack said. Edward made a frustrated noise. Just as he was about to restart arguing with his son-in-law, Phoenix came into the room with ice wrapped in a cloth. Jack smiled, thankful that his conversation with Edward was done.

"Here ye are, me captain", Phoenix said as she pressed the ice gently to Jack's nose. Edward made a sound of annoyance at how his daughter was treating Jack, and gestured for them to leave the room, which they did gladly. They walked into the study where they heard a small voice arguing with another small voice.

"It's mine!", Romeo shouted. Raven argued back, "No it's not! Yers broke! This one's mine!". They were fighting over their wooden sword, which was quickly discarded as Raven tried severely to hit her brother in the mouth. Romeo kicked his sister in the leg as she gave a sort of battle cry attempting to rip his hair from his head. Raven grabbed the wooden sort and tried to whip it at her brother's head as he quickly picked up a pistol from the desk. His grandfather taught him how to load one, and that's what he did.

Jack and Phoenix rushed into the room just as Romeo held the pistol in the air pointing to Raven. "ROMEO JACKSON SPARROW! DON'T YOU DARE!", Phoenix shouted out sternly. Raven looked her brother in the eyes, and spit on him. That was the last straw. Romeo pulled the trigger, and Jack nor Phoenix could get to her in time. Phoenix's body froze and Jack's legs would carry him nowhere. Raven however, began to laugh, making even Romeo confused. Jack and Phoenix gave each other awkward glances, then went to look at what damaged had been done to Raven. She was completely unharmed.

The ball bearing from the pistol was being sustained in mid-air directly between Raven's eyes. Romeo gave a noise of frustration and tossed his pistol aside. Raven began to giggle, but Jack and Phoenix stood there frozen. Jack wasn't quite sure on what to do about the sustaining bullet, but he was sure it was hot having just been fired. Instead, he picked Raven up slowly, and then abruptly pulled her away from the direction of the bullet. Once she was moved out of its' path however, it went at its original speed, straight through the wall.

Phoenix's body went more rigid that ever, and she stood staring at the hole in the wall. "Jack…", she began. He answered her slowly as his eyes continued to be locked with the wall. "If you're going to ask me if I know what just happened... don't".

Phoenix said nothing more, and walked over to Romeo, knelt down, an held his arms. "Romeo, ye knew she wouldn't get hurt?", his mother asked with deepest concern and wonder in her eyes. Romeo sighed. "She's been doin' that since you and dad left". Phoenix nodded and looked at Raven who was busy playing with the many trinkets that dangled from her father's mane.

His mother said nothing as she slowly put him down and gently rubbed his head. "Alright then... go get all your effects in order. I think we're laving after lunch", she told him quietly before kissing his forehead gently and watcing him scurry away.

Raven looked up in her father's eyes. "Does that mean the sword's mine then?" she asked innocently. Jack chuckled. "Only if ye promise never to scare us again, and go get ready with yer brother". Raven gave her dad a quick peck on his lips, and wiggled out of his arms onto the floor, and ran off behind her brother.

Phoenix walked over to the hole in the wall and examined the damage. Jack walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are we supposed to do with her Jack?", she asked. He said nothing for a fer moments. "The best thing to do is bring 'er to Tia, and see what she says... Because if I'm mistaken, she shouldn't be that powerful at the age of 5", Jack finished. Phoenix turned around and placed her arms around her husband's neck. "What do ye think the next one'll be like then?", she said as she glanced down at her belly.

Jack thought for a moment with his devenaire look, and shrugged. "As long as she likes me more than ye, I'm good with it", he finished with a cocky grin. Phoenix opened her mouth with amusement at his audacity. "Cod!", she hit the side of his head, making his hat go crooked. He instantly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"Ahhhhh!", came a high pitched scream from tiny Angela as she ran into the room hoping to find her two friends, but instead found two adults kissing. Captain Jack Sparrow kissing. Yucky.

Jack laughed, and gently wiped his bottom lip, "Sorry darlin'... didn't mean to scare ye. Come 'ere, why are ye---", Jack was cut off by the little girl shouting and running back to her parents. "MOMMY! UNCLE JACK IS HAVING SEX!", she ran off, making Jack's face go expressionless, then he shouted, "SHE'S LYING!", and chased after the girl while mumbling curses. Phoenix chuckled but then ran after the child, so they could explain before Elizabeth and Will never let them near Angela again.

* * *

A/N: Omggggggggg. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've just been trying to find a good way to end this story. I know before I said this would be the last chapter, but I can feel at least one more, and then an epilogue coming along, okay? So sit tight, and I promise it'll be done before ye can say "why is rum gone!".

- Xx Pirate Queen xX -


	36. In the Sea Again

**CHAPTER 36: In the Sea Again…**

Around noon, Jack and his son were seated around the kitchen table, stuffing their faces with the food Athena had skillfully made. Phoenix looked up and down for the two, as everything was in order, and the Black Pearl was ready to make it's way to beautiful Singapore.

Earlier that morning, Jack had told his wife about what had happened between he and Edward, insisting she talk to him. She did so, and convinced him and her mother to take the 'Queen Anne's Revenge' out for one last adventure to Singapore in a few months time. Athena and Edward both loved the idea, and couldn't be more thrilled.

Elizabeth and Will told everyone that they would be looking into finding a home somewhere new, away from Port Royal. Everyone was thrilled, and Phoenix suggested to Jack that they do the same, seeing as how they really don't have a home... more like a ship, and everyone knows 'pregant women do not belong on ships'. Jack argued with her for a while, but then conceided when she made him realize he was being a hyppocrite.

"Jack!", Jack heard coming from around the corner of the kitchen. "Quick! Eat!", he told his son, and they continued to stuff their faces. "What the devil are ye two doing?", Phoenix asked with confusion as she gazed upon her special men. "Eating... what's it look like?", Jack mumbled through a full mouth. Phoenix rolled her eyes and went over to Romeo, "Don't eat yer food that quickly".

"We 'ave to though", Romeo said through his mouth full of food. "And why is that? Yer father told ye that?", she asked, he nodded. "Jack, why on Earth would you tell Romeo that?", she asked. Jack swallowed his food and took a quick swig of rum. "Well, the way I see it is... Ye don't cook like this, and this is the best food I'd had in more than a long time. So, basically, I wanna remember the sweet taste, because I 'ave a feelin' I won't be tasting this for a long time", he finished, and began shovelling in the food once more.

"Oh for the mother of God, Jack Sparrow! Ye think I can't cook?", she placed her hands on her hips after removing Romeo's fork from his hand and placing it on the table. Romeo looked back and forth between his parents. Mums' got a point ye know", Romeo said matter-of-factly. Jack made a face at his son, who merely shruged in return.

"Yer both gits, now come on, everyone's waiting", Phoenix ushered the two from their seats, and directed them out the door. Jack stopped short so he could run back and grab a few of Athena's home-baked dinner rolls. Phoenix looked back in time to see her glutenous husband, and grabbed his arm forcefully and she dragged him out of the kitchen and away from the food.

As they reached outside, Athena asked Phoenix, "Where were they?". Phoenix rolled her eyes, "The kitchen" she replied. Athena gave a full hearted laugh, as did Edward, who was standing beside her. Jack just looked a bit sheepish, but then rubbed his stomach with a quirky smile planted on his face.

Jack looked around for a moment. "Where's the whelp?" he asked. Phoenix told him they already said their goodbyes and were waiting for them on-board the 'Pearl'. Hearing that, they quickly said they goodbyes and thank you's to Phoenix's parents, and went up the gangplank leading to the deck of the ship. When they looked back, Athena had her eyes filled with tears, and Elizabeth and Phoenix weren't far away themselves.

oooooooooo

About an hour later, after everyone got themselves settled, and Jack got the ship on it's way, he decided it would be best to chart their course. "Gibbs! Keep 'er steady headin' East", Jack commanded his first mate, which was replied by an "Aye, aye Cap'n".

Jack opened the door of his cabin, and smiled when he saw his wife fast asleep with their two children. He walked over to a chiar, took off most of his effects, including his hat, and walked over to the three sleeping forms. Jack took the blanket, and covered his daughter's exposed leg and smiled. She was his angel, and in his eyes, could do no wrong. He planted a kiss on her nose, on Romeo's head, and a lingering kiss on his wife's soft lips.

"Pirate", Phoenix said softly to Jack, making him chuckle quietly. "I thought ye were sleepin' luv", Jack said as he sat gently on his bed, trying not to wake the young ones. Phoenix gave Jack a nod and placed her hand to his head, wrapping a finger around one of his dreadlocks. "I had a short dream about you just now", she began. Jack gave her a smile as he rubbed his son's back, "Did ye? What was I doing?", he asked.

Phoenix gently unlodged herself from underneath Romeo, and walked over to Jack's rum-cabinet quietly. "Well, you were running along te beach, after Raven. And then you stopped, and the ocean became violent, then the next thing I knew, you were gone, leaving Raven standing on the beach", Phoenix finished, taking out a bottle of rum, uncorking it, and bringing it over to Jack.

Jack accepted the bottle, still a bit airy, thinking about Phoenix's dream. "What do you think it means?", he finalled asked, looking over at Raven. Phoenix went over to Jack and sat on his lap. She pulled on his beard braids until he looked at her. "It meant nothing", she said, staring into his large brown eyes. "So don't worry yourself on it, alright?", she tried to assure him. Jack couldn't help but look back at his daughter's sleeping form.

"It meant nothing", Phoenix tried once again towards Jack, pulling his face back towards her. He gave her a look, which made her smile reassuringly and give him a soft kiss. Jack savoured it, and a smile slowly creeped onto his face, as a hand slowly crept up Phoenix's bodess. She slapped his hand away, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going over to his book cabinet.

"That wasn't nce luv", Jack said just before he took a long swig from the bottle Phoenix handed him. "Well, teaches you right. None of that in the presence of ours children. I don't want them turning out wrong", Phoenix said as she scanned the books. Jack shrugged and put the rum bottle on his side table.

Raven's body was squirming and she began to make throaty noises in her sleep. Jack looked at his daughter with anticipation as to what she was about t do next, and Phoenix looked over somewhat concerned. Suddenly, Raven sat upright and began to cry. Jack instantly and instinctively enveloped Raven in his arms, as her eyes began to overflow with tears.

Raven clung onto Jack's shirt, and began crying once more. Phoenix walked over to the bed and sat beside Jack. "It's okay luv, you're alright", Jack comforted his daughter. "Come on now. Stop yer cryin' and breathe a bit", Jack said soothingly as he pulled her daughter's body away from him. Raven's breathing stilled for a few moments and she looked up into her father's eyes.

"Ye alright princess?", he asked. Raven shook her head, and she began crying into Jack's chest once more. Jack stood up and looked at Phoenix, "I'm going to take her out for some air". Phoenix nodded, and watched them leave the room. At that time, Romeo awakened and looked at his mother. "What was that about?", he asked. His mother gently kissed his forehead, told him not to worry on it, and told him to go back to sleep.

oooooooooo

"Cap'n, what be wrong with the lass?", Gibbs asked somewhat worreidly. Jack's children, were Gibb's children, and he cared about their well-being. "She had a bad dream I think", Jack said as he continued to rub Raven's back. "Aye. That happens", Gibbs replied. Jack nodded. He brought her over to the side of the ship, and sat her tiny body on the railing, holding her hips sternly to make sure not to have another mishap.

"Now then, tell yer old father what's wrong. What was yer dream about?", he asked her as he rubbed a few tears of her cheek with his thumb. After she sniffled a few last times, she took a deep breath and said she dreamnt that she was in the cabin with her mother, and her mother's eyes went red, and then she tried to kill Raven. Jack didn't know what to say to any of that.

"Ye know that would never happen. Mum loves ye too much to ever hurt ye, alright?", Jack tried to please his daughter. Jack gave her a long and hard kiss on her soft cheek, making her giggle. When Jack pulled away, she gave him an angry look, and placed her hands on her hips, on top of her father's. "Take it off!", she nearly commanded him. Jack rolled his eyes.

"No. You get used to it! Because maybe yer cheek is just too soft!", he argued back playfully. Raven glared at her father. "It's ugly too", she said. Jack pretended to be hurt deeply as he looked at her in the eyes and proclaimed, "Me beard and mustache are not ugly! Thank you very much Raven Sparrow! Besides, yer mother likes it", he said as he straightened his back cockily.

"I don't", Raven said. "Well, yer not your mother!", Jack argued making a face. Raven then thought for a second, "Yes I am", she said. Jack opened his mouth then looked at how his daughter's hands were on her hips. "You're bloody right. Ye are your mother", he finished as his expression went somewhat sour, making Raven laugh. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and nuzzled him. Jack smiled as he held her in his arms and walked across the deck.

"Hungry luv?", he asked, and was answered by her nodding on his shoulder. They made their way in the direction of the galley to get something to eat. On the way across the deck, Jack spotted Phoenix peeking out of the cabin watching them. She gave a thumbs up, and Jack nodded with a smile. Their daughter was fine... just a bad dream.

Once they arrived to the galley, Angela was sitting on a stool with her father attempting to feed her a bowl of porridge. "Angela!", Will began to get infuriated, but the little girl refused to open her mouth. Jack smirked at them as he sat Raven down on a stool across from Angela. "Trying to get the git to eat something I gather", Jack said as he got a bowl o porridge for his daughter. Will sighed. "Sadly yes. I don't know how Elizabeth does it. Angela never eats anything I tell her to, but for Elizabeth it's faster than anything I've ever seen", he finished staring at his little girl.

"Angela", Will warned, which was answered with a "No!", and a kick to the table, which made Raven laugh. Bugging their father's, it was like heaven. Jack gave the two girls a smirk and sat Raven's food in front of her. She opened her mouth, but Jack beat her to it, and demanded, "Eat!". Raven gave him a 'how dare you' look, and replied to her father, "If you take your beard off".

Angela looked at her friend with wide eyes, and admiration. She then looked at her uncle to see what he would do. "Number one, ye little git, it has to be shaved off, I can't just take it off. Number two, your mother likes it. Number three, I couldn't be a pirate-captain if I didn't have a beard, and Number four, you're tiny, and I can sit on you, then feed you to Gibbs. See that stomache? He's probably hungry right now, so there!", at that last part, the two girls errupted with laughter.

Jack smiled. "Now eat, or I'll tell yer mother's", he warned. Raven and Angela looked at each other somewhat worried, then began eating like there was no tomorrow. Will looked at Angela with disbelief. "Ye just have to negotiate mate. Either that or threaten. In the case of these two... threaten", he finished. Will laughed a bit and placed his hand in his hands on the table, tired from attempting to feed his daughter.

"Daddy, when dhoo wee get tfoo finjer-shfore?", Raven asked with two chipmunk cheeks full of food. "Don't talk with yer mouth full like that", Jack said to Raven sternly. She swallowed hard, and breathed deep. "But you do it all the time", Raven argued. Jack rolled his eyes and placed his arms on the table. "That's because daddy is a pig. But you on the other hand, are not, so eat properly", Jack said as a stern father, making Raven swallow her humour, and eat properly, sheepishly.

"But anyways, to answer your question, we'll reach Singapore in a few months", Jack replied. Raven choked on her food, making Jack give her water. "A few months! That's gunna take forever!", Raven gasped making Jack chuckle. "It'll come faster than you think princess". She gave her father a look, which he gave right back, and pointed to her food.

About 20 minutes later, the girls were full and Jack took his own little one to bring her back to the cabin so she could finish her nap. As her father carried her, she waved at her friend. A large yawn escaped her mouth just as Jack opened the door and saw Phoenix with Romeo in her arms, ready to leave the cabin.

Jack was about to ask where she was going until she gave him a seductive look and pointed to the children's cabin. Without hesitation, jack took Romeo into her other hand, and quickly rushed off with both kids in his arms, to their cabin. He laid them down in their beds, gave them quick kisses, and quickly tried to rush out of the cabin. "Daddy, where you going?", Raven asked sleepily as she got comfortable in her bed. Romeo on the other hand, slept like a log, just like his father.

"Shh luv, Daddy's going to take a nap himself alright? Ye get some sleep", he finished. His daughter blew him a kiss, which he caught, and blew back. He then quietly closed the cabin door and signalled for Jacobs to keep an eye on them.

oooooooooo

Phoenix waited in their cabin wearing one of Jack's shirts as she sat on their bed, playing with her hair. Jack entered eagerly and quickly locked the door. "Oh Lord, I haven't seen that look in a while", Phoenix said as Jack nearly devoured her whole with his eyes. Phoenix smiled and slowly got off the bed, heading in the direction of her husband, making sure to sway her hips seductively. Jack smiled and adjusted his hat on his head.

When Phoenix came over, Jack placed his hands on her waist, and leaned his head down, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. She then pushed Jack away from her body and ran to the other side of their bed. Jack had a mischievous smile creep onto his lips as he watched her act like the nymph she was. Slowly, Phoenix bit her lip and pulled her shirt high above her head until she tossed it to Jack, with which he fumbled with while his mouth was gawking at his wife's bare chest.

He lips his lips and tossed the shirt aside, running towards Phoenix in order to claim his prize. Phoenix jumped over the bed hurriedly to try and escape Jack, but then he pounced towards her and grabbed her around her trim waist. He turned her around harshly in his arms, making her face him, as he began to devour her neck with his tongue.

"Jack Sparrow! Let me go!", she whined playfully. Jack smiled into her neck, then pressed his throbbing member against her abdomen, making her shudder with anticipation. "If ye didn't want it luv, ye'd have me cock in three bloody pieces on the ground by now", he said, followed by a chuckle. Phoenix couldn't argue… her was right. She then moved backwards towards the bed, pulling Jack slowly with her until her fell atop her on their feather mattress. "Luv… I'm goin' to dock---", Jack began, "---Yer ship in me port, I got it", Phoenix finished with a smile. Jack chuckled throatily then groaned as he quickly rolled over and positioned his wife on top of his stiffened member.

oooooooooo

Elizabeth was leaning on the side of the ship while she watched dolphins jump in and out of the water. She thought about how much her life had changed in this short time, and how she wouldn't change it for the world. Sometimes she felt as though the sea is no place to raise a little girl, but then thought about all of the Chinese pirates, whom sailed will their whole families on board if they wished, both children and women. Angela will be fine, and she will grow up to be just like her mother. The thought made Elizabeth smile to herself.

"And what are ye smirking at luv", Will said behind Elizabeth. Her smile quickly faded, and then she burst out laughing. "Now you're speaking like Jack, William!", she continued to giggle. When she turned around to finally confront the Jack-impersonator, she saw Will with a green bandana around his head to hold out the wind, and his red sailor's shirt unbuttoned halfway down, black breeches and boots, and a cutlass at his side. He was a vision, making Elizabeth's knees weak at the very sight of him.

"I thought I might as well dress for the part", Will said cockily, knowing what effect he was having on his wife. He slowly took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, brushing her hand gently. When he looked up, Elizabeth's eyes were burning with want for him. Will grinned and stood up to his full height, and then leaned down slowly as his hand wrapped around the nape of Elizabeth's neck, drawing her in for a deadly kiss. Elizabeth sank into his kiss and with as much force as he, kissed back fervently.

Suddenly, a tiny body squeezed in-between the two and pushed them apart. Angela looked up at her father with watery eyes and reached up. Will gave Elizabeth a smile and then picked up Angela. He noticed how her shimmering hair, the colour of honey, was getting longer, and noticed hw her eyes were hazel just like her mother. He smiled and then hugged his daughter. "I'm assuming you want to go to sleep?", he asked. Angela nodded.

Luckily, her uncle Jack placed another bed in his children's cabin, specially for her. Will carried Angela into the smaller cabin, and placed her in the bed that had her favourite stuffed animal on it. It was a novel little thing Edward and Athena had gotten in Japan many years ago. They had about 10 of them, and gave one to each of the three small pirates.

As soon as Angela's head his the pillow, she was fast asleep. Will gave her a quick kiss, covered up the other two children so they were comfortable, and slowly let himself out. Elizabeth then took his hand when he exited, and guided him all the way to their cabin for a bit of intimacy.

Gibbs was left at the helm and watched as the couple went below deck. He smiled to himself and thought about his dear friend Jack who finally has what he deserves… a good family.

THE END

EPILOGUE COMING!!!! STORY NOT COMPLETE! WATCH OUT FOR IT!!!!


	37. Epilogue: Tia's Apprentice

**EPILOGUE**

Months had passed away since the Black Pearl set sail for Singapore, and just as many since they left Singapore. The Pearl had docked near where Tia Dalma resided, in hopes that when Phoenix gave birth there would be no complications. Not to mention, Jack wanted to know if the child was his of not. Along the time passed, they thought of names for the child, boy and girl. Jasmine if it was a girl, after Phoenix's middle name, Jack Jr. if it was a boy, after Jack himself. Then they became more creative with the girl names, such as Ivy Jacqueline Sparrow, Cassiopeia Sparrow, Quinn Sparrow, Serena Storm Sparrow, and Jade Coral Sparrow. For the boys, they could only muster up Damien Teague Sparrow, and Xavier Jonathan Sparrow.

Raven and Romeo were fascinated with their mother's stomach and even more so when they felt the baby on the inside kick. Elizabeth and Will on the other hand were merely fascinated with the fact that Jack was acting like the maternal mother hen once more, watching every one of Phoenix's moves with so much speculation it made her quite violent with him at times. Angela was in complete wonderment in how her Aunt Phoenix got that way. And her parents, being the good people they are, explained to her what sex really was without shame. She never saw her uncle Jack the same way again. Now she saw him as a violator and an all around meanie. This was amusing to watch from everyone else's point of view.

Something in the air didn't feel right to Phoenix however, and she begged jack to let them leave Tia Dalma's area and go back to her parent's house. Jack told her nothing was amiss and she would be perfectly safe. But Jack failed to listen when Phoenix told him it wasn't her safety she feared… it was Raven. Something just wasn't right. At first Phoenix figured Raven might be jealous about the attention the new baby would receive, but then pushed that idea aside. She just looked sorrowful, as if she would be leaving. This made Phoenix nearly petrified. She couldn't live with having her little girl lost. They had already been through that with Romeo, and if it happened again, Phoenix would have no mercy.

Jack sat near the helm with an apple and a bottle of rum while his son sat beside him, eating a banana. Jack watched Raven from a far sitting on a crate, overlooking the ocean. She looked sad, and was not his little girl anymore. She wasn't full of life and spirit, and wanting nothing more than to bug her father. She seemed depressed and withdrawn. He had refused to believe Phoenix before, but now it was evident, something was wrong. Jack excused himself from Romeo as he played with a toy ship, and walked over to Raven. She ignored her father, and continued to look on, into the sunset.

"Darling… why do you look so sad for?", Jack tried. Raven said nothing. He then took out his pocket knife and cut part of his apple off and offered it to her. She took it from him, and began to chomp down. Jack smiled. "Ye know luv… Yer hurtin' yer old father's feelings when ye don't talk to him", Jack said with mock hurt. Raven swallowed the last of the apple piece and looked at her father with eyes welled with water. Jack instantly dropped what he had in his hands and enveloped Raven in his arms.

"Shhh luv, don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong, and you'll be fine, alright?", he tried with her, but instead the tears were flowing more steadily now, and her breathing became much harder and drawn out. Jack did nothing but pat her back and hold her close, right where she belongs. "I luv you daddy", she whispered. Jack held her tighter, and began walking with her to the side of ship so they could look at the fish through the clear water.

Without notice, Elizabeth came running full speed to Jack and nearly shouted in his ear. "Jack! We must go to Tia now! Phoenix is about to have the baby…", she spat. Jack didn't know what to do, but quickly ordered a few people into rowboats so they could get there swiftly.

oooooooooo

On the way there, Jack was in a panic, and yet Phoenix just lay there cool as ever. Raven and Romeo had been easy births, with little or no pain, lucky for her. Extremely lucky actually. This time it felt it would be the case also. It was she Elizabeth, Jack, and Gibbs in one boat, Will the three children and Marty in another, and then Jacobs and Cotton in the last. "Luv, how many fingers am I holding up?", Jack asked. Phoenix rolled her eyes and swatted away Jack's hand. "Jack, I'm having the baby, not waking up from a bloody coma. Not to mention that---", she was interrupted by the sharp pain of contractions, making her grab Jack's shirt by the neck, and drag him down as far as possible. Romeo and Raven saw what their mother was doing to their father, and asked Will why she was doing that.

Will suppressed a giggle, "Your mother's just realizing what your father's done to her", he said. Romeo and Raven looked at each other quizzically, "What did he do to 'er?", Romeo asked, wanting to protect his mother, even if it was from his own father. "Oh, he's making her have your baby brother… or sister", he said as simple as he could. The two nodded, and made a sound of realization at what Uncle Will just said.

When they reached the home of Tia Dalma, everyone exited the boats, except for Cotton and Marty who watched them. When inside, Tia greeted everyone with a friendly smile, and Jack with rolled eyes. Jack rolled his eyes back at her, and went to Phoenix's side. He quickly regretted his decision once she latched onto his hand, and squeezed without mercy. The faces Jack made could make a Shoaling monk burst into tears laughing. Tia merely smiled as she got water and blankets ready.

Phoenix began writhing from the pain, and loathed it quite quickly. The pain was utterly new to her, seeing as how Raven and Romeo felt like nothing more than normal cramps she would receive when her monthlies came. Now, was a whole different story of complete and utter agonizing pain. Jack looked to Tia for help in what to do. Just as Tia opened her mouth to advise him it would be over soon, Phoenix grabbed him by the beard, nearly ripping them out, and seethed menacingly into his ear, yet loud enough for everyone's else to hear clearly.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch! Ye ARRRGH! did this to me! And I swear I'll bloody ARRRGH! I'll kill ye and ARRRRGH! Rip yer soddin' boons right out from under ye damn--- ARRRRGH!", Phoenix said mixed with moans of pain throat clenched teeth. Jack at this point felt a bit sorry for his wife. He never truly witnessed a birth before… not even a woman in labour. This was all new to him, and it was insane. Everyone else in the home just looked at Phoenix with wonderment.

Elizabeth was surprised actually, when Tia had brought them to the rear of the house, which opened up into a grand room, which one would never expect to be there. Large enough for at least 50 people to stand comfortably.

Tia Dalma shared many looks with Raven, and a smile with Romeo. Somehow, they knew she was their relative, but didn't know exactly where to place her. Raven looked more depressed than ever, though nobody noticed it except Tia. And she merely acknowledged the look with a smile. She knew why Raven was acting this way, and Raven knew Tia knew.

No less than 20 minutes later, of heavy breathing and grand cursing, mainly on Phoenix's part, the baby was born, and regardless of maternity, Jack fell in love. Tia smiled as she brought the child over to a basin and quietly cleaned it, wrapped it in a blanket, and returned back to Jack and Phoenix.

"I know you thought da child was yer broder John's. But wit-out doubt, di child is yers Jack Sparrow, no other man's", Tia said as she handed Jack his new born, beautiful baby girl. When Phoenix and Jack learned it was a baby boy, they were more than thrilled. Jack especially. Two sons was a dream come true. "What are you to name him?", Elizabeth asked excitedly. Phoenix and Jack smiled and looked at each other, and then Jack decided he would take it upon himself to name their son.

His name, is "Jack Sparrow", Jack said and received a deadly look from his wife. "I-- I-- I mean, his name is Xavier Teague Sparrow", he finished with a smile, and received one from Phoenix. The boy was average size for a newborn, and looked to be as healthy as ever. He began to cry shortly after being handed to Jack, and startled his father. Jack handed Xavier to Phoenix gently, and kiss Phoenix on the forehead. "Ye did good luv", he whispered in her ear.

As Phoenix laid in the bed with her new son in her arms, and began drinking the warm tea Tia had given her to drink, while the children climbed onto the bed with her to examine their new companion, except Raven. Raven instead, went off following Tia whom left to put a few things away. Tia smiled inwardly, knowing the little girl would've followed her eventually. Raven exited the room, hoping nobody would realize, and walked right up to Tia, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Tia puts a few things away, and the turned on her heel to face the little girl. Tia inspected Raven from head to toe, lifted up a braid from her hair and then let it fall, lifted her chin to look into her eyes, and even held up her hands to inspect her finger length and palm lines.

"Aren't ye one of di most beautiful little tings eva created", Tia said to Raven. "I am---", she began, "I know who you are", Raven stated. Tia gave her a pondering look. "Yer parents have talked about me den I assume?", she said. Raven shook her head. "I just know. Yer my great-grandmother, and yer a witch", she finished. Ti smiled at the little girl. Obviously Raven had figured this out using her inherited power, and this thrilled Tia to no end.

"Yer smart, I'll give ye dat, but I'm not exactly a witch", she stated, standing up to her full height, somewhat impressing Raven. "I'm what's called Obeah woman. I'm not quite like da witch ye read in yer stories, but I do practice sorcery. On top of dat, I'm a goddess", Tia said rather quietly to Raven, bending down to her height once more. Raven's eyes widened in amazement. "Ye know what dat is? A goddess?", Tia asked. Raven nodded.

"Ye know dat means dat you are part goddess too, don't you know", she said proudly. Raven repeated her words, and felt astounded. "Soon you will be able to use your power… with me help of course", Tia said. Raven said nothing, but then raised her hand towards the door and it shut on its own. Tia's mouth opened with amazement and she looked at Raven with such praise and pride, it made Raven feel special.

"Ye knew ye wouldn't be goin' back with yar parents den?", Tia asked. Raven's eyes watered gently and she nodded. Tia gave her a reassuring caress on her cheek, and smiled sympathetically. "If you want, you can say goodbye to dem now", Tia said softly. Raven looked her in the eyes and nodded. She didn't quite know why she was listening to her great-grand mother, or why she was actually going to say goodbye, instead of telling her father what was happening. She did know however, she would miss her family more than anything. Above everyone else, her father especially. He had been there for her when she need him most in her short lifetime, and now, she could say nothing.

Tia watched Raven go into the other room, and smiled at her new apprentice. When Raven re-entered the room, it was as if she never left at all. Jack felt her at his leg, and picked her up so she could see her new baby brother. "Do ye like him?", Jack asked. Raven nodded and pasted a fake smile on her young face. For her age, she felt she was already older than her parents… wiser.

Jack placed Raven on the bed beside Phoenix and she instantly gave her mother a nice long hug, making sure not to smother Xavier. Phoenix hugged her back, and knew something was amiss. She looked around for Tia, but saw no one. Something just didn't seem right. Raven gave her mother a kiss and told her she loved her. Everyone else was around the room looking at different artefacts and talking amongst themselves, as only Romeo, Jack, Phoenix, and Raven were near the bed.

Phoenix was worried now, but watch carefully as Raven kissed her new brother, then Romeo, and then reached up to her father to lift her up. Jack did what she begged, and held her in his arms. She gave him a long kiss on his cheek, and held onto his neck for as long as she could, before she felt Tia looking at her, bidding her to come. "I love you daddy", Raven said sadly. Jack pulled her away from his body gently and looked her in the eyes, "I love you too darling, I'll never stop", he said with a smile and a quick peck on the lips.

Phoenix looked over, feeling that something was wrong, and saw Tia watching Raven, and soon locked eyes with Phoenix. Phoenix instantly knew what was amiss and panicked. Tia was about to take her daughter! Tia smiled, and Phoenix suddenly felt tired.. completely exhausted. The tea. It was filled with something to make her fall asleep. Tia probably knew that Phoenix would figure her out. Phoenix tried shouting, but nothing came out, and before she knew it, everything went dark.

Jack saw what happened and was none the wiser on the matter. He quickly put Raven on the floor, and picked up Xavier, and handed him to Elizabeth whom saw Phoenix fall asleep. "Poor thing, she's exhausted from the birth", Jack said as he gently rubbed Phoenix's forehead, and kissed her nose gently.

Raven slowly exited the room, with no one any wiser, and began to weep gently. Tia lifted her up into her arms, and held her while she said an incantation, and before Raven knew it, they were gone.

oooooooooo

Hours upon hours had passed since Xavier was born, and Phoenix woke up groggily. When she awoke, she panicked instantly, remembering Raven. No one else was in the room, except her young son, and Phoenix willed herself through the excruciating pain, and got out of the bed, walked to the dresser, and put on one of Jack's shirts, replacing the shift she was wearing, and exited the cabin.

When she looked on deck, almost everyone was gone except Elizabeth and the children. Phoenix saw how distraught even they looked, and couldn't help but begin to cry. Elizabeth saw her friend and quickly ran to her side. "You should be in bed Phoenix!", Elizabeth said worriedly, and quickly ushered Phoenix back into the bed. By that time, all the rowboats had arrived back to the Pearl, and Jack came up upon deck first. He was in time to see Phoenix re-enter their cabin, and quickly ran in to see her.

He gave Elizabeth a look of defeat, and she sighed sadly, and walked out of the cabin. Phoenix looked up at Jack whom looked as if he'd lost everything he'd ever owned, or ever held dear. He went to Phoenix's side, sat down, and held his wife as she cried into his arms. Jack vowed he would find Raven and Tia, and regardless of family tie, or friendship, Tia would die. He wasn't sure how one would go about killing a goddess, but knew someone else who did… Davy Jones. Their only hope for retrieving their daughter, and having their family whole once more. Phoenix stopped her crying rather sudden, and as if she read Jack's thoughts, she nodded, and vowed too, their daughter would be theirs again… un-tainted, unhurt, and un-evil.

THE END

**Definitely a third story coming in the series. It will be posted no longer than a week's time, so look out for it. "The Phoenix and the Sparrow: III". This will be that last adventure for the Sparrow family, and not in a god way…**


End file.
